Counting Bodies
by Atenea85
Summary: Antes la muerte era el final, ahora sólo era el comienzo de la agonía. La vida y la muerte estaban separadas por una fina línea casi transparente con la que Bella, Edward y los demás supervivientes de Nueva York tenían que lidiar día a día tras expandirse la plaga. Ahora los muertos eran el enemigo.
1. PRÓLOGO

COUNTING BODIES

Antes la muerte era el final, ahora sólo era el comienzo de la agonía. La vida y la muerte estaban separadas por una fina línea casi transparente con la que Bella, Edward y los demás supervivientes de Nueva York tenían que lidiar día a día tras expandirse la plaga. Ahora los muertos eran el enemigo.

PRÓLOGO

"La muerte es el menor de todos los males." – Francis Bacon

Siria, Homs 14:22 hora local

Amun Yasu se había convertido hacía unas cuantas horas en uno más de los siete mil ciudadanos sirios asesinados desde que comenzó el conflicto civil del país. Siempre se hablaban de cifras estimadas, por supuesto. Podrían ser menos…o podrían ser más.

Con toda seguridad eran más.

Números.

Las personas en estas circunstancias se reducían a simples cifras. Solamente un cuerpo más para contar en las estadísticas que los corresponsales de guerra anunciaban en las noticias de las nueve.

Esas personas habían dejado de ser hombres y mujeres. Sólo eran cuerpos. Cuerpos privados de la vida en un acto violento, almas arrancadas de su cuerpo…

Amun, de dieciséis años, se había convertido en el cuerpo número veintiséis de esta masacre. Sólo un más de todas aquellas personas que habían acribillado a balazos en una confrontación sin sentido llevada a cabo por el ejército de Bashar al Assad contra el principal bastión rebelde de Homs.

Sólo otra revuelta de tantas. Ni la primera ni la última.

Cientos de personas se habían reunido para dar el último adiós a las víctimas más recientes. Los llevaban a hombros en rudimentarios ataúdes hechos de madera de manera apresurada. Los cuerpos apenas estaban tapados con sábanas, mantas, banderas…Lo que fuera. En el mejor de los casos el lienzo que les cubría estaba limpio.

La gente gritaba, todos se lamentaban, gritaban protestando clamando venganza en nombre de los recientes desaparecidos. Las mujeres en un discreto segundo plano lloraban con las fotos de sus seres queridos desaparecidos agarrándola con fuerza contra su pecho dolorido.

Todos esos cuerpos, incluido Amun, descansarían en apenas unos minutos en una fosa común en las afueras de la ciudad. La guerra era cruel y traía con ella consecuencias y efectos secundarios igual de horribles. Virus, enfermedades, plagas, infecciones…Apenas se podía velar a un ser querido muerto. Apenas se podía tener una despedida digna por miedo a las infecciones.

No era justo.

La horda de gente en las calles creaban un sonido ensordecedor. Aún así, los hombres que llevaban en hombros el féretro de Amun notaron algo raro.

Vibraciones.

Quizás se trataba del simple rebote de las ondas acústicas en la madera. El griterío era ensordecedor, seguramente los pocos cristales que quedaban en las ventanas de las casas también se estarían moviendo.

No.

No eran vibraciones. Eran golpes. Sí, golpes…golpes rítmicos.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y pidieron silencio. Gritaron para hacerse oir entre la multitud.

Sí. Por supuesto que eran golpes.

Como si de una onda expansiva se tratara los cientos de personas allí congregadas se fueron callando hasta lograr un silencio absoluto y sepulcral entre la gente. Tal era el silencio que daba miedo. Por primera vez en muchos meses en esa calle no se oía absolutamente nada.

Salvo los golpes que procedían del ataúd de Amun.

Despacio, muy despacio, dejaron la caja de madera que contenía el cuerpo del joven y se congregaron a su alrededor. Su madre, una mujer que apenas pasaba de los cuarenta años y que llevaba su cabeza tapada por un pañuelo negro, apartó violentamente a la gente hasta llegar al lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hijo.

De un violento tirón apartó el lienzo que le cubría.

Una exclamación general de horror rompió el silencio que inundaba la calle al ver el estado del cuerpo del chico. Dos enormes agujeros similares a puños atravesaban de parte a parte su caja torácica. Las heridas eran grandes, crueles y totalmente incompatibles con la vida de cualquier manera.

Pero aún así su mano derecha seguía golpeando la madera desde dentro de manera rítmica. Todos se miraron entre ellos.

A veces eso pasaba, ¿no? A veces los cadáveres sufrían espasmos post mortem. Eso no era tan raro, ¿cierto? Una contracción involuntaria del músculo. Sólo eso. Lo que sí que no podía hacer un cadáver involuntariamente era abrir los ojos.

Pues no. De lo que nadie pareció darse cuenta fue de que en su mano derecha, en la cara interna, Amun tenía otra herida más. Esa no había sido provocada por ningún tiroteo. Era un mordisco.

Amun, con el pecho totalmente abierto por aquellas heridas de bala, abrió los y miró a su madre.

Segundos después la mordió.

El caos se desató.

72 HORAS DESPUÉS

MANHATTAN 17:15 hora local

Lo que parecía ser un incendio sin importancia en una parte del Instituto Anatómico Forense se convirtió en el principio del final.

Jasper Withlock, jefe de bomberos del escuadrón número dos del distrito de Manhattan, indicaba a sus hombres el procedimiento a seguir. Aún no les habían informado sobre posibles víctimas en en el interior del edificio.

Jasper miró el dispositivo que sus chicos habían empezado a montar; mientras tanto tapó su cabellera rubia con el casco protector, manipuló su equipo de respiración autónoma que llevaba a sus espaldas, se bajó la visera y se colocó la mascarilla y se adentró en el edificio.

A pesar del calor que desprendían las llamas Jasper sintió un aire gélido incluso a través de sus protecciones de bombero.

Revisó junto con dos compañeros las salas contiguas a la incendiada. Las salas de autopsias estaban vacías, aunque los utensilios para proceder al examen post mortem descansaban en bandejas encima de las mesas.

Todas esas mierdas parecían elementos de torturas.

—Sala dos vacía —la voz de Felix resonó a través del maldito walkie talkie que llevaba encima.

—Recibido.

A pesar de que sabía que tenía que abandonar la sala Jaspe se quedó mirando con horror la sierra manchada de sangre, los escalpelos, las pinzas, los separadores…Por el amor de Dios, aún había sangre…¿Dónde estaba el cadáver? Quizás le habían desalojado de la sala al declararse el incendio.

Sí, podía ser.

En los más de diez años de trabajo de Jasper como bombero había acudido a incendios en sitios raros, pero ninguno como este. Era siniestro que la gente no pudiera descansar no después de morir. Tenebroso.

Se giró apartando la mirada de esa sala de los horrores, cogió el walkie con sus guantes ignífugos y se lo llevó a los labios.

—Informe de situación —vacío —Repito, informe de situación —estática —Joder…

—Te recibo —la voz de Steve sonó distorsionada por la estática y el ruido de fondo —Hemos tenido u pequeño problema con los malditos productos químicos pero todo está más que controlado.

—Te copio. Voy para allá.

Jasper echó una última mirada a esa sala antes de ir al encuentro con sus compañeros. Cuando salió al pasillo se encontró cara a cara con lo que jamás había creído poder ver.

Había un hombre en mitad del pasillo. Un hombre desnudo. Con la espalda en llamas.

Lamentablemente a lo largo de su carrera había visto mucha gente ardiendo. Gritaban. La gente gritaba pidiendo ayuda, se revolvía, intentaba apagarse el fuego de una manera u otra. Pedían auxilio. Este hombre no. Y Jasper supo el porqué cuando se giró. Este hombre tenía el pecho abierto en una "Y" perfecta. Que lo partiera un rayo, pero a este hombre le acababan de practicar una autopsia.

Estaba muerto, joder. Estaba muerto pero se mantenía en pie.

La piel de su pecho colgaba dejando ver a Jasper su esternón y parte de sus órganos internos. Miró a los ojos del supuesto cadáver; estaban blanquecinos. A Jasper le recordó a los ancianos ojos enfermos por las cataratas de Toby, el perro que tuvo cuando era niño.

No sabía qué demonios hacía ahí parado. Tenía que moverse, tenía que hacer algo. Joder, tenía que dar parte de lo que estaba viendo sus ojos.

Cogió de nuevo el walkie. Entonces las aletas de la nariz de ese ser caminante y sin vida se ensancharon. Su boca se abrió enseñando los dientes como si fuera un perro de presa.

En segundo y medio se echó encima de Jasper. Quería atacarlo. Apresarlo. Quería morderlo.

La plaga se había desatado.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo el nuevo fic del que os hablé. Es totalmente diferente a lo que he escrito con anterioridad. Está basado en una idea mía para una historia original, espero que os guste. Tengo que avisar de que es un fic de terror en el que los zombies son los protagonistas. Habrá escenas fuertes pero que serán necesarias para seguir el curso de la historia. Obviamente, también habrá una buena dosis de amor._

_Sin molestaros más, espero que os guste esta nueva historia. La idea es salir un poco de lo que estamos acostumbrados. Actualizaré los **MARTES**, chicos. Nos leemos la semana que viene, aunque os espero este viernes con Suavemente, me matas. Un besote!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_—¿Qué ha pasado? —el rubio me miró con cara de póker._

_—¿En serio no te has enterado de nada? ¿Es que tÚ no ves la noticias o qué?_

_—O qué —respondí —No he tenido fuerzas ni para recalentarme la comida que me trajo el chino hace dos días, joder —mi amigo suspiró._

_—Al menos sabes que en Siria están jodidos, ¿no? —asentí aguantándome las ganas de contestar mal a Jasper —Pues si antes estaban jodidos ahora lo están mas. Ha habido un brote de un virus…algo parecido a la rabia…_


	2. Capítulo 1 Propagación

CAPÍTULO 1 PROPAGACIÓN

Estaba jodido.

Estaba realmente hecho polvo, mejor dicho…me encontraba como la mierda. Ahí estaba yo, tirado en mi cama revuelta, en mi solitario apartamento revolcándome en mi propio malestar y contando las putas horas para tragarme de nuevo mi alivio en forma de pastilla. Llevaba más de una semana con tos, fiebre alta, escalofríos y sudoración excesiva. Y tenía que dar gracias a que hoy, al fin, me encontrara mucho mejor.

Bienvenida, gripe de los cojones.

Casi podía resultar cómico…Había tenido que pillar el jodido bicho en pleno mes de agosto. Y para mi, lo peor de todo era estar sin hacer absolutamente nada en todo el santo día. Mi médico, el amable señor Stevenson, me había recetado un cargamento de antibióticos, paracetamol y demás mierdas surtidas y me había aconsejado que guardara reposo. Después de años de trabajo ininterrumpido, después de estar siempre al pie del cañón en mi puesto, mi médico me había dado la baja laboral con mucho cariño.

Jasper, mi amigo, compañero de trabajo y el ser más capullo de toda la tierra a tiempo completo no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que reírse de mi; según él, cada vez que me llamaba por teléfono para preguntarme por mi precario estado de salud decía que era un blando y un llorica. Para él era increíble que un bichito tan insignificante e invisible para el ojo humano pudiera dejar fuera de circulación durante días a alguien como yo. Una persona preparada y cualificada.

Un bombero.

Estaba preparado física y mentalmente para superar los retos, las pruebas y las situaciones más duras posibles. La altura, el calor, las llamas, el agua…rapidez y cabeza fría ante el peligro…

Y un puñetero virus había podido conmigo.

Abrí un ojo con mucho menos esfuerzo que en días anteriores y miré a mi alrededor; si lo llego a saber no lo hubiera abierto. La casa no podía estar más revuelta, sucia y llena de mierda. Tampoco era de extrañar, no era nada nuevo. Apenas pasaba tiempo aquí en mi apartamento ya que la mayoría de las veces me quedaba en el parque de bomberos. Pero ahora era imposible si no quería contagiar a la mitad de la puta plantilla.

Me encantaba cuando tenía que hacer guardia porque de esa manera no estaba solo. Estar allí con mis compañeros era como estar en familia. Éramos una familia, se podía decir que todos dependíamos un poco de todos. Desde muy joven tuve que buscarme la vida yo sólo…No estaba acostumbrado a nada que fuera vagamente familiar. Ni cenas de Navidad, ni comidas los domingos en casa de los padres…ni tan siquiera un cumpleaños. No me quejaba más que nada porque no me valía la pena. De todos modos tenía a mis compañeros y amigos. Y me moría de ganas por volver a verlos de nuevo y a ponerme en acción.

Me levanté de la cama felicitándome a mi mismo por no tambalearme cuando planté un pie en el suelo. Retiré la ropa sucia que descansaba sobre la tarima flotante con el pie y poco a poco me hice paso para llegar hasta la cocina. Tenía hambre. Eso sin duda era una buena noticia, ¿no? Abrí la nevera y rebusqué algo comestible en el interior, aunque tuve mala suerte. Al abrir la puerta del frigorífico tan sólo dos tomates medio podridos, una lata de cerveza y las sobras de la comida del chino de la esquina me dieron la bienvenida.

Genial.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo un poco frustrado, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba una ducha urgente y salir a la luz del día al menos para comprar algo comestible. Y para no volverme fotosensible.

Me tiré bajo el grifo de la ducha más de media hora. Salí mucho más humanizado y con un olor mil veces más agradable del que entré. Me puse los primeros vaqueros limpios que encontré, una camiseta de manga corta con algún que otro agujero, cogí mi cartera, las llaves de la furgoneta y salí de una vez de ese apartamento loco.

Lo primero que hice al pisar la calle fue llenarme los pulmones de aire…bueno, de aire poco. Más bien respiré calor de más de treinta y cinco grados a la sombra. Lo segundo que hice fue estornudar sonoramente. Y lo tercero, acercarme a la tienda de la esquina a por un par de latas de comida un par de paquetes de pasta precocinada.

Luego puse rumbo al parque de bomberos en mi vieja camioneta. En realidad estaba al lado, pero no me sentía ni con fuerzas ni con ganas de ir andando hasta allí. Ir en mi camioneta hasta mi trabajo se había convertido en una rutina y no me apetecía cambiarla. Mi apartamento esraba en la calle Harrison, justo a dos calles del parque de bomberos, en la calle Moore, ambos en el barrio de TriBeCa.

No iba a pasar nada porque les hiciera una visita…Me sentía mucho mejor, joder…Tenía ganas de volver a la vida activa a pesar de que mi médico no me quería dar el alta médica hasta el lunes. Ya era jueves, ¿qué más daba?

El ruido de mi Chevy roja hizo que se asustaran hasta los gatos; podía haber cambiado este maldito trasto hacía años, pero..¿qué cojones? Era mi trasto. Además, era una de las pocas pertenencias que mi padre me pudo dejar y la conservaría hasta que se cayera a pedazos, aunque eso era un poco difícil. El monstruoso vehículo era duro como una roca.

Sonreí cuando, pocos minutos después, vi el que era mi segundo hogar. Era un lugar carismático para los turistas ya que en esa estación de bomberos habían rodado un par de películas.

—Echaba de menos este maldito trasto, ¿sabes?

El primero que salió cuando oyó el ruido de mi camioneta fue Félix, un tipo extremadamente alto, extremadamente ancho de espaldas…mierda, extremadamente grande. En cuanto salí del asiento delantero Félix me propinó una cariñosa palmada de las suyas en la espalda.

—Joder, si lo sé vengo antes…Con la hostia que me has dado me has quitado la congestión de un tirón —Félix sonrió.

—Sabes que no puedo controlar mi fuerza bruta —al menos el capullo lo reconocía —¿Cómo estás?

—Se puede decir que estoy mejor…al menos puedo mantenerme en pie sin morir en el intento y la fiebre ha bajado….al menos por ahora.

—Jasper no hace más que reírse de ti —entrecerré los ojos —Te has convertido en la nenaza de la brigada número dos.

—Creo que debería denunciar al jodido Jasper por acoso laboral. Se supone que soy un subordinado suyo y se está descojonando de la risa a mi costa. Hablaré con mi abogado para ponerle una puta denuncia.

—Más palabrotas por segundo y seguro que no te dejan salir de casa —puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas —Deberíamos lavarte la boca con estropajo y lejía, como a los niños malos.

Jasper y yo nos miramos casi retándonos con los ojos…hasta que no pudimos más y nos reímos a carcajadas. Nuestra relación amor odio había sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos. Nos conocíamos desde hacía casi ocho años, desde que entré a formar parte de su equipo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? Veo que ya puedes respirar sin llorar —bromeó mi amigo.

—Chicos…me retiro. Me marcho a seguir haciendo la limpieza de los equipos antes de que salten chispas aquí —dijo Félix.

—¿Y qué más da que salten chispas? Somos unos malditos bomberos, podemos sacar las mangueras —Félix se carcajeó debido a mi comentario mientras se perdía por el interior del garaje.

—En serio, ¿estás mejor? Creía que el médico no te daba el alta hasta el lunes —la cara de Jasper se puso seria.

—Y así es…Pero la nevera se ha quedado un poco triste por la comida caducada que tiene en el interior. Y yo tengo hambre. Oye, ¿ye importa que vayamos fuera? Necesito un cigarro —Jasper negó con la cabeza, pero avanzó junto a mi.

—No deberías fumar y menos con una gripe como la que te has pillado. El tabaco mata, ¿sabes? —asentí mientras encendía el mechero.

—Sí, sí….y meterte en un edificio en llamas también, no te jode.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que quedaban fuera del complejo de la estación; mi amigo estaba preparado para una posible salida, como era su deber. Siempre alerta. Llevaba puestos los pantalones azul oscuros de su uniforme y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color. Jasper y yo estábamos peleando durante todo el santo día, siempre metiéndonos el uno con el otro, era un capullo…pero era el hermano que desgraciadamente jamás llegué a tener. Yo había sufrido con él sus momentos malos, habían sido unos cuantos…y eso nos unió de manera irremediable.

En el fondo nos queríamos, aunque sonara a mariconada.

—Echaba de menos esto…—expulsé el humo de mi cigarro.

—¿El qué? ¿Fumar como si no hubiera un mañana? —rodé los ojos.

—No, capullo…Estar aquí con vosotros. Mi casa es un jodido caos.

—Vaya novedad —me contestó el rubio —Tu casa es una maldita pocilga, no me extraña que no ligues ni rezando…¿Hace cuanto que no subes una chica a tu apartamento? Una chica en condiciones, ya sabes…

Iba a sacarle el dedo medio con mucho gusto a mi amigo cuando, pero me contuve porque en realidad tenía razón. La última relación medianamente estable que tuve fue en mis años de secundaria. Mierda. Quizás no estaba hecho para vivir en pareja…quizás la chica que buscaba no me hacía ni puñetero caso. Esa era la opción que ganaba con diferencia.

Mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Ha habido mucho jaleo por aquí?

—En realidad, no. Esto ha estado un poco aburrido.

—Obvio, faltaba mi presencia —bromeé.

—Por supuesto….—suspiró —Demasiada tranquilidad en comparación con el resto del mundo —miré a Jasper mientras se limpiaba las botas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? —el rubio me miró con cara de póker.

—¿En serio no te has enterado de nada? ¿Es que tu no ves la noticias o qué?

—O qué —respondí —No he tenido fuerzas ni para recalentarme la comida que me trajo el chino hace dos días, joder —mi amigo suspiró.

—Al menos sabes que en Siria están jodidos, ¿no? —asentí aguantándome las ganas de contestar mal a Jasper —Pues si antes estaban jodidos ahora lo están mas. Ha habido un brote de un virus…algo parecido a la rabia —fruncí el ceño aunque estaba contento de cambiar al fin de tema.

—¿La rabia? —asintió.

—Sí, algo así…Aún no nadie aclara el motivo o el origen de este virus, pero están muy jodidos. Los hospitales están desbordados, apenas pueden contener la avalancha de pacientes. Joder, esa gente está en unas condiciones pésimas. Las pocas imágenes que salen por la televisión son horribles. Incluso han cerrado las fronteras, tío…El gobierno ha pedido a todos los estadounidenses residentes en los países vecinos que regresen a casa…Esto es muy raro, tío….

—Vaya, no sabía anda de esto….

La sirena del parque de bomberos sonó con fuerza. Mierda, echaba de menos este sonido caótico que te dejaba sordo durante unos segundos…Miré a mis compañeros cómo se preparaban en pocos segundos. Uno a uno fueron bajando por la barra que daba al garaje de los camiones. Jasper tardó apenas diez segundos en entrar, coger una de las chaquetas del uniforme. Le acompañé lo más rápido que mis pulmones maltrechos me permitieron.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Jasper mientras se colocaba el casco; hacía dos segundos que había cerrado la comunicación por walkie. Yo por mi parte luchaba conmigo mismo por respirar con normalidad. Sí…quizás seguía un poco jodido.

—Al parecer se ha originado un incendio en el Instituto Anatómico Forense…Tenemos que salir cagando leches, Edward. ¡Luego te cuento!

En pocos segundos la cuadrilla de Jasper, a la que yo pertenecía, desapareció dejando tras de sí simplemente el eco de la sirena del camión. Tenías ganas de deslizarme por esa maldita barra, tenía ganas de sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo cada vez que ese ruido llegaba a mis oídos…Pero aún estaba hecho papilla. El par de días que me quedaba de baja laboral no me iban a venir nada mal para terminar de recuperarme.

Miré a mi alrededor…No tenía ni pizca de ganas de marcharme de allí. Me senté de nuevo en el banco y saqué otro cigarro.

—En la cajetilla de tabaco pone bien grande "fumar mata", ¿lo sabías? —negué con la cabeza cuando oí a Mike Newton.

Era buen tío…un poco pesado, creído u sabiondo…pero en el fondo buen tío.

—¿Tú también estás con eso? —se rió mientras se sentaba a mi lado —No he fumado en días…El puñetero virus no me ha dejado ni levantarme a por el mechero. Creo que me merezco mi dosis de nicotina.

—Vicioso —murmuró Mike —Ahora hay un método para dejar de fumar…Es mediante hipnosis, te aseguran que con una sóla sesión puedes dejar de fumar. Intentalo, tío…Te aconsejo que…

Dejé de escuchar a mi compañero; era pesado a más no poder. Iba a mandarle a la mierda con premeditación y alevosía cuando pasó el coche que me robaba el aliento todos los días desde hacía unos meses. Era un volvo plateado último modelo, aunque en realidad el coche me daba igual. Era la persona que iba dentro la que clamaba mi atención. Me hacía mirar ese coche como si fuera un bendito imán.

Era la preciosa morena que lo conducía la que me hacía girar la cabeza como si fuera la niña del exorcista.

El destino había sido cruel conmigo porque no había hecho que me cruzara en condiciones con ella. Y oportunidades no habían faltado. La misteriosa y guapa chica era policía. Lo sabía porque una de las veces seguí al jodido coche como si fuera un maldito acosador y me sorprendí gratamente cuando vi que aparcaba justo en frente de la estación de policía de la Plaza Ericcson.

La tenía a una calle de mí.

Yo bombero. Ella policía. ¿Por qué cojones no habíamos coincidido en algún aviso antes?

—Tierra llamando a Edward…¿Edward? Mike llamando a Edward….—miré de reojo a mi amigo.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? —Newton se carcajeó.

—Babeas cada vez que la ves. ¿Por qué no intentas acercarte a ella? —desvié la mirada y fumé con más ansias —Vamos, tío…Que seas un desastre no quiere decir que no tengas tirón con las chicas…Invítala a tomar algo. Lo peor que te puede decir es "no" —fruncí el ceño sólo de pensarlo —Te animo, Edward…La chica es un encanto. Aún está un poco acojonada en el trabajo, pero es muy simpática…Si no te lanzas tú puede que lo haga yo…—alcé la cabeza hasta el punto de resultar doloroso.

—Acércate a ella y te corto los huevos…—me quedé muy quieto analizando las palabras de Mike —¿Y cómo sabes tú que es un encanto? —Newton sonrió.

—Bueno…Quizás, sólo quizás…El otro día coincidimos en un aviso…Hubo un accidente muy aparatoso en la calle Greenwich, aquí cerca. Nada grave, sí aparatoso. Tuvimos que sacar al conductor del interior del vehículo…Ella estaba allí —miré la esquina por la que había girado el coche hacía tan solo unos segundos —Debe de llevar muy poco en el cuerpo, aún estaba nerviosa. Se llama Bella.

—Cojonudo —murmuré —Restriégame en la cara mi buena suerte. Oye, tengo hambre…—cambiando de tema de nuevo y de manera sutil….—¿crees que en las cocinas puede haber algo comestible?

—Claro, tío…Eric ha hecho un….

—Me vale. Me da igual lo que haya hecho, mientras se pueda comer me conformo.

Tiré el cigarro a medio fumar y me metí de nuevo dentro de mi segunda casa. Subí hasta el piso de arriba donde estaba la cocina. El pesado de Newton tenía razón…Eric había estado jugando a los cocineros y había preparado un exquisito asado con guarnición. Apenas quedaban las sobras y estaba frío, pero esto era mil veces mejor que los tomates rancios de mi nevera.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la siguiente dosis de antibiótico y me lo tragué con un poco de agua. Mientras comía puse la pequeña televisión que teníamos en la sala. Un segundo después apareció ese presentador repeinado de las noticias de las tres con su habitual sonrisa falsa.

—"_Muchas gracias, Lauren…interesantísimo reportaje sobre la Segunda Feria de Cosmética."_

—Falso de mierda —dije en alto como si el capullo pudiera oírme. Seguramente a él le habría resultado de lo más interesante el reportaje…—La cosmética es lo tuyo, campeón —murmuré mientras seguía comiendo.

—"_Regresamos ahora con la actualidad más cruel. Kevin Banner, reportero especial enviado a Siria…¿Qué nos puedes contar?" —_en la pantalla apareció un hombre vestido con un chaleco beige de fotógrafo y con cara asustada. Con una mano sujetaba el micrófono y con la otra no hacía más que subirse las gafas. Un cartelito que ponía "directo" rezaba en la esquina superior de la pantalla.

—_Buenas tardes, Brooks…La situación en el país no puede ser más caótica. Los hospitales no dan abasto mientras la lista de infectados aumenta. Médicos y científicos del Centro de Enfermedades Infecciosas de Atlanta están trabajando con la mayor brevedad posible para saber el origen de este virus que origina en el paciente fiebre alta, delirios y finalmente estado de coma. Se han contabilizado ya cien muertos desde que se desató lo que podría ser la pandemia del año…._

—Joder…pues estamos listos…

—_Las fronteras del país permanecerán cerradas…._

—Una absoluta mierda…—llevé el plato hasta el fregadero mientras la televisión continuaba con su monólogo.

—_Ante todo hay que mantener la calma —_esta vez el que hablaba era un tipo con una bata blanca. Un médico —_Los expertos están trabajando a toda prisa para conseguir una vacuna efectiva…Aún es difícil ya que no hay mucha información. Los primeros síntomas son parecidos al virus de la gripe, pero evoluciona con rapidez en tan solo unas horas dejando al paciente en estado…catatónico…Cuando despiertan lo hacen con una violencia increíble. Son pacientes potencialmente inestables y peligrosos…." _

Apagué la tele. Menos mal que yo llevaba con el jodido virus una semana…conociendo a Jasper me pondría en cuarentena. Con las noticias que estaban dando por la tele casi prefería vivir en la ignorancia tal y como había hecho durante estos siete días…Oí el ruido de los camiones al entrar en el garaje así que bajé para ver cómo les había ido a los chicos.

Vi cómo uno a uno bajaban de los dos camiones que habían salido para sofocar ese incendio.

Jasper venía con el pelo revuelto por el sudor que el casco y el calor le había provocado. También venía pálido. Fruncí el ceño al mismo tiempo que avancé con rapidez hacia él.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Jasper? ¿Están los chicos bien? —apenas asintió mientras se quitaba el traje protector. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi que todos estaban en condiciones. Alguna que otra mancha de hollín sobre sus caras, pero nada fuera de lo común. Ni un rasguño ni marca sobre su piel.

—Ha sido de locos, Edward —susurró.

—¿Por qué? ¡Cuéntame, joder!

—Vamos arriba —murmuró.

Volví de nuevo al piso de arriba no sin esfuerzo por mis jodidos y maltrechos pulmones. Jasper me condujo hasta una pequeña sala que hacía las veces de su despacho, un lugar dónde él realizaba sus tareas propias de jefe de equipo. También era un lugar para evadirse…

—Espérame aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo…

Jasper se marchó con la misma cara pálida que había traído. Su actitud empezaba a asustarme de veras. ¿Qué demonios había pasado durante las dos escasas horas que habían estado fuera? Nadie había resultado herido y, por el tiempo que habían tardado en llegar, todo se había solucionado perfectamente.

Suspiré cansado.

Miré a mi alrededor ese sitio en el que me encontraba y en el que mi amigo guardaba sus recuerdos. Sobre el pequeño escritorio descansaba un ordenador con unos cuantos años encima, una impresora y varios papeles y documentos. Justo al lado del teléfono, ese que podía tener los mismos años que mi camioneta, había un marco con una foto.

Era María, la mujer de Jasper.

Era una foto preciosa, una foto en la que estaba embarazada de ocho meses. La pobre estaba inmensamente grande….Suspiré de nuevo y, tras recuperarme de un nuevo ataque de tos, dejé la foto tal y como estaba.

Jasper regresó minutos después con la cara limpia y ropa nueva. Mi amigo aún no había recuperado el color de la cara. Se apoyó con la cadera contra el escritorio y suspiró.

—¿Me quieres decir que una puta vez qué ha pasado? He visto que los chicos están bien….

—Algo ha pasado…algo muy raro, Edward….En medio…en medio de un jodido pasillo en el Anatómico Forense, entre las salas de autopsias…He visto un muerto —suspiré.

—Jasper, por desgracia tenemos que vivir muy a menudo esas situaciones. Somos bomberos, tío…desagraciadamente tenemos que ver gente fallecida y….

—No me has entendido, Edward —me cortó —He visto a un muerto…un muerto andando como tu y como yo. ¡Me ha mirado a los ojos! —parpadee rápidamente.

—Jasper…¿Qué me estás contando? —mi amigo se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se paseaba por el despacho —Quizás te has confundido, quizás no estaba muerto. Puede que estuviera en estado de shock….

—¡No! Ese hombre…ese hombre estaba muerto, Edward. Estaba ardiendo y tenía todo el jodido pecho abierto por una autopsia. Le he visto sus órganos, tío…Y estaba de pie. ¡De pie! Me ha mirado a los ojos y se ha lanzado hacia mi como un energúmeno. Iba a…atacarme…—susurró.

—En serio…no sé si me estás vacilando o si esto es una broma, pero desde ya te digo que no tiene gracia —dije completamente serio.

—¿Ves que me esté riendo? —espetó Jasper.

—Si no llega a ser por un tipo con un traje blanco de protección química ese tipo me hubiera mordido, joder —se tapó la boca con la mano —Esos tipos nos han echado de allí prácticamente de una patada en el culo.

—¿Qué tipos?

—¡Yo que sé! No nos han dado explicaciones, tío…Ni siquiera nos han dejado investigar el lugar para aclarar el origen del fuego…Sea como sea, Edward…esas máscaras protectoras y esos trajes me suenan mal. Me recuerdan a esas películas en las que el ébola o algún virus de esos bien jodidos se propaga por la ciudad —me hundí aún más en mi silla.

—¿Crees…crees que tiene que ver algo con lo que me has contado antes? ¿El virus ese que está asolando Siria? —Jasper pareció pensárselo —He visto al fin las noticias, Jasper…Parece que la situación es jodida….

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. No, no podía ser. ¿Un tipo ardiendo con el pecho abierto en canal y…andando? No…mi amigo tenía que haberse equivocado. Eso no era humanamente posible…¿o sí?

El ruido de unos nudillos contra la puerta nos sobresaltó a los dos como si fuéramos dos niñas pequeñas viendo una película de miedo. Jasper parpadeó rápidamente y fue hasta la puerta.

—Jasper…tienes que ver esto…

—¿Qué pasa? —Félix negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo puedo explicar con palabras…Debes venir y ver esto con tus propios ojos….

El rubio me miró y me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que le acompañara. Seguimos a Félix por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de descanso, un salón con sillones, mesas y una televisión que podíamos usar en nuestros ratos libres. Allí se encontraba casi la totalidad de la plantilla, todos mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos hacia la televisión. Jasper fue apartando a los chicos hasta ponerse en primera fila. Se acercó al televisor y, sin pararse a buscar el control remoto, subió el volumen.

—_Sobre todo se pide calma a la población —_el presentador de telediario repeinado volvía a la pantalla, esta vez con un letrero que ponía "última hora". El capullo ese ya no tenía su habitual sonrisa falsa —_Autoridades oficiales nos informan de que se han registrado los primeros casos de el virus NS10 en el país. Recordamos a los tele espectadores que el virus, que tuvo sus primeras víctimas mortales en Siria, es especialmente virulento y evoluciona en tan solo unas horas —_un pequeño recuadro apareció en una esquina inferior de la pantalla mientras el presentador capullo seguía hablando. En él se veían cómo varios tipos con trajes protectores blancos y mascaras completas antigás se metían en el Memorial Hospital. A tan sólo quince minutos de aquí….—_Se ruega a la población que avisen a las autoridades pertinentes si observan a alguna persona con los siguientes síntomas…Fiebre, expectoración excesiva, calambres musculares, confusión…La siguiente fase de la enfermedad deja al paciente en estado de coma. Se han presentado casos de violencia tras volver a despertar. Repito, avisen con urgencia a las autoridades pertinentes si detectan alguno de estos síntomas en alguna persona a su alrededor —_el presentador se puso aún más serio si cabe —_La forma de contagio de este desconocido virus es mediante las secreciones corporales, saliva, semen, sangre….Un último consejo…Si se cruzan con un posible afectado, manténganse alejados de sus dientes…_

Jasper apagó la televisión ante el jaleo que la noticia estaba provocando entre los chicos.

—¿Por qué apagas la tele? —gritó alguien.

—¿Pero qué mierda está contando ese tío? —murmuró Mike —No creo que tenga nada que ver esto con lo que está pasando en Siria. Cerraron las jodidas fronteras.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Bob —Si alguien con ese maldito virus ha salido de aquel país y ha llegado aquí estamos jodidos.

—Ya sabes lo alarmistas que son esos tipos de las noticias. Seguro que no es para tanto —continuó Mike —No me jodais…¡El tipo ha dicho que nos mantengamos alejados de los dientes de los afectados! ¡Eso es de locos! ¿Acaso nos van a morder?

Miré a Japer. Y él me miró a mi….Dios, Dios…a codazos fui apartando a los chicos para llegar hasta Jasper mientras estos discutían si era o no posible.

No pude llegar hasta mi amigo.

Una enorme explosión a tan sólo unas calles de dónde nos encontrábamos nos hizo tambalearnos a todos. El suelo retumbó, las calles rugieron…Y el cielo se tiñó de naranja, rojo y llamas….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué os parece Edward? De momento es un desastre, a ver si se convierte en un héroe =)_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Despatz, Laubellacullen94, Nadira Evans Albarn, Angel Dark1313, Ayram Shields Masen, Dracullen, AglaeeCullen810, Melhi Be, Kimjim, ALEZANDRACAST, Andycullen07, Melyna cisne, Safralizette, Bydanny, VaNeSaErK, Kriss21, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Freekeegirl2, LizieRossemary12, Monikcullen009, Vanpirita, CamilleJBCO, M L F Elektragedia, Gatita Swan, Milita Cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Neny W Cullen, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Karenkavam, AlejandraZJofre, Karina Masen, Karenov17, NBEllaCullen, OrisweetCullen. Meko de Pattinson, EriM, MonZe Pedroza, Estelaa, MartichSwan, Aimer Cullen, Vanne, BonyMasen, FlorVillu, Kikid'cullen, Sky TwiCullen, VANE LAUTNER, Hlnjrqr, Sheila Marie Cullen, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Darlyn, Silvana, Angy Mansen Cullen, Lory24, Clara Catorce, LunaS Purple, L'Amelie, Lil, Belly bells cullen salvatore, Mitica, Karlin M, Anamart05, Vampirekaro, Sully YM, Aries AL._**

_Muchisimas gracias, de verdad. Estoy muy contenta por toda la gente que se ha animado a leer esta historia un tanto inusual. Como habeis visto, Edward es un desastre, poco a poco veremos cómo evoluciona. Ah, y la aparición de Bella! Me despido! Nos leemos este viernes con Suavemente, me matas y el martes que viene con esta. Un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
_

_El ataque de tos que me dio fue de los que hacen historia; demasiado bien se había comportado mi cuerpo estando aún convaleciente. Tuve que separarme de los restos humeantes para poder respirar bien. Me llevé una mano al pecho desnudo mientras seguía tosiendo. Necesita agua, necesitaba respirar...Sentía silencio a mi alrededor, pero no me molesté en mirar qué demonios sucedía ahora. Sólo era consciente del poco aire que llegaba a mis pulmones.  
_

_Entonces sentí algo en mi cabeza. Algo frío sobre mi sien febril...una pistola...  
_


	3. Capítulo 2 Fuego en el Cielo

CAPÍTULO 2 FUEGO EN EL CIELO

Ben Cheney tenía veinticuatro años, era trabajador a tiempo parcial en la gasolinera de la calle Watts y no sabía que esa calurosa tarde de verano iba a morir.

Su turno estaba siendo especialmente aburrido, bastante más que los días anteriores; no eran muchos los atrevidos que se animaban a salir a las siete de la tarde en pleno agosto y con un sol de justicia. El asfalto ardía como un condenado a pesar de que muy pocos coches habían pasado por la gasolinera. Quería marcharse a su casa de una puñetera vez, necesitaba sentarse frente al ventilador mientras se tomaba una cerveza fría con tan sólo unos calzoncillos puestos; la estúpida gorra que llevaba con el logotipo de la gasolinera se le pegaba a la cabeza por el sudor, los mosquitos se estaban cebando con él y para colmo Fred, el vagabundo que solía dormir en la esquina de esa misma calle, se había refugiado del sol bajo el techo de la gasolinera. A Ben no le importaba porque donde estaba no molestaba mucho; siempre que no molestase a los posibles clientes le daba igual que el hombre se echase una siesta bajo la sombra.

Lo malo es que llevaba al menos dos horas sin moverse.

Ben le había estado observando desde que llegó tambaleándose para finalmente echarse. No estaba seguro, pero podían ser más de dos horas las que llevaba ahí tirado…Quizás el viejo se había pasado con el vino de tetrabrick….o quizás le había dado una puñetera insolación. No sabía qué hacer. Quería comprobar que ese viejo loco chiflado estaba bien, pero no podía dejar su puesto de trabajo. Esa era una norma que si la incumplía podía acabar en despido y, a pesar de que odiaba su trabajo, no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo.

Desde su puesto tras la caja registradora y rodeado de chicles y bolsitas de patatas y snacks observaba a Fred. Bajo esas gruesas capas de ropa y desde esa distancia no podía asegurar que el viejo respirara con normalidad. Se quitó la gorra, se pasó la mano por el pelo humedecido por el sudor y suspiró sonoramente.

Oh, vamos…Sólo serían dos minutos.

Iría a ver cómo estaba Fred; si resultaba estar durmiendo la borrachera se aguantaría las ganas de darle una tremenda patada en el trasero. Si se diese el caso la otra opción…si Fred no estuviera en condiciones llamaría a emergencias y listo.

No iba a tardar nada.

Cogió las llaves de la puerta, puso el cartel de "Vuelvo en cinco minutos" y cerró para que ningún ladronzuelo de poca monta pudiera robarle en la tienda. Cada paso que daba atravesando la zona de surtidores era una gota más de sudor que se le escurría por la frente. No le extrañaba nada que a este hombre le hubiera dado una lipotimia con toda esa ropa que llevaba encima. Cuando llegó a su lado, Ben se agachó un poco aunque se retiró enseguida. El pobre condenado olía como los mil demonios, no quería saber el tiempo que llevaba sin ver el agua en persona.

—Fred….¡Fred! —no quería tocarlo con las manos porque no sabía dónde exactamente había estado ese abrigo con anterioridad, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí. Alargó el pie y le zarandeó con cuidado — Fred…¡Oh, venga! Tengo que volver a la tienda…¡despierta de una puta vez! —dijo dándolo con un poco más de fuerza.

Como si le hubieran dado una orden infranqueable, Fred despertó.

Justo en ese momento Kate conducía como una loca por las calles de Manhattan para llegar lo antes posible al Memorial Hospital. Su hermano Embry, de diecisiete años, se había levantado algo enfermo. En un principio Kate no le dio la mayor importancia, los síntomas eran parecidos a otro de los muchos virus que a su hermano le "encantaba" coger. Siempre había sido un niño bastante débil y enfermizo; todo el mundo les decían a ella y a su madre que eso pasaría cuando el niño tuviera cinco o seis años, cuando su cuerpo tuviera más defensas. Su hermano cumplió cinco, seis, dieciséis años…y seguía igual. Ahora, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, seguía con lo mismo. Incluso peor.

Por eso Kate pensó que lo de esta mañana se trataba de un síntoma vírico más.

En eso no se equivocaba.

Embry había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde metido en la cama sudando casi a chorros y con una fiebre cada vez más y más alta…y hacía escasos treinta minutos había comenzado a respirar de una forma muy superficial, apenas movía su pecho en cada respiración. Tal era la superficialidad de esas respiraciones que J¡Kate le había acercado un espejo a la nariz para comprobar que se formaba vaho. Entonces no dudó en sacar a su hermano de la cama con ayuda de un vecino y bajarlo hasta su coche para llevarlo a toda prisa hasta el hospital más cercano a que le administraran algún tipo de antibiótico o suero….Si Kate hubiera estado pendiente de las noticias de ese día, habría sabido que su hermano ya había contraído el virus NS10.

Pero no sabía nada de eso.

Se enteró de eso cuando dio un volantazo para no chocarse en una de las intersecciones por la velocidad a la que estaba conduciendo. Fue entonces cuando su hermano se despertó aturdido en el asiento trasero. El movimiento del coche lo llevaba de un lado a otro; se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua, como si sus oídos, sus pulmones y su boca estuvieran sumergidos en el agua y lodo. Tampoco veía bien. Era como si sus ojos no pudieran enfocar realmente. No lo hacían. No podían hacerlo.

Porque estaba muerto.

En cambio podía oír con claridad, mucho mejor que cuando sus constantes vitales funcionaban a pleno rendimiento. En realidad sólo podía oír algo, no era el ruido del tráfico y de las bocinas del exterior. No era el ruido del motor del coche de su hermana. No. Era un sonido constante y rítmico. Un sonido que le hacía salivar, que le hacía desear algo…aunque técnicamente no era posible.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Si el muchacho hubiera estado vivo habría asemejado ese sonido con los latidos del corazón de su hermana mayor. Pero en ese momento en el que el virus recorría todo su torrente sanguíneo con más fuerza que nunca ya no la reconocía como su hermana. Ya no era Kate. Sólo reconocía el sonido que desprendía su cuerpo. Y ese olor. Tenía hambre. Su cerebro, epicentro y dueño de todo su sistema nervioso infectado, le pedía alimento.

Carne.

Carne caliente. Como un animal que deseaba a su presa con todas sus fuerzas Embry se levantó del asiento trasero y se abalanzó hacia adelante para atacar a Kate. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Primero le dio un mordisco superficial en la cara, apenas arañó la piel de su hermana con los dientes.

—¡Embry! —gritó Kate —¡Embry, por el amor de Dios! —se giró para ver qué demonios intentaba decirle su hermano, pero sólo se encontró con un par de ojos blanquecinos desenfocados —¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡Ya llegamos al hospital!

Pero a Embry le daba igual llegar o no al hospital. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que se ponía rabioso por no conseguir lo que quería. Sólo quería conocer de primera mano el caliente lugar del que procedían esos malditos y atrayentes ruidos. Tenía la necesidad de acabar con ellos porque, de alguna manera, sabía que así iba a obtener su alimento.

De nuevo mordió a Kate.

Y esta vez fue en serio. Sus dientes arrancaron un pedazo de carne del cuello de Kate mientras esta veía todo desde el espejo retrovisor. En ese extraño segundo en que Embry la mordió comprobó con un deje de morbo cómo su hermano le clavaba los dientes en la piel y se manchaba los labios con su sangre. La había mordido. La había mordido y la había arrancado parte de su cuello. Por extraño que pudiera parecer no le dolía, miraba esa cruel herida a través del espejo y no sentía dolor. No era consciente de las calles ni de los demás coches, sólo de su reflejo macabro en ese espejo. Eso le hizo perder el control del coche.

Para el próximo mordisco que le propinó Embry, Kate ya estaba muerta.

Dos segundos después de que eso pasara Ben, tras descubrir el estado en el que estaba Fred y en lo que se había convertido, vio con horror cómo un coche azul perdía el control y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos tras arrancar de cuajo uno de los surtidores de gasolina. Lo último que vio Ben antes de morir fue una gran boca de fuego alzarse sobre su cabeza. Él nunca lo sabría, pero casi el noventa por ciento de la población mundial lo envidiaría durante los próximos días…toda esa gente hubiera preferido morir en ese momento, ese día y de esa manera….

·

·

·

Después de la explosión hubo un tremendo momento de confusión en el que las horribles noticias que acabábamos de escuchar quedaron en un segundo plano. Todos los que estábamos en la sala de ocio fuimos casi corriendo a asomarnos por los ventanales; no muy lejos de donde estábamos, a dos o tres manzanas como mucho, se alzó una breve bola de fuego hacia el cielo. La alarma y los teléfonos empezaron a sonar como locos.

—¿Qué cojones ha pasado? —preguntó Mike.

—Ha sido muy cerca de aquí —murmuré —Humo negro, chicos…¡la gasolinera de la calle Watts! —grité —¡Moved el culo de una puta vez! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Al parecer mi grito de guerra los hizo espabilarse ya que después del momento de confusión inicial todos se apresuraron a prepararse. Comenzó el caos organizado…Yo les seguí, evidentemente. El humo del incendio era más negro que la vida y si a eso le sumamos una explosión de la hostia era evidente que no me había equivocado. Sin duda alguna el incendio provenía de la gasolinera.

Seguí a los chicos hasta la barra y bajé con ellos mientras los primeros empezaban a preparar los equipos. Sin molestarme a quitarme los vaqueros tomé prestados unos pantalones protectores y una chaqueta. Cogí uno de los cascos y me dirigí al camión número tres de la brigada listo para subirme.

Una mano en el hombro me lo impidió.

—¿Dónde coño crees que vas? —no me sorprendió nada ver a Jasper. Le miré a los ojos mientras me ponía el casco.

—Nada, aquí…me apetece dar una vuelta y me he subido al camión a ver la puñetera ciudad, no te jode…Voy a echar una mano. El fuego se ha originado en una gasolinera, por el amor de Dios…

—¡Estás fuera de combate! No puedes venir, sería peligroso en tu estado…¡estás enfermo! Quítate ahora mismo ese traje, baja de ahí y no me toques la moral. Tenemos que salir de aquí como si tuviéramos un petardo en el culo —negué.

—Ni hablar —terminé de sentarme en el camión —Estoy con vosotros, no voy a quedarme aquí sentado mientras se presenta una salida tan peligrosa —Jasper apretó con fuerza su casco…y finalmente se subió al camión.

—Eres un jodido cabezota. Si te pasa algo es responsabilidad completamente tuya y solo tuya —murmuró —Para la suerte que nos estás dando te podrías haber quedado en tu puta casa, tío….con lo tranquilos que estábamos —ese comentario casi me hizo sonreir.

—Tengo síndrome de abstinencia…necesito adrenalina.

—Sí, y un puñetero inhalador para tus pulmones bien jodidos —dijo Jasper sin molestarse en mirarme —Al menos tenemos equipos de oxígeno por si la gripe no te deja vivir —murmuró irónico.

No pude contestarle; en menos de dos minutos llegamos al lugar del siniestro. Antes de que el camión parase definitivamente los chicos y yo ya estábamos en el suelo. Podía parecer un poco macabro por mi parte, pero echaba de menos la acción que me brindaba mi trabajo.

La situación era un maldito caos.

Un coche, al parecer un Ford azul casi tan viejo como mi camioneta estaba completamente en llamas; la pobre persona que lo conducía no tenía la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, eso si no había fallecido durante el tremendo impacto. El coche se había llevado por delante el surtidor número tres de la gasolinera. Lo había derribado y arrastrado unos metros hasta casi chocarse con la pared de la tienda veinticuatro horas. Gracias a los cielos los surtidores tenían un mecanismo inteligente que hacía que los depósitos se cerrasen de forma hermética en caso de fallo, choque o cualquier tipo de inconveniente, minorizando así el riesgo de explosión.

Con una por noche teníamos suficiente.

Ahora nuestra tarea principal era intentar por todos los medios apagar el maldito fuego del coche y evitar que el tanque terminara de reventar por la gasolina de su interior.

—¡Alejad a la gente! —gritó Jasper —¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ya!

Una gran multitud de curiosos se acercaron a ver este macabro espectáculo. Con lo jodidamente peligroso que era y aún así la gente se acercaba más y más. Gracias a los cielos empezamos a oír no muy lejos las sirenas que nos indicaban que la policía venía en camino. Necesitábamos refuerzos y los necesitábamos ya.

Entre Félix y yo preparamos una de las mangueras de anhídrido carbónico, más conocido como nieve carbónica por su consistencia. Me bajé la visera del casco y me acerqué hacia el coche incendiado con esa mole de carne que era Felix y con la manguera entre mis manos.

—¿Preparado? —gritó mi compañero desde atrás.

—Dale caña, campeón.

Un segundo después empecé a bombardear el coche con esa nieve blanca. Esta mierda era la ideal para apagar fuegos provocados por acelerantes como la gasolina; la alta cantidad de dióxido de carbono eliminaba el oxígeno que daba de comer al incendio. Entonces se obraba la magia y las llamas se extinguían poco a poco. De esa manera le iban a dar mucho por el culo a las malditas llamas.

El olor de la gasolina quemada, el dióxido de carbono y mi puñetera gripe me provocaron un pequeño ataque de tos, pero no paré en mi empeño. Jasper y Mike se acercaron a nosotros como equipo de apoyo.

—¡Vete, Edward! —dijo mi amigo —Puede seguir otro en tu lugar.

—¡Y una mierda! Este fuego lo apago yo como me llamo Edward Masen —no estoy seguro de lo que murmuró Jasper, pero estoy seguro de que no fue nada bueno.

—¿Habéis aislado todas la tomas eléctricas? —gritó Felix.

—Ya está hecho, amigo…los chicos están terminando de revisar el cuadro eléctrico—dijo Mike —¡Necesitamos que vayáis enfriando la zona a la de ya!

No hizo falta que Newton terminara su frase. Dos compañeros ya estaban preparados para enfriar la zona, teníamos nuestros culos sobre los depósitos de la gasolinera, es decir, una cantidad imposible de combustible con el que no nos convenía nada jugar. Los tanques estaban cerrados impidiendo que los gases se inflamaran y liaran una buena, pero no podíamos correr riesgos. Mientras nosotros avanzábamos según íbamos apagando el fuego, nuestros compañeros iban enfriando el perímetro.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo dos patrullas de policía acordonaban la zona haciendo retroceder a los más curiosos hasta dejarlos en el límite de la zona de seguridad.

—¡Chicos, un poco más!

Las últimas llamas se extinguieron con otra bocanada más de dióxido de carbono. En cuanto el coche estuvo libre de fuego Félix se apresuró a ir a por el camión para remolcar al automóvil fuera de la isleta de la gasolinera; aún podía quedar combustible en el depósito. En cuanto en grandullón bajó del camión enganchamos el Ford para sacarlo de ahí. Fue entonces cuando vi las dos figuras totalmente calcinadas en el interior.

—¡Dos víctimas! —le grité a Jasper.

—Y aquí otras dos. Al parecer el coche no sólo se chocó contra el surtidor. Ya es mala suerte estar en este sitio en ese justo instante…

Quise contestar a mi amigo, quise acercarme hasta él para averiguar lo que había pasado…pero no pude. Me alejé todo cuanto pude de la zona del siniestro y me quité el casco entre jadeos ahogados. Mientras había estado en activo no me había dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba mi cuerpo, de lo cansado que me encontraba. Me quité la chaqueta empapada de mi propio sudor y me quité la camiseta llena de agujeros que me había puesto esa misma tarde.

No me encontraba bien.

El ataque de tos que me dio fue de los que hacen historia; demasiado bien se había comportado mi cuerpo estando aún convaleciente. Tuve que separarme de los restos humeantes para poder respirar bien. Me llevé una mano al pecho desnudo mientras seguía tosiendo. Necesita agua, necesitaba respirar...Sentía silencio a mi alrededor, pero no me molesté en mirar qué demonios sucedía ahora. Sólo era consciente del poco aire que llegaba a mis pulmones.

Entonces sentí algo en mi cabeza. Algo frío sobre mi sien febril...una pistola...Escuché con horror como quitaban el seguro.

—No se te ocurra moverte, hijo —murmuró una voz de hombre. Intenté mirar de reojo; era un hombre a punto de jubilarse vestido con un uniforme de policía. Alcé las manos para que viera que no iba a hacer nada.

—Soy bombero…soy compañero….Me…me he quitado la chaqueta, sólo es eso…

—Eso ya lo se, hijo….—en mi campo visual apareció quien menos esperaba ver; la guapa morena del Volvo. Esa que acaparaba mis pensamientos más ridículos y también los más calientes. Tragó en seco y miró a su compañero. Luego me miró a mi…y también sacó su pistola, aunque no me encañonó. Se limitó a empuñarla apuntando al suelo.

—Swan….posible infectado —murmuró el hombre.

—¿Qué? —grité —¿Cómo que infectado?

—¡Cállate y no te muevas! —en ese momento la gente que se arremolinaba en el perímetro de seguridad pareció despertar. Se oyó un "oh" generalizado…muchos de ellos se apartaron unos cuantos metros más…otros se largaron de allí como si les persiguiera el diablo —Te llevaremos al hospital lo antes posible…tranquilo, muchacho…—miré a mi morena particular. La pobre no sabía que hacer, me miraba a mi y luego miraba a su compañero.

—No…¡no estoy infectado! Sólo tengo la gripe…¡sólo es eso, joder! —la pistola se pegó más a mi sien —¡Jasper!

—Swan, llama al Centro de emergencias especiales. Diles que tenemos un nuevo caso de….

—¡No estoy infectado! —gracias a Dios llegó Jasper. Mi amigo miró horrorizado la escena y no me extrañaba nada…

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué retienen a mi compañero? —Jasper miró a los dos agentes —Soy el jefe de bomberos del escuadrón número dos del distrito de Manhattan, joder…Ahí hay dos cadáveres más. Deberían esclarecer las causas del accidente en vez de retener aquí a mi compañero.

—Diles que no estoy infectado, por favor…¡dicen que tengo el puto virus ese, Jasper! —dije desesperado.

—Swan…llama a emergencias —repitió el agente ignorando completamente a Jasper. La morena, Bella, no se movió de su sitio —Llama ya…

—Hey, no…¡no! —dijo el rubio cuando vio que la morena llevaba su mano al walkie —No, no está infectado…Sólo es la gripe. La puta gripe…

—Harry —murmuró la morena.

—Parece la gripe pero no lo es —murmuró el tipo de la pistola —Swan, llama de una puta vez…

—¡No! ¡No llames! —gritó Jasper —Lleva fuera de combate una semana….¡una semana! Ese virus evoluciona en horas, ¿no?

—Me da igual. Este muchacho tiene los síntomas y…

—Harry —repitió la chica.

—¡Y he dicho que llames de una puta vez a emergencias!

—¡No! —grité.

El disparo nos sobrecogió a todos. Sobre todo a mí. La bala no había salido de la pistola del tal Harry, más que nada porque yo seguía en pie…y con vida.

Había sido Bella la que había disparado.

La poca gente que quedaba cerca de la cinta de seguridad desapareció; si lo llego a saber le hubiera pedido que disparara antes para alejar toda la zona de curiosos. Cuando la miré aún mantenía la pistola en sus manos por encima de la cabeza y en su cara se podía ver un rastro de inquietud. Había lanzado una llamada de atención sobre nosotros.

—¡Callaos de una maldita vez todos! —gritó con rabia mientras las ambulancias llegaban al lugar —Deja de llevarte por la histeria, Harry…¡Tienes que mirarle los ojos! ¡Mírale los ojos!

Jasper y yo nos miramos. Harry tragó el seco. La morena bajó el arma. Mientras tanto el equipo de médicos de una de las ambulancias revisaba los cadáveres calcinados del exterior del coche.

—Swan, ven aquí y espósale —abrí mucho los ojos. Jasper dio un paso al frente.

—¿Cómo?

Bella puso el seguro a su pistola y sacó las esposas. Si no hubiera estado en esta situación tan extrema podía haber hecho algún comentario caliente y poco caballeroso en cuanto a las esposas…pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Con una fuerza que no se apreciaba a simple vista me cogió de los brazos desnudos y me los llevó a la espalda para esposarme.

—No quiero correr riesgos con esto—me aclaró el policía —Abre bien los ojos, muchacho…

Miré de reojo a Jasper, pero aún así le hice caso a Harry. Luego sentí un fogonazo de luz haciéndome que me doliera la puta cabeza. El muy cabrón me había enfocado directamente a los ojos con una linterna super led. Segundos después la apagó y miró a la chica.

—Swan, quita las esposas a este hombre…—Jasper respiró tranquilo, aunque sabía de sobra que yo no tenía nada extraño. Swan, Bella….en resumidas cuentas, la morena, volvió hacia mi y se puso a mis espaldas —Aún así no estaría de más que te revisara un médico.

—Eso ya está hecho, amigo —dije de manera irónica mientras las delicadas manos de Bella me quitaban las esposas —Si no de qué iba a tener los bolsillos llenos de antibióticos —miré de reojo a Bella. Bien…ella a mi me ignoraba…

—Esto es de locos —murmuró Jasper mientras yo me ponía de nuevo mi camiseta aún carraspeando —¿Os han dado información sobre ese virus? Nosotros no sabemos una mierda sobre eso, sólo lo que hemos visto por la televisión…—Bella frunció los labios y Harry negó.

—Tampoco sabemos mucho más. Ese jodido bicho se está extendiendo como la pólvora. Cuando han querido cerrar las fronteras el maldito virus ya estaba volando por medio mundo —el gesto del hombre se puso aún más serio —Ya sabeis como van de rápido estas cosas…

—No…no puede ser tan malo como aparenta —murmuré.

—Sí lo es, hijo….sí lo es….—miré de soslayo a Bella, pero ella me apartó la mirada al segundo. Se notaba a la legua que no estaba cómoda.

—¿Qué le has mirado a mi amigo? ¿Cómo sabías que no estaba infectado sólo mirando sus ojos?

—Sólo nos han dado nociones básicas de cómo funciona este virus…De todos modos me parece que ni los médicos ni los especialistas tienes ni puta idea de qué es todo esto. No entiendo por qué a vosotros no os han informado de la última hora…

—Hemos tenido una tarde movida —murmuró Jasper. El policía suspiró.

—A parte de los síntomas típicos de una gripe, los infectados por este virus tienen los…

Un grito aterrador y desde el fondo de la garganta de quien lo emitiera impidieron al agente continuar con su explicación. Él y Bella se llevaron las manos a su revolver de manera instintiva.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —dijo Jasper mirando hacia todos lados.

—Oh…Oh, Dios…Oh, Dios….—miré a Bella. Estaba aún más pálida de lo que ya era y miraba en una dirección fijamente. Sacó de nuevo su arma y se posicionó para disparar.

Miré hacia donde todos miraban.

Por todo lo sagrado…Si esta tarde había tenido alguna duda sobre lo que Jasper podría haber visto en el incendio del Anatómico Forense, ya se habían despejado por completo. Era de locos lo que estaba viendo delante de mis narices.

Uno de los cadáveres, una persona totalmente calcinada y aplastada después del accidente, estaba atacando a uno de los paramédicos. Le estaba mordiendo. Le agarraba con una fuerza sobrehumana, le tenía totalmente apresado mientras le mordía en el hombro. Los gritos del hombre eran escalofriantes. Bella y Harry empuñaron sus armas y avanzaron poco a poco hasta el lugar donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque. Miré a Jasper totalmente acojonado; eso no lo podía negar.

—Esto es imposible —susurré.

—No…no lo es —me contestó el rubio.

—¡Joder! ¡Mierda! —gritaba el hombre —¡Me está mordiendo! ¡Me está desgarrando!

—¡No te muevas! —le gritó Harry al médico —¡Voy a disparar! ¿De acuerdo?

A ese pobre hombre no le dio tiempo a responder. Otro disparo resonó en la calle. Y esta vez impactó justo en la cabeza de esa cosa que estaba atacando al médico. Una cosa estaba clara. Harry, a pesar de los años que llevaba encima tenía una puntería de puta madre.

Despacio, muy despacio nos acercamos los cuatro a ver el estado del médico.

—No le toquéis la herida —murmuró —Está infectado.

—Mierda —murmuré.

El hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras se agarraba el hombro con fuerza. A su lado descansaba el cadáver de esa cosa que un día atrás había sido una persona. Dios mío….¿qué coño era esto? Harry se agachó a una distancia prudencial ante nuestra atenta y acojonada mirada.

—Vamos a llamar a los servicios especiales, hijo —el hombre parecía no oírle. Sólo sollozaba y se retorcía en el suelo —Cálmate, pronto pasará todo.

—Me voy a convertir en una cosa como esa, joder…—dijo llorando —No quiero convertirme en eso….

—¡Hostia puta! —todos nos giramos al escuchar el grito de Bob, uno de mis compañeros —¡Necesitamos médicos aquí! Una de las víctimas del interior está viva —Bella y Harry se miraron y luego nos miraron a nosotros.

—Eso no es técnicamente posible. Simplemente la temperatura del interior y el humo ha tenido que acabar con ellos —expliqué.

—Pues ven aquí y míralo por ti mismo —dijo Bob levantando su mano para que la viéramos; se había quitado el guante…tenía sangre en la mano—Una de estas personas acaba de morderme la mano al intentar sacarla —silencio…silencio absoluto. Harry se levantó del suelo dejando ahí al pobre médico llorando y murmurando.

—Pues ya podeis ir despidiéndoos de vuestro compañero —nos dijo a Jasper y a mi en un susurro—Ese pobre tipo tiene razón…acabará convertido en una cosa de esas…

—Me niego a creer eso —murmuré —Necesitamos ambulancias, necesitamos ir al hospital…

Pero a esas alturas yo no sabía que nuestra visita al hospital supondría el principio de nuestro final. Para entonces, el hospital ya se había convertido en una puta ratonera infectada….

* * *

_Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya empieza la acción, jejeje. Qué os ha parecido Bella como policía? En el próximo capi tendrá más protagonismo e interacción con Edward…_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Solcito Pattinson, Monikcullen009, Freekeegirl2, Despatz, Malusita Potter de Cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Carmen Cullen -.i love fic, Camila, Kris21, Luzdeluna2012, Angel Dark1313, Yolabertay, Penny Love Edward, Karina Masen, LunaS Purple, CamilleJBCO, Melyna cisne, Andycullen07, EriM, Eli Glecas, AlejandraZJofre, AglaeeCullen810, Sully YM, Mareenma, Ori cullen swan, MartichSwan, Romiina, Sophia76, Diannaesmeeblack, Helenagonzalez26 athos, YaritzaFlores, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Silvana, Ayram Shields Masen, JohaCullenPattinson, Karlita carrillo, Melissa Black De Cullen, Bella maru, Neko de Pattinson, VaNeSaErK, Panambi Hovy, Ini narvel, Ashleyswan, Neily Pattz, Melhi Be, Milita Cullen, Lory24, Nia Masen, Guest, Inexcor, Angie Muffin, Marcecullenswan, Vampirekaro, Yani cullen, Elizabeth Lecter, Orisweetcullen, Lil, DarkWardObsession, Petit chiharu, Sandra32321, BobyMasen, Anamart05 y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Este ha sido un capi de transición…Bella irá tomando también más protagonismo y veremos qué les sucederá a los infectados._

_Muchisimas gracias por apoyar esta locura, de verdad! Nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_—Tenemos que salir de aquí —murmuró Bella._

_—No podemos irnos…Nuestro compañero Bob aún está dentro, no sabemos nada de él —Bella se levantó y me encaró._

_—¿Has mirado a tu alrededor? —espetó —Mira cómo la gente corre por los pasillos huyendo de algo que ni siquiera conocen. ¿Quieres esperar a tu amigo? Bien, hazlo…espera aquí sentado a que salga por esa maldita puerta un poco más muerto que antes. Quizás te agradezca el hecho de haberle acompañado hasta aquí con un mordisco en el culo…—abrí mucho los ojos —No te preocupes…si pasa eso con mucho gusto te meteré una bala en la cabeza…_


	4. Capítulo 3 Ratonera

CAPÍTULO 3 RATONERA

23:30 horas Perímetro del Memorial Hospital, Manhattan

Un cordón policial rodeaba el Hospital en todo su perímetro. ¿La causa? El Memorial se había convertido en una tumba de proporciones gigantescas sin que ninguno de los que estaba dentro lo supiera.

Hacía apenas treinta y seis horas que había entrado la primera víctima infectada con el NS10 pero el virus corrió como la pólvora en las salas de urgencias. Lo que en un principio pareció el virus de la rabia en el cuerpo de un humano acabó siendo la bomba que se denotó horas después cuando el primer paciente infectado mordió a uno de los médicos.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa.

En todas las salidas había una pareja de policías protegidos y armados hasta los dientes y no era para menos. La gente había entrado en pánico desde que se habían conocido los primeros casos del NS10 en el hospital. Cientos de familiares y amigos ingresados en las instalaciones del centro sanitario intentaban por todos los medios pedir información sobre sus seres queridos, pero nadie salía. Al parecer, nadie sabía nada.

Lauren Anderson, reportera de los informativos de la noche miraba de reojo hacia el dispositivo que la policía había organizado. Y al parecer, lo peor aún no había llegado. Como buena periodista que era, había tenido la tremenda suerte de escuchar "sin querer" la conversación entre dos agentes. No tenían mucha idea sobre el virus y sus causas, no les habían dado muchas más instrucciones que al resto de la población. Pero sí tenían información bastante buena. Y terrorífica.

Según ellos cabía la posibilidad de que el Gobierno mandara efectivos especiales desde Fort Detrick si no se solucionaba pronto el problema.

Eso sin duda era jodido. Muy jodido. Fort Detrick era una instalación del Comando médico del Ejército, centro del programa de armas biológicas de los Estados Unidos. A saber qué mierdas se cocían en el interior de esas instalaciones. Se decía que ahí dentro habían hecho incluso pruebas para el control mental.

A Lauren le daba miedo solo de pensar en todo eso.

El virus había ido a caer en esta puñetera ciudad tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz y, a juzgar por lo que ella misma había escuchado quizás se podría tratar de un virus usado como arma biológica. Un arma muy poderosa y peligrosa. ¿Un ataque terrorista? No seria la primera vez, ya había habido ataques con Antrax. ¿Una prueba de algún laboratorio de algún país del mundo que había salido mal? Podría ser, sí. Pero de momento tendría que mantener la bocaza cerrada e informar a los espectadores de lo que supuestamente estaba ocurriendo en el interior del hospital, no sus paranoias mentales.

Aunque no dejaba de mirar de reojo hacia atrás por si acaso.

De momento sólo veía gentío agolpado a las puertas de urgencias, agentes de policía, luces azules y rojas de las patrullas y, lo más impactante, algún que otro médico protegido hasta la frente con mascarillas y guantes. Sí…todo bastante tranquilizador. Y una mierda.

El cámara la hizo señas trayéndola de nuevo a ala Tierra.

—Lauren, conectamos. Tres, dos, uno….—Lauren puso su gesto más tranquilizador y profesional que pudo fingir. A través del pequeño auricular camuflado en su oreja pudo oir la voz de Brooks desde los estudios de grabación.

—Interrumpimos la emisión para ofrecer a nuestros espectadores la última hora sobre la delicada situación que se está viviendo en el Memorial Hospital. Nuestra compañera, Lauren Anderson, está en directo en el lugar de la noticia. Lauren, ¿qué nos puedes contar? —tragó en seco y se aguantó las ganas de mirar una vez más hacia a tras.

—Buenas noches, Brooks —agarró con fuerza el micrófono —Al parecer la cadena de desastres no ha hecho más que empezar. Desde que esta tarde se declarara un incendio en el Instituto Anatómico Forense después de informar sobre un posible caso del virus NS10 saltaron todas las alarmas en el Memorial Hospital. Al menos doce efectivos de la policía han rodeado el perímetro del Hospital hace tan solo una hora. Según fuentes del hospital se han contabilizado un total y por el momento de dos víctimas mortales en tan solo unas horas. El número concreto de infectados no nos los han facilitado —miró de reojo los apuntes que se había anotado —De momento, en el interior, los médicos internos del hospital y los enviados desde el Centro para el control y Prevención de Enfermedades Infecciosas de Atlanta están trabajando sin descanso para intentar averiguar las causas de este virus. Por el momento se han cerrado todas las salidas del hospital menos la de urgencias por las que hemos visto entrar un número elevado de ambulancias. Hasta nuevo aviso, el Memorial Hospital es un castillo totalmente infranqueable.

·

·

·

Una hora y media antes…

Mientras viajábamos en el camión conducido por Félix no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez en cadáver calcinado que había mordido a ese médico.

Otras dos unidades de cuidados intensivos móviles y un vehículo de intervención rápida habían tardado segundo y medio en ir hasta la maldita gasolinera para atender a los dos nuevos heridos. No pudimos ver qué cojones hicieron con el cadáver doblemente muerto, de hecho lo agradecí proque mi débil estómago en ese momento seguramente no lo habría aguantado. Tampoco supimos qué hicieron o cómo sacaron a la supuesta víctima que quedaba en el interior del coche, esa que había mordido a Bob.

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado…¿Cómo había forma de que un ser humano aplastado y calcinado se levantara y atacara a otro? No tenía sentido, todo esto me recordaba a los videojuegos asquerosos que solía comprar Mike…esos juegos de…muertos…vivientes…Oh, venga…Edward, jamás vuelvas a mezclar los antibióticos con el anhídrido carbónico. El único resultado de esa mezcla es una jodida paja mental…

La paja mental podía seguir a mi lado ya que el coche patrulla de Harry y Bella nos pisaba los talones.

Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de urgencias apenas dejamos que Félix parara el camión; Mike, Jasper y yo saltamos hasta tierra firme para correr hasta las ambulancias y comprobar en estado de nuestro amigo. Vi con horror el estado lamentable estado en el que se encontraba minutos después de que esa cosa semi humana y calcinada lo mordiera en el dedo.

Lo habían atado con correas.

Esas apretadas correas le oprimían contra la camilla con tal fuerza que era imposible que pudiera moverse apenas un milímetro. La mano en la que la habían mordido estaba totalmente grisácea y azulada. Ese extraño hematoma le llegaba hasta el codo. El dedo infectado se había convertido en un pedazo de carne deformada y para nada uniforme en la que apenas se podía distinguir la uña. La frente y la cara de Bob estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor por la fiebre. Sus jadeos y sus sollozos se confundían con los sonidos roncos que emitía el otro infectado. Bob parpadeó rápidamente y me miró.

—Edward…Edward, tio…no me encuentro bien —sollozó —No me siento el brazo, pero me arde…Diles que me corten en brazo…por favor, que me lo corten…—alargó la mano para tocarme per en ese momento un tipo embutido en un traje blanco de protección contra agentes biológicos infecciosos me apartó abruptamente. A través de la pantalla trasparente de su equipo de protección me miró con unos enormes ojos azules.

—Vayase de aquí —me dijo una voz femenina —Hay alto riesgo de contagio.

—Es mi compañero. ¡Necesito saber qué le van a hacer! —la mujer me miró y negó.

—Si quiere ayudar limítese a dejarnos trabajar —espetó.

—Edward…¡Edward!

El grito de Bob se perdió por el interior del pasillo de urgencias. Me pasé la mano por el pelo totalmente nervioso mientras nos metíamos en la sala de espera. Mike y Jasper miraban hacia el suelo en total silencio; al parecer no era yo sólo el único impactado por todo lo que había visto y oído. Harry no paraba de susurrar palabras a las que Bella se limitaba a asentir o negar dependiendo….

—Esto es una mierda —susurré. Jasper levantó la mirada.

—¿Has…has visto su brazo? —asentí. Fui a hablar, pero un carraspeo bastante sonoro me interrumpió. Era Harry.

—Hijo —me estaba hablando a mi —Ya que estás aquí…no nos vendría nada mal que los médicos te echaran un vistazo —miré a Bella, pero esta parecía no querer formar parte de la conversación.

—Hey, ¿a ti que te pasa, amigo? —espeté —Ya has visto como se le ha puesto el brazo a mi compañero. ¿Cuántos minutos han pasado desde entonces? ¿Diez? ¿Quince como mucho? ¡No me jodas! Si yo tuviera la mierda esa en el cuerpo ya estaría bien jodido —Bella asintió.

—Eso mismo he dicho yo —me quedé mirando a Bella unos segundos hasta que ella apartó la mirada.

—¿Puedo saber qué hacéis aquí? —dije sentándome a su lado.

—Somos policías. Ahí dentro —señaló con la cabeza mientras yo miraba su boca—Hay un hombre que ha sido atacado de forma violenta. Supongo que tendremos que investigar qué demonios ha pasado —asentí antes de que pareciera un jodido imbécil ante ella.

Gracias a los cielos alguien en medio de la puerta de la sala de espera apareció haciendo centrar toda nuestra atención en esa zona. Era una doctora ataviada con gafas protectoras, mascarilla y un par de guantes azules. Se acercó sigilosamente a nosotros y nos inspeccionó minuciosamente. Jasper y yo nos miramos con una ceja alzada.

—Perdone la pregunta….¿pero qué mierda está mirando? —dije con toda la suavidad que pude reunir —No mordemos —la doctora sonrió irónicamente.

—Eso no lo se, por eso precisamente os miro desde lejos. Habeis estado en el accidente de la gasolinera, ¿no? —todos asentimos —¿Estais heridos? ¿Algún rasguño destacable? ¿Algo? —todos negamos al unísono, parecíamos jodidos robots —Bien…muy bien. Eso es muy bueno para vosotros...y para nosotros—nos dio la espalda para marcharse de la sala de espera.

—Hey….¡espere! —la mujer se giró ante mi grito. Me acerqué a la puerta para hablar con ella —Un amigo nuestro está ahí dentro…él si resultó herido…Mordido es la palabra exacta—titubee un poco antes de seguir —Yo…mmm…Digame la verdad, ¿tiene posibilidades de salir adelante? —la mujer agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—De momento ninguno de los afectados atendidos por este hospital ha salido adelante —me tapé la boca con la mano —Lo siento.

Ahora sí se marchó dejándome como un idiota en la puerta de la sala de espera. El jodido mundo estaba loco. Hacía unas horas estaba tumbado en la cama de mi para nada arreglada habitación lamentándome de mi mala salud…mi día había cambiado de forma radical. Quizás Bob no fuera uno de mis más íntimos amigos, pero era uno más de nosotros, un compañero…uno más de la gran familia que formábamos. Y ahora iba a morir a juzgar por la convicción con la que esa mujer me había hablado. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Veinticuatro? ¿Cómo mucho veinticinco? Una absoluta mierda.

—Chicos —nos llamó Felix —Nuestro turno va a terminar y tengo que llevar el camión a la estación por si vuelven a llamarnos —Japer asintió.

—Está bien. Iros a casa, chicos. Yo me quedo para ver que ocurre con Bob —fruncí el ceño cuando vi que Mike se había sentado al lado de Bella y se ponía a hablar con ella.

—Yo me quedo…al fin y al cabo estoy fuera de servicio igualmente—espeté —Que se vayan Felix y Mike —Jasper me miró a mi y luego miró a Mike. Sonrió sin ganas cuando vio la escena.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Chicos, marcharos vosotros. Edward y yo nos quedamos —Mike rodó los ojos y se despidió de Bella. Sí, sí, sí…vete de una puta vez a dormir, Newton.

—Avisadnos con lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? —choqué la mano con Felix antes de marcharse.

Los cuatro que quedamos nos miramos entre si. Aún no se nos había quitado la cara de susto…de hecho no se nos iba a quitar en mucho tiempo…

—Hay mucho movimiento —murmuró Harry —Voy a echar un vistazo —Bella se levantó.

—Voy contigo.

—No, Swan. Tú quédate aquí por si salen a informarnos de algo. En seguida vuelvo.

Ninguno de los tres lo sabríamos, pero esa sería la última vez que viéramos a Harry. Al menos con vida.

Me asomé a la puerta de la entrada de urgencias para observar el ir y venir de ambulancias. Cada cinco minutos llegaba un nuevo enfermo tendido en la camilla y atado con correas. Cada vez la situación empeoraba un poco más. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era la desinformación a la que estábamos sometidos.

Cuando entré de nuevo en la sala de espera Jasper hablaba por su teléfono mientras Bella se miraba las botas del uniforme. Parecía de locos, pero en ese momento de confusión y caos me quedé observando como el idiota que era la bella cara de esa chica. Parecía más joven en las distancias cortas…

—Edward —la voz de Jasper me trajo de nuevo a la cruda realidad —Estoy hablando con compañeros de otros distritos. En el Bronx están bien jodidos. Se han sucedido una serie de incendios en la parte más baja del barrio —Bella cogió su walkie y se apartó un poco de nosotros para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —le pregunté a Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—Mirame para hablarme, tío…

—Lo siento…¿Necesitan ayuda? —Jasper negó.

—De momento tienen la situación controlada pero a saber por cuanto tiempo. Les he dicho que no duden en solicitar ayuda a más distritos si es necesario —Bella llegó hasta nosotros mientras cortaba la comunicación con el walkie.

—A los incendios se están sumando disturbios —le informó a Jasper —Parece que esto va terriblemente deprisa y lo peor de todo es que todos empiezan a desconfiar de todos. Mis compañeros del Bronx han detenido a dos tipos por matar a otro…supuestamente estaba infectado. Le han metido un balazo en el pecho.

—¿Y…era verdad que estaba infectado? —Bella me miró fríamente.

—No. Sólo tenía la gripe —tragué en seco. Cambia de tema, tío...

—Oye…¿me puedes decir por qué Harry me ha mirado antes los ojos? ¿De esa manera se puede saber si una persona está infectada? —Bella suspiró.

—Se supone que las pupilas de los infectados por el NS10 ni se retraen ni se dilatan. Además, adquieren un color blanquecino que se supone va aumentando según se va expandiendo el virus….Algo parecido a las….

—Parecido al de las cataratas —terminó por decir Jasper. Bella asintió —Sí, en el incendio de esta tarde, el tipo que estaba abierto en canal y que ha tratado de merendar a mi costa…ese tipo tenía los ojos blancos —Bella frunció el ceño y se abrazó a sí misma.

Me asomé al pasillo para intentar ver algo, pero sólo vi a un montón de enfermeras, médicos y auxiliares todos corriendo de un lado a otro. Las camillas y los carros auxiliares llenos de guantes y mascarillas volaban por los pasillos. Todo era una locura. La situación empeoraba a cada segundo que pasaba y no parecía que pudiera arreglarse a corto plazo.

—Dios —susurró Bella—Voy a buscar a Harry. Tenemos que hacer algo…definitivamente aquí no hacemos nada. Nadie nos va a informar, nadie está reparando en nosotros. Voy a salir de aquí —cogió su walkie —Harry….Harry —sólo estática —Harry, mierda…Contestame…—suspiró —Tenemos que salir de aquí —murmuró Bella.

—No podemos irnos…Nuestro compañero Bob aún está dentro, no sabemos nada de él —Bella se levantó y me encaró.

—¿Has mirado a tu alrededor? —espetó —Mira cómo la gente corre por los pasillos huyendo de algo que ni siquiera conocen. ¿Quieres esperar a tu amigo? Bien, hazlo…espera aquí sentado a que salga por esa maldita puerta un poco más muerto que antes. Quizás te agradezca el hecho de haberle acompañado hasta aquí con un mordisco en el culo…—abrí mucho los ojos —No te preocupes…si pasa eso con mucho gusto te meteré una bala en la cabeza…

De nuevo tragué en seco; la fragilidad que esta chica aparentaba aparentaba se iba por el desagüe en cuanto habría la boca. Estaba totalmente anonadado y acojonado por todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Incluida Bella.

—Harry no responde…Voy fuera…

—Yo creo que no —los tres nos giramos para ver en la puerta a un hombre bajito y con gafas. El pobre no hacía más que mirar hacia todos lados mientras se frotaba las manos como si tuviera frío. Ese hombre tenía un aspecto horrible.

—¿Cómo que no puedo salir? —espetó Bella —Soy agente de policía. Voy a salir, voy a ir a mi puñetera comisaría y voy a averiguar qué demonios está pasando en toda la maldita ciudad —wow.

—Agente…han…han cerrado todas las salidas del hospital hace unos minutos —balbuceó el hombre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Todo el que entra aquí lo hace para no salir —murmuró el hombre —El hospital está acordonado por completo. He intentado salir y no me han dejado…Mi…mi mujer está ahí dentro…Dios mio…

—¿Y por qué mierda yo no me he enterado de esto? —dijo Bella enfadada.

—Estamos más que jodidos —murmuró Jasper. Bella volvió a apartarse para hablar por su walkie, pero a juzgar por su cara no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Probó con su teléfono, pero nada.

—El servicio de la red telefónica ha debido de sufrir algún percance…No hay cobertura y no me contesta nadie desde la comisaria. ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera se dónde está mi compañero —se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Hey…tranquila…

Alargué la mano para consolarla, pero en ese momento un estruendo desde el pasillo nos sobresaltó a todos. Me asomé con un poco de miedo en el cuerpo; un carrito lleno de agujas y demás utensilios médicos se había volcado en medio del pasillo. La enfermera a la que se le había caído no se molestó en pararse a recoger las cosas.

—¡Alarma en el box número cuatro! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Posible infectado! —volví a meterme en la sala de espera y miré a Bella.

—Quizás sí que sea hora de salir de aquí —ella y Jasper asintieron.

—Esto…esto se va a convertir en una maldita tumba…Aquí moriremos todos —balbuceaba el hombre.

—¡Callese! —gritó Jasper —Y calmese por el amor del cielo…

—Nos vamos de aquí ya —dijo Bella —El que quiera venir que se venga y el que no que se busque la vida —salió de la sala de espera y caminó hasta la salida.

—¿Dónde demonios vas? —la pregunté. Me miró con cara de "y tu que crees".

—Voy a hablar con mis compañeros de ahí fuera. No me pueden retener aquí. Estoy sana y soy un jodido agente de la ley. ¡No puedo estar aquí encerrada!

Bien. Pues lo mejor era hacerle caso al agente de la ley porque con la mala hostia que se gastaba podía pasar cualquier cosa. Seguimos a Bella por el pasillo hasta la salida; no tardamos en ver las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas. Así como tampoco tardamos en ver a dos parejas de agentes apostados en la puerta. Llevaban chalecos antibalas, guantes anti cortes y protecciones en la cabeza. A través del casco me pareció verles unas mascarillas en la boca…

—No puede salir, agente Swan —dijo uno de los hombres tras mirar brevemente la placa de Bella —De momento el edificio está en cuarentena.

—¿Qué? Mire, soy compañera…Estoy sana, necesito salir al exterior y….

—Lo siento, pero no puede salir . Sólo está permitida la entrada a vehículos y personal autorizado—dijo el policía para después mirar hacia adelante.

—¡Soy compañera! ¡No encuentro a mi compañero y no puedo contactar con mi comisaria! ¡Necesito salir de aquí! —el agente la ignoró deliberadamente —¡Soy compañera! ¡Joder! ¡Al menos ten la decencia de mirarme! ¡Mierda!

Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en una de las paredes del gran pasillo.

—Esto es horrible —susurró. Cogió el walkie y probó suerte de nuevo —Harry…Harry, joder….¡Responde!

De nuevo más gritos pidiendo ayuda desde el interior. Más médicos corriendo. Más tipos con trajes protectores blancos. Más murmullos. Más lamentos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Jasper —Esto se está poniendo más que negro y no podemos salir…

—Yo no pienso quedarme aquí, eso lo tengo claro —dijo Bella —Buscaremos una salida —su seguridad en sí misma casi me hizo reir por la circunstancia en la que estábamos, pero no lo demostré —Tiene que haber una ventana, un hueco, un puñetero punto en el que no hayan reparado y por el que se pueda salir. Yo voy a buscarlo —dijo con convicción.

—Me apunto —dijo Jasper.

—Yo te sigo donde me mandes, nena —Bella se giró violentamente y estrechó los ojos.

—Llamame otra vez nena y me verás realmente enfadada.

Cagala otra vez, Edward.

Bella se asomó a la maldita sala de espera. El hombre de aspecto horrible seguía ahí parado en medio de la sala mientras movía las manos compulsivamente. Que me cayera un rayo si a este tipo no le estaba dando un ataque de nervios ahí mismo.

—¿Usted viene con nosotros o se queda? —el hombre miró a Bella a través de sus gafas empañadas por su propio sudor.

—No puedo ir, agente…Mi mujer…mi mujer está ahí dentro. Estoy esperando al médico, creo que me la podré llevar a casa esta misma…noche….—negué con pena.

—Vamonos…este pobre hombre no va a querer ir a ningún lado —murmuró Jasper.

Los tres cogimos aire como si nos fuéramos a zambullir en el agua.

Bella colocó la mano sobre su pistola y avanzamos poco a poco por el pasillo. Según nos adentrábamos en los boxes las situaciones y las imágenes que íbamos viendo se hacían cada vez más y más surrealistas; no había enfermo que no estuviera atado. Algunos estaban en estado comatoso y febril, pero los que más impresionaban eran los que estaban despiertos. Aquellos que gritaban porque se les soltara, los que clamaban por un poco de aire, los que chillaban porque las correas les apretaban…Los médicos estaban tan saturados que apenas se daban cuenta de que dos bomberos y una policía andaban a sus anchas por los pasillos.

Estábamos demasiado tranquilos…tanto que la ley de Murphy tuvo que hacer de las suyas.

—¡Se ha desatado! ¡Ha arrancado las correas! —un grito rompió el último resquicio de calma que podía quedar —¡Enfermera herida! ¡Ayuda!

Otro grito. Algo metálico se estrelló contra el suelo. Cristales.

Miré hacia atrás. Sí, craso error.

Lo que mis tiernos ojitos vieron fue una enfermera tendida en el suelo. Con sangre en la cara y en las manos. Santo Dios. Una persona, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba atacándola sin dar tregua.

—A mi no me importa que vayáis un poco más rápido, chicos —murmuré. Jasper miró hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio semejante escena.

—¡Mierda! ¡A los ascensores!

Tardamos segundo y medio en llegar a los malditos ascensores. Se me pasó un pensamiento fatalista por la mente cuando Bella apretó con fuerza el botón del ascensor. En ese momento llegué a pensar que el ascensor podría no funcionar. O que hubiera un corte de luz. O….Un ding bastante sonoro me sobresaltó. El puto ascensor había llegado sin que nada raro hubiera pasado.

—¿A qué piso vamos? —pregunté.

—Hacia abajo no —murmuró Jasper —Vete tu a saber lo que hay ahí abajo…

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Subir a la azotea? Oh, claro…luego puedes coger una sábana y hacerte un paracaídas con ella, no te jode.

—Chicos…—murmuró Bella —Chicos…—ambos la miramos mientras su mirada se perdía fija en el pasillo —Eso…eso viene hacia nosotros…

Jasper y yo miramos hacia donde lo estaba haciendo Bella. Oh, no….Oh, no….Ese intento de ser humano oyó nuestra pequeña disputa sobre a qué jodido piso ir…y al parecer él también quería dar su opinión. Avanzó hacia nosotros con rapidez. El tipo emitió un extraño ruido, una especie de rugido gutural. A cada paso que se acercaba más horrible parecía su aspecto; la piel que le cubría tenía un color grisáceo azulado fruto de la cianosis…mierda, esa falta de oxígeno había convertido sus uñas en carcasas moradas.

—Dale a un botón…el que sea…—rogó Bella.

Jasper pulsó finalmente el sótano.

—No se cierra…—murmuré mientras comprobaba con horror que esa cosa cada vez estaba más cerca —Vamos…—apreté el botón de cierre de puertas, pero nada.

—Está muy cerca...Oh, Dios…¡está muy cerca! —gritó Bella.

—Vamos, ¡vamos, joder!

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse con demasiada lentitud. El monstruo estaba cada vez más cerca…un poco más, un poco más…Apenas faltaban unos centímetros para que las puertas se cerraran totalmente cuando un gran golpe sacudió la estructura de metal.

—Se ha chocado —murmuró Bella.

Me asomé como pude por la pequeña rendija que quedó abierta…El susto de mi vida llegó cuando vi cómo un ojo casi totalmente blanco me miró fijamente.

Después metió la mano a través del pequeño hueco que habían dejado las puertas. Iba a por mí. Quería cogerme….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Podrán salir de ahí nuestros protagonistas? ¿En qué condiciones estarán?_

_Muchisimas gracias pot todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

_**Vampirekaro, Monikcullen009, EriM, Yolabertay, Rosbten pattison, Despatz, Masersuca, Florostar, Freekeegirl2, ALEXANDRAXCAST, Sully Ym, Kriss21, Tefyta Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, LizieRossemary12, DarWardObsession, Melyna cisne, Panambi Hovy, Luzdeluna2012, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, LunaS Purple, Silvana, MonZe Pedroza, Neko de Pattinson, Estelaa, Lory24, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Belangiesom16, MartichSwan, Mereenma, Anamart05, Gatita Swan, AlejandraZJofre, Romiina, Lil, AglaeeCullen810, Yumel22, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Alkem corrales, Sandra32321, Inay Masen Cullen, BonyMasen, Kimjim, Ashleyswan, Pekis Lautner, Maria Cullen, Bella maru, CamilleJBCO, NathyCullenBlack, Neily Pattz, Karima Masen, Chusrobissocute, Koibito Marianness, Raven2106 y a todos los lectores anónimos.**_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad. Me habéis preguntado si saldrán el resto de personajes principales…Rose, Emmet, Alice….sí, saldrán y muy pronto (mirad el adelanto, jejeje). De hecho uno de ellos ya ha salido en este capítulo._

_También quería comentaros una cosa...No voy a poder poner actualizar cada siete días como he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Actualizaré cada nueve o diez días más o menos, dependiendo de cómo vaya avanzando con los capìtulos. Eso también va para Suavemente, me matas. No me queda otra ya que no doy abasto con los dos fics. Prefiero tardar un poco más en actualizar pero ofreceros algo de mejor calidad. De todos modos sabeis que en cuanto subo el adelanto a Facebook actualizo a continuación._

_Sin molestaros más me despido hasta dentro de unos días, un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_En ese momento Emmet se lamentó haberse ido de su oficina. El espectáculo que le ofrecía la calle era totalmente dantesco. Creía que lo que salía en las noticias era puro cuento…pero se había equivocado totalmente. La gente en la calle no hacía más que correr de un lado hacia otro mientras gritaban, las ambulancias volaban…Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron dos hombres que andaban tambaleándose y de los que todo el mundo se separaba corriendo. En la semi oscuridad que le ofrecía la noche apenas podía distinguir bien sus caras…_

_Lo que sí pudo distinguir fue cómo uno de ellos agarró con fuerza a un muchacho para morderlo…_

_Decidió que era momento de meterse en su Mercedes negro y salir de allí. Emmet jamás se hubiera imaginado que su coche se iba a convertir en su cárcel durante bastante tiempo...  
_


	5. Capítulo 4 Sólo quiero salir de Aquí

CAPÍTULO 4 SÓLO QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ

Esa condenada mano olía a cien mil demonios.

Lo supe porque ese miembro se quedó a menos de dos centímetros de mi nariz. Si la puerta del ascensor se hubiera quedado abierta tan sólo un mísero centímetro más no lo habría contado. Sus dedos me habrían apresado y me habría convertido en ese mismo momento en comida para humanoides. O lo que quiera que fuera.

—Joder —susurré incapaz de moverme ni un solo milímetro para separarme de esa cosa.

—¡Cierra la jodida puerta, Bella!

La morena miraba la escena con los ojos como platos, pero reaccionó con rapidez ante el grito de puro terror de Jasper. Otro que se había quedado inmóvil. Bella me empujó hacia atrás separándome de esa mano hedionda y semi putrefacta y buscó en el panel el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor. Apretó varias veces y con fuerza el botón, pero no conseguía cerrarse por esa maldita mano que se interponía. Fuera como fuera, eso debía de doler un huevo…aún así no se apartaba. Yo por mi parte sólo cerraba para que los sensores de la puerta no detectaran ese pedazo de carne y abriera el ascensor.

Eso, sin lugar a dudas, nos dejaría con el culo al aire y bien jodidos.

—¡No se cierra! —gritó Bella —Joder…¡no se cierra! Dios mío….

—Esta maldita puerta se cerrará por las buenas o por las malas —murmuré antes de atacar.

Lancé una patada hacia la puerta.

El sonido totalmente asqueroso de huesos rotos fue opacado en parte por el pequeño grito que emitió Bella. Con otra patada más por mi parte la mano salió del habitáculo haciendo que las puertas finalmente se cerraran. Entonces el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

Jasper miraba con horror y asco la mancha rojiza que se había quedado en el interior de la puerta, justo donde esa jodida mano había hecho de las suyas jugando con nuestra integridad física. Bella no estaba mucho mejor que mi amigo; respiraba de forma acelerada apretándose contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté suavemente.

—¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! —espetó cuando pudo coger aire —Podias haber avisado, ¿sabes? —alcé una ceja.

—Oh, vamos…¿qué querías? Esa cosa no ha metido la mano aquí dentro precisamente para presentarse —Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —respondió la morena señalándome con el dedo de forma acusatoria —Podías haber avisado de que ibas a jugar a Karate Kid, ¡joder!

—¿Sí? Pues la próxima vez que…—tenía una frase ingeniosa de las mías, lo juro…pero el sonido del ascensor avisándonos de que habíamos llegado cortó todo rastro de pensamiento medianamente coherente.

La puerta se abrió. Con qué facilidad se había abierto ahora la hija de puta.

—Vale…estamos en un maldito sótano. Un sotano….bien —murmuró Jasper totalmente nervioso —Jodidamente bien…Ahora a ver cómo narices salimos de aquí….

Los tres nos miramos entre sí antes de salir de la seguridad aparente del ascensor. Ahora sí que estábamos algo jodidos. La opción de subir hacia la azotea y tirarnos con improvisados paracaídas fabricados con sábanas no sonaba tan mal. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. La situación en la planta superior era caótica y eso dejaba la opción de subir totalmente descartada. Carraspeé ligeramente antes de encabezar la marcha a través de los pasillos. Aquí abajo sólo estaban encendidas las luces de emergencia dando a la planta soterrada un ligero toque siniestro. Un toque a película de terror con médicos locos, infectados y enfermeras ensangrentadas.

Cojonudo. Lo que nos faltaba.

Al contrario que en el piso superior, aquí en el sótano el movimiento era prácticamente nulo. No había nadie por los pasillos, no corría nadie de un lado para otro, no había gritos pidiendo ayuda. Y, sinceramente, no sabía qué situación me parecía más macabra y tenebrosa. En cierto modo necesitaba ver movimiento aquí abajo para saber que no éramos las únicas personas que andábamos por estos pasillos.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Jasper mirando hacia todos los lados.

—Podríamos empezar por buscar algún rastro de evidencia humana aquí abajo —dije con cierta ironía —¿Acaso es que han abandonado las plantas más bajas o qué?

—No lo creo —dijo Bella —Quizás aquí haya más movimiento que en cualquier otro rincón del hospital. Según como están las cosas….—se encogió de hombros —En los sótanos de los hospitales suelen estar las cámaras.

—¿Las cámaras?

—Sí, ya sabes…la morgue —murmuró.

—Bien…vale, la morgue…Me quedo mucho más tranquilo confirmando ese dato —suspiré —Te podías haber ahorrado la nota informativa, ¿sabes?

Pasamos por la puerta de la sala de extracciones, recordando en mi mente lo poco que me gustaban las agujas de pequeño y la visión de la sangre…Eso había tenido que cambiar, evidentemente. Debido a mi trabajo era muy frecuentes ver heridos realmente graves en cualquier tipo de accidente. Me había tenido que acostumbrar a la sangre sí o sí. De todos modos a veces una sensación de ligero mareo me recordaba la fobia a ese fluido rojo…Caminamos despacio por las dependencias, por el pasillo central. En ese momento los bancos de las salas de esperas estaban en penumbra, completamente vacíos…e iba a permanecer muchísimo más tiempo así.

—Esto es como un viaje a ninguna parte —susurré —esto está completamente vacío. ¿Creeis que encontraremos a alguien aquí abajo?

—Personalmente me conformo con un lugar medianamente decente para poder salir —contestó Bella mientras iluminaba los pasillos a oscuras con su linterna.

—Chicos…creo que hemos encontrado algo —murmuró Jasper a nuestras espaldas. Los dos nos giramos para ver a mi amigo husmeando por uno de los pasillos.

—Define algo.

—Ven y míralo por ti mismo.

Caminé sumamente despacio hasta donde estaba Jasper seguido por Bella. Al llegar a ese punto nos encontramos con un par de puertas típicas de quirófano precintadas por unas cintas amarillas y bastante escandalosas en las que se podía leer claramente "no pasa, peligro de contagio".

Muy esclarecedor, ¿no?

Jasper se acercó a las puertas con mortal lentitud hasta casi tocar la cinta amarilla con su oreja. Le cogí del hombro y le eché hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.

—Tío, ¿qué coño haces? No se te ocurra acercarte ahí, por todo lo sagrado…

—Solo es una maldita puerta…y sólo intento escuchar algo…

—Deja de intentar cosas peligrosas, joder. Creo que nuestro tope de peligro ya le hemos cubierto por hoy. Si te acercas ahí lo único que puede pasar es que te coman la oreja.

—Increíble y sin que sirva de precedente…pero estoy de parte de este —dijo Bella señalándome de soslayo —No te acerques más ahí, a saber qué es lo que hay tras esas puertas.

Me había llamado "este". Bien, jodidamente bien. No era una percepción mía; a esta chica le caía rematadamente mal y no podía saber por qué. Lo que sí sabía es que a cada palabra que esa morena soltaba por su boquita más pillado me quedaba por ella. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. Y mucho menos cuando detectamos movimiento tras la puerta. Con un gesto nos pusimos de acuerdo para escondernos tras la esquina. Sí, sí…un escondite cojonudo, pero no había otra cosa. Supongo que todos pensamos en la posibilidad de que nos mandaran hacia el caos desatado del piso de arriba. Y eso definitivamente era malo para nosotros. Muy malo.

Intentando no ser vistos desde las puertas los tres nos asomamos ligeramente tras la esquina para intentar ver qué era lo que pasaba tras esas cintas amarillas. Aunque he de reconocer que me perdí un poco al percatarme de que tenía a tan sólo dos centímetros el pelo de Bella. Joder, desprendía un olor encantador…

—Deja de echarme el aliento en la nuca —espetó en un susurro.

Me separé un poco de ella no fuera a ser que me metiera el codo en la boca y me concentré e lo que estaba pasando delante de mis narices. Todos contuvimos el aliento cuando una de esas puertas se abrió. De ellas salió una persona vestida con esos trajes protectores blancos que tan de moda se habían puesto desde hacía unas horas. No podía saber si era un hombre o una mujer. Pasó por debajo de las cintas y se dirigió hacia un teléfono cercano colgado a la pared.

Los tres salimos ligeramente de nuestro escondite para intentar conocer el próximo movimiento.

—Al habla la doctora Hale desde el Memorial Hospital —susurró una voz femenina.

—Está hablando por teléfono. Y creo que es la misma mujer que ha atendido a Bob…—murmuré.

—Schhh, calla…

—Necesitamos refuerzos —continuó la doctora —Servicios de apoyo, unidades de contención…Necesitamos aquí al ejército para que controle la situación. Los efectivos policiales no son suficientes. Estamos desbordados…No lo sabemos…No…¡Estamos siguiendo un protocolo que no sabemos si es el adecuado! —espetó —No sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Cada quince minutos entra un nuevo infectado por urgencias y esa franja de tiempo cada vez se reduce más. A eso hay que sumar los tres médicos y los dos auxiliares atacados…

—Oh…joder —susurró Jasper.

—Si seguimos aquí sin las medidas necesarias este hospital se convertirá en el mayor cementerio de todos los Estados Unidos —miré de reojo a Bella; era más que evidente que estaba nerviosa —No puede estar hablando en serio…Aquí hay gente libre de virus…gente que tiene que salir de aquí y….entiendo…—se escuchó un sonido sordo, al parecer había colgado el auricular —¡Mierda!

—Yo me voy de aquí —susurró Bella.

—No, espera….

—He dicho que no…¡me largo! —dijo Bella en voz alta.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó la doctora.

—No has delatado, joder —espeté.

—Me importa una mierda. Sólo quiero irme de aquí, me da igual que…

—¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí abajo?

La mujer sin rostro finalmente había cruzado la esquina y nos había pillado de lleno como si fuéramos tres niños después de hacer una gran trastada. Lo único que le faltaba era poner los brazos en jarra, pero estaba seguro de que ese pesado traje se lo impedía.

—No podéis estar aquí, esto se ha convertido en un área restringida. Es peligroso y….

Un nuevo ruido seguido de un golpe.

Un nuevo susto, como no.

La bronca de la doctora hacia nosotros quedó interrumpida; los cuatro los giramos para mirar hacia las puertas. Por el amor de Dios, al final iba a terminar teniendo pesadillas con manos y con puertas. Ahí, en el cristal de la puerta precintada por esa escandalosa y nada tranquilizadora cinta se estrelló una mano ensangrentada, a juzgar por el rastro de sangre completamente asqueroso que dejó. La doctora Hale se acercó muy despacio hacia las puertas….entonces un nuevo golpe las hizo sacudirse, esta vez con suma violencia.

—Oh, Dios mío….

Por primera vez desde que habíamos coincidido esta tarde juntos Bella me estaba tocando de forma totalmente voluntaria; se escondió detrás de mi sujetándome con fuerza el brazo y la camiseta al ver lo que cayó delante de nosotros. Era un hombre. O algo parecido…tenía la cara completamente destrozada por mordiscos, como si una jauría de perros lo hubieran atacado con crueldad. Estaba completamente lleno de sangre…Llevaba puesto un traje como el de la doctora Hale, pero la parte que protegía su cabeza había desaparecido. La doctora nos indicó con la mano que diéramos un paso atrás. Por mi parte agradecí en mi fuero interno el hecho de que Bella no me soltara; necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarme.

Mi nivel de acojonamiento seguía subiendo como la espuma.

El cadáver, al menos en apariencia lo era, se había quedado tendido en medio de las dos puertas impidiendo que estas se cerraran completamente. Al igual que unos minutos atrás en el ascensor. Sentía el corazón en los oídos y mis fuerzas por los suelos. Eso estaba rebasando límites a los que ni siquiera mi imaginación post noche de brujas podía llegar.

Todos retrocedimos paso a paso mientras los ruidos y los gritos del otro lado se hacían cada vez más cercanos. Algo venía…hacia nosotros, como no.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo haciendo que todos diéramos un bote del susto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando alguien dio un empujón a esas puertas de aluminio desgarrando la cinta de seguridad. Que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar, pero no quería verlo….

—¿A qué estais esperando? ¡Corred! ¡Corred ya!

Abrí los ojos lo justo y necesario para ver a un auxiliar de enfermería bastante joven y pálido como la nieve. Al igual que el hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo no llevaba la protección de la cabeza. Miré un poquito más allá de sus espaldas y decidí hacerle caso; un infectado, una cosa de esas venía con una asombrosa rapidez hacia nosotros.

—¿Hacia dónde? —gritó la doctora.

—A las cocinas….¡vamos ahora mismo a las cocinas! —gritó el enfermero.

Cogí a Bella del brazo y como un rebaño de ovejas azuzadas por un perro pastor, los cinco nos dirigimos hacia las cocinas. El que lideraba el grupo era el enfermero; si bien no me equivocaba él debía de pertenecer a la plantilla fija del hospital, así que lo mejor era hacerle caso a él. Al menos conocía el terreno.

Miré hacia atrás para descubrir que al menos dos infectados, y bien infectados, nos perseguían. No podía entender cómo esas personas, o lo que fueran, tenían tanta fuerza y rapidez después de despertar de un estado semi catatónico.

—¡Allí! Vamos, allí es —nos animó el enfermero.

El auxiliar y Jasper empujaron las puertas con fuerza para entrar. Un lugar totalmente aséptico, limpio y recogido nos dio la bienvenida. Las ollas y las cacerolas estaban preparadas, listas sobre los fogones apagados para calentar la comida.

Pero nada funcionaba esta noche con normalidad.

Apenas estábamos cogiendo aire cuando un nuevo sobresalto nos cogió desprevenidos a todos; al menos teníamos que dar las gracias de que estábamos en un jodido hospital por si nos daba un infarto. Según iba la noche las posibilidades de ser atacados por una mandíbula furiosa y sufrir un ataque al corazón estaban a cincuenta cincuenta…

Las jodidas puertas de aluminio volvieron a sacudirse cuando esas dos cosas decidieron entrar.

—¡Hay que cerrar las puertas! — gritó la doctora a través de la pantalla protectora del traje. Jasper, el enfermero y yo hicimos de barrera humana, pero apenas podíamos contenerlos.

—Hay que bloquear la puerta con algo —murmuró Bella.

Entre ella y la doctora buscaron por los armarios y por los cajones de las encimeras de acero inoxidable.

—No podemos aguantar mucho más —dijo el enfermero.

—¡Lo tengo! —todos miramos a Bella por el grito que dio. ¿Era mi visión aún empañada por la gripe o era verdad que estaba viendo a Bella con un cucharon de tamaño industrial en la mano? —Aparta — espetó dirigiéndose a mi.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ellas mientras intentaba bloquear la puerta con ese cucharón. Lo bueno de todo es que al final lo consiguió. Los tres forzudos respiramos visiblemente más tranquilos mientras miraban como seguían sacudiéndose las puertas.

—Un cucharon…muy bueno —reconocí.

—Espero que aguante —murmuró Bella.

—Sí…esperemos que aguante porque si no acabaremos todos bien jodidos —todos miramos hacia la doctora encapuchada.

—Se me vienen como cien mil preguntas a la cabeza —le dijo Jasper mientras miraba de reojo hacia las puertas—¿Me puede decir qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera? Esto es horrible. Esta tarde, en un incendio, casi me muerde una cosa de esas.

—Lo se —la mujer se quitó la parte superior del traje —Te he salvado yo misma…

Al despojarse del pesado traje todos pudimos observar a una mujer rubia, de ojo azules y facciones delicadas. Muy atractiva, he de reconocer…de hecho al enfermero se le puso cara de obseso sexual descontrolado cuando la vio.

—¿Tu fuiste la que me quitaste de encima esa cosa? —la rubia asintió.

—Sí…soy una de los enviados del Centro de control y prevención de enfermedades infecciosas de Atlanta, me llamo Rosalie Hale.

—Vaya….—mi amigo se rascó la cabeza —Pues muchas gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti ahora…

—Ahora estarías ahí fuera con tu cuerpo totalmente infectado.

—Eh…soy Isabella Swan, agente de policía del distrito de Manhattan —la rubia y la morena se miraron —¿Nos puedes decir qué es lo que está pasando? —la aludida suspiró.

—El hospital se ha convertido en un verdadero caos, estoy encerrada en un cocina con un grupo de desconocidos con la puerta atrancada por un cucharón mientras los pasillos del exterior son recorridos por personas infectadas con el que será el virus más letal y mortífero jamás conocido en toda la existencia del ser humano…Sí, supongo que sí puedo contaros lo que pasa…

Todos nos miramos entre si; aún era posible que nuestro estado de nervios se alterara aún más. De hecho, al enfermero se le había quitado la cara de obseso sexual. Al parecer los huevos sólo le servirían para atragantarse con ellos…al menos de momento.

Me imaginaba que lo que iba a contar esa doctora iba a causarnos más repelús del que ya sentíamos. El ambiente de la norme cocina en penumbra sumado a los ruidos, gritos y demás sonidos sin identificar hacían del lugar un sitio propicio para contar historias de terror.

Me apoyé en la pared alicatada y me escurrí hasta que mi trasero tocó el suelo frío. Todos me imitaron.

—Supongo que todos habéis estado oyendo las noticias…—asentimos —Hace apenas tres días la situación en Siria empeoró. Lo que en un principio creíamos que era un virus más fruto de la insalubridad y las pésimas condiciones higiénicas se convirtió en una hecatombe de proporciones bíblicas. Durante un multitudinario funeral celebrado en la ciudad de Homs uno de los…fallecidos…mordió a su madre —el enfermero, ese tal Alec, se levantó de un salto mientras su cara palidecía por momentos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué me estás contando, tía? —la rubia le miró de soslayo…y le ignoró.

—En cuanto nos enteramos del problema se cerraron las fronteras o eso al menos eso es lo que dicen ellos. La realidad en bien diferente, a la vista está —señaló hacia las puertas —Intentamos mandar efectivos al otro continente pero la guerra civil que asola el país no nos lo puso nada fácil. Ahora mismo Siria y los países colindantes son un hervidero de infectados como los de ahí fuera.

—¿Por qué los informativos no han dado esa noticia? No sabemos nada de eso —dijo Bella.

—Ni lo vais a saber. ¿Crees que mostrar imágenes de una ciudad completamente devastada por algo que no conocemos aún va a calmar a la población? —negó con la cabeza —Para nada. Así como tampoco estarán mostrando imágenes de este hospital. Toda la parafernalia que había en la entrada, todas esas cámaras de televisión que supuestamente iba a informar de la noticia…me apuesto un brazo a que han volado de aquí —suspiró —Este hospital se ha convertido en una trampa de ratones a lo bestia.

—¿No van a venir a rescatarnos? —dijo Jasper. La rubia le miró y frunció el ceño.

—Me temo que no….Un avión es secuestrado, por ejemplo…Si los secuestradores amenazan con estrellar el avión en pleno Times Square…¿qué opciones tienen los responsables de mantener el orden?

—Eliminarlo en pleno vuelo….Oh, Dios —murmuré —¿Crees que llegarían a cargarse el hospital si fuera necesario?

—Es una opción a tener en cuenta —dijo Rosalie —El virus es muy potente, algo que en mis años de experiencia no he visto jamás. Tiene una resistencia enorme y un poder regenerador increíble…Y se extiende como la pólvora. En cuanto conocimos la situación en Siria establecimos los protocolos de seguridad…aún así hace treinta y seis horas se dieron los primeros casos del virus en Estados Unidos. Durante las primeras doce horas contamos tres infectados. A las veinticuatro horas subió a treinta y dos. Ahora el número es indefinido….

—Y no sabeis lo que lo ha provocado…—dijo Bella.

—No. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Una mutación, una prueba de algún laboratorio...incluso no descartamos la posibilidad de un atentado terrorista —Bella se pasó las manos por el pelo. El enfermero se puso frente a Rosalie con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Es que a todo el mundo se le ha pasado por alto lo que ha dicho la doctora hace un minuto? ¡Ha dicho que un fallecido mordió a su madre! ¡Un fallecido! —Rosalie miró al enfermero con cara de querer matarlo cuando dijo la frase mágica.

—Eso es…haz que todo el mundo se tranquilice con tus palabras, chaval.

—No…el chico tiene razón…—Jasper se levantó y caminó hasta Rosalie —Eso no es posible, ¿cierto? Un muerto no puede despertar…es antinatural, joder.

—Sí, pero los hechos que he visto con mis propios ojos me dicen lo contrario —suspiró —Los infectados por el NS10 atraviesan por un estado catatrnico profundo —todos asentimos entendiendo el punto de la doctora —Bien, en ese periodo las constantes vitales de los enfermos decaen….hasta pasarse.

—¿Mueren? ¿Mueren y reviven? —preguntó Bella con un tono de voz demasiado alto.

—Sufren una parada cardio respiratoria que les provoca la muerte. Inexplicablemente después vuelven a abrir los ojos.

—¿Cu…cuánto tiempo tardan en despertar? —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No te puedo contestar a eso. No hemos tenido el suficiente tiempo de hacer baremos. Solo sabemos que el tiempo de "reanimación" es diferente en cada afectado…

—A mi no me importa que paréis de hablar sobre esto —murmuró Bella —Sólo quiero salir de aquí, de verdad.

—Tiene razón —me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a las puertas atrancadas —A mi tampoco me importa salir de aquí cual petardo en nuestro culo —fruncí el ceño tras escuchar —Hey….aquí apenas se oye nada…

La doctora se levantó del suelo y se puso a mi lado pegando la oreja.

—No estoy segura…De momento no se oye nada, pero vete tu a saber…—dijo negando con la cabeza —Además, no sabemos si hay alguna salida aquí abajo o si está bloqueada….

—Hay una salida —dijo en enfermero; al menos había recuperado el color de su cara —Y no creo que esté bloqueada.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Bella.

—Es una pequeña puerta en la lavandería. La parte trasera da a un pequeño jardín en el que únicamente hay matorrales descuidados. Siempre atranco la puerta con algo…allí voy cuando me apetece fumarme un cigarro…

—Pues habrá que arriesgarse con esa opción, no nos queda otra —dijo Jasper.

—¿Y qué pasa si los infectados nos detectan? Te aseguro que no van a parar hasta cogernos —dijo Rosalie.

—¡Se convierten en unos jodidos locos! —espetó el enfermero mientras se terminaba de quitar el traje blanco. Bajo este llevaba su uniforme de auxiliar en el que se podía leer su nombre en una tarjeta identificativa. Se llamaba Paul —No entiendo por qué atacan a las personas. Es…es…bestial….

—Atacan a las personas por una razón muy sencilla —dijo la rubia —Simplemente…tienen hambre…

Animando al personal, eso es….

—Paul —llamé al chico —Llévanos a esa jodida puerta de una puta vez e intentemos salir de aquí….

·

·

·

Emmet McCarthy miró el reloj Rolex de su muñeca y suspiró cansado.

Era más de la una de la madrugada y aún seguía encerrado en su despacho del piso cincuenta y dos de su edificio en el Distrito Financiero. Hacía muchas semanas que no se quedaba hasta tan tarde trabajando, pero esta vez la ocasión bien merecía la pena. Se había embarcado en un nuevo proyecto que, de salir bien, le haría ganar una buena suma de dinero para aumentar aún más su ya inflada cuenta bancaria.

Por algo era uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

Sus negocios se expandían por todo el territorio estadounidense y Europa. Le gustaba su trabajo y le hacía ganar cantidades enormes de dinero. ¿Se podía quejar por tener que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina?

Evidentemente, no.

Además, ya no se trataba solamente de él. Desde hacía dos años, desde que murieron sus padres en un accidente de coche era él el que se hacía cargo de Seth.

No era fácil.

Su hermano, de trece años, estaba más cerca de la adolescencia que de la niñez y eso le aterraba porque ahora había pasado a ser su responsabilidad. Le daba vergüenza admitir que hasta el fatídico día en que sus padres murieron apenas había tenido relación con él. Se llevaban demasiados años, dieciséis ni más ni menos. Mientras que su hermano gastaba sus dioptrías jugando a la videoconsola él se rompía la cabeza con sus negocios.

No tenían nada en común salvo el material genético que compartían.

Pero estaba intentando cambiar eso. Cuidaba a Seth como si fuera su difunto padre, siempre le ofrecía lo mejor, intentaba pasar tiempo con él…incluso había aprendido a jugar a ese videojuego tan asqueroso simplemente para que no se sintiera solo…

Apagó el ordenador, cerró la puerta de su despacho y recogió sus cosas ansioso por llegar a su casa. No le importaba reconocer en voz alta que andar por los pasillos de ese edificio de noche le daba un poco de miedo…Bajó en el ascensor hasta el garaje donde estaba su Mercedes en el que se subió con rapidez.

No había un alma en el sótano.

Cerró el seguro del coche y arrancó para salir de una maldita vez de allí; sentía algo en el aire, una especie de extraña sensación que le causaba malestar…Frenó en seco cuando vio la barra de seguridad roja y blanca. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que casi se la llevó por delante. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras buscaba el mando.

Un golpe sordo en el cristal de su puerta hizo que el mando se le cayera al suelo.

Esta vez maldito por todo lo alto cuando vio que se trataba del vigilante de seguridad del turno de noche con su linterna en la mano. Le dieron ganas de ahogar a ese pobre hombre simplemente por el susto que le había dado.

Bajó la ventanilla tras recoger el mando a distancia del garaje.

—Buenas noches, señor McCarthy —dijo el hombre tocándose la visera de la gorra —Pensé que no quedaba nadie en el edificio. Como las cosas se están poniendo tan feas…—Emmet frunció el ceño.

—¿Feas? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No se ha enterado? —el hombre suspiró como si esa historia la hubiera contado muchas veces —El virus…ese virus que se originó en ese sitio que están en guerra…

—¿Siria? —asintió.

—¡Eso es! El virus ha llegado aquí, señor McCarthy…la policía rodea los hospitales, pero no es suficiente...Esto va a acabar mal. Le aconsejo que vaya a casa y cierre bien las puertas…—Emmet asintió —Permítame que le abra la barrera.

El hombre se metió en la caseta del vigilante para abrir al fin la barrera de seguridad. Emmet vio por el espejo retrovisor cómo el vigilante le saludaba con la mano.

Era oficial. Tenían que jubilar a este hombre pero ya.

Emmet conocía lo que había pasado, pero era imposible que las cosas se hubieran puesto tan feas como ese hombre aseguraba. Esa misma mañana habían afirmado que todo estaba en orden, que la población no debía alarmarse.

Según avanzaba por las calles del Distrito Financiero comprobó que había mucho movimiento a esas horas de la noche y en esa parte de la ciudad. Cuando paró en un semáforo observó atónito cómo un grupo de jóvenes rompían un escaparate de una tienda de electrónica. ¿Vandalismo? No, no era un episodio aislado. Según avanzaba hasta su apartamento la situación empeoraba por momentos. Pasó por la gasolinera destrozada y precintada de la calle Watts. Pequeñas ráfagas de humo y ese ligero olor a quemado le indicaban que seguramente había más incendios en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Emmet paró en coche tras cruzar la esquina de la calle Watts y se bajó al ver a un montón de gente arremolinada en un punto en concreto. Los gritos se hacían eco por toda la calle. Coches que iban y venían. Ruido de cristales al romperse…

En ese momento Emmet se lamentó haberse ido de su oficina. El espectáculo que le ofrecía la calle era totalmente dantesco. Creía que lo que salía en las noticias era puro cuento…pero se había equivocado totalmente. La gente en la calle no hacía más que correr de un lado hacia otro mientras gritaban, las ambulancias volaban…Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron dos hombres que andaban tambaleándose y de los que todo el mundo se separaba corriendo. En la semi oscuridad que le ofrecía la noche apenas podía distinguir bien sus caras…

Lo que sí pudo distinguir fue cómo uno de ellos agarró con fuerza a un muchacho para morderlo…

Decidió que era momento de meterse en su Mercedes negro y salir de allí. Emmet jamás se hubiera imaginado que su coche se iba a convertir en su cárcel durante bastante tiempo...

Mientras intentaba avanzar por las calles llenas de gente encendió la radio.

—"_La situación no es fácil en estos momentos, pero queremos hacer un llamamiento a la población. Repetimos, las autoridades piden calma y evitar los alrededores del Memorial Hospital. Al menos dos docenas de pacientes infectados con el virus NS10 han huido del hospital. Se aconseja a la población que vayan a sus casas y cierren bien todos los accesos y…"_

Emmet apagó la radio y paró el coche para llamar a su hermano. Esto era de locos, la situación era caótica…Y no podía hablar con Seth. Volvió a marcar. Otra vez….Quizás no tenía cobertura…Salió de nuevo del coche intentando coger la maldita onda parea poder llamar a su hermano pequeño.

Al fin había línea.

—¿Seth? ¡Seth! ¿Me oyes? ¡Joder, Seth!

Seth parecía no oírle, el que sí le oyó fue un hombre completamente lívido que se giró violentamente al escuchar su voz. Emmet observó cómo ese individuo iba hacia él. Cuanto más se acercaba más rápido avanzaba…Emmet miró con horror cómo la boca de ese ser estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que sus manos. Apenas los separaban dos metros cuando Emmet corrió hasta su coche encerrándose de nuevo en él. Cerró los ojos cuando las manos de ese hombre empezaron a golpear con fuerza el cristal embadurnándolo de sangre con cada puñetazo.

Dios mío.

Lo malo no eran los golpes o la visión de ese ser humano mutado.

Lo peor de todo es que cada vez se acercaban más haca él. En cuestión de cinco minutos su coche se vio rodeado de al menos diez…seres.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de ahí...

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha aparecido la aparición de Emmet?_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Despatz, Vampirekaro, Ini narvel, EMLZABETH CULLEN, Freekeegirl2, Monikcullen009, DanielaPltz, Raven2106, Aryam Shields Masen, Karina Masen, ALEXANDRACAST, CamilleJBCO, Beautiful Dragonfly, NathyCullenBlack, LunaS Purple, Kimjim, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, VaNeSaErK, Lory24, Lil, Silvana, Bella maru, Dioda, Alkem corrales, EriM, AnithaStylesPattzStonefield, Amorgen Lestrange, Nia Masen, Marcecullenswan, MonZe Pedroza, MartichSwan, Neko de Pattinson, Kiobito Marianness, Lakentsb, Helenagonzales26 athos, Carmen Cullen-. I love fic, Airelavcullen, Carolcielito, Anamart05, Belangiesom16, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Gatita Swan, Pekis Lautner, BonyMasen, Ashleyswan, Jaz D, Laubellacullen94, Serena Esternal Star Moon, Sandra32321, Melyna cisne, Angel Dark1313, Lore562, Gretchen CullenMasen, Amy Swan, Yessenya y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos leemos en unos diez días…Ah, y este fin de semana habrá actualización de la Bestia con Suavemente, me matas. Un besote!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_—Sigo diciendo que estamos más seguros en la estación de bomberos. Si cerramos las salidas es un edificio infranqueable —dije en voz alta._

_—Ya, pero aquí en la comisaría tenemos algo que vosotros no teneis —espetó Bella —Como por ejemplo esto —dijo señalándose su pistola._

_—Ya —rebatí —Pero aquí teneis algo un poquito más peligroso…He leído la ficha policial de ese tal Jacob Black que está detenido en los calabozos…¡Robo con violencia, joder! ¡Ese tío llevaba una pistola cuando le detuvieron!..._


	6. Capítulo 5 La mayor fiesta de todos los

CAPÍTULO 5 LA MAYOR FIESTA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS

Me sentí el centro de atención de todas las jodidas miradas en cuando pronuncié las palabras mágicas.

Era cierto que tras las puertas atrancadas con ese enorme cucharón apenas se podía oír ruido alguno. Al parecer las personas, seres o cosas que estuvieran tras las puertas nos habían dado una pequeña tregua. También era cierto que teníamos que salir de allí. Mejor dicho, necesitábamos salir de allí. La cuestión más importante era cómo. No sabíamos lo que nos podíamos encontrar al otro lado. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabíamos….pero en vez de comernos la cabeza pensando en los horrores que nos esperaban fuera lo que teníamos que hacer era pensar en la manera de llegar hasta esa pequeña puerta, esa posible salida que Paul nos había propuesto.

Teníamos que hacerlo. Y a ser posible sin bajas humanas.

—¿Dónde está la lavandería? —le pregunté a Paul.

—Está en el extremo del ala izquierda del hospital —asentí.

—Bien, ¿y eso a cuanta distancia nos deja de allí? —el muchacho resopló.

—Estamos en el ala derecha…Tenemos que atravesar la parte central y luego atravesar todo el ala izquierda.

—Es decir, que estamos en la otra puñetera punta, ¿no? —preguntó Bella.

—Más o menos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Decir que estábamos jodidos y bien jodidos no era nada nuevo. Sólo nos quedaba jugar bien con nuestras cartas; de lo contrario podríamos acabar con un maldito mordisco en el culo. Y estaba seguro que ese mordisquito no iba a resultar demasiado erótico. Contábamos con la doctora Rosalie. Eso sin duda era un punto a nuestro favor más que nada porque ella podría comprender e intuir los posibles movimientos de esas cosas mucho mejor que nosotros.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Jasper con convicción. Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que hagámoslo? ¿Así de fácil lo veis? Ni hablar, no estamos preparados.

—Tampoco estamos preparados para quedarnos aquí a esperar —dijo Paul —Tú misma has dicho que cabe la posibilidad de que eliminen el jodido hospital si las cosas se desbordan más de lo que ya están. Yo no quiero quedarme aquí para averiguar qué método utilizan —la doctora frunció el ceño.

—De todos modos, sigo diciendo que no estamos preparados. No disponemos de trajes de protección, ni mascarillas, ni guantes….

—¿Y eso va a librarnos de un mordisco, doctora? —la mujer me miró.

—No, evidentemente no —suspiró —Vamos a salir ahí fuera a vida o muerte, ¿no entendéis eso? Sólo contamos con un arma —señaló a Bella — Y a juzgar por la edad de su portadora no se si fiarme o no de su buen tino —Bella alzó una ceja.

—Si lo deseas ponme a prueba —susurró —Ponme un objetivo a cincuenta metros de distancia y lo fulminaré acertando en plena diana antes de que te puedas dar cuenta —me dieron ganas de decir esa es mi chica, pero me contuve por mi bien estar físico.

—Vale, vale…tranquilicémonos un poquito. Está claro que tenemos una pistola y una persona totalmente cualificada para usarla…¿Crees que es necesario? —ahora fue Rosalie la que alzó la ceja por mi pregunta.

—No lo creo, estoy completamente segura. Los infectados son potencialmente peligrosos en varios sentidos. No son racionales, no tienen conciencia y sobre todo…—la doctora se calló.

—¿Sobre todo….? —la animé.

—Sobre todo se anteponen a la violencia. Son como perros rabiosos. No van a perder la oportunidad de morderte. Al primer amago de ataque hay que arremeter contra ellos.

—¿Quieres que les ataquemos? —Rosalie negó.

—Atacándolos no conseguiremos nada…ellos no sienten dolor. Están…muertos —un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Eso es de locos —murmuró Bella —¿Muertos que andan? Debe de ser otra cosa porque para mí un muerto que anda es un….zombie.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —espetó Jasper —Estoy harto de escuchar locuras durante todo el día. No…no pienso atacar a nadie. ¡Me dedico a salvar vidas, doctora Hale!

—¡Yo también! Te recuerdo que esta tarde salvé tu culo. Si no hubiera sido por mi te habrías podrido en mitad de ese pasillo con un trozo menos de carne en el cuerpo —ambos se retaron con la mirada —No puedes matar algo que está muerto —susurró —No se si comprendes la situación en la que estamos. Tú mismo has sido atacado por un infectado, Jasper. Es vivir o morir.

—¿Qué propones? —murmuró Jasper.

—Busquemos por aquí todo lo que nos valga como arma y recemos para salir de una pieza de este hospital —esta mujer era horrible para escoger las mejores palabras.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada.

Todo el mundo se dispersó y se dedicó a buscar en total silencio algo con lo que protegerse. No me podía creer que estuviera en una jodida cocina de hospital rebuscando entre los cajones algo que me sirviera como arma de defensa personal; sólo de pensar en tener que enfrentarme a una cosa de esas hacía que mi estómago se contrajese peligrosamente.

Miré de reojo a Bella; ella no buscaba nada porque en su cinturón tenía su arma reglamentaria, una Glock 37 muy atractiva, lista y preparada por si debía usarla. Miraba hacia el suelo mientras golpeaba el suelo de manera rítmica con sus botas del uniforme. Dejé de mirarla cuando encontré un cuchillo de proporciones gigantescas. Lo miré desde todos los ángulos dándole mi aprobación. Cerré el cajón con fuerza, lo enganché en mi cinturón y me acerqué hasta Bella.

—¿Estás bien? —esta tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y levantar la cabeza. Me miró…y supe que no estaba aquí con nosotros. Su mente estaba lejos de aquí. Me miró como si no me hubiera conocido nunca, como si fuera la primera vez que me viera. Parpadeó rápidamente y suspiró.

—¿Vas a estar toda la noche encima de mi? —apreté los labios para evitar que una frase poco caballerosa saliera de mi boca son permiso. Expulsé el aire innecesario que había almacenado en mis pulmones para intentar contestar algo medianamente coherente —Vale, déjalo. No es necesario que me contestes a eso —me miró de arriba abajo reparando en mi cuchillo —¿Has cogido eso como arma? —asentí —Está bien. Mientras lleves eso colgando ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras pasaba por mi lado golpeándome el hombro en el proceso. ¿Era yo o esta chica decía las mejores frases? Caminé hacia las puertas donde estaba todo el mundo, es decir, la tremenda multitud que formábamos los cinco. Todos nos miramos examinando sin querer las improvisadas armas que habíamos encontrado. Los cuchillos eran las armas más cotizadas en el grupo. Rosalie y Paul se pusieron sus trajes protectores de nuevo, aunque eso no los eximía de un ataque. Bella agarró su pistola y suspiró.

—Bien…planeemos el camino hasta la posible salida —propuso. Paul dio un paso al frente.

—Como he dicho antes, tenemos que atravesar todo el hospital de parte a parte. Cuando salgamos tenemos que girar a la derecha hasta el pasillo central. Todo recto, chicos. Cuando cojamos el pasillo central lo único por lo que nos tenemos que preocupar es por los pasillos laterales.

—¿En esos pasillos hay algo que nos pueda preocupar? —preguntó Bella.

—No. Desde que comenzó la expansión del virus empezamos a desalojar los pisos inferiores para montar el dispositivo especial. Todo está despejado.

—Corrige eso, chaval —murmuró Rosalie —No sabemos cuantos infectados sueltos puede haber por los pasillos —rodé los ojos.

—Está bien —dije más que nada para que la doctora toca pelotas se callara de una puta vez —Pasillo central y todo recto. No nos paramos, no miramos hacia atrás…

—Eso es —dijo Paul —La lavandería está al final del ala izquierda. No tiene perdida, hay un cartel que nos indica "solo personal autorizado" —todos asentimos.

Perfecto.

No lo reconocería jamás en voz alta ni con mis facultades mentales trabajando a pleno rendimiento…pero estaba tiritando como una niña pequeña asustada por las historias del hombre del saco. Bella se posicionó para salir la primera empuñando el arma; en esos momentos yo no sabría si tendría los santos cojones para ir el primero…Observé casi a cámara lenta cómo Jasper deslizaba el cucharón que mi policía particular había colocado ahí hacía unos minutos.

En dos segundos la puerta quedó desprotegida.

Bella empujó con una mano la puerta mientras empuñaba su pistola con la otra. Todo el grupo la siguió dejándome a mi el último de la fila. Soberanos cabrones todos ellos.

Bella sacó su linterna e iluminó el pasillo. Un silencio atroz nos rodeaba por todos lados; sentía que en cualquier momento algo iba a romper esta calma tensa abalanzándose sobre nosotros. Y sabía que eso no sería nada bueno. Tampoco estaba seguro de que la luz de esa pequeña super led fuera necesaria. Casi prefería no ver el camino que estábamos siguiendo ya que lo que se podía ver eran restos de sangre por las paredes y el suelo. Eran sutiles, el roce de una mano…o una pisada de vez en cuando. Lo justo para que mi tensión se subiera por las nubes.

—A la izquierda y todo recto —susurró Paul.

Bella condujo al grupo hacia donde dirigió el enfermero. Agarré bien mi cuchillo carnicero cuando pasamos por el primer cruce de pasillos. Suspiré por lo bajo cuando lo único que pude ver en esos pasillos fue oscuridad. Pasamos un tramo de ascensores y seguimos hacia adelante.

No veía la hora de llegar a la puta lavandería.

Me dieron ganas de besar el suelo cuando vimos un enorme cartel que nos indicaba que ya estábamos en el ala central del hospital. La mitad del viaje recorrido, gracias a los cielos. Sólo unos metros más y podríamos salir de aquí…

Me choqué con Rosalie cuando la fila india que formábamos se paró de golpe. En realidad era Bella la que se había parado.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró la doctora —Vamos —Bella no se movió ni un milímetro.

Dejé la última e incómoda plaza de la fila y avancé hasta Bella mirando hacia todos lados. Bella no me miró, de echo creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba a su lado. Sólo miraba fijamente hacia adelante.

Miré en la misma dirección…y desee no haberlo hecho.

En una de las esquinas semi iluminadas había una figura de espaldas. Llevaba una bata de hospital abierta dejándonos ver la parte trasera desnuda de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo sería la visión de su cuerpo con luz, pero ahora mismo, en la penumbra era escalofriante. Podía jurar que su espalda estaba surcada por gruesas venas amoratadas así como sus pies. Santo Dios…ahora entendía por qué Bella no podía apartar sus ojos de ese espectáculo totalmente descabellado y horrible. Mi corazón se aceleró al comprobar que teníamos que pasar por su lado si queríamos seguir con nuestro camino.

Esa cosa se giró.

Tenía la boca manchada de sangre, su barbilla y parte de su cuello. La piel de su cara se había pegado prácticamente a su cráneo haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más grandes y saltones. Cadavérico. Esos ojos blancos casi por completo. Ladeó casi de manera imperceptible la cabeza y abrió la boca; sus dientes estaban mellados y rotos…como si hubiera mordido algo realmente duro. Reprimí la arcada que estaba por salir de mi boca cuando se me pasó por la cabeza lo que podía haber mordido esa cosa.

—Tenemos que irnos —le susurré a Bella.

—Pues dile a esa cosa que se aparte —dijo en el mismo tono.

No me hizo falta decir nada.

El infectado se abalanzó sobre nosotros con rapidez y precisión. La fila india que habíamos formado se disolvió en apenas unos segundos. Todos empuñamos nuestras armas.

Un disparo resonó en el pasillo.

Astillas, carne y trozos de hueso salieron despedidos del torso del infectado. El muy cabrón siguió andando hacia nosotros con un disparo en el pecho del tamaño de mi mano. Solo estaba a tres metros de nosotros. Bella se posicionó de nuevo y disparó esta vez acertando justo en mitad de la cabeza. Esperaba que en cualquier momento esa cosa se levantara preparado y listo para morder…pero no. El cadáver doblemente muerto se quedó en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Comprobé con horror cómo la sangre que salpicaba el orificio de entrada no era roja…era negra.

Gracias a Dios dejó de moverse…al fin.

—Dios santo —susurré. Jasper, la doctora y Bella estaban mirando el cadáver como si fuera un puto extraterrestre y en parte así era —Vayámonos de aquí de una vez.

Nome dio tiempo a sobreponerme del enésimo susto de la noche cuando oí un grito de puro dolor a mis espaldas. Los cuatro nos giramos para ver cómo Paul estaba siendo atacado por otro infectado. Un médico con su uniforme blanco salpicado por todos lados de sangre reseca y con una aparatosa herida en una de las mejillas estaba mordiendo a nuestro guía, al encargado de sacarnos de este jodido lugar.

Paul se ahogó en un agónico grito interrumpido por la mordida de ese otrora doctor en la garganta. Mi primer instinto fue el que socorrer a Paul, pero alguien me lo impidió. Bella me cogió del brazo para impedir que me sumergiera en un seguro suicidio.

—No lo hagas…—dijo tirando de mi —Ya no puedes hacer nada por él. Tenemos que salir de aquí…¡ya!

—Va a morir….Además, sin él no sabremos salir…por Dios, Bella…—miré hacia atrás mientras Bella seguía tirando de mi.

—¿Crees que ahora va a ser capaz de decirte algo? Le han rajado la garganta, joder —espetó la morena —Vamonos ya, él nos dijo el camino que debíamos seguir…Lo único que conseguiremos es que vengan más cosas de esas a por nosotros…

Decidí no mirar más hacia atrás. Hice caso a Bella y, con mi cuchillo en la mano por si acaso, avancé con rapidez con mis compañeros de fatigas. Nos habían cazado. Mi miedo más primario al final se había cumplido; esas cosas habían atacado a Paul eliminándolo del equipo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…pero podríamos haber sido cualquiera de nosotros. Podría no se la última víctima.

Sentía que mi pecho necesitaba mucho más aire del que estaba recibiendo. Una parte de mi estado era debido a los restos de virus que había en mi cuerpo….pero la otra parte nada tenía que ver con la gripe; sabía lo que me estaba pasando, era algo que no me ocurría desde hacía muchos años…Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Había sobrevivido al fuego, al agua, a los elementos en su forma más peligrosa…y jamás había tenido miedo a morir en ninguna de esas ocasiones.

Pero morir a manos de una persona supuestamente muerta…eso sí me daba miedo.

Esta vez fue Jasper el que me agarró por la camiseta tirando de mi para que pudiera seguir el ritmo.

—Vamos, joder….Edward, tienes que avanzar…tienes que salir de aquí...

Tragué en seco y asentí. Las palabras de mi amigo no hicieron milagros en mi maltrecho cuerpo, pero sí me animaron a intentar encontrar esa jodida salida. Reconozco que suspiré bastante más tranquilo cuando vi que cruzábamos el cartel que nos anunciaba que estábamos en el ala izquierda. Porque no me podía parar mucho, si no hubiera besado el suelo.

—Hasta el final…Paul dijo que estaba en uno de los extremos…—murmuró Rosalie —Tened cuidado con las esquinas…cuidado con los pasillos…

Bella avanzó despacio pero segura con el arma en alto. Por mi cabeza se pasaron miles de escenarios posibles. Lo primero, que otro de esos peligrosos infectados decidiera jugar al tu la llevas con nosotros; eso sería muy jodido. Lo segundo, que nos perdiéramos por los largos pasillos del sótano; sí, muy jodido. Y lo tercero, que la maldita puerta de la lavandería que daba a un jodido jardín estuviera cerrada; eso ya sería el colmo de lo jodido.

Encontramos con facilidad el cartel que decía "solo personal autorizado" tal y como nos había dicho Paul. Bella abrió las puertas para que todos la siguiéramos. Creo que estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que todos rezamos interiormente cuando al fin vimos la puerta en la que ponía "Lavandería". Nunca me puse tan contento al ver una sala llena de secadoras y lavadoras de tamaño industrial; con lo poco que yo usaba la mía. Esa sala tenía el mismo aire fantasmagórico que el resto del hospital; había sábanas blancas y toallas del mismo color por todos los sitios y el olor a desinfectante se me colaba por las fosas nasales provocándome ganas de estornudar. Aún así me gustaba este sitio porque parecía estar libre de infecciones. En todos los sentidos.

—Chicos, ahí —dijo Jasper señalando una puerta de emergencia.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esa puerta es segura? La policía ha rodeado todo el perímetro —dijo Rosalie —Estoy segura de que si ahí fuera hay agentes nos van a dejar salir.

—Pues habrá que intentarlo.

—¿Y cuando salgamos qué demonios propones? —espetó la doctora. Suspiré e intenté ponerme lo más paciente posible.

—¿Y por qué no dejamos de joder y empujamos la maldita puerta de una vez? Cuando salgamos improvisamos, cojones —la rubia abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un epz fuera del agua. Al menos había conseguido que omitiera sus pensamientos pesimistas y fatalistas.

—Voy a hacerlo —anunció Bella —Voy a empujar la puerta. Cuando salgamos lo más seguro es que permanezcamos juntos. Lo primero es visualizar un punto seguro, en cuanto lo tengamos salimos corriendo hacia él. El que se quede atrás que se busque la vida, ¿de acuerdo? —todos asentimos —Muy bien.

Respiración contenida. Corazón acelerado. Las manos de Bella sobre la barra de la puerta de emergencia. Esperando…ruido, policías, gritos, infectados, sangre…Nada.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Nada de lo que había esperado que ocurriera pasó.

Cuando Bella empujó la puerta nadie saltó sobre nosotros, ni vivo ni muerto. Como nuestro difunto compañero Paul había dicho un jardín lleno de matojos y malas hierbas nos dio la bienvenida. Después de tanto miedo acumulado y de tanta adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo el final de nuestro periplo por el puto hospital era este.

Si no hubiera sido por la muerte de Paul casi hubiera resultado fácil.

—Estamos fuera —susurró Bella.

Atravesamos el pequeño jardín que nos impedía ver la calle y salimos realmente al exterior. Desde nuestra posición podíamos ver el dispositivo que había montado la policía. ¿Cuántos efectivos habría? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? Seguramente más y a eso le teníamos que sumar un fuerte fabricado con vallas. Bien, muy bien. Y ahora tendríamos que salir de aquí sin ser vistos para que no nos jodieran, algo completamente difícil teniendo en cuenta que éramos dos bomberos con sus respectivos uniformes, una policía con una pistola más grande que ella y una profesional de la medicina disfrazada con sus mejores galas. Cojonudo y aumentando; más discretos no podíamos ser, irónicamente hablando.

Pero hubo algo que llamó más nuestra atención, incluso más que el juego de luces de la policía que pretendía asemejarse a Encuentros en la Tercera Fase; era la gente. Gente corriendo en varias direcciones, chillando y gritando. Increpando a los policías que nos les dejaban entrar al hospital a ver a sus familiares y seres queridos. Algunos incluso lanzaban piedras y de más objetos contra la cadena humana que rodeaba el hospital. Esto era un caos.

—Necesitamos un coche…algo que nos aleje de aquí y nos lleve a un lugar medianamente seguro —murmuró Jasper mientras observábamos cómo el gentío se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—Podemos ir por el lateral y….—dejé de hablar cuando a mi nariz vino un olor familiar —Huele a quemado —Jasper aspiró con fuerza y se asomó un poco más de entre la maleza —Huele a quemado, joder…Y a gasolina….

—Tiene pinta de ser un….

A Jasper no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase más que nada porque una pequeña explosión se lo impidió. ¿El origen? Tenía toda la pinta de ser un cocktel molotov enviado con cariño y con amor por una de esas personas que querían pasar al hospital y no le dejaban.

Ahí empezó la guerra.

La policía contra atacó con pistolas de bolas de goma y disparos al aire. Los más osados que llegaron a las vallas las zarandearon con violencia intentando derribarlas con nulo resultado; lo único que conseguían era un culetazo de pistola por parte de los agentes o un golpe con la porra. Objetos no identificados volando en todas direcciones, gritos y chillidos era lo que se podía oír en esa calle.

Entonces, como si fuera un objeto enviado desde el cielo vi un sedán blanco en medio de la calle. Vacío. Y con las puertas abiertas.

—¡Chisst! ¡Chisst! —los tres me miraron —Ahí…un coche en medio de la carretera.

—¿Quieres que robemos un coche? —espetó Bella.

—No, joder…solo lo vamos a tomar prestado. Sólo hasta llegar a un sitio seguro —Bella asintió; joder, no se lo pensó mucho.

—De acuerdo. A la de tres todos corriendo hacia ese trasto —todos asentimos —¡Ya!

Los cuatro corrimos en medio de esa batalla campal como si nos persiguiera un infectado. No hice caso a mis pulmones que me pedían un poco de calma; ya descansarían después. El gentío cada vez gritaba más fuerte como si fuera una puñetera manifestación política. En menos de un minuto llegamos al coche y prácticamente nos tiramos en su interior. Jasper y la doctora se sentaron en la parte trasera. Aún no sé cómo Bella quedó en el asiento de piloto y yo de paquete en el de copiloto.

—Déjame conducir a mi —la pedí.

—Ni de coña —dijo mientras buscaba las llaves por todos lados —Podrías ayudarme a buscar las llaves —empecé a mirar por todos los sitios posibles, pero la puta llave no aparecía por ningún sitio. Mientras tanto la horda de gente en el exterior cada vez se cabreaba más. Ambos nos agachamos a la vez para buscar por el suelo haciendo que nos diéramos un sonoro y doloroso cabezazo —¡Dios! ¡Eres un bruto!

—¡Tu no te quedas atrás!

—¿Podéis dejar las escenas de matrimonio para después y hacer un puto puente al coche? —pidió Jasper desde atrás. Miré a Bella con una ceja alzada.

—¿Me permites? —dije de forma irónica.

Supongo que si hubiera tenido fuerzas y ganas me habría sacado el dedo medio. En cambio sacó la tapa que cubría los cables y apartó sus piernas para dejarme trabajar. Un cable por allí, otro por aquí, un poco de contacto y el coche arrancó. Bella me dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mano para que me apartara, metió primera y pisó el acelerador a fondo. El olor a goma quemada del neumático inundó el interior del coche.

El jodido trasto corría el doble de mi camioneta con el doble de años. Hay que joderse.

—Deberíamos de ir a la estación de bomberos —sugerí mientras me intentaba abrochar el cinturón de seguridad.

—No. Iremos a la comisaría. Allí estaremos más seguros —dijo Bella sin quitar ojo de la carretera. La chica conducía como una enajenada mental en su peor época.

—Pero…

—¡Callate un poco, por Dios!

Decidí obedecer a su grito y callarme de una santa vez; no me convenía tener a esta jodida tigresa enfadada. De ella dependía la integridad de nuestra salud.

De ella y de los elementos externos.

Las calles eran un caos a gran escala. Los disturbios que veíamos a nuestro paso no tenían nada que envidiar a los del hospital. Gente corriendo, contenedores ardiendo, gritos…Infectados. Los infectados andaban a sus anchas por las calles. Más bien, perseguían a la gente. No eran muy numerosos, pero sí los suficientes como para provocar una masacre indirectamente proporcional a su número. ¿Cómo habíamos acabado así en tan sólo unas horas? Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y abrí los ojos sorprendido al comprobar que era la una y diecisiete de la mañana. Me hundí en el sillón en un vano intento por relajarme y cerré los ojos. Quería hundirme en mi cama llena de mierda mientras cenaba las sobras de la comida doblemente recalentada. Quería ir a mi apartamento y mimetizarme con la suciedad y los montones de ropa esparcidos aquí y allá.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —murmuró Rosalie. Cuando abrí los ojos ví que estábamos frente a la comisaría.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Allí.

Miré hacia donde me estaban indicando. Por favor….Al menos una decena de infectados rodeaban un coche grande, aunque no podía saber qué modelo era. Como fuera…Quien estuviera dentro tuvo que vernos, ya que nos dio las luces. Al ver que no le hacíamos caso apretó el claxon, pero esas cosas no se inmutaron. Siguieron aporreando el coche sin compasión.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí —Jasper negó mientras quitaba el seguro de las puertas.

—Ahora no podemos, acabaríamos muertos antes de llegar a la puerta. No es momento de hacerse el héroe —miré cómo esa pobre persona nos alumbraba una y otra vez con los faros—Vamos dentro. Esa persona está segura ahí dentro de momento —fruncí el ceño, pero asentí.

Bella aporreó la puerta cerrada.

No me extrañaba nada que los agentes que debían quedarse en esa comisaría se encerraran de manera hermética. Yo también lo habría hecho.

—¡Abrid la maldita puerta! ¡Soy la agente Swan!

Un par de sombras aparecieron tras el cristal biselado de la puerta. Más les valía a ese par de capullos abrir la puerta; un par de infectados se giraron y nos miraron desde el coche como si fuéramos su puta cena.

—¡Abrid la maldita puerta, joder! —grité —¡Es la agente Swan! ¡Estamos sanos! —miré hacia atrás para después golpear la puerta con más fuerza —¡Oh, mierda! ¡Abrid!

Supongo que mi grito de terror fue un punto a nuestro favor, ya que esas dos figuras al fin se dignaron a abrir la puerta. Dos agentes con más años y kilos de los que deberían tener para estar en su puesto nos dejaron pasar. Nos miraron de arriba abajo con estupefacción. Tampoco podía culparlos.

—¡Cerrad la puerta! ¡Vienen a por nosotros! —gritó Jasper.

Uno de los agentes cerró la puerta. Segundos después el sonido de un cuerpo al chocarse contra el metal se coló por nuestros oídos. Todos suspiramos con un pequeño rastro de tranquilidad mientras intentábamos rebajar un poquito nuestras pulsaciones por minuto.

Había estado más que cerca.

—¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Y quienes son estos? —preguntó uno de los hombres. Bella alzó la cabeza y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estamos bien, gracias —dijo de manera irónica —Estos dos son bomberos, Jasper y Edward. Ella se llama Rosalie y es doctora del Centro de prevención de enfermedades infecciosas de altanta —después se puso seria —Harry….—suspiró —Harry se perdió en el hospital. No se nada de él desde hace al menos dos horas —ambos hombres agacharon la cabeza —¿Me podeis dar un pequeño informe de la situación?

Todos avanzamos hacia la sala de juntas en la que había una gran pizarra cubierta por un mapa de la ciudad. En él había un montón de chinchetas de colores y post it pegados por todos lados. A parte de nosotros no podía ver a nadie más en la comisaría.

—Todos los efectivos han salido a intentar contener la situación —dijo uno de los hombres —Ahora mismo la policía está vigilando los alrededores de los hospitales, centros de salud y aeropuertos y estaciones. En resumen, estamos como la mierda —Bella carraspeó y se acercó hacia su compañero.

—¿Qué son estas chinchetas?

—Las verdes son posibles puntos seguros donde llevar a la gente. Las amarillas son controles policiales. Y las rojas…las rojas son los puntos que preveemos que pueden ser los más conflictivos.

—¿Sabeis si han enviado dotaciones de bomberos a alguna parte? —le pregunté.

—Hijo, han mandado a toda la caballería…Se han declarado varios incendios en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

—Entiendo…¿Habéis podido hablar con algún compañero del exterior? Hemos tenido problemas con el teléfono y el walkie.

—Sí, soy jefe de bomberos y no he podido hablar con mis hombres —dijo Jasper.

—Desde hace dos horas estamos incomunicados, no conseguimos hablar con nadie —reconoció el policía —Nos han dejado aquí para atender las llamadas de los ciudadanos y lo único que hemos conseguido es quedarnos encerrados.

—Da gracias a que estás aquí, Martin —espetó Bella —Te aseguro que no querrías estar ahí fuera. ¿Puntos seguros? Y una mierda. Ahora mismo en la calle no hay nada seguro.

—Está bien…Así que aquí y ahora sólo estamos nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó Jasper. El policía, Martin, negó.

—No, hijo…No estamos solos, tenemos dos detenidos en los calabozos —miré a Jasper de reojo. Genial.

—¿Dos detenidos? —preguntó Rosalie mientras se liberaba de nuevo del traje protector.

—Así es, señorita —dijo el otro policía señalando unos informes.

Antes de que se me adelantara nadie los cogí yo y los leí. El primer detenido era un tipo que pasaba la cincuentena y al que habían encarcelado por doblar la tasa de alcohol permitida…y por saltarse un stop y un semáforo en rojo delante de la poli. A eso le llamaba yo tener unos santos cojones. Fruncí el ceño cuando leí el segundo documento.

—Deberíamos de marcharnos a la estación de bomberos —sugerí. Bella dejó de hablar con sus compañeros y me miró.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. Nos quedamos aquí a menos que te quieras aventurar tú solo en esas calles llenas de infectados.

—Sigo diciendo que estamos más seguros en la estación de bomberos. Si cerramos las salidas es un edificio infranqueable —dije en voz alta.

—Ya, pero aquí en la comisaría tenemos algo que vosotros no teneis —espetó Bella —Como por ejemplo esto —dijo señalándose su pistola.

—Ya —rebatí —Pero aquí teneis algo un poquito más peligroso…He leído la ficha policial de ese tal Jacob Black que está detenido en los calabozos…¡Robo con violencia, joder! ¡Ese tío llevaba una pistola cuando le detuvieron!...

—No me grites, no estoy sorda —suspiró —Martin, ¿qué nos puedes decir de ese tan Black? —el hombre silbó.

—Es un tipo duro. Tiene antecedentes por robos menores, pero ahora se ha superado a sí mismo. Vine en el Bronx pero viene de visita al barrio a robar —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es peligroso? —pregunté —Me refiero a….si tuviéramos que…sacarlo de ahí por alguna extrema razón….¿Sería peligroso?

—Rotundamente sí.

Joder, ¿es que nadie me podía decir una maldita frase en condiciones esta noche?

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Rosalie.

—¿Qué?

—Fuera…es un ruido como de motores…—Todos fuimos hasta las ventanas. Bella entre abrió las persianas —Madre mía….

—Fantástico…Chicos, la fiesta ha comenzado…Ya ha llegado el ejército —murmuré.

No sabía hasta qué punto mis palabras habían sido tan proféticas. Íbamos a presenciar la mayor fiesta de todos los tiempos….

·

·

·

Seth ajustó la mira de la metralleta, apuntó y disparó a uno de esos jodidos bichos.

La sangre negra y gelatinosa salpicó por todos lados cuando la cabeza de ese zombie se hizo en mil pedazos. Era completamente asqueroso de ver. Incluso más asqueroso que cuando a la señora Conray se le caía la baba cuando se echaba esas siestas en el sillón; aún no entendía por qué Emmet había contratado a una señora mayor para que le cuidara. Ya era prácticamente un adulto, tenía catorce años. En la mayoría de las ocasiones la señora Conray sobraba.

Aunque quizás hoy no se hubiera importado tener su compañía.

Durante todo el día habían estado dando noticias un poquito raras sobre no se qué virus y unas cuantas indicaciones y consejos para evitar el contagio. La señora Conray había estado hablando con el televisor como si el tipo del canal de noticias pudiera contestarla. Según la buena pero pesada mujer todo era culpa del cambio climático, los conservantes que le echaban a la comida y la jodida gripe aviar. Ah, y a Seth le había parecido escuchar algo sobre las radiaciones que nos inundaban por todos lados.

Eso es, señora Conray…destruyamos todos los móviles y antenas por causar esterilidad y delirios graves.

Ahora mismo echaba de menos los delirios catastróficos de esa mujer cercana a la sesentena. Se sentía sólo; los más de doscientos metros cuadrados que tenía la "humilde" casa se le estaban haciendo muy muy grandes en ese momento.

Apagó la Play Station sin importarle estar a sólo dos niveles de su propio record y miró por la ventana del exclusivo apartamento de la Quinta Avenida en el que vivía con su hermano mayor. Era más de la una de la mañana y Emmet aún no había venido. Hacía tiempo que no llegaba tan tarde a casa, sabía que si se retrasaba en su llegada era por alguna buena razón. Debía de tratarse de un negocio bastante importante porque Emmet había mantenido en pie su promesa de pasar más tiempo junto a él.

Desde que murieron sus padres se había sentido muy solo debido al distanciamiento que tenía con su hermano. Seth no pensaba que pudieran tener algo en común; se llevaban muchos años de diferencia. De todos modos Emmet lo estaba haciendo bien con él, se preocupaba por él…y eso era algo que, aunque no lo demostrara, él valoraba.

Seth frunció el ceño cuando vio a través de la ventana cómo un convoy de coches y furgonetas de policía cruzaba con rapidez la Quinta Avenida. Quitó el seguro que mantenía la ventana cerrada y la corrió.

Lamentó haberlo echo.

El grosor del cristal y el aislamiento sonoro con el que contaban las ventanas no le había permitido el horror que se estaba viviendo en las calles. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor fue ver cómo las tanquetas y los camiones del ejército circulaban por las calles siguiendo a la policía. Seth sintió un escalofrío al imaginar para qué se necesitaba la presencia del ejército.

Tenía miedo.

El sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó tanto que casi se dio con el cristal en la cara al girarse. Cerró la ventana rápidamente para no oír las atrocidades del exterior y cogió el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—¡Seth! —el muchacho se puso nervioso al oír la voz de su hermano.

—Emmet…Emmet, ¿dónde estás? —el chico se apartó violentamente del teléfono cuando un ruido horrible se cruzó en la línea.

—Es...bien…Coche….—la voz de su hermano iba y venía. No lo escuchaba bien.

—¡Emmet! ¡No puedo oírte bien! Ven a casa, por favor…—sollozó —Tengo…tengo miedo.

—…anquilo….cierra…puerta….

—¿Qué?

—No….a nadie…No abras….nadie, Seth…

—¡Emmet!

Seth se quedó mirando el teléfono cuando no pudo oír más que frecuencias y estática. Al menos pudo oírle…Estaba bien. Estaba ahí fuera, pero estaba bien. Sabía que Emmet estaría bien…Y le había dicho que cerrara la puerta. Corrió a través del enorme pasillo para ir hasta la puerta de la entrada. La cadena de la puerta no estaba echada, tal y como Emmet le ordenaba siempre que se quedaba solo; las pocas veces que se quedaba solo. Seth siempre pensó que con una puerta de seguridad como la que tenían en ese apartamento era de idiotas echar una insulsa cadena.

Sin embargo hoy no le parecía tan estúpida la idea.

Con los dedos temblorosos cogió la cadena y la puso en su debido lugar. También cerró la puerta con las llaves desde dentro. Suspiró tranquilo cuando se encontró cerrado a cal y canto….aunque la tranquilidad le duró poco.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando un severo golpe hizo tronar la puerta….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os parece la relación de Edward y Bella?_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad._

**_Sandra, ALEXANDRACAST, Despatz, Vampierkaro, Romiina R, MonZe Pedroza, Miss X Cullen, Gatita Swan, Danielemosquera, Pekis Lautner, Huezito cullen, Malyna cisne, CamilleJBCO, Amy Swan, Kiobito Marianness, Esyaba, VaNeSaErK, Yessenya, Belangiesom16, PETIT CHIHARU, Belgica orosgarcia, Ashleyswan, Lil, Amorgen Lestrange, EriM, DanielaPltz. PanambiHovy, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Mary2413, Monikcullen009, Mareenma, Etzelita, AnithaStylesPattzStonefield, Esyaba, Maria Cullen, Florostar, Angel Dark1313, LunaS Purple, Darkita, Gretchen CullenMasen, Anamart05, BonyMasen, Karlita carrillo, Karmen eb, Karina Masen, Alkem Corrales, MartichSwan, Kriss21, Shibubi, Kimjim, Darlyn y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Como habéis visto los pensamientos de Edward pueden resultar a veces…extraños, jejejeje. Edward nos dará muy buenos momentos de humor negro a lo largo de la historia. Sin más, os dejo hasta la próxima. Habrá actualización dentro de diez días más o menos. Un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Una ráfaga de tiros resonó en la calle._

_Los militares estaban intentando reestablecer el control de la situación, pero esas cosas andantes y sin vida no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil; a juzgar por la cantidad de ráfagas de metralleta estaba más que claro que lo primordial era eliminar al enemigo sin importar la cantidad de inocentes y sanos que hubiera en el medio. Los militares no parecían querer darse cuenta de que en las calles quedaban personas, personas que intentaban huir del infierno.  
_

_Como por ejemplo la persona que aún estaba dentro del coche atrapada.  
_

_Todos aguantamos la respiración cuando los cristales del vehículo saltaron por los aires cuando la munición impactó contra ellos eliminándolos en segundos. La persona que estuviera ahí dentro había quedado a merced de los infectados...  
_


	7. Capítulo 6 Artillería pesada

CAPÍTULO 6 ARTILLERÍA PESADA

Brooks se asomó por los ventanales del estudio número cinco del canal siete de noticias.

Estaba cansado, el aire acondicionado no parecía funcionar al ritmo que él necesitaba y para colmo su peinado, siempre tan milimetrado por él mismo, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del sudor y de esta maratón de trabajo que estaba teniendo hoy.

Desde el horrible atentado del World Trade Center hacía más de diez años, no había habido otra noticias que le hubiera mantenido pegado al maldito estudio de grabación durante tanto tiempo. Él, como muchos otros incrédulos, siempre pensó que lo del extraño virus que supuestamente estaba asolando Siria y sus alrededores desde hacía poco más de tres días era una patraña inventada por los políticos para enmascarar la crisis, la subida de los impuestos y la tasa de paro laboral.

Pues no.

El virus era real. Completamente real. Mucho peor que la gripe aviar, mil veces peor que la gripe A que tantas muertes causó en el mundo. La tuberculosis o incluso el ebola se quedaban en nada al lado de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo en el resto del mundo. ¿Esto qué era? Los informes de los pocos enviados especiales que conseguían sobrevivir en los alrededores de Siria eran más que alarmistas, completamente apocalípticos. Según ellos, mares de personas clínicamente muertas se levantaban y caminaban entre los vivos para matarlos.

Los mataban a mordiscos.

Había visto vídeos horribles que esos últimos corresponsales habían logrado grabar con sus teléfonos móviles en medio de esa caótica explosión de sangre que estaba asolando esos países. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una matanza de magnitudes catastróficas. El último vídeo les había llegado hacía más de cinco horas. No sabían nada de esos corresponsales ni del resto de los equipos desde entonces. Y así con todos los corresponsales de medio mundo. Las redes empezaban a fallar…al parecer esta peste había llegado a todos los rincones del puñetero planeta y lo había hecho con una virulencia extrema.

Era una mierda. Y todavía él tenía huevos de quejarse por su peinado.

Decidió dejar de mirar por la ventana; el espectáculo que se podía observar por las calles podría parecer una de esas revueltas o manifestaciones de las que de vez en cuando tenía que informar; la gente estaba nerviosa, corría de un lado hacia otro por las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo. Sí, las imágenes podrían pasar por eso de no ser por las personas infectadas que pululaban a su antojo por las calles intentando expandir el virus.

Cogió el informe que una becaria con cara de asustada le había dejado hacía unos minutos sobre la mesa y lo miró de soslayo.

No leería ni el veinte por ciento de ese informe delante de las cámaras.

Las autoridades filtraban con cuentagotas la información que se le podía ofrecer a la población, no querían que el pánico cundiera. ¿En serio? Sólo tenían que asomarse a una ventana o, si eras un verdadero osado, poner un maldito pie en la calle para medir el nivel de pánico que saturaba a la población. En estos momentos él era un privilegiado que estaba recibiendo más información que el resto; no sabía si era mejor vivir en la ignorancia o no. Releyó el informe y suspiró. Como era de esperar era mucho peor que los anteriores.

En apenas treinta y seis horas media Europa había caído.

Evidentemente, Oriente medio se podía dar por desaparecido en combate. Como si fuera un tsunami de proporciones gigantescas, la ola del virus estaba arrasando con rapidez ciudades, países y poblaciones. De momento, de Europa sólo se libraba Francia, Portugal y España. Se estaba siguiendo un protocolo de actuación y una evacuación de personas completamente libre de virus. Los controles no podían ser más rigurosos. En la frontera francesa se había activado un control especial en el que no pasaba nadie que tuviera un mínimo indicio de infección en su organismo. Además, se estaban acondicionando con rapidez puntos seguros debidamente acondicionados con médicos cualificados con el ejército al mando. Esos controles policiales provocaban kilométricos atascos en las fronteras. ¿Qué se hacía en caso de detectar un posible contagiado interceptado en esos controles? Fácil y cruel. Lo eliminaban.

Ese mismo protocolo se estaba activando en estos momentos en las calles de la mayoría de las ciudades grandes de Estados Unidos. Policía y Ejército iban a trabajar conjuntamente para evitar que el caos se inflara como un globo; no fuera a ser que explotara. Lo primero que debían de hacer era limpiar las calles de infectados. Tarea harto sangrienta y desagradable. Ahora lo que quedaba por hacer era rezar, cruzar los dedos y conjurar todo tipo de artimañas para que ese maldito protocolo llevado a cabo por los europeos funcionara. De lo contrario estaban perdidos.

Al menos una cosa seguía igual desde que había comenzado la pandemia, y eso era la ignorancia sobre el origen del virus. Estaban ciegos.

—Brooks, en cuarenta segundos estamos en el aire de nuevo —le avisó el regidor.

Soltó de malas maneras sobre la mesa el montón de hojas que había estado leyendo, se pasó las manos cuidadosamente por el pelo y corrió para sentarse en su silla de afamado presentador. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en fingir una de sus sonrisas para lucir su enésimo blanqueamiento dental. Ahora mismo estaría fuera de lugar.

El regidor hizo una cuenta regresiva en silencio con los dedos anunciando a Brooks que estaban en el aire. Suspiró y leyó atentamente el monitor.

—De nuevo en directo desde el canal siete. Dos y dieciocho de la mañana e informando de la última hora. Efectivos militares y policiales están tomando el control de la situación haciendo un reconocimiento in situ. Se aconseja a la población que cierren puertas y ventanas y que no salgan a la calle bajo ningún concepto hasta nuevo aviso. Una vez realizada la tarea de reconocimiento se pondrá en funcionamiento el protocolo de evacuación y los puntos seguros para la población….

Brooks siguió hablando mientras intentaba creerse las palabras que él mismo estaba leyendo a través de esa pantalla. Él no lo sabía, ni tan siquiera se lo imaginaba…pero esos puntos seguros se convertirían en hormigueros repletos de infectados. Tampoco sabía que él y su famoso peinado pasarían sus últimas horas de vida en una de esas ratoneras. En poco tiempo dejaría de preocuparse por su pelo, por la gomina o por su blanqueamiento dental. A los muertos andantes poco les importan esas cosas. ¿Cierto?

·

·

·

Emmet sentía que no podía más.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba metido en su Mercedes, pero era más de lo que creía capaz de aguantar. El coche tenía todas las comodidades posibles y más; la pequeña fortuna que había pagado por esos extras bien lo valía. Ssientos de cuero, acabados en madera noble, climatizador último modelo y no sé cuantas cosas más que le hacían sus viajes más llevaderos y cómodos.

Ahora todo eso no le valía una mierda.

Al menos daba gracias a que los cristales eran resistentes y potentes; algo bueno le quedaba de ser un hombre influyente en los negocios. Esas cosas, no les podía llamar personas ni aunque quisiera, golpeaban su coche con una fuerza sobre humana. Se le ponían los vellos al pensar que los cristales pudieran ceder de un momento a otro por el incesante golpeteo de los puños de esas cosas. Cada golpe que daban en los cristales era una mancha que dejaban, un rastro de un fluido corporal de color indefinido y bastante asqueroso y vomitivo.

Era como si esas personas se estuvieran descomponiendo a pasos agigantados.

Así que el vigilante de seguridad de su edificio tenía razón. Algo raro estaba pasando ahí fuera y ahora él era testigo directo y en primera fila de ese horror. Al menos se había quedado tranquilo por Seth; había conseguido hablar con él. Estaba seguro de que su hermano había seguido sus consejos de encerrarse en casa y no abrir la maldita puerta a nadie. No le gustaba saber que estaba en ese enorme apartamento él solo, pero al menos ahí tenía comida, refugio y, sobre todo, seguridad. De todos modos, necesitaba salir con urgencia de ahí. No veía la hora de llegar a su casa y abrazar a su hermano, por mucho que ese pequeño granuja odiase las muestras de afecto.

Suspiró antes de volver a intentar salir de ahí.

Metió primera de nuevo en intentó arrancar. Nada. De nuevo lo único que consiguió fue que esas personas enloquecieran más de lo que ya estaban. Además, la muralla humana que habían creado con sus cuerpos le impedía mover apenas unos centímetros el coche. Estaba atrapado lo mirara por donde lo mirase.

Y encima este calor agobiante lo estaba matando.

Bajó unos centímetros la ventanilla del piloto, pero esa medida fue suficiente para que unos dedos intrépidos intentaran colarse en el habitáculo del coche. No sabía de qué manera se podía contagiar esta enfermedad, pero no quería arriesgarse. Con la frente perlada de sudor y su camisa de diseñador pegada al cuerpo por la humedad volvió a subir la ventanilla.

Al menos sabía que no estaba solo.

Frente a él, en la comisaría, había personas aparentemente sanas. Había vistos entrar a una policía, un par de bomberos y una figura vestida de blanco. No podía hacer otra cosa más que darles las luces a modo de señales. Les estaba pidiendo socorro de manera desesperada. De todos modos ellos no podían hacer nada; la calle se convertía en un campo de batalla cruel a cada minuto que pasaba. Era increíble como el ser humano se reducía a su expresión más salvaje en momentos de tensión y pánico.

Se quitó la corbata y la tiró hacia atrás sin importarle hacia donde cayera. Se desabrochó la camisa y bebió un sorbo de una botella de agua mineral que llevaba días en el coche. El agua recalentada y con sabor a plástico era mejor que morirse de sed. Volvió a mirar el reloj para comprobar que eran las dos y treinta y uno de la mañana.

Y ahora mismo en su mente sólo había espacio para su hermano.

Se hundió todo lo que pudo en su asiento de cuero mientras los de fuera aporreaban con fuerza su coche. El ruido ahí dentro era ensordecedor. Se mezclaban los gruñidos de esos pobres infelices con los de la gente del exterior. Casi no podía distinguir un sonido de otro…hasta que oyó "eso".

Un gran rugido de motores.

Sí, motores…A juzgar por el ruido que parecía acercarse cada vez más a él una gran cantidad de coches de gran tonelaje circulaban por esa misma calle. Intentó mirar entre los cuerpos que cubrían su coche y lo que vio le hizo suspirar de alivio.

Policía y militares.

Quizás podrían sacarle de una maldita vez de ahí. Quizás en un par de horas podría estar en la seguridad de su casa. Lo único que quería era salir de ese escenario dantesco y dejar de ver esas atrocidades otrora humanas.

Entonces oyó la primera ráfaga de disparos….

·

·

·

Todos nos asomamos a ver el gran espectáculo que teníamos ante nuestras narices.

Un gran convoy de coches y furgones blindados del grupo antidisturbios de la policía avanzaba por la plaza Ericcson seguido por una infinidad de tanquetas y camiones del ejército. Por lo poco que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana y en la lejanía era que aquellos hombres, tanto soldados como policías, iban protegidos hasta la frente y armados hasta los dientes. Si toda jodida tropa iba hacia el hospital, sinceramente, agradecía desde aquí al difunto Paul por habernos llevado hasta esa roñosa salida. Gracias a él tenía el culo sentado en una silla en una comisaria y no en cualquier otro lugar mucho más peligroso.

Sinceramente, pensé que pararían y comprobarían el estado de la pobre persona que estaba atrapada en su coche. Supongo que si yo estuviera en su lugar ya me habrían dado un par de ataques de pánico, más que nada por verme rodeado de esas cosas. Ese pobre no había parado de enviarnos mensajes de socorro a través de sus faros, pero…¿qué podíamos hacer? Era una locura internarse ahora mismo en las calles. Ese coche parecía robusto. Estaría seguro ahí dentro hasta que vinieran los refuerzos.

Pero los refuerzos habían venido ya….y habían pasado de él como de la mierda.

—Se van…se van y dejan a esa persona ahí en medio rodeado de esas cosas. ¿En serio? —dije indignado.

—Ahora mismo su prioridad no es salvar a nadie —todos nos giramos para ver al agente Martin. Estaba pegado a un walkie talkie como si su vida fuera en ello. Y en parte así era —Hacer un reconocimiento de la situación y eliminar al enemigo. Esa es ahora la prioridad.

—No me jodas —susurré —La fiesta continua, ¿no es así?

—Un momento…¿eliminar al enemigo? —dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, han hecho un llamamiento a la población para que se encierren en casa—dijo el agente.

—Pues yo veo muchas personas ahí fuer….—Bella no pudo terminar su frase.

Una ráfaga de tiros resonó en la calle.

Los militares estaban intentando restablecer el control de la situación, pero esas cosas andantes y sin vida no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil; a juzgar por la cantidad de ráfagas de metralleta estaba más que claro que lo primordial era eliminar al enemigo sin importar la cantidad de inocentes y sanos que hubiera en el medio. Los militares no parecían querer darse cuenta de que en las calles quedaban personas, personas que intentaban huir del infierno.

Como por ejemplo la persona que aún estaba dentro del coche atrapada.

Todos aguantamos la respiración cuando los cristales del vehículo saltaron por los aires cuando la munición impactó contra ellos eliminándolos en segundos. La persona que estuviera ahí dentro había quedado a merced de los infectados.

—¡Hostia puta! —espetó Jasper —¿Le han dado?

Me pegué todo lo que pude a la ventana para ver si podía distinguir movimiento dentro del coche, pero nada. Es más, otra violenta ráfaga barrió la plaza. Cristales, chispas y trozos de carne infectada saltaban por los aires con cada impacto. En ese instante recordé un momento friki y surrealista de cuando fui al estreno de John Rambo. La escena visceral y sangrienta de la exaltación heroica del personaje era muy parecida a la que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos sólo que esto era real y estaba ocurriendo a escasos metros de mi. Además, al igual que el protagonista, ahora mismo yo tampoco sentía las piernas.

Dos, tres…quizás cuatro minutos fue el tiempo que tardaron en arrasar la maldita plaza.

Después del derroche de munición y de tripas esparcidas por la calle llegó la calma, un tanto tensa, he de decir.

—Se han marchado —susurró Bella.

—No me extraña —dije en el mismo tono de voz —Sólo les queda disparar a las farolas —me gané la vigésima mirada del mal por parte de Bella —¿Crees que la persona del coche sigue viva?

Nadie me contestó.

Miramos desolados a través de la ventana esperando alguna señal de vida…y nada.

—Tenemos que comprobar si está vivo —dijo Jasper.

—Sería de locos salir ahora mismo —dijo Rosalie.

—Sería ir en contra de mis principios si no comprobara ese coche —respondió mi amigo. Todos miramos al agente Martin que era el que tenía el walkie y la radio.

—Lo que han hecho aquí lo están haciendo por toda la ciudad. Se supone que en un par de horas pasaran los camiones militares para evacuar a la gente hacia los puntos seguros —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cojonudo —gruñí —Yo voy a ver si ese tío o esa tía del coche está vivo. No me voy a quedar con el remordimiento de conciencia —me despegué de la ventana y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Empecé a quitar los seguros que nos mantenían en la más absoluta seguridad.

—No vas solo, amigo —Jasper se puso detrás de mi.

—¡Estais locos! ¡Estais jodidamente locos y lo peor es que parece que se contagia! —gritó Bella. Sacó su milagrosa pistola de su cinturón, la empuñó y caminó hacia nosotros. Joder, sí que imponía la muchacha.

—¿A dónde vas? —espetó el agente Martin.

—A acompañar a estos dos. ¿Crees que les voy a dejar solos en esa calle? ¿Desprotegidos y sin ninguna protección? —chascó la lengua.

—Bella, hija…quizás no es un entorno adecuado para ti….puede ser peligroso…No deberías hacerlo —la ceja de Bella se alzó hasta casi rozar la línea de su pelo.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? Mientras tú estabas aquí sentado poniéndote ciego de rosquillas y bollos yo estaba en un puto hospital rodeada de gente infectada. Me he visto cara a cara con uno de ellos y le he saludado con un disparo en medio de la frente. No me jodas, Martin. Soy capaz de esto y mucho más aunque tu cerrada mente piense lo contrario.

Wow.

MArtin se calló como el buen tipo que debía ser.

Bella me apartó con poca sutileza; ella misma terminó de quitar los seguros de la puerta.

—Saldré yo primero. En cuanto os haga una señal me seguís, siempre detrás de mi. No quiero que os hagáis los héroes. Como a alguno de vosotros dos se le ocurra desobedecer una orden mía se llevará una buena patada en el culo. Si el habitante del coche está muerto os quiero en cero coma segundos de vuelta, ¿entendido?

Me dieron ganas de decir señor, sí, señor…pero me limité a asentir.

No pude evitar contener la respiración cuando esa pequeña mujer plantó un pie en la calle. Sabía que estaba totalmente capacitada para enfrentarse a una situación de peligro y tensión como esta…pero la veía tan frágil en apariencia que no podía soportar verla tan expuesta. Con un par de dedos nos hizo una señal para que avanzáramos con ella.

El silencio en la calle era desolador.

De todos los gritos, estruendos y sonidos varios escuchar ahora simplemente el silencio era casi aterrador. Gran parte del mobiliario urbano así como una infinidad de cristales de los edificios colindantes estaban destrozados y esparcidos por el suelo y las aceras. Cada paso que dábamos era un crujido que salía de nuestros pies. El coche se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta de la comisaria, pero estaba seguro de que se me harían los metros más largos de toda mi puta vida. Bueno, estos y los que había andado en el sótano del hospital.

A lo lejos se oía el rumor de una nueva matanza, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Intenté por todos los medios desviar mi mente de esos sonidos y esas posibles imágenes que se formaban en mi cabeza; fijé mi vista en el pelo de Bella y en el movimiento que se creaba en esa melena a cada paso que daba. Pero no era fácil. Intentaba no mirar el suelo, pero eso me llevó a pisar algo viscoso, algo que me hizo sentir repulsa en cada poro de mi piel.

Había pisado a un infectado. O al menos una parte de él.

A menos de un metro de la puerta del piloto de ese coche tuve que apartar otro cuerpo más para no pisarlo. Joder, qué difícil se me estaba haciendo esto…Bella se asomó ligeramente al interior del coche antes de abrir la puerta. No se apreciaba ningún movimiento…

—¿Hola? Soy la agente Swan, venimos a ayudarle…

Pasaron muchas cosas y en muy poco tiempo.

Hubo movimiento dentro del coche….y fuera también. Un hombre moreno, grande y con la cara llena de cortes salió de su escondite en el interior del coche totalmente aterrado al mismo tiempo que Jasper gritaba. Fue un grito de miedo, de terror puro e infinito. Después cayó al suelo.

Mierda.

Alguien había agarrado a Jasper por el tobillo con fuerza haciéndole caer. Lo supe porque cuando miré a mi amigo uno de esos infectados le tenía aún agarrado por el tobillo. Mientras Bella ayudaba como podía a salir a ese hombre del coche yo auxilié a mi amigo.

Ese cabrón le había cogido de la pierna con fuerza.

Tenía el cuerpo lleno de disparos, brutales y asquerosos. Su piel, ligeramente azulada, y su carne mostraban claros signos de descomposición y aún así, a ese hijo de puta le quedaban fuerzas para intentar cazar a Jasper.

—¡Joder! ¡Edward! ¡Me duele!

Pateé la mano de esa cosa en un vano intento porque soltara la pierna de Jasper, si seguía apretando con esa fuerza conseguiría romperle la pierna. Se arrastró acercando su precaria pero fuerte mandíbula a la carne de mi amigo. Le patee la cabeza. Eso apenas me dio tiempo para coger a Jasper y levantarlo del suelo; esa cosa endemoniaba volvió a atacar con una dentellada en el vacío, gracias a los cielos. Si no nos ayudaba alguien jamás podríamos salir de allí.

Por supuesto, la ayuda llegó. Vi en primer plano como un tiro destrozaba la cabeza de ese infectado recreando una escena gore de una película de serie B. Al parecer la noche de casquería y vísceras surtidas aún no había acabado, aunque agradecía de todo corazón la intervención de Bella y su rápida pistola.

—Vamos…¡Vamos! —gritó.

Ayudé rápidamente a Jasper a levantarse. El pobre estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel y no me extrañaba nada; el susto que nos acabábamos de llevar había sido grande. Si no hubiera sido por Bella no sabía cómo habríamos salido de allí. Aún así, tuve que agarrar a mi amigo de la cintura porque se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia los lados. El hombre al que habíamos ido a rescatar me ayudó en silencio en mi tarea para intentar llegar lo antes posible a la comisaría.

No habíamos vuelto a sentir movimiento, ni vivo ni muerto…aún así, en el interior de la comisaría estábamos cien mil veces mejor.

Respiré hasta llegar a jadear cuando la maldita puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas. Lo habíamos conseguido. Habíamos llegado sanos y salvos a nuestro refugio temporal…o no. Cuando el desconocido con la cara ensangrentada y yo soltamos a Jasper este se desplomó en el suelo como si fuese un peso muerto. La doctora y yo acudimos a él a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? —dijo mientras le tomaba el pulso en la muñeca. Jasper no reaccionaba. Cada vez estaba más pálido y no parecía querer abrir los ojos.

—Una cosa de esas le ha agarrado de la pierna y le ha tirado al suelo. ¡No sé por qué se ha desmayado!

—¿Le han mordido? —negué rápidamente.

—¡No! A él sólo le han….

—Tiene sangre —susurró Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Que tiene sangre…en el costado…

Rosalie se apresuró a levantarle la camiseta azul marino a mi amigo…Era cierto. Tenía sangre. Sangre y una herida provocada por un cristal bastante considerable de tamaño en el costado.

Joder….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo saldrá el grupo de la comisaria? ¿Se unirán al grupo de evacuados?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Mary2413, Monikcullen009, Lory24, Neko de Pattinson, Melyna cisne, Tefyta Cullen, Malicaro, Aryam Dhields Masen, Anamart05, Chusrobissocute, Sandra, Andycullen07, amy Swan, Guest, Kimjim, Danielemosquera, Karina Masen, Kriss21, Nella Cullen, Bydanny, CamilaSCo, VaNeSaErK, EriM, Lil, Petit chiharu, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Pekis Lautner, ALEXANDRACAST, Ivis Cullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Serena Eternal Star Moon, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Despatz, Darlyn, Alkem corrale, Laubellacullen94, Panambi Hovy, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, BonyMasen, Romiina R, Gretchen CullenMasen, Maro75, Nia Masen. Aleshita luvs paramore, Belagiesom16, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Orisweetcullen, Ashleyswan, LizieRossmary12 y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad._

_Me habéis preguntado si saldrán los demás personajes principales. Sí, saldrán. Alice no tardará mucho en salir. En cambio los Cullen tardarán un poquito más._

_Nos leemos en diez días, más o menos. Para las que siguen Suavemente, me matas, nos leemos esta semana. Un besote enorme._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Acompañé a Bella a los calabozos más que nada para despejarme un poco de la situación que estábamos viviendo ahí arriba; todo se complicaba. Ver a mi amigo tendido en el suelo y sangrando profundamente no le había hecho bien a mi maltrecha mente. Me sentía completamente impotente._

_—No era necesario que bajaras aquí conmigo…Sé cuidarme sola —suspiré ante su comentario._

_—De eso ya me he dado cuenta…_

_Miré a mi alrededor. Como bien dijeron los policías, sólo dos calabozos estaban ocupados. En uno de ellos había un tipo durmiendo la borrachera. Aún. A saber qué demonios se había tomado para seguir durmiendo felizmente en el limbo etílico mientras el mundos se desmoronaba._

_El otro individuo era el que me preocupaba...de pensar que íbamos a soltarlos se me ponían los pelos como escarpias…._


	8. Capítulo 7 La Ley de Murphy

CAPÍTULO 7 LA LEY DE MURPHY

Mi amigo tenía un cristal clavado en el costado.

Tanto la herida como el cristal eran de tamaño considerable. Era horrible mirar esa abertura en la piel; aun así, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella visión. Jasper estaba inconsciente y con toda seguridad necesitaría puntos. En resumidas cuentas, necesitábamos justo de lo que andábamos escasos. Un jodido médico y el material necesario para poder limpiar con seguridad una herida de ese tipo lo antes posible. Esas heridas podrían traer consecuencias si no se curaban bien.

—¿Me puedes decir quien eres? —preguntó Rosalie al hombre que acabábamos de rescatar mientras le tomaba el pulso a Jasper.

—Me…me llamo Emmet McCarthy. Trabajo en el Distrito Financiero…me quedé hasta tarde en la oficina y cuando salí me encontré con todo este caos.

—¿Estás herido? —espetó mientras terminaba de arrancarle la camiseta al rubio —¿Te han mordido?

—¿Qué? Yo…no, ¡no! —dijo tocándose la cara manchada de sangre —Sólo son pequeños cortes, cortes provocados por ese tiroteo. ¡No me ha mordido nada! ¡Estoy sano! Ni siquiera sé de qué va todo esto…

—Bien, ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo. Y me alegro de que tú solo tengas pequeños cortes. Aquí no tengo un pequeño corte —dijo señalando a mi amigo —Tenemos un gran y jodido corte.

—Creo…creo que necesitamos un médico —murmuré.

—¿No me digas? Yo soy médico —dijo Rosalie a punto de morderme —Lo que necesito es material para curarlo —miró a Bella —Necesito un botiquín medianamente en condiciones —la morena negó lentamente.

—Pues me parece que de eso no tenemos. Tenemos un pequeño botiquín que dudo mucho cubra tus expectativas. Martin, ¿puedes traerle el maletín de primeros auxilios a la doctora?

El hombre, que se había quedado asombrado tras la exaltación de efusividad heroica de Bella, acató la orden impuesta por la muchacha en menos de dos segundos; la presencia de Bella le había salvado el culo ya que so hubiera sido él el que nos hubiera acompañado hasta ese coche no lo habría contado. El buen hombre con un maletín blanco con una cruz roja en el medio y se lo entregó a Rosalie. La rubia miró en el interior y alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Pretendéis que cure a este hombre con tan sólo un poco de alcohol y unas gasas?

—No hay otra cosa —repuso el policía.

Bella se acercó hasta nosotros y miró la escena agachada a mi lado mientras observaba a Jasper con preocupación. La doctora se puso un par de guantes del botiquín y examinó minuciosamente la herida antes de hacer nada.

—Se lo ha clavado entre costilla y costilla. Voy a comprobar que no haya traspasado el pulmón.

Me tapé la boca con la mano para no decir la tremenda palabrota que tenía en la punta de la lengua por los putos nervios. Esto era una mierda. Rosalie tiró del cristal con los dedos, lo miró brevemente y luego lo dejó apartado sin prestarle más atención. Bella taponó las heridas con gasa un segundo después.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunté.

—No ha llegado muy dentro —murmuró mientras sacaba tubos y pequeños botes de la maleta —Pero la herida es jodida. Estaría mucho más tranquila si tuviéramos antibióticos —Bella negó de nuevo.

—No, nada de pastillas. Sólo tenemos pomada antibiótica.

—Era de esperar. ¿Algún calmante?

—Sólo ibuprofeno.

—Joder —espeté —Oye, mira…podemos llamar a una ambulancia. No sé…necesita atención médica, está inconsciente. Yo…yo creo que es mejor llamar a…

—¿Qué quieres que le pase a tu amigo? —murmuró Bella —Si llamas a una jodida ambulancia y lo ven herido lo primero que van a pensar es que lo han mordido. Justo en este momento creo que los médicos actúan primero y preguntan después. Y no sé, pero me da la sensación de que a los posibles infectados no les pones precisamente una alfombra roja al entrar al hospital.

—Mi amiga la poli tiene razón —dijo Rosalie —Quita las gasas, por favor —murmuró. Después empezó a limpiar las heridas mientras hablaba conmigo — Ahora mismo no es segura ninguna parte. Tú mismo has vivido lo que es salir a la calle en estos momentos —negó mientras se sacaba a Jasper un pequeño cristalito con unas pinzas —Y pisar un hospital es como pisar un campo de minas. Ni hablar. Si quieres a tu amigo te aconsejo que nos ayudes todo lo posible calmándote de una puñetera vez, ¿entendido? —asentí. Claro que lo había entendido; en vez de una leona ahora tenía a dos —Bien, pásame esos puntos de aproximación —le pidió a Bella —Esto no es para tirar cohetes ni confeti, pero al menos mantendrá la herida bien cerrada —observé como Rosalie pegaba con precisión esas pequeñas tiras en la piel de Jasper —Vamos a tener a mano esta crema antibiótica —dijo mientras le tapaba la herida con un apósito —Lo peor de todo es que esto se infecte. En cuanto se despierte de esta siestecita le va a doler. Y le va a doler bien…así que necesitará ese ibuprofeno como el agua —le indicó a Bella como si fuera su enfermera. Se quitó los guantes y se puso otros nuevos —Ahora tú —le dijo al tal Emmet.

—No…no es nada. En realidad necesitaría ir a mi casa. Mi hermano pequeño está allí solo.

—Ahora mismo es imposible salir de aquí —le informó Bella —No te podemos retener ya que no has hecho nada malo, sólo la mala suerte de cruzarte con esta batalla…De verdad, te aconsejo que no salgas por ahora. Mira cómo está la situación.

—Pero está solo —Rosalie le cogió la cara con ligera brusquedad y empezó a pasarle unas gasas empapadas en desinfectante —¡Hey! Eso duele.

—¿En serio? Jamás me lo habría imaginado —dijo irónicamente. Nunca pensé que diría esto en algún momento de mi jodida vida pero…agradecía al cielo el hecho de que tan sólo tuviéramos a dos mujeres en el grupo. Joder, vaya humor que se gastaban…

—En serio —contestó Emmet —Sólo tiene catorce años. He conseguido hablar con él hace un par de horas. Le he dicho que cierre bien la puerta…pero no puedo dejarlo allí solo. Estará asustado…

—Encerrado en casa es donde mejor puede estar —murmuró Rosalie —Con catorce años es un chico grande. Estoy segura de que sabrá cuidarse solo hasta que puedas ir a por él. Si tiene suficiente comida para un par de días y es responsable el chaval estará bien.

Dejé de escuchar los consejos sobre adolescentes y me centré en Jasper. Mi jodido jefe no podía estar más pálido. No dudaba de las prácticas de la irónica doctora Hale, pero no estaba tranquilo con el estado en el que estaba Jasper. A mi nadie me podría quitar la insistencia en ir a la puñetera estación de bomberos; allí teníamos básicamente de todo. Comida, camas, un lugar completamente seguro y, por supuesto, un botiquín en condiciones y un armario con medicinas. No es que tuviéramos de todas las medicinas existentes, pero sí lo que necesitaba mi amigo en estos momentos. Calmantes fuertes y una jodida cama en la que descansar. El suelo no parecía ser muy cómodo. Me quité la camiseta, la arrugué y se la puse bajo la cabeza con todo el cuidado que pude reunir para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Fue entonces cuando despertó.

—¿Qué…que me ha pasado? — murmuró con esfuerzo. Bella dejó a la doctora ejerciendo esas curas de emergencia al nuevo integrante del grupo y corrió hasta donde estaba Jasper tumbado.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—Jodido —intentó levantarse, pero Bella se lo impidió empujándolo suavemente por los hombros. Mi amigo hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su cuerpo volvió a tocar el suelo.

—Ni lo intentes —le dijo Bella — Tienes una puñetera herida en el costado. Te has herido cuando hemos salido a rescatar al hombre del coche. ¿Lo recuerdas? —asintió no muy convencido —Bien, ahora descansa y evita moverte. La doctora te ha cerrado la herida, pero no lo ha hecho con el material necesario. Así que evita hacer gilipolleces, estás fuera de juego, ¿vale? No te muevas de ahí.

—Tranquila...estoy tan cómodo en el jodido suelo que no creo que pueda reprimir las ganas de levantarme de aquí —reí ante la ironía de Jasper.

—El sarcasmo y el humor negro se respira en el ambiente, ¿no? —dijo Bella con una mueca en la cara.

—Hey, no te enfades, nena…Te aseguro que si mi amigo tiene ganas de bromear es que está mucho mejor —la ceja de la policía se alzó como si tuviera un puto resorte —Eh…¿por qué no intentamos sentarlo en un sitio un poquito más cómodo? Cuando se recupere de la herida va a recaer jodido de la espalda.

Rosalie se acercó a nosotros mientras se quitaba los segundos pares de guantes de la noche seguida de Emmet. Su cara estaba llena de pequeños cortes, pero ahora esas heridas eran mucho menos aparatosas. Al menos se le podía ver la piel libre de sangre.

—La Bella durmiente al fin despertó —le dijo la rubia a Jasper —Veo que no te ha sentado muy bien la siesta que te has echado —se agachó y comprobó el apósito.

—Tienes razón, me ha sentado de puta pena —espetó —Pero te agradezco mucho que me hayas cosido. Y te agradecería que me dijeras que me puedo mover del jodido suelo. Ya no soy un niño, joder —Rosalie asintió.

—La herida no está sangrando y no quiero ser la culpable de que te jodas la espalda…Está bien, te moveremos hasta uno de los sillones —después nos miró a Emmet y a mi —¿Podréis hacerlo?

Omití la frase que podría haberla dicho; no quería que las dos leonas de la manada se pusieran a rugirme como locas. Ya lo habían hecho por separado y daban mucho miedo. No me las quería imaginar a las dos en mi contra. Emmet y yo nos pusimos cada uno a un lado de Jasper y le levantamos con cuidado. La cara de dolor estuvo presente en el corto trayecto hasta el sillón.

—Mierda —susurró —Cómo duele —dijo respirando profundamente. Rosalie se acercó con el ibuprofeno y se lo dio junto a una botella de agua.

—Esperemos que esto te calme un poco el dolor…no hará milagros, eso te lo aviso…

Miré a Jasper mientras se tragaba la jodida pastilla. Estaba magullado y herido, pero al menos le teníamos de vuelta de momento.

No me dio mucho más tiempo a observar a mi casi recuperado amigo; un golpe seco en la boca del estómago me dejó sin respiración. Abrí los ojos sorprendido mientras me doblaba por el dolor cuando vi que era Bella con mi camiseta en la mano. Un poco más fuerte y me la incrusta en el puto estómago.

—Ya puedes taparte —dijo sin mirarme —No nos hace falta ninguna demostración de tu fuerza bruta.

Directa a matar, nena. Si llega a ser un poco más bruta seguramente no la dejarían salir de casa. Y precisamente era ella la que hablaba de fuerza, joder…Cuando recuperé un poco de aire intenté estirar mi arrugada camiseta y me la puse. Cuando estuve tapado, tal y como deseaba la señorita Bella, fue cuando me sentí observado. Era ella ni más ni menos la que me estaba mirando….aunque el milagro duró poco. La terca mujer desvió la mirada con rapidez; seguramente le habría llamado la atención mi tatuaje de proporciones bíblicas, y nunca mejor dicho. Si lo que estaba viendo en su cara era un sonrojo me podía dar por satisfecho durante el resto de mi puñetera vida.

—Tenemos noticias —todos miramos hacia el policía Martin. El pobre hombre estaba pegado a la radio intentando escuchar algo —Nos hemos podido poner en contacto con la comisaría de Queens durante unos segundos. Dicen que los camiones del ejército para evacuar a la población hasta los puntos seguros. Pasarán dentro de media hora, quizás menos.

—Espere, espere…—dijo Emmet —¿Dónde estarán esos puntos seguros?

—Eso no lo sé. Lo que sí le puedo decir es que allí tendremos un lugar seguro donde resguardarnos hasta que pase todo esto.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo será eso? —preguntó de nuevo Emmet —Yo no puedo irme, al menos no hasta que me lleve a mi hermano conmigo. Yo no voy —sentenció.

—Yo tampoco —murmuré. Bella me miró con cara de "qué coño estás diciendo" —Jasper no puede moverse y definitivamente no puede montarse en un maldito camión lleno de gente. Paso —negué esperando con toda mi alma que Bella repitiera las mismas palabras.

—Yo voy a ir a ese punto seguro. Se supone que es lo que debemos hacer, ¿no? —dijo llevándome la contraria. Como no. ¿Acaso tomaba sus decisiones siempre en contra de las mías?

—Yo no estoy muy convencida…Esperaré —dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos nos miramos entre todos. Quizás no éramos lo suficientemente conscientes, pero las decisiones que tomásemos en ese momento nos iban a cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas. Algo tan mundano como subirse a un puto camión podría llevarnos a la salvación o a la muerte. Mi abuela decía un refrán, "más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer". Por ahora aquí estábamos bien y en su defecto y si las cosas seguían poniéndose mal, teníamos mi querida estación de bomberos a tan solo dos calles. De todos modos yo tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar a mi amigo sólo. No podía hacer nada si Bella quería subirse a ese camión; no era nadie para ella y seguramente mis consejos se los pasaría por el forro de los cojones y como premio me llevaría una mala contestación.

—Tenemos que pensar en qué hacer con los dos tipos que tenemos en los calabozos —dijo Martin mirando a Bella.

—¿Ahora me he convertido en el jefe o qué? —espetó —Dios mío —se pasó las manos por el pelo —No…no podemos dejarlos ahí abajo, evidentemente. Supongo que lo que debemos hacer es sacarlos y llevarlos al punto seguro como lo que son. Detenidos.

La cosa iba cada vez mejor.

—¿Vas…vas a sacar a los elementos que tenéis detenidos? —pregunté.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellos? No sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aislados. Voy a bajar para sacarlos de ahí y subirlos conmigo.

Vi cómo Bella se metía por los pasillos que seguramente daban a las escaleras para bajar a los calabozos. Sola. ¿Es que ninguno de los dos policías que estaban en la comisaría iban a mover sus culos para ir con ella? Ella sabía cuidarse sola; me lo había demostrado en las horas que habíamos estado juntos…Aun así no me quedaría tranquilo si la dejara bajar a ella sola con al menos un delincuente en potencia como lo era el tipo de la ficha policial. Tampoco me quedaría tranquilo escuchando los debates a favor y en contra de los puntos seguros.

A la mierda.

Acompañé a Bella a los calabozos más que nada para despejarme un poco de la situación que estábamos viviendo ahí arriba; todo se complicaba. Ver a mi amigo tendido en el suelo y sangrando profundamente no le había hecho bien a mi maltrecha mente. Me sentía completamente impotente.

—No era necesario que bajaras aquí conmigo…Sé cuidarme sola —suspiré ante su comentario.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta…

Miré a mí alrededor. Como bien dijeron los policías, sólo dos calabozos estaban ocupados. En uno de ellos había un tipo durmiendo la borrachera. Aún. A saber qué demonios se había tomado para seguir durmiendo felizmente en el limbo etílico mientras el mundo se desmoronaba.

El otro individuo era el que me preocupaba...de pensar que íbamos a soltarlos se me ponían los pelos como escarpias…

Bella fue primero hacia el tipo flipado por el alcohol. Estrelló las llaves del calabozo contra los barrotes sacando de un profundo sueño a su inquilino. Ese pobre diablo casi se cae de la jodida litera…me hubiera reído si no estuviera en esta situación.

—¡No he hecho nada! ¡Agente, se lo juro…sólo me bebí una cerveza! —ladee la cabeza observando a aquel hombre. Bella rodó los ojos.

—Eso mismo dijiste hace horas…y aún te dura la borrachera. No le digas a ninguna destiladera la mezcla que has hecho, amigo. Es una puta bomba de relojería —buscó la llave que correspondía a esa celda —Date la vuelta y pon las manos en la espalda.

El hombre hizo sin rechistar lo que Bella le pidió. No se molestó ni en preguntar donde lo estaban llevando; se apoyó en los barrotes y continuó tan tranquilo con su duermevela. Cuando Bella fue hasta la otra celda no lo pude evitar; me pegué a ella como una puta lapa porque no me fiaba de ese tipo y ni siquiera le había visto de frente. Pero lo poco que podía ver de él era un cuerpo enorme y unos brazos musculosos. O el hombre era boxeador profesional o estos brazacos los había moldeado a base de peleas callejeras.

Bella miró hacia atrás y suspiró, aunque esta vez no me dijo nada.

—Voy a abrir la puerta. Quédate como estás con las manos en la espalda. Te voy a esposar y vamos a subir, ¿me has entendido? —esperó alguna señal, pero nunca vino —Por tu bien espero que no hagas ninguna tontería —susurró.

Contuve el aliento mientras Bella abría la maldita puerta. Esperaba algún movimiento kamikaze por parte de ese tío, esperaba que se revolviera y que actuara como un inconsciente…pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo con las manos a la espalda de la postura tan y como mi policía le había pedido. La impresión me vino cuando el tipo se giró.

Tenía una cicatriz en la comisura del labio, alargándolo salvajemente haciendo de su cara una mueca horrible.

Había visto su ficha policial, pero la foto apenas borrosa no me había dado todo los detalles que estaba viendo ahora. Ese hombre, Black, me miró con la mandíbula apretada cuando supo que le estaba mirando la horrible cicatriz.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —le preguntó a Bella con vez grave.

—Tenemos una situación de emergencia, debemos abandonar la comisaría.

Nadie preguntó nada más.

Los cuatro subimos hasta la planta de calle. He de decir que todos miraron con cierto temor al preso Black, pero evidentemente nadie dijo nada. Bella se marchó durante unos minutos; cuando volvió lo hizo con una Táser, una pistola de electrochoque, entre las manos. Se aseguró de que Black la viera antes de guardársela al lado de su pistola reglamentaria.

—Puedo ver una furgoneta del Ejército —dijo Rosalie mientras miraba por la ventana —Mucha gente se está subiendo en esos camiones.

Todos menos Jasper, que seguía recostado, nos asomamos a las ventanas.

—"_Evacuación de la población —_decían por los megáfonos —_Evacuación temporal de la población hasta los puntos seguros"_

—¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? —murmuró Black —¿Una evacuación?

—Un virus —respondió Rosalie —El _v_irus más potente con el que nos hemos cruzado…Oh, oh…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Míralo por ti misma.

Cuando el camión militar se puso a nuestra altura pudimos ver en la semi oscuridad de la noche apenas iluminada por las farolas que habían quedado sanas una enorme masa de gente hacinada en ese pequeño espacio. Algunos iban sollozando, otros agarraban pequeñas mochilas entre sus manos y otros intentaban respirar un poco de aire.

Otros tosían.

Martin quitó los seguros a la puerta listo y preparado para salir en cuanto le dieran permiso. Cogí a Bella del brazo y me acerqué a su oído.

—Por favor, no te subas ahí arriba. ¿Has visto a esa gente? ¿Quién te asegura que ahí arriba no viaje nadie con el virus? —Bella miró primero mi mano que la agarraba y luego me miró a los ojos.

—¿Tanto te importa mi bienestar?

—Sí —los dos nos aguantamos la mirada…pero vino alguien a joder uno de los pocos momentos en los que Bella no me estaba dando duro.

—No subáis ahí —murmuró Rosalie —Eso se va a convertir en una puta ratonera —el agente Martin hizo caso omiso de la recomendación de la doctora abriendo la puerta de la comisaría.

—¿Por qué? Vienen a ayudarnos —la rubia negó. Salió a la puerta justo donde el camión se había parado segundos antes. En la parte delantera de camión iban tres militares. Dos de ellos iban armados con subfusiles listos y preparados por si eran necesarios. El tercero no iba armado más que nada porque era el conductor y no le sobraban manos. Mierda, comprendía que fueran armados…pero no me tranquilizó el hecho de ver esos fusiles tan de cerca.

—¿Algún herido? —preguntó uno de los hombres armados a Rosalie en un derroche total de palabras.

—Tenemos un herido —el militar preparó su arma aunque la doctora movió los brazos rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no, no…¡no! Tenemos a un hombre herido, pero no ha sido atacado…Se ha hecho un corte en el costado, pero está bien…aunque no se puede subir ahí. Todos estamos bien, pero no podemos dejarlo aquí solo —el hombre bajó ligeramente el fusil —¿Han…han hecho controles antivíricos a esas personas de ahí atrás?

—¿Van a subir o no? Lo siento, señora…pero tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí lo antes posible. Si van a subir háganlo ya.

Martin y el otro policía apartaron con suavidad a Rosalie para subirse en el camión. Se supone que ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto…El tipo al que encarcelaron por conducir borracho pareció despertarse de golpe cuando vio lo que teníamos delante.

—¿Qué demonios? — miró a todos como si se acabara de despertar de una jodida siesta —¿Esto es por esa mierda de virus? Oh, por todo lo sagrado…—se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

—Oye…oídme…no subáis —el hombre ignoró a Rosalie —No subáis. Ahí hay gente tosiendo —negó —No sabemos si pueden estar infectadas. No han hecho controles —Bella miró a la rubia y luego me miró a mi.

—No subas —la pedí.

—En veinte segundos arrancaremos y nos marcharemos de aquí. No podemos obligar a subir, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. Quien vaya a subir que lo haga. Ya —dijo el soldado.

—No subas —susurré. Bella me miró…y luego avanzó hacia la puerta dejándome con el alma en vilo….

·

·

·

Seth miró el reloj del salón por enésima vez.

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y no había podido dormir nada. Una tensa calma se había apoderado de las calles tras pasar unos camiones del ejército llenos de gente. Una evacuación. A él le daba lo mismo; no se movería del apartamento si no era con su hermano Emmet al lado. Le había dicho que cerrara la puerta y él no había hecho.

Esperaría.

Esperaría por su hermano. No importaba cuanto tardase; no se movería de aquí hasta que no viera a su hermano aparecer por esa maldita puerta. Porque sabía que iría a por él.

Un anuncio de la tele tienda de un pelador de patatas con no sé qué cosa electrónica se repetía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, las dos mujeres protagonistas del spot publicitario repetían las dudosas bondades de ese artilugio, aunque él no lo oía. Tenía la televisión en modo silencio mientras esperaba por un nuevo informativo de emergencia a la espera de noticias que nunca llegaban. Al parecer no querían o no podían informar más sobre lo que estaba pasando; también había intentado conectarse a internet para buscar noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero la red se había caído.

El motivo del silencio eran esos golpes que habían estado martilleando la puerta durante unos cortos segundos después de la llamada de su hermano. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero se había acongojado de miedo. Tras el incidente había corrido hasta el salón para quedarse quieto y en silencio esperando por algún nuevo ruido.

De momento nada.

Tampoco había vuelto a sonar el teléfono. Él había intentado llamar a Emmet, pero no estaba disponible. No se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba más que nada porque se esperaba oír la voz del buzón de voz de antemano.

Lo que estaba pasando era muy raro. Y horrible.

Las calles se habían quedado calladas. Tras el tiroteo insufrible y el posterior paseo de los camiones militares todo había quedado en calma. Pero lejos de calmarlo esto lo estaba poniendo mucho más nervioso. ¿Estarían mucho tiempo en esta situación? Él no entendía sobre estas cosas, pero si eran tal y como había leído en sus comics o en esos video juegos a los que tanto le gustaba jugar, estaban jodidos. Esto parecía un relato de ciencia ficción a gran escala sólo que él pudo verlo con sus propios ojos.

Estaba pasando.

¿Acaso esto era el puto apocalipsis o qué? Se paseó con el mando de la tele entre las manos por todo el pasillo….aunque se quedó parado en el medio cuando se quedó a oscuras. Seth maldijo a la ley de Murphy por hacerse presente en los mejores momentos. No podía ver nada, no entraba ningún reflejo por las ventanas ya que se había ido la luz de toda la manzana. Perfecto. Apoyándose en la pared fue despacio hasta su habitación, allí tenía una linterna bastante potente que su padre le había regalado para ir a un campamento de verano años atrás. Le tenía un especial cariño a esa linterna por el simple hecho de que se la había regalado su padre.

Le costó un par de minutos encontrar el cajón de la cómoda en el que estaba la linterna, pero al final lo consiguió.

Estaba saliendo de su habitación justo cuando la puerta volvió a sonar.

Seth era consciente que desde fuera esto podía parecer una película mala de terror; un adolescente en medio de una casa vacía y sin luz y simplemente alumbrado por una linterna. Oh, y algo parecido a unos jodidos zombies en el exterior del edificio. Los golpes eran insistentes…se sobresaltó cuando el sonido del timbre de la entrada resonó en el silencio absoluto. Ese sonido estuvo a punto de perforar sus tímpanos.

—Nece…sito…ayu..da…—Seth se acercó a la puerta con la linterna en la mano. Quizás habría sido de sabios coger el bate de beisbol de su cuarto por si necesitaba protección —Por…fa…vor…

Frunció el ceño cuando creyó conocer esa voz. No lo podría asegurar al cien por cien, pero parecía la voz de su vecina del cuarto piso, esa chica morena de piernas interminables que habían alegrado sus sueños más de una noche. Su voz se le había quedado grabada a fuego en su cerebro esas cuatro o cinco veces que le había saludado tras encontrarse en el ascensor.

Más golpes. Y otro timbrazo.

Decidió seguir con el guion de película de miedo y avanzó hasta la puerta. Quizás le había pasado algo a esa chica, quizás necesitaba ayuda. O quizás, solo estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Él no era tonto, era un chaval de catorce años que no tendría jamás en la vida posibilidades con esa muchacha…pero al menos no estaría solo. Se asomó por la mirilla. Pues sí…ahí estaba la vecina cañón, aunque un poco más pálida que otras veces y no era de extrañar. Quitó la cadena de seguridad e hizo lo mismo con las llaves.

Lo que vio a continuación era algo surrealista.

La que estaba frente a él era su vecina, la preciosa morena de piernas largas…Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, aunque cuando finalmente lo vio se derrumbó ante él. En seguida supo por qué; le faltaba parte de su pierna derecha. Le habían arrancado la carne y la piel. Y parecían mordiscos. Miró con morbosa fijación la sangrienta escena.

La chica se había desmayado.

Lo que no entendía era cómo demonios había aguantado ni dos segundos en ese estado. Lo normal era que hubiera entrado en shock por el dolor. ¿Esas cosas de fuera le habían hecho eso? No se movía, apenas se podía notar su respiración. Bajó la guardia. Se agachó con la linterna en las manos para cogerla el pulso tal y como habían hecho en el instituto en las clases de primeros auxilios.

No le dio tiempo a llegar a coger su muñeca….ella se le adelantó. Lo cogió por la delgada muñeca adolescente y tiró hacia ella con fuerza. Lo último que vio Seth antes de cerrar los ojos fueron los dientes de su vecina….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué hará Bella finalmente? ¿Qué pensáis de Jacob?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Guest, Monikcullen009, ALEXANDRACAST, Analiaapocaliptica-2012, Malicaro, Melyna-Ortiz, Romiina R, Despatz, Laubellacullen94, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Ashleyswan, Belagiesom16, Danielemosquera, CamilleJBCO, LunaS Purple, Carolcielito, Vkii, Karina Masen, Lory24, Amy Swan, Neko de Pattinson, Orisweetcullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Gatita Swan, Lil, Nella Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Luzdeluna2012, Maria Cullen, Guest, BonyMasen. Serena Eternal Star Moon, Stephanie priegovazquez, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Alkem corrales, BABYBOO27, Maro75, Karlita carrillo y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad._

_Nos leemos dentro de diez días. También os espero en Suavemente, me matas. Un besote a todos._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Voy a ser un poco mala :P ….POV BELLA_


	9. Capítulo 8 En el punto de mira

CAPÍTULO 8 EN EL PUNTO DE MIRA

El día estaba yendo de puta madre.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Hacía apenas catorce horas estaba en mi maravilloso apartamento de Queens preparándome para una nueva jornada de trabajo. Pensaba que se iba a tratar de otro día aburrido, tedioso y caluroso en el interior de las oficinas de la comisaría. Como otro cualquier día estaba preparada para aguantar la increíble cantidad de testosterona algo caducada que irradiaban unos cuantos machotes compañeros, de los cuales la mayoría no podía verse la polla por la gran cantidad que almacenaban en sus jodidas tripas.

Pues no.

El debilucho del agente Brown se puso enfermo por enésima vez. Su mujer había llamado a la comisaría antes de empezar el turno diciendo que iría al hospital con ese intento de hombrecillo porque no se encontraba bien. Otra vez. Así que esa fue mi gran oportunidad para salir de las jodidas oficinas, olvidar el ordenador y los papeles y explorar la ciudad de la mano del agente Harry Clearwater. El comienzo de la patrulla estaba siendo excesivamente aburrido por varios motivos. Primero, Harry era un buen hombre, pero era repetitivo hasta el cansancio. Si hubiéramos tenido tiempo me habría vuelto a examinar, joder. Si me habían dado una puta placa era por algo, ¿no? Segundo, estábamos a mediados de agosto y las calles a las cinco de la tarde estaban más que desiertas porque nadie tenía huevos a salir bajo el sol martilleante. Tercero y último, la noticia de ese maldito virus que pululaba por los países de oriente medio ya empezaba a ser repetitiva e inquietante.

Jodido destino que rompió la calma de esta tranquila y soporífera tarde de agosto. Jamás llegué a pensar que el incendio de esa gasolinera cambiara mi futuro más cercano.

Nunca imaginé que esa maldita tarde podría ver cosas con mis propios ojos que sólo se podían apreciar en las películas de bajo presupuesto de una productora independiente. Si me hubieran dicho que iba a ver a un tipo muerto, calcinado y aplastado, mordiendo a otro hombre les habría dicho que dejaran de coger setas por su cuenta; lo malo es que las setas alucinógenas y drogas varias quedaban fuera de toda ecuación posible.

Del sopor más absoluto a la taquicardia severa.

Harry, como buen hombre y policía, quiso seguir a la ambulancia en la que habían metido a uno de los bomberos heridos. El tiempo que habíamos pasado en ese jodido hospital había sido infartante del todo. Carreras, antidisturbios, tipos extraños y médicos embutidos en trajes contra agentes biológicos…y a todo eso le teníamos que añadir la pérdida de Harry para siempre. La carrera que nos habíamos dado por los sótanos de ese maldito hospital había sido totalmente ficticia; demasiadas muertes horribles presenciadas, demasiadas carreras. Yo…usando mi pistola con lo que había sido una persona en un tiempo para nada lejano…

Si no me había dado un infarto en el hospital ya no me daba en la puta vida.

No me olvidaba de Edward, claro. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Al parecer me había salido un ángel de la guarda, pero a este se le habían caído las alas. En cambio, había recibido uno en forma de bombero tan malhablado como yo y un poco cagón que no se separaba de mi ni a sol ni a sombra. ¿Es que no entendía que yo solita me sabía cuidar en condiciones? Toda la vida lo había hecho, o al menos lo había intentado….sí, idiota…has cuidado de ti , te mudaste a Nueva York, intentaste superarte a ti misma y ahora mira dónde cojones te has metido.

Carreras, tiroteos, militares y unos puñeteros muertos andantes que tenían ganas de mordernos el culo. Señor, mándame un relajante muscular, un vaso de leche y envíame de una buena vez a dormir. Lamentablemente no tenía ese tipo de pastillas en la comisaría y mucho menos era hora de dormir; tenía ante mis narices un enorme camión del Ejército de los Estados Unidos esperando a que moviera mi culo, aún sin morder. Estaban esperando por mi decisión. Subir o no subir, he ahí la cuestión.

La doctora Rosalie me había aconsejado que no me subiera a ese vehículo, que la catástrofe podía ser de dimensiones gigantescas. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre hacer un plan de evacuación sin las medidas mínimas de seguridad? El plan era salir de la ciudad hacia los puntos seguros cagando leches y sin perder el tiempo, pero no a cualquier precio. Por otro lado estaba la petición convertida en súplica del bombero cagón alias Edward. Me había pedido que me quedara de una forma tan intensa que casi había logrado ablandarme. Sólo un poco. No me convencía para nada la idea de subirme a un camión lleno de desconocidos y vete tú a saber con qué mierda en el cuerpo.

Aún así avancé hacia la puerta.

De reojo vi cómo Edward dejaba sus brazos laxos, símbolo universal de la derrota más absoluta.

—Hey….¡Hey, poli! —miré hacia un lado para ver al preso Black. Por un lapso mínimo de tiempo me había olvidado de su presencia. Estrechó los ojos cuando lo miré e hizo una mueca que acentuó aún más su horrible cicatriz. Prefería no saber cómo se la había hecho…o quien —Yo no pienso subir a esa mierda —dijo señalando con la barbilla al lugar donde me dirigiría en breves segundos —Has dicho que tengo derecho a elegir…pues decido quedarme —lo miré y asentí sin darle más importancia. Hubiera preferido que se subiera a ese camión para tener un dolor de cabeza menos, pero se trataba de su culo, no el mio.

—Pues me parece cojonudo.

No estaba segura si lo dije en alto o lo simplemente lo pensé, el caso es que sin mirar atrás una vez más avancé hasta la puerta.

—Mierda —murmuró Rosalie.

Cuando puse un pie en la calle fue como pisar otro planeta. El camión estaba a escasos dos metros de mi cuerpo, pero se me hizo un camino completamente eterno. Hacía apenas un par de horas había pisado ese mismo asfalto con un montón de cuerpos muertos pululando a mi alrededor con ganas de cenar. Suspiré y caminé con decisión. Quizás todos esperaban que me subiera en la parte trasera de ese camión, pero en realidad me dirigí hasta la cabina donde estaban los tres militares encargados de parte de la evacuación de esa zona.

—Agente, si va a subir le aconsejo que lo haga ya —me dijo el tipo del subfusil.

—No voy a subir —suspiré —En el grupo tenemos a un accidentado que de momento no se puede mover y a un detenido que ha decidido quedarse. No puedo marcharme pero necesito que me diga a dónde va a llevar a toda esta gente. Ahí atrás van dos compañeros míos —los soldados se miraron entre si.

—Los puntos seguros se están estableciendo fuera de la isla de Manhattan. El más cercano está situado en Williamsburg, justo al otro lado del puente —el conductor hizo un amago de arrancar.

—Espere, ¡espere! —el hombre me miró con cansancio —¿Cuándo se restablecerán las comunicaciones? No hay cobertura, de hecho incluso la radio falla.

—De momento tanto la línea telefónica como los repetidores estarán fuera de servicio. Intenten usar la radio —hizo una breve pausa —Si se van a quedar aquí mi consejo es que se encierren hasta nuevo aviso. Reúnan comida y agua mientras les sea posible…las calles no son seguras.

El motor del vehículo retumbó haciendo que me apartara para no verme arrastrada por su fuerza. Cuando me sobrepasó apenas pude ver la figura de los compañeros Martin y William entre toda esa masa de gente. Miré a ambos de la calle abrumándome de la absoluta soledad que me rodeaba. Corrí hasta la puerta, me metí en el interior y cerré el seguro. Todos los componentes del grupo me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos…o como si estuvieran viendo un jodido fantasma.

Bueno…visto lo visto podría pasearse ante mi el puñetero Spiderman y no asombrarme en absoluto.

—¡Joder! Mierda, pensaba que te ibas a subir a ese puñetero camión —espetó Edward. Lo miré y alcé una ceja de ahí al cielo.

—Un herido en el abdomen, un tipo que necesita ir a buscar a su hermano pequeño, un presidiario y un bombero al borde de un ataque de nervios…¿cómo coño pretendías que me subiera al camión? —en la boca de ese maldito hombre se formó un intento de sonrisa.

—Te olvidas de la doctora —murmuró.

—No, no me olvido de ella….Lo que pasa es que parece ser la única medianamente normal en el grupo. Y yo, claro —suspiré realmente cansada.

Era consciente de que todo el mundo me estaba mirando; debía de parecer un poco gilipollas ahí en medio de la sala mientras intentaba que mi mente se ordenara de una buena vez. Las instrucciones que había recibido de ese amable militar habían sido sencillas y concisas. Cerrar la puerta, provisiones y agua.

Pues estábamos bien jodidos.

Me senté tras la mesa de la recepción en la que Martin se ponía fino de Donuts y barajé nuestras limitadas posibilidades. ¿Comida? ¿En esa categoría entraba la media rosquilla glaseada y mordisqueada que había en esa mesa y que algún cabrón de estos se había dejado? En mi humilde opinión, no.

—¿Ocurre algo? —levanté la cabeza cuando oí la voz de la doctora. Desde que había demostrado ser más que hábil con la jodida pistola estaba mucho más suave conmigo. Eso sin duda era bueno. La suma de mi mala hostia con la suya no podía ser muy sana.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando si ocurre algo? De todo. Ahora mismo está pasando de todo…

—¿Qué te han dicho los militares? —miré hacia la sala. Edward estaba al lado de Jasper hablando entre ellos. El tal Emmet se paseaba desesperado por la sala sin dejar de mirar su reloj. Y Black…bueno, seguían tan cual lo había dejado, esposado y sentado en una de las sillas.

—Nada que no te hayas imaginado ya a estas alturas. Necesitamos un lugar seguro y provisiones. Se nos aconseja no salir a la calle hasta nuevo aviso…Mierda, me siento completamente impotente en este edificio.

—Has hecho bien en no ir con los evacuados…—asentí levemente.

—Mi intención sólo era sacar algo de información a esos hombres…Pero ahora no sé qué demonios vamos a hacer aquí…

—Bueno…no creo que ahora mismo ninguno de nosotros tenga hambre, pero es verdad lo que la comida. ¿Cuántas horas hace que no comes? —resoplé —Exacto…Yo no me acuerdo de la última comida decente que hice, creo que desde que el primer infectado pisó suelo estadounidense. Necesitamos algunas provisiones, al menos a corto plazo.

—Pues lo que ves es lo que hay. Oh, quizás quede algo en la sala de personal. Todo un banquete para seis personas.

—Podemos sacar el contenido de la maquina expendedora de la sala de espera —dijo ignorando mi comentario sarcástico —Son chocolatinas, patatas y galletitas. Guarrerías varias…pero nos servirán hasta que encontremos algo decente.

—No sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, sinceramente espero que no mucho…—la doctora chascó la lengua. Algo que equivalía a: ¿quieres salir de aquí? Pues lo llevas claro, te jodes. Sabía perfectamente que su privilegiada mente era conocedora de ciertos secretos de ese maldito virus, sabía que quizás, omitía información. Por mi genial, por el momento no quería saber nada de bichos; con lo que tenía en frente ya tenía bastante.

—De momento preocupémonos por el presente, ¿de acuerdo?

—No nos queda otra —suspiré —Está bien, vamos a saquear las malditas máquinas expendedoras.

Apenas me dio tiempo a levantarme de esa silla giratoria; Edward llegó hasta donde estábamos con cara de preocupación. Para ser sincera, era un hombre terriblemente pesado. Joder, en las pocas horas que llevábamos juntos había demostrado ser como un grano en el culo. Molesto y omnipresente, hicieses el movimiento que hicieses. De todos modos su persona me chocaba; me había quedado totalmente boquiabierta cuando le había visto sin camiseta y no por la magnífica estructura ósea y muscular del que era poseedor…Bueno, en parte. Lo que más me había sorprendido era el tipo de tatuaje que llevaba. Sinceramente, jamás me había imaginado a este hombre con semejante santo tatuado en el costado. Y, aunque lo negara en público, me moría de ganas por saber el significado.

—Eh….chicas, siento molestar, de verdad….Pero a Jasper le empieza a doler la obra de arte de punto de cruz que le has hecho —le dijo a Rosalie —¿Qué podemos hacer? Te aseguro que ese tipo es tan duro como una piedra. Si se queja es porque realmente le duele…puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le he visto quejarse…

—¿De cuántas pastillas de ibuprofeno disponemos? — me preguntó la doctora.

—Sólo una caja, creo que vienen cuarenta pastillas. Quizás alguna menos —Rosalie se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba pensar. Luego miró a Edward.

—Estamos jodidos —este resopló haciendo un gesto casi cómico, el equivalente a un "no me jodas, no me había dado cuenta" —Al parecer vamos a estar un tiempo aquí. No podemos salir, es peligroso…necesitamos comida y agua…y no nos vendría nada mal un botiquín en condiciones. Puede que necesitemos antibióticos.

—Las buenas noticias abundan —dijo Edward —Sigo diciendo que la estación de bomberos es la mejor opción. Allí tenemos de todo lo que necesitamos, aquí no tenemos una mierda, nena —me había dado cuenta de que era como un tic; cada vez que este tío decía la palabra mágica "nena" mi ceja se subía hasta la estratosfera —Vale, vale….olvida eso último….—se puso serio —Deberíamos marcharnos. Allí hay más gente…tenemos de todo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que la estación es un sitio seguro? —espeté —¿Cómo sabes que allí habrá más gente? No sabes qué demonios ha pasado con tus compañeros. Cabe la posibilidad de que ya no estén allí.

—Sabemos cuidarnos, ¿sabes? Y confío en que mis compañeros han sabido protegerse. Sé que ellos están bien. Intentaré ponerme en contacto con alguien —lo miré y asentí. Fue lo único que pude hacer ante la total convicción y creencia en sus compañeros.

—Inténtalo por radio. Las comunicaciones están difíciles porque los repetidores están jodidos. No me lo han dicho, pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber que seguramente se trate de un protocolo de seguridad —Edward asintió —Pero siento decirte que de momento no nos movemos de aquí. Me sentiré responsable por el resto de mis días si alguien de este jodido grupo sale y muere en la calle —el bombero apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada más. Al menos no a mi.

—Te agradecería mucho que echaras un vistazo a Jasper —le dijo a Rosalie.

Después se marchó.

Bien, cojonudamente perfecto. Me importaba muy poco su enfado; la policía era yo. No había ningún superior en este jodido grupo, así que me sentía completamente responsable de la seguridad de las vidas que estaban a mi alrededor. Sabía que la situación no era ni por asomo la ideal. En la comisaría apenas disponíamos de lo mínimo para sobrevivir…pero el simple hecho de pensar que debía salir de nuevo a la calle me ponía enferma. Aguantaríamos todo lo necesario aquí y luego ya veríamos. Además, no sabíamos en qué condiciones estaba la puñetera estación de bomberos. Quizás allí ya no quedaba nadie, quizás se habían marchado todos a los puntos seguros.

Quizás estaban muertos. O peor, infectados.

Vale, lo mejor en este momento era dejar fuera los pensamientos pesimistas.

Fui hasta la sala en la que todos esperaban; Rosalie ya estaba atendiendo a Jasper. No tenía grandes conocimientos de primeros auxilios, pero me defendía, así que me acerqué a ella por si volvía a necesitar mi ayuda. Aunque después preferí no haberlo hecho. La doctora le había quitado a Jasper el apósito que le había colocado hacía tan sólo unas horas para protegerle la sutura dejando ver una herida bien fea. Aunque seguía sin sangrar y permanecía cerrada gracias a los puntos de aproximación que le había pegado esto no pintaba del todo bien. Los bordes de la herida estaban enrojecidos e inflamados, signo evidente de una infección creciente. El bombero rubio se estremeció cuando la doctora le palpó alrededor, aunque no se quejó.

—Ahí duele, ¿uh?

—Mierda, sí…un poco…—Edward tragó en seco para después mirar a Rosalie.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó. Esta negó.

—Oh, vamos….No me voy a asustar de lo que me diga, doctora…He pasado por cosas muchísimo peores —la aludida suspiró.

—No tiene buena pinta, Jasper.

—Me lo imaginaba…dime algo bueno, señorita…

—No tiene buena pinta, pero no voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿entendido? Hace unas horas me he convertido en tu doctora y si digo que te vas a poner bien, lo harás. De lo contrario me verás realmente enfadada —Jasper sonrió sin ganas.

—Si me lo dices así tendré que hacerte caso.

—Bien. Muy bien. Vamos a necesitar esa crema antibiótica, Bella —rebusqué en el botiquín de mierda que habíamos dejado a mano y se la tendí a la doctora. Le aplicó con cuidado la pomada y le cambió el apósito rápidamente. La cara de Jasper se relajó visiblemente cuando Rosalie dejó de trabajar sobre su piel —Te tomarás una pastilla anti inflamatoria cada seis horas de momento. Puede que tengamos que ampliar las tomas…Vamos a sacar algo de comida de esas máquinas. No es gran cosa, pero necesito que tu cuerpo esté en condiciones para que te recuperes lo antes posible.

—Lo que usted diga, doctora —murmuró Jasper.

—Chico obediente —murmuró mientras se quitaba los guantes —¿Tienes algún tipo de llave para abrir eso?—dijo señalando nuestra única fuente de alimentos.

—No. Nosotros no tenemos llaves de ninguna máquina. Vienen a reponerla cada dos días…aunque creo que esta semana se retrasarán un poquito —dije con ironía —Pero creo que tengo algo que puede servir.

Corrí hasta la sala de personal. Allí estaban las taquillas de todos mis compañeros, incluida la mía. Una mesa, un par de sillas y una cafetera medio llena completaban la decoración. Quizás deberíamos de olvidarnos de la cafeína…Fui hasta mi taquilla, la abrí y saqué la mochila que siempre llevaba al trabajo para coger el destornillador que descansaba en el fondo; algo bueno tenía que tener eso de pegarme día sí y día también con la jodida impresora de la oficina.

Cuando llegué a la sala le di el destornillador a Rosalie. Intentó abrir la máquina, pero sin éxito. Edward se levantó, le quitó la herramienta de las manos y lo intentó él.

—¿Crees que podrás abrirla? —pregunté ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Pues claro —espetó.

—No era mi intención dudar de tu masa muscular —murmuré.

La puerta de la máquina finalmente se abrió. Rosalie se dedicó a sacar parte de nuestro botín en forma de patatas, galletas, chocolatinas y chicles. El bombero pesado se fue hacia la otra máquina de refrescos y agua e hizo lo mismo. Sí, íbamos a estar hidratados de cojones…Edward cogió una botella de agua y un par de chocolatinas y se las llevó a Jasper. Al parecer cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Black de momento no nos había dado problemas, de hecho no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que vinieron los militares. Por su parte, Emmet se asomó al gran ventanal a pie de calle, aunque se separó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté acercándome a él. No me contestó, estaba realmente pálido. Miré justo por donde él había mirado para ver a un par de personas andando por la calle. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que uno de ellos tenía un enorme corte en el cuello. O quizás se trataba de un mordisco…definitivamente era un infectado; un tipo con esa herida no podría caminar con total tranquilidad —Mierda —bajé todas las persianas para evitar ver ese maldito paisaje.

—Vendrán más, ¿verdad? —miré a Emmet.

—Probablemente —me apoyé contra la pared —Con toda seguridad, joder….

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? Yo…yo tengo que ir a por Seth…no le puedo dejar solo…—observé el gesto completamente devastado de ese hombre. Entonces me vino la idea. Quizás era una locura, pero más nos valía estar preparados.

—No sé cuando podremos salir a buscar al chico…pero quizás puedas ayudarme —el hombre ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A qué?

—Ven conmigo y lo verás.

No me volvió a preguntar nada. Simplemente se levantó y siguió mis pasos. Volví a la sala del personal y vacié mi mochila encima de la mesa. Un neceser con algo de maquillaje que jamás volvería a usar, el monedero y poco más cayó sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado ante la atenta mirada de mi nuevo ayudante. Comprobé las taquillas del resto de mis compañeros y di gracias al cielo cuando una de ellas se abrió revelando una gran bolsa de deporte negra. Deseché el contenido, un par de zapatillas algo sucias, calcetines y ropa de gimnasio; le di las gracias al propietario en silencio, fuera quien fuese.

—Sígueme.

—¿No hay nadie más en la comisaría? —negué —¿A dónde vamos? —me preguntó Emmet mientras yo cogía unas llaves de la taquilla.

—A la armería —el rostro herido de ese hombre se puso aún más pálido.

—¿Vas…vas a sacar pistolas y…y todo eso?

—Sí…y todo eso. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles tendremos que defendernos como mejor podamos —me paré en medio del pasillo y miré fijamente los ojos oscuros de Emmet —Esto es necesario —asintió.

Bajamos al sótano, justo donde estaba la armería. Abrí la puerta de seguridad y teclee el código; esperaba que fuera el correcto ya que sería la primera vez que bajaría sin la compañía de ningún otro policía. Sonreí interiormente cuando oí el click que me daba paso al interior.

La fiesta iba a empezar.

Me apropié de cuatro Glocks, dos fusiles M16 y un par de revólveres pequeños. Me aseguré de coger bastante munición para todas las armas. Guantes anti corte y unos chalecos antibala se sumaron a la lista. Emmet por su parte estaba callado, mirando asombrado todo el metal que había a su alrededor. El olor a pólvora pasada inundaba el habitáculo.

—Parece ser que te fías de mi trayéndome a un sitio como este —murmuró.

—En realidad sí…—me encogí de hombros —Además, se ve a la legua que no tienes ni puta idea de cómo coger un arma —el hombre sonrió haciendo que su piel magullada por los cortes se estirara.

—Cierto. Nunca en mi vida he tenido una pistola entre las manos.

Pues quizás era hora de ir practicando…Cerré la armería con todo el cuidado del mundo; Black estaba arriba, aunque estaba esposado no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgos. A diferencia de Emmet, Black sí que sabía cómo coger una pistola…Antes de subir al piso de arriba fui a la siguiente habitación repitiendo la misma operación. Esta vez entramos a una sala alargada y llena de estanterías con cajas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en el lugar donde se recogen las armas incautadas en diferentes operaciones. Es un almacén en el que descansan los objetos listos para llevarlos al juzgado o a los compañeros de científica. Aquí hay desde pistolas de ladrones de poca monta hasta estrellas arrojadizas.

—¿Estrellas arrojadizas? —murmuró sorprendido.

—Sí….te sorprenderías de lo que los delincuentes llevan encima. Hace un par de días detuvieron a un grupo de traficantes, los cabrones se dedicaban a extorsionar a los dueños de los locales nocturnos para introducir droga en ellos, ¿lo viste por la tele? —Emmet negó mientras yo bajaba una de las cajas de la estantería. La hija de puta pesaba como una condenada —Aquí tenemos todo el material que mis compañeros pudieron recoger de la casa del jefe. Es una minucia, estoy segura de que hay mucho más—abrí una de las cajas para sacar un par de AK47 —Esto nos va a venir bien, métela en la bolsa grande.

Metí todo lo que pude en la mochila para hacernos con nuestro propio arsenal. Quizás estaba pecando de exagerada…pero para mi siempre era mejor pasarme que quedarme corta. Ya se sabe, mujer precavida vale por dos. Emmet cogió la mochila grande y yo la pequeña. Cuando subimos al primer piso dejamos las bolsas en un lugar seguro pero accesible y nos unimos al grupo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Rosale. Asentí.

—Sí…hemos ido a recoger algunas cosillas.

—Edward está intentando contactar con la estación de bomberos —murmuró Rosalie mientras miraba a Jasper; se había quedado medio dormido aunque su frente estaba perlada por el sudor —me preocupa su estado.

—Lo tengo…¡lo tengo! — gritó Edward desde la radio de la recepción —Sí…estamos en la comisaria de la plaza Ericcson —me acerqué hasta él e intenté escuchar algo entre sus gritos y la estática.

—_Recibido. Me alegro de es…charte, Edward —_estática —_Este sitio es seguro, lo tenemos….contro….do_—más ruidos —_Esta mierda está fallando…Edward, podéis venir…estaremos bien, lo consegui….mos —_Edward me miró y suspiró. Me acerqué a la radio apartando ligeramente a Edward.

—Al habla la agente de policía Swan. ¿Con quien hablo?

—_Con Felix Oldman, a….gen….te —_fruncí el ceño por la mala recepción de la radio.

—Bien, Felix…¿La estación de bomberos es un lugar seguro? ¿Algún herido? ¿Alguien con los síntomas del virus?

—_No, agente Swan. Todos….tamos sanos. El sitio es….tamente seguro…._—mire a Edward de nuevo y suspiré.

—Felix, necesitaríamos unirnos a vosotros…pero hoy no. Está anocheciendo y no quiero jugarme el culo. Mañana…mañana a primera hora iremos para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Recibido, agente….ñana….recibiremos…sin….blema…._

—Mierda, hemos perdido la señal —dije pulsando unos cuentos botones.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que mañana iremos con mis compañeros? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí…será mejor que vayamos a la sala. Tenemos que organizarnos…

Dos minutos después tenía ante mi a cinco pares de ojos mirándome con atención. A ver cómo coño hacía yo un plan de evacuación de este sitio de mierda. Respiré profundamente y me armé de un valor que poco a poco iba perdiendo junto con mis fuerzas. Suspiré.

—Como bien habéis oído, podemos unirnos al grupo de bomberos, si alguien no quiere irse que lo diga —ningún a objeción. Bien —Está a tan solo dos calles de aquí, pero el camino puede ser un poco complicado. Ahí fuera hay aparcada una furgoneta, no es blindada y no sé cómo estará después del tiroteo de hace unas horas. Tampoco voy a salir a comprobarlo…—murmuré—Así que tendremos que comprobar cuantos coches hay en la parte de atrás. Lo ideal sería coger una furgoneta blindada, pero me apuesto una mano a que no queda ni una —miré cada una de las caras de esas personas —Tenemos que ser rápidos.

—Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo —murmuró Jasper —No…no puedo con mi alma.

—Yo te llevaré, joder —espetó Edward —Cállate y descansa. No te preocupes por nada, no pienso dejarte solo.

—Rosalie, recoge alguna que otra bolsa de las que has sacado de la máquina y algunas botellas de agua —la mujer asintió —Después iremos a comprobar el garaje.

Rosalie recogió todas las mierdas saturadas de colesterol que pudo reunir y varias botellas de agua y refrescos y las metió en mi mochila. Por su cara deduje que había visto el tremendo arsenal que Emmet y yo habíamos recogido de la armería.

—Bien, que alguien me acompañe al garaje, así terminaremos antes. Quiero dejar preparado todo esta misma noche. Pasaremos aquí las siguientes horas como podamos hasta que nos larguemos de aquí.

—Hey…¡poli! —miré de reojo a Black. Me imaginé que me diría que no quería ir, que lo soltara y adiós muy buenas.

—Agente Swan, grábatelo en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios quieres? Si no quieres venir con nosotros, perfecto. Te suelto y te buscas la vida —el tipo sonrió irónicamente.

—Nah…me gusta la acción, quiero ir con vosotros. Pero tengo un problema, un problema urgente…Al igual que el resto de los humanos tengo necesidades fisiológicas.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, joder…¡Que me estoy meando, agente Swan! —estreché los ojos.

—Vamos al baño —Edward alzó la mirada y me observó con preocupación.

—¿Os acompaño?

—Vaya….al tipo le gustan los tríos —murmuró Black. Edward se acercó a él con cara de mala hostia.

—Sí, también me gusta cerrar bocas a base de hostias.

—¡Ya! La testosterona no me deja respirar, así que calmaros un poquito o voy a empezar a cagarme en todo lo que se menea, ¿entendido? —los dos se callaron —Edward, sigue con los que estabas haciendo. No te preocupes, tengo una pistola y una Taser, no creo que mi amigo Black quiera hacer alguna tontería, ¿uh?

Bueno, al menos tenía claro que mis palabras hacían el efecto deseado. Agarré a Black del brazo y lo llevé hasta los baños. Cuando llegamos en vez de entrar se giró y me miró.

—Ni pienses que me voy a ir. No me voy a asustar de lo que vea —el tipo negó.

—¿Cómo coño quiere que me la saque si tengo las manos en la espalda, agente Swan? A no ser de que sea usted la que lo haga por mi —alcé una ceja.

—Cierra la bocaza de una puta vez y no vuelvas a hacerte el listo conmigo —saqué las llaves de las esposas —Haz alguna tontería y te descargaré unos cuantos de miles de voltios en el culo.

Black se giró y empezó a hacer sus cosas. Con franqueza, el sueldo de policía no estaba pagado teniendo que aguantar cosas como estas. Cuando el preso terminó me miró con las manos a la vista y señaló el lavabo. Sí, delincuente pero aseado. Abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos ante mi atenta mirada. Entonces pasó algo que no estaba planeado.

Se fue la luz.

—Mierda…—aunque no me había movido me desorienté por completo más que nada porque así no podría saber si Black estaba haciendo algún movimiento o no.

No hizo falta verlo, de hecho lo sentí.

Jacob Black me cogió con una mano por el cuello y con la otra me tapó la boca. Los sentidos se me agudizaron en la completa oscuridad; los latidos de mi corazón tronando en mis oídos, la piel aún húmeda de esa mano contra mi boca, le tensión de los músculos de mi cuerpo….Entonces reaccioné. Empecé a removerme contra Black, intentando desprenderme de su abrazo cruel. Lo arañé e intenté gritar, pero ese tipo era mucho más grande que yo. Ahora de nada me servía la puta pistola y el electrochoque. ¿Cómo no había previsto ese movimiento por su parte? Debí de imaginármelo…

—Quieta…¡Quieta! Joder, para de una puta vez. No quiero atacarte…no es mi intención. ¡Para! Escucha, sólo escucha —intenté calmarme y hacerle caso a ese jodido loco. Escuché….escuché…cosas….—Vienen de la parte trasera —susurró —Voy a soltarte, así que intenta alejar las manos de tu pistola y de esa mierda, ¿vale? —asentí. Me soltó lentamente aunque yo por mi parte seguía temblando por el susto que me había dado ese tío —No voy a hacer nada —susurró con las manos en alto —Se supone que estamos solos —asentí de nuevo —Pues no lo estamos.

—Eso es imposible —murmuré.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, joder! Venid aquí —el grito de Rosalie parecía desesperado —Oh, ¡mierda!

Black y yo corrimos hasta el lugar del que provenían los gritos. Rosalie, Emmet y Edward estaban en la parte trasera de la comisaría, en la parte de acceso del garaje.

Mi mandíbula cayó cuando vi lo que pasaba; estaban conteniendo la puerta. A través de ella se podían oír un montón de jadeos y gemidos inhumanos. Golpes y puñetazos completamente violentos y horrendos. Ellos estaban ahí…habían entrado por algún hueco, por algún resquicio….Esos cuerpos querían entrar a la comisaría, a nuestros refugio…para darnos las buenas noches en forma de mordisco…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el POV de Bella? ¿Creeis que todos podrán salir de allí con vida? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Belangiesom16, Manligrez, Monikcullen009, Bellisimaw, Luzdeluna2012, Melyna Ortiz, Romiina R, ALEXANDRACAST, Guest, Despatz, DanielaPltz, CamilleJBCO, Analiaapoaliptica 2012, Lil, Liz cat miau, Guest. Alkem Corrales, Kimjim, Danielemosquera, Gatita Swan, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, MummyGirl, Aryam Shields Masen, EriM, Inay Masen Cullen, Viole, Gretchen CullenMasen, Maro75, LunaS Purple, Laubellacullen94, AlejandraZJofre, Stephanie priegovazquez, Bella Nympha, Guest, Lory24, Panambi Hovy, Karina Masen, Estelaa, Guest, Ashleyswan, Karlita carrillo, Pekis Lautner, VANE LAUTNER, VaNeSaErK, A cullen swan, Julie Black Lautner, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Iamrenedegade, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Maru O'shea Wayland y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos dentro de diez días, un besote a todos._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Las calles estaban desoladas._

_Ella sabía que debía de quedarse en casa, era peligroso salir ahí fuera. El día anterior habían venido los militares a llevarse a la gente, pero ella se había negado a irse con todos esos desconocidos. Ya no se trataba de ella sola; tenía que mirar por alguien más. Por esa razón se encontraba ahora pululando por las calles solitarias de Manhattan. Necesitaba encontrar algún sitio, algún supermercado abierto…alguna tienda. Necesitaba comida, sobre todo leche para ella._

_Alice miró hacia abajo y miró a la niña de tres meses que se resguardaba en la mochila porta bebés…necesitaba cuidar de ella…._


	10. Capítulo 9 Algún Ángel de la Guarda

CAPÍTULO 9 ALGÚN ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA

Bella se había ido con ese jodido preso al baño.

Al muy cabrón le habían dado ganas de mear en el mejor momento, justo cuando habíamos decidido ir a comprobar qué maldito coche podríamos usar para ir hasta la estación de bomberos. Lo peor de todo es que se había ido ella sola.

¿Acaso estaba loca o qué?

¿Por qué no quiso mi ayuda? No me fiaba de ese tío, no estaba en la cárcel esperando a ser llevado ante el juez por ser una hermanita de la caridad. En la soledad del cuarto de baño podría hacerla cualquier cosa. Ella era muy pequeña y él muy grande…era un puto armario de cuatro puertas. Podría quitarla la pistola. Podría arrebatársela, apuntarla con ella…podría…Mierda, ugh…jodida mente retorcida la tuya, Edward.

—Hey…¿Edward? —miré a Emmet —¿Crees que estaremos mejor en el nuevo sitio?

—Si, por supuesto…completamente —dije al fin apartando la mirada del pasillo por donde se había ido Bella con ese tipo.

—Mira…sé que soy un completo pesado…Pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano. Ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabes? No quiero dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo. Es un chico responsable, pero sólo es un niño. No quiero esperar más y arriesgarme a que le pase algo malo —asentí.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En la Quinta Avenida.

—¿En serio? ¡No me jodas! —espeté —Podrías vivir un poco más lejos, tío…Tendrás que atravesar media ciudad para llegar hasta allí. Será jodidamente difícil.

—Lo sé, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo —negué con la cabeza.

—Pero no creo que puedas hacerlo solo….Primero intentaremos llegar a la estación de bomberos. Entonces veremos como es realmente el estado en las calles —me pasé la mano por el pelo —Dios santo, ¡es que no se nos puede dar una puta noticia buena!

—Calla —susurró Rosalie.

—¡No puedo callarme! Sé que estoy quedando como un puñetero histérico, pero me da lo mismo…

—Calla un momento —repitió.

—¡Ugh! ¡Quiero volver a mi maldita cama revuelta y desastrosa y tomarme una jodida pastilla para la gripe, coño!

—¡Calla de una puta vez, joder! —exclamó la doctora —Estoy…estoy oyendo…cosas….

—Sí, puede que estés oyendo la meada que se está echando el tipo ese que…—negó con la cabeza.

—Viene de ahí —señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo —Ese ruido viene de la puerta de atrás. Del garaje….

Me dieron ganas de soltar el enésimo "no me jodas" de la noche, pero me las aguanté. Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos y, en el silencio en el que nos quedamos, pude apreciar algo. Sí…era un ruido leve….

—¡La hostia! —abrí los ojos de golpe para ver…para no ver nada. Se había ido la maldita luz.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Emmet.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué cojones ha pasado? —apenas gritó Jasper desde la sala.

—Tranquilo, Jazz…—intenté calmarlo —En seguida volverá la luz….—al menos eso esperaba…

El ruido siguió ahí, persistente. Era como si algo estuviera golpeando contra la puerta trasera, esa famosa puerta que daba a nuestros medios de transportes para desplazarnos a ese lugar mucho mejor. Sólo teníamos que comprobarlos, echar un vistazo y elegir uno…cuando el jodido Black terminara de mear. Como si de un interruptor se tratara todos nos callamos para escuchar esa banda sonora un tanto tétrica que nos llegaba desde detrás de esa puerta. Rebusqué entre mis bolsillos el jodido mechero, pero no lo encontré; entonces recordé que me desprendí de él cuando me subí al camión para sofocar el fuego en la gasolinera.

—Toma, esto servirá —murmuró Emmet tendiéndome algo. Me costó ver qué coño era, pero cuando lo tuve entre mis manos supe que era un mechero.

Lo encendí. Un tenue resplandor iluminó apenas un par de pasos frente a mi, pero mejor era esto que nada. Me acerqué sigilosamente y con cuidado hacia esa parte; detrás de mi podía sentir una presencia, no sabía si era Rosalie o Emmet o los dos…realmente me daba lo mismo, no me iba a entretener en girarme justo ahora. Finalmente llegué hasta la puerta. Era metálica y estaba cerrada con llave.

Uñas. Eran uñas.

Un sonido chirriante de uñas arañando el metal inundó mis oídos haciendo que mis dientes rechinaran estremecidos. Después llegó el primer golpe. Y otro. Y otro más. Ahora sí, miré hacia atrás iluminando a mis compañeros con el mechero para ver sus caras; bien, al menos no era el único acojonado en la sala.

—¿Crees…crees que son ellos? —preguntó Emmet.

—Define ellos —susurré. Otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores. O estaba flipándolo en colores o se había quedado parte de una mano grabada en esa puerta metálica tras la hostia. Pues sí, eran "ellos". Después de esa vinieron más, muchas más hostias. Los tres éramos testigos silenciosos de cómo la puerta cedía, veíamos cómo la fina línea que nos separaba de la dudida seguridad cedía poco a poco.

Los tres ahogamos un grito cuando vimos cómo caía el primer tornillo de una de las bisagras.

—Oh, no…Oh, no…Dime que no es posible —murmuró Emmet.

—No me jodas y ayúdame a contener la puerta —espeté.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, joder! Venid aquí —gritó Rosalie cuando la segunda bisagra empezó a bailar sobre la pared —Oh, ¡mierda!

La bisagra finalmente cayó y la puerta venció solamente unos centímetros, lo justo para que se colaran un par de manos azuladas. Señor, la visión de esas horribles extremidades me pusieron los pelos como escarpias; las uñas estaban destrozadas y encarnadas hasta la base, ese en el mejor de los casos. Otros dedos carecían de estas de tanto arañar superficies imposibles. Venas hinchadas y verdosas y carne en vías de descomposición y olor putrefacto. Eso era lo que podíamos ver y sentir.

Era hora de pasar a la acción.

Me puse de espaldas a la puerta y, cogiendo el mechero como podía, apreté contra ella. Emmet y Rosalie me ayudaron ipso facto.

—¡Joder!

Alcé la cabeza para ver a Bella y al preso, que ya no estaba tan preso porque no llevaba las putas esposas puestas. Llegaron hasta nosotros en cero coma segundos y nos ayudaron a contener la jodida puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Bella no sin esfuerzo.

—Nada —espeté mientras empujaba —Que esos de ahí fuera se han enterado de que aquí dentro tenemos fiesta y se han tomado la libertad de entrar —ironicé —¿Es posible que la puerta exterior del garaje permaneciera abierta? —la cara de confusión de Bella bailó frente a mi por el movimiento de la llama del mechero.

—Puede ser. Oh…mierda… —gimió empujando más. Los cabrones de ahí fuera eran fuertes de cojones.

—No entiendo cómo no se nos ocurrió comprobar el maldito garaje —murmuré.

—No sé…¿cómo narices querías que me acordara del puto garaje con lo que teníamos aquí dentro? —me respondió.

Otro golpe. Y gemidos de acompañamiento.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Tenemos que atrancar la puerta —dijo Black. Todos nos callamos y lo miramos —Aguantad, voy a por algo.

La presión que dejó de ejercer el enorme cuerpo de Black se notó cuando abandonó la tarea para ir a buscar algo con que atrancar la puerta. Madre del amor hermoso. No sabía cuantas de esas cosas había a nuestras espaldas…casi prefería no saberlo. Debían de ser una cuantas. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi cómo el fugitivo traía la mesa de recepción él solo, empujándola con rapidez hacia nosotros. El tío era un puto monstruo forzudo…

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó.

—A la de tres. Lo más rápido posible, ¿de acuerdo? Contamos hasta tres, nos apartamos y tu empujas el mueble —le ordenó Bella.

—De acuerdo. Uno…—más empujones desde atrás —Dos…—uñas arañando el metal —¡Tres!

Los cuatro nos apartamos de una vez dejando espacio suficiente para que Black atrancara la puerta con el mueble de la recepción. Y para pillar un par de manos. A pesar de la presión que el mueble estaba ejerciendo las jodidas manos seguían moviéndose y luchando por entrar. ¿Qué mierda eran estas cosas? Si fueran humanos estarían gritando de dolor e intentando salir de ahí como fuera; en cambio, seguían luchando por su objetivo. Entrar e ir a por nosotros.

—No va a aguantar —susurró Bella —Tenemos que largarnos.

—¿Con qué coche? —pregunté.

—Ahí fuera hay una furgoneta policial —dijo Rosalie —podemos intentarlo —a través de la tenue luz del mechero que sorprendentemente aún conservaba en mis manos cómo la puerta bailaba por los golpes.

—No tengo ni puta idea de dónde están las llaves…y no me voy a entretener en buscarlas —palpó los bolsillos de sus pantalones —Pero nos queda mi coche.

—¿El Volvo? —Bella me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sí…—abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero se calló cuando la puerta y el mueble se movieron.

—Tíos, si tenemos coche lo mejor sería huir de aquí cagando leches —propuso Black. Otro golpe. Más manos a través de las puertas.

—Mierda, mierda….Joder. ¡Rosalie, coge la mochila grande que he dejado ahí! —le dijo la morena —¡Nos vamos!

Todos nos reunimos en la sala. Rosalie hizo caso a nuestra poli particular y cogió la mochila de deporte negra que había preparado Bella; no sabía qué podía contener, pero parecía pesar de cojones. Bella cogió otra más pequeña y se la colgó al hombro. Cogió su pistola y la comprobó de nuevo.

—No sabemos cómo está la cosa ahí fuera —dijo Emmet —Ahí hay más cosas de esas —Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, pero tendremos que arriesgarnos —otro golpe —No pararán hasta entrar.

Me acerqué hasta Jasper. El pobre seguía con la frente perlada por el sudor, aunque al menos se le había borrado un poco el gesto de enorme dolor que tenía en la cara. Abrió los ojos, me miró y negó.

—Tenemos que irnos, ¿no? —asentí —No puedo, tío…no tengo fuerzas.

—Pero yo sí —lo ayudé a incorporarse.

—Y yo —dijo Black a mis espaldas —Tío, podemos llevarte hasta el coche. Te dolerá, pero no te queda otra —Jasper asintió. Miré a Black mientras se ponía al otro lado de Jasper pasando el brazo de mi amigo por su cuello.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—Por nada. Sé lo que duelen esas jodidas heridas. Me han apuñalado un par de veces. O tres.

Bien. Eso no era nada tranquilizador, pero al menos el tipo me estaba ayudando. Bella fue hasta la puerta y puso la mano en el seguro que nos mantenía aislados de la calle.

—Voy a abrir la puerta. Mi coche es un Volvo plateado, todos correremos hacia él lo más rápido posible. No sé en qué condiciones está, no sé si las balas del tiroteo lo han dañado, pero es nuestra única salida —nos miró a todos —Vamos a conseguirlo.

Quise creer en sus palabras, pero después de las jodidas horas que habíamos pasado me costaba mucho creer que algo podría salir bien. Sentía mi respiración en los oídos, estaba completamente acelerado, nervioso y ansioso por encontrarme en un lugar completamente seguro. Quería irme de aquí, pero no quería salir. Viva la contradicción, Edward. Bella deslizó el seguro de la puerta, ese sonido resonó como si se estuviera escuchando a través de amplificadores, joder.

Un tirón y la puerta estaba abierta.

—Un momento —Bella se asomó con la pistola en la mano. Nos miró y asintió con la cabeza —De momento todo está despejado.

Jacob y yo agarramos a Jasper y le ayudamos a avanzar. La jodida puerta cedía cada segundo un poco más. Rosalie cogió con fuerza la bolsa de deporte mientras Emmet miraba hacia todos lados. Andamos despacio, sin prisa…más que nada porque no podíamos correr con mi amigo en su estado.

Un crujido a nuestras espaldas nos avisó de que esos cuerpos estaban a punto de entrar.

—Vamos, salgamos de una vez —me ordenó Black.

—Podemos hacerle daño —espeté mirando a Jasper.

Otro crujido. Y la mierda se nos venía encima.

Al menos cinco cuerpos invadidos por el virus derribaron la puerta y el mueble abalanzándose sobre nosotros con más rapidez de la que recordábamos. Su aspecto era terriblemente jodido y un horrible olor inundo la sala de la comisaría, aumentando a medida que esas cosas se acercaban hacia nosotros.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Corred, corred, corred! —gritó Rosalie —¡No dejéis que se acerquen a vosotros!

Black y yo cogimos prácticamente en volandas a Jasper y corrimos hacia el exterior. Las calles estaban desiertas salvo por los cuerpos doblemente muertos que habían quedado esparramados por las calles después del tiroteo. Preferí no mirar hacia abajo para enfocar mi mirada hacia el frente y buscar el Volvo de Bella. La vi correr calle abajo, hacia la esquina. Esa mujer era dura como una roca, corría como un demonio y eso era bueno. Los intermitentes del coche parpadearon cuando Bella accionó el mando a distancia, luego se metió en el coche, en el asiento del piloto; le faltaban un par de cristales, pero no parecía sufrir daños graves. Me dieron ganas de gemir de gusto cuando oí el ronroneo del motor, pero no pude hacerlo por la carrera que nos estábamos dando.

Quince metros.

Vi cómo Rosalie y Emmet alcanzaron el coche. Ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y él en el trasero. Dejó la puerta abierta para nosotros.

Diez metros.

A Black le dio por mirar hacia atrás; craso error el mío por hacer lo mismo. Nos estaban siguiendo. Esas cosas corrían como putos coches de carreras pisándonos los talones.

Cinco metros.

—¡Joder! —se quejó Jasper agarrándose el costado —Tíos, no puedo más —gemidos…gemidos a nuestras espaldas.

Toqué la puerta con los dedos.

—Vamos, vamos…Un poco más, Jasper. Entra —mi amigo se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Black lo siguió.

No había sitio para mí. Un jodido cuerpo andante gimió a mis espaldas. Estaba a tan sólo tres metros de mi.

—¡Sube de una puta vez al coche, Edward! —me gritó Bella.

Cerré la puerta y aproveché la ausencia de cristal para colarme de un salto en el coche, dejando medio cuerpo fuera. Ahí atrás había tres grandes cuerpos metidos; el espacio era muy reducido para tantos kilos de carne y músculos. Además, no quería dañar más a Jasper, bastante jodido estaba ya.

Solo me faltaba que el puto coche no arrancara.

—¡Arranca! ¡Joder, Bella! ¡Arranca! —grité.

El coche se movió de su sitio justo cuando uno de los infectados lanzó un zarpazo hacia mi. Sin duda, alguien estaba cuidando de mi culo ahí arriba; en apenas un día y media podía haber muerto un par de veces. Quizás más. De todos modos esas cosas no desistieron; aunque el coche aumentaba su velocidad a medida que avanzábamos por las calles ellos seguían corriendo, dando bandazos de un lado a otro con su precaria pero persistente estabilidad.

—¿Vas bien, Edward? —gritó Rosalie asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Voy de puta madre —dije mientras me agarraba con fuerza a la puerta del coche —Necesitaba un poco de aire, ¿sabes?

Sólo una calle más. Nos faltaba solo una calle para llegar a nuestro objetivo más preciado…y a la velocidad que conducía Bella llegaríamos en medio minuto. Los coches que estaban aparcados a ambos lados de la calle tenían impactos de bala, los cristales estaban esparcidos por toda la calle. Un aire fantasmal cubría la zona, era como una niebla invisible que te presionaba el pecho impidiéndote respirar. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en esta zona había visto así de vacías las calles. Incluso de noche estaban llenas de vida.

Fantasmagórico.

—¿Cómo vas, tío? —le pregunté a Jasper.

—Jodido…pero contento —tuve que sonreír por la ironía de Jasper —No veo la hora de pillar una maldita cama, Edward —se puso la mano sobre la herida cubierta por el apósito —Necesito…descansar…

—Un poco más, fireman —dijo Black —Mira, ya se ve la estación —lo animó.

Sí…se veía la estación, pero la salida de emergencias, esa por la que salíamos con los camiones en cada aviso, estaba cerrada. No nos esperaban hasta mañana.

—Mierda —Bella presionó con fuerza el claxon para que nos abrieran la puerta.

—Vas a atraer hasta nosotros toda la maldita población infectada —espeté.

—¡Callate! —me gritó.

—Tio, no lo has visto…pero la morena te ha hecho una peineta —me asomé para mirar a Black.

—¿Qué?

—Que te ha sacado el dedo medio, colega. No la cabrees, ella es quien manda —ahora fue mi turno de subir la ceja.

—Bien, ella manda….¡pero soy yo el que tiene el culo fuera, joder! ¡Abrid la puerta de una puta vez! —grité con todas mis fuerzas haciéndome oír por encima del puto claxon —¡Felix! !Mike! ¡Abrid, somos nosotros!

Como si fuera una plegaria mis súplicas llegaron a quien estuviera al mando de la situación. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Normalmente ese cierre siempre estaba abierto y con los camiones preparados para una posible emergencia, pero hoy la emergencia era precisamente permanecer encerrados. La condenada no subía todo lo rápido que a mi me gustaría…y menos cuando oí a Rosalie.

—Oh, oh….

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Bella.

—Edward….Edward, metete dentro —susurró.

—No puedo, aplastaría a Jasper…

—Pues aplástalo, joder. Luego le curo…¡Metete dentro!…¡Ya!

Un segundo antes de meter por compelto mi cuerpo en el coche miré hacia atrás. Como no, era un infectado. Y mi puerta no tenía cristal. Justo cuando la puerta se abrió lo necesario para que el coche pasara esa cosa me cogió de la camiseta, queriéndome llevar con él. Oí la rasgadura de la camiseta a cámara lenta mientras el coche entraba en el jodido garaje de la estación. Gracias a los cielos a que esa poli tenía unos reflejos de cojones, de lo contrario nos habríamos chocado con uno de nuestros camiones. Las ruedas chirriaron y el olor a goma quemada inundó el pequeño habitáculo cuando frenó.

Dos de mis compañeros, no distinguí sus caras, tan solo los uniformes, corrieron hacia nosotros mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo. Acto seguido, dos fuertes golpes resonaron contra el cierre metálico; sin duda, los cuerpos que nos perseguían se chocaron contra la puerta antes de llegar a su meta, es decir, nosotros. Ecima de muertos, masoquistas. Hay que joderse, esas cosas se ponían como locas cuando se chocaban con una puerta.

—¡Dios santo! —gritó Felix —¿Estáis bien? ¡Os perseguían!

—¡Atrás! —gritó Bella —¡Está herido! ¡Jasper, atended a Jasper! —dijo mientras se bajaba del coche.

Un alma caritativa que pasaba por allí abrió la puerta haciendo que mi cuerpo cayera con todo su peso contra el suelo; al menos agradecí el fresco que me produjo ese choque. Me sentía completamente agotado, como si hubiera recorrido a pie las dos simples calles llenas de obstáculos en vez de haberlas hecho en coche. Me dolía todo; definitivamente necesitaba dormir un par de horas. O veinte. Sentí cómo sacaban a mi compañero del coche mientras yo me revolcaba en mi mierda.

—¡Jasper está sangrando! —oí a Mike. Quise levantarme del suelo e ir a comprobar lo que le pasaba a mi amigo, pero me dolía algo. No podía definir qué cojones era, pero me dolía.

—No es Jasper —murmuró Rosalie —Tiene el apósito limpio. Él no está herido.

—¿Entonces? —dijo alguien.

—Oh, oh —sinceramente, estaba hasta la polla del oh, oh…después de esaas dos simples palabras venía una noticia mala...—Amigos —dijo Black —el que sangra es el tipo que está en el suelo— abrí los ojos como platos. El tipo del suelo era yo, joder.

—¿Qué dices, tío? —espeté. Intenté incorporarme, pero me encontré con la cara de Rosalie en mi campo visual.

—No te muevas, Edward —dijo a una distancia prudencial de mi cuerpo —Estás herido…tu espalda sangra….Creo que te han atacado esos infectados al arrancarte la camiseta….

Pues sí…al parecer mi ángel de la guarda se había cansado de salvarme el culo por hoy…ahora sí que estaba jodido….

·

·

·

Alice suspiró cuando al fin la niña se calló.

La pequeña Maddie había estado llorando durante más de dos horas, desde que había empezado el tiroteo en el exterior. No le había extrañado nada el llanto; ella misma había estado a punto de ponerse a llorar en un par de ocasiones. Pero debía mantener la calma y la sangre fría. No era fácil con todas esas noticias que habían estado llegando a través de los noticieros; gracias a los cielos las televisiones dejaron de emitir de repente para dar paso a programaciones repetidas y a la tele tienda.

Lo malo es que después de eso se había ido la luz.

Encendió un par de velas para iluminar el humilde cuarto de estar y veló el sueño de la pequeña. Ella misma se sentía sóla; hacía apenas unos días que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y ahora se tenía que enfrentar a esto sola. Estaba segura de que todo sería diferente si Nessie estuviera aquí con ella. Lamentablemente, esa misma tarde había cogido un autobús para ir a urgencias porque no se encontraba bien. En el fondo de su corazón, Alice sabía que no volvería a ver a su amiga con vida.

Poco antes de que cortaran la emisión de las noticias había visto en qué condiciones se encontraba el hospital.

Se sentía sola, pequeña y responsable de un ser inocente. Aprovechó el ligero sueño de la niña dejándola en su cuna para ir a la cocina con una vela en la mano. El corto viaje sólo le sirvió para comprobar que la nevera seguía tan vacía como ayer. Y como anteayer.

Apenas quedaba leche en polvo para Maddie, podría llegar a los dos biberones con lo que tenía…y eso estirando mucho el alimento para bebés. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella podría pasar perfectamente un par de días más con lo poco que quedaba en la despensa; si no recordaba mal le quedaba un paquete de arroz y un par de zanahorias. Pero Maddie era diferente. Ella necesitaba comer a sus horas, de lo contrario saldría el genio de la pequeña y comenzaría a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, y eso no era bueno para ellas. Había descubierto que en silencio estaban mucho mejor.

No le gustaba la idea, pero debía salir a la calle.

Preparó la mochila del bebé a conciencia y por si acaso. Nota mental, intentar conseguir más pañales. Metió los últimos que le quedaban, un babero y un par de mudas de ropa. Nessie la había enseñado que con los niños era mejor pasarse que no quedarse corta. Preparó las dos últimas tomas que quedaban de leche y las metió en dos biberones.

Esperó pacientemente un par de horas a que amaneciera.

A las seis en punto de la mañana la pequeña abrió sus enormes ojos marrones y miró a Alice. Esta apenas había dormido en todo el día; oía ruidos por todos lados, le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento llamarían a la puerta…y ella había visto a través de las ventanas que la visita no sería grata. Ese virus convertía a las personas en cosas desagradables y horribles.

Alice decidió olvidar los pensamientos negativos. Le dio el desayuno a la niña, la cambió el pañal, la aseó y la metió en la mochila para bebés con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir. Cogió las cosas de la niña y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta. Quitó los dos seguros y se asomó. Nadie. Salió fuera y cerró la puerta. Maddie estaba tranquila y ella también por ese simple hecho. Bajó despacio las escaleras sin encontrarse con nadie. Respiró hondo soltando todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones cuando finalmente pisó el exterior.

Las calles estaban desoladas.

Ella sabía que debía de quedarse en casa, era peligroso salir ahí fuera. El día anterior habían venido los militares a llevarse a la gente, pero ella se había negado a irse con todos esos desconocidos. Ya no se trataba de ella sola; tenía que mirar por alguien más. Por esa razón se encontraba ahora pululando por las calles solitarias de Manhattan. Necesitaba encontrar algún sitio, algún supermercado abierto…alguna tienda. Necesitaba comida, sobre todo leche para ella.

Alice miró hacia abajo y miró a la niña de tres meses que se resguardaba en la mochila porta bebés…necesitaba cuidar de ella….Por eso estaba aquí ahora mismo.

Sabía que era extremadamente temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana; demasiado para que alguna tienda estuviera abierta. No, no, no…debía de ser realista. Ninguna tienda permanecería abierta con el maldito caos en el que se había sumido la ciudad horas antes. Daba lo mismo. Si las tiendas no estaban abiertas ella las abriría. Si tenía que robar lo haría…Además, había una tienda en la esquina de su calle; ese tipo oriental abría la tienda a horas intempestivas…así que lo intentaría. Seguro que allí encontraría lo poco que necesitaba.

Se concentró en los gorgojeos de Maddie para evitar fijarse demasiado en el paisaje solitario que la rodeaba. A poco más de dos manzanas estaba la estación de bomberos, pero seguramente allí dentro no quedaba nadie. No se molestó ni en idealizar el pensamiento de acercarse allí, así que siguió hasta la famosa tienda casi veinticuatro horas.

Ni un coche. Ni una persona. Ni el sonido de un mísero claxon inundando las calles. Nada. ¿Es que sólo había quedado ella en la ciudad o qué?

Avanzó con rapidez pero sin llegara correr cuando vio la esquina; sus ilusiones se fueron por el desagüe cuando vio que el cierre de la tienda estaba medio bajado. Bueno, podría ser peor…el cierre podría haber estado completamente bajado dejándola sin opciones para entrar. Se agachó un poco para intentar observar el interior de la tienda, aunque no pudo ver mucho. Maddie lloriqueó por lo incomodo de la postura a la que le había sometido Alice.

—Ya…ya está —susurró colocándola de nuevo el chupete —Tranquila, pequeña…schhhh

Alice se giró cuando oyó ruidos. En el inmenso silencio de la calle no supo con exactitud de dónde demonios procedía ese ruido; parecía paradójico. La situación era delicada, así que lo haría lo más rápido posible. Entraría, cogería lo necesario y volvería con rapidez a casa….

Algo salió mal en sus planes.

Apenas la dio tiempo a girarse…más que nada porque un par de manos la agarraron desde la espalda y la arrastraron hacia el interior de la tienda. No le dio tiempo a pensar qué la estaba pasando. Simplemente protegió a Maddie con su cuerpo e hizo algo que no practicaba muy a menudo por no decir nunca mientras era arrastrada hacia un futuro incierto…rezó porque a la pequeña no le pasara nada….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo creeis que saldrán de esta? _

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad._

_**Monikcullen009, Gues, Luzdeluna2012, Ini narvel, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Neko de Pattinson, Darlyn, Analiaapocaaliptica 2012, PekisLautner, Darky1995, Etzelita, NBellaCullen, Laubellacullen94, VaNeSaErK, Carloka, CamilleJBCO, Kris21, EriM, Guest, Danielemosquera, Lil, Gretchen CullenMasen, ALEANDRACAST, Gatita Swan, LunaS Purple, Beautiful Dragonfly, Guest, Ashleyswan, Petit Chiharu, AlejandraZJofre, Bellaen3D2, Lory24, Nella Cullen, Despatz, Romiina R, Eve Runner, Mayra erika, MonZe Pedroza, Maligrez, Angie Cullen, Kermen eb, IsAbEiA M CuLlEn, Ine Flores M, Karina Masen Cullen, Belagiesom16, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Huezito cullen, LizieRossemary12, Alkem Corrales, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Karlita carrillo, Serenity Amaya y a todos los lectores anónimos.**_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir aquí apoyando esta historia, de verdad. Estoy muy contenta con la acogida que ha tenido, es muchísimo más de lo que me esperaba teniendo en cuenta el tema poco común en el fandom. Mil gracias!_

_Vale, ahora llega el momento de querer matarme :P Me he dado cuenta de que si pongo un adelanto voy a destrozar la intriga de la historia….así que no habrá adelanto. Para las que no lo sabéis, hay un grupo en Facebook del fic. Ahí subo adelantos un par de días antes de actualizar, Además, de vez en cuando se suben libros de terror ;) Quien se quiera unir sólo tiene que decírmelo._

_Dicho esto, nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos._


	11. Capítulo 10 Estado de Sitio

CAPÍTULO 10 ESTADO DE SITIO

No me jodas.

¿Algo más que me pueda pasar? Llevo más de una semana con la puta gripe, un virus letal y terrorífico asola la ciudad, recorro medio jodido hospital mientras me persiguen algo así como unos muertos vivientes, huyo de una maldita comisaria como alma que lleva el diablo en un coche con medio culo asomando por la ventanilla….y ahora resulta que me hiere una de esas cosas hediondas de ahí fuera.

En serio, Señor….¿me puedes decir qué he hecho para caerte tan rematadamente mal? Lo sé, lo sé….quizás fui un cabroncete en mis años de adolescente y ahora precisamente no soy un santo. Ya. También debería fumar menos y dejar de decir palabras malsonantes a cada puto rato…Todo eso lo sé, pero dame un respiro, por favor.

Lo peor de todo esto era que todos, absolutamente todos, me miraban como un jodido bicho raro del que debían mantenerse lo más lejos posible. Oh, y si nos separaba una verja metálica o algo por el estilo mejor que mejor. Vi como todos se apartaban al mismo tiempo creando un círculo invisible a mi alrededor, como si una fuerza intangible los hubiera golpeado separándolos de mi. ¿En serio me habían atacado esas cosas de ahí fuera? No podía asegurarlo con rotundidad porque estaba aturdido por los acontecimientos, pero juraría que no sentí dolor cuando esa cosa me agarró la camiseta, joder. No, no, no….fue antes.

—No ha sido una cosa de esas —murmuré mientras intentaba ponerme en pie con nulo resultado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, Edward! —gritó Rosalie —Si lo haces me veré obligada a decirle a Bella que saque la pistola y te apunte con ella. Tú y yo sabemos que es realmente buena con un arma en las manos —rodé los ojos cuando vi a mi morena particular con la mano en el gatillo.

—Por el amor de Dios —dije manteniéndome en mi lugar sin mover ni un solo músculo. Aunque el roce de mi espalda desnuda y herida contra el suelo escocía no hice el más mínimo movimiento; No quería desatar la ira de esas dos mujeres/fieras por nada en el mundo —¡No ha sido un infectado! Joder…¿de verdad crees que os mentiría en una cosa así? Mierda —me quejé. Algo parecía pinchar en mi espalda, eran como pequeños y numerosos alfileres contra mi piel —Oh, joder….Yo mismo me…me habría pegado una patada en el culo. Saldría de aquí por mi propio pie para manteneros a salvo…Esto me lo he hecho cuando me he metido en el coche….

—¡Hey, chicos! Mirad la ventana —gritó Félix —Se ha cortado con los cristales rotos de la ventanilla —aunque me estaba retorciendo en mi propia mierda aún tuve fuerzas para mirar hacia el coche aunque no me dio tiempo a ver nada —Oh, vamos….voy a ayudarlo —mi amigo se acercó a mi y me ayudó a incorporarme del suelo —Es un corte, sólo es un jodido corte —dijo al resto del grupo examinando mi espalda. Todos suspiraron un poco más tranquilos al comprobar el tipo de herida que tenía. Al menos esos cabrones sabían lo que me pasaba en la espalda, yo lo único notaba era un escozor de cojones —Tío, hay sangre tuya en los cristales…Mira que viajar con el culo fuera —intentó bromear Félix.

—No quedaban billetes en primera —dije irónicamente —Era esto o que me mordieran el culo….y prefiero esto, ¿sabes? —avanzamos hacia el interior donde podíamos ver con claridad. Al menos los generadores estaban haciendo bien su trabajo manteniendo la estación iluminada aunque parcialmente.

—¿Cómo estáis? —gritó Mike al resto —¿Estáis bien?

Todos murmuraron unos cuantos síes un poco desganados y no era para menos. Nuestras huida de esa comisaría había sido al más puro estilo de una película de Bruce Willis. O de Stallone en sus mejores momentos. Dejamos atrás el semi maltrecho Volvo de Bella en el garaje con los demás camiones y fuimos hacia la parte donde mis compañeros y yo hacíamos vida normal durante nuestras horas de trabajo. Necesitaba preguntarlos, calmar las dudas que tenía; quería que me dijeran como estaba la situación en el resto de la ciudad, que me dijeran cuantos quedábamos, quería saber si todos estaban bien…pero ahora lo único que quería era que me curaran la puta espalda y tomarme algo para el dolor de cabeza. Bueno, quería tomarme algo para el dolor en general porque realmente no sabía qué parte de mi cuerpo dolía más.

Félix me ayudó a subir hasta el piso de arriba, donde estaban los chicos. En realidad los pocos que quedaban. No pude distinguir muchas caras, pero sí las suficientes para saber que ahí no estaban todos los que tenían que estar. Jasper y yo viajamos directamente hacia el cuartito que hacía las veces de enfermería. Al parecer la doctora Hale tendría que hacer horas extra con mi compañero y conmigo. Gracias a los cielos aquí teníamos material suficiente y necesario para curar nuestros males. O al menos parte de ellos.

En cuanto entramos a la salita varios cuerpos enormes taponaron la entrada. Los chicos querían ver qué nos había pasado, querían verlo con sus propios ojos. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo perdí la noción con el resto del mundo perdiéndome con los murmullos y el ruido que hacían mis compañeros.

—¡Os voy a pedir silencio, por favor! —gritó Rosalie —Comprendo que queráis esaber cómo están vuestros amigos…Sí, están heridos, no es grave….pero necesito que os calméis. Soy la doctora Rosalie Hale, procedente del Centro de control y prevención de enfermedades infecciosas. Sé lo que hago. Y también sé que no queréis llamar la atención de esas cosas de ahí fuera. No nos conviene, ¿entendido? Así que os agradecería que salierais de aquí en silencio. En cuanto acabe con estos dos muchachotes saldrán para que podáis comprobar que están de una pieza. O casi —murmuró eso último. Dicho eso cerró la puerta.

—A esto le llamo yo una mujer con carácter —murmuró Felix mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en una silla plegable de la enfermería. Mike puso a Jasper sobre la camilla.

—Y…y eso que aún no conoces a….Bella —balbuceó Jasper —Es…es una puta bomba….

Me preocupaba el aspecto de mi amigo; apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había herido, pero no mejoraba. Al contrario. Al menos ahora teníamos en nuestro poder medicinas y potingues varios para poder curarlo.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Edward? —murmuró Mike mientras Rosalie comprobaba el estado de la herida de Jasper.

—Ha…ha pasado de todo —mis dos compañeros parecían estar en un jodido partido de tenis; paseaban la vista de la doctora a mi —Dad gracias a que abandonasteis ese hospital a tiempo….fue horrible….

—Lo vimos por la tele. Los antidisturbios acordonaron el perímetro. Intentamos llamaros, pero no funcionaba ningún aparato —dijo Mike. Alcé una ceja mientras intentaba no quejarme por el dolor.

—Se convirtió en una tumba. Todo aquel que entraba lo hacía para no salir. Perdimos a Bob y al compañero de Bella —Félix chascó la lengua —Decidimos huir de allí como fuera, fue entonces cuando nos encontramos con la doctora —la señalé con la barbilla —Fue horrible, aún no puedo creerme que pudiéramos salir de allí —suspiré —Después nos encerramos en la comisaría de la plaza Ericcson durante un interminable número de horas. En resumen, tenemos una doctora, una poli, un tipo de Wall Street…oh, y a un detenido —Félix silbó.

—Un grupo variopinto, ¿uh?

—Edward, necesito que me digas dónde está ese maravilloso botiquín del que me hablaste —dijo Rosalie mientras seguía mirando a Jasper con ojo clínico.

—Está aquí, señorita —dijo Mike con cara de cordero a medio morir señalando el armario blanco que teníamos en esa habitación. Rosalie alzó una ceja y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Se gasta buenos modales el chiquitín, ¿no? —sonreí a pesar del dolor de cuerpo que tenía.

—Doctora, estoy bien —murmuró Jasper —Deja que me tumbe en una cama. Necesito dormir, tengo un sueño de la hostia. Cura a Edward…el…parece que está jodido. Yo solo quiero descansar, una siesta y me levantaré como nuevo —la doctora pareció pensárselo.

—Está bien. El apósito está limpio…y se nota que estás cansado —sacó una pastilla de un bote y se la tendió —Ve a descansar, pero tómate esta pastilla. Si no mejoras tendré que verte ese culo para pincharte un antibiótico más potente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vamos, tío…—Félix y Mike cogieron entre los dos al jefe —Te llevaremos a la habitación y después comprobaremos como está el resto de recién llegados. Ahora nos vemos, chicos —la doctora y yo asentimos.

—Túmbate en esa camilla, Edward —me ordenó la doctora en cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Sin rechistar hice lo que me mandó —Oh, vaya….tienes un buen raspón en la espalda, tío…los cristales te han jodido pero bien —fue hasta el armario y cogió varios potingues que no llegué a reconocer —Lo siento, Edward….te juro que pensé que te habían atacado los infectados —dijo mientras me limpiaba las heridas con algo realmente frío. De reojo vi cómo arrojaba a la papelera gasas manchadas de sangre.

—Nah…tranquila…Es la segunda vez en unas cuantas horas que me confunden con uno de ellos —apreté con fuerza los labios cuando presionó un poco más en uno de los cortes —Creo que soy el único gilipollas que se le ocurre coger la gripe en pleno agosto.

—Me parece increíble —dijo la rubia mientras sacaba más gasas limpias.

—¿El qué? ¿Lo de la gripe? Bah, soy el tipo al que le pasan cosas raras y….

—No, eso no…idiota. Me parece increíble cómo te tomas las situaciones difíciles. Edward, creo que eres consciente de que estamos en un momento crítico. Tú lo has sufrido en tus carnes y en primera persona —me aplicó algo más en las heridas haciéndome sisear por el dolor —Ahora te hablo como profesional —dijo seria —No tenemos ni puta idea de nada, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Es algo aterrador, ¿sabes? —suspiró —No te conozco realmente, pero pareces un buen tío. Un poco histérico en algunas ocasiones, pero valiente cuando es necesario. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado en tan pocas horas aún tienes ganas para bromear. No lo entiendo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Llorar para que el mito del bombero histérico se haga realidad? —negué levantando la cabeza de la camilla —Mira, alguien de ahí arriba me ha salvado en culo al menos tres veces en apenas dos días. Ese número ascendería a un centenar si nos ponemos a contar las veces que he estado en verdadero peligro a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Aún así quieres que me queje? Tengo suerte porque sigo vivo. Mucha gente ahora mismo está en peores condiciones….o directamente no está. Yo en cambio estoy aquí con un jodido raspón en la espalda que pica como su puta madre y hablando con una doctora con tanta mala hostia que entre siete —esta se rio —No estoy tan mal.

—Muy bien, muy bien….—se quitó los guantes y me dio una pastilla. Cuando me incorporé no sin esfuerzo comprobé que era el mismo antibiótico genérico que estaba tomando para la gripe. Se apoyó con la cadera en la camilla y me miró —Una pregunta….¿y si ese alguien de ahí arriba, quien quiera que sea, decide tomarse unas vacaciones y olvidarse de ti y de tu culo por un ratito….qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Si mi suerte se acaba y dejan de cuidar de mi me jodo y me aguanto, Rosalie —dije completamente serio —¿Sabes quién me espera en casa? Nadie. No tengo ni una puta maceta a la que regar por las mañanas...a veces no soy capaz de cuidarme a mi mismo...Si me pasara algo los llantos por mi recuerdo no durarían mucho...

—No digas eso. No estás solo —me contradijo la doctora —Parece que Jasper es un buen amigo tuyo. Creo que todos tus compañeros lo son. ¿Lamentaste la pérdida de tu compañero? ¿Ese que yo atendí cuando llegasteis a urgencias? —fruncí el ceño.

—Pues claro que lo sentí, tía —esta rodó los ojos.

—Pues estoy segura de que ellos sentirían lo mismo por ti. De hecho, ahora mismo deben de estar muy preocupados por tu estado….—me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro desnudo —Sé que soy pesada al repetir que no sé cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que estar encerrados aquí….aunque a veces te chillemos y nos quejemos porque eres un pesado de cojones aquí te necesitamos. Al menos eso creo yo...Se nota que eres un tipo a prueba de bombas —sonreí de lado.

—Al fin me dicen algo bonito —bromeé —Tengo férreas detractoras —Rosalie asintió.

—Oh, sí….la poli. Esa chica tiene cien mil veces peor mala hostia que yo. Además de una pistola….—negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios —Tómate esa pastilla, ¿de acuerdo? Las heridas son grandes, pero no son graves. Te van a escocer un par de días, eso sí. Te las he dejado al descubierto, pero tendremos que curarlas mañana de nuevo. Voy a ver a mi otro paciente a ver cómo va. Te aconsejo que comas algo, ese antibiótico es fuerte —Rosalie puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta preparada para irse.

—Doctora —la mujer se giró —Gracias. Por curarme…y por darme ánimos.

Sonrió de lado y se marchó sin decir nada más. Pues así a lo tonto la doctora me había aplicado un subidón de moral, a parte de una dosis efectiva de medicación. Me alegraba saber que podía proyectar tan buenas vibraciones en la gente….

—Buena filosofía de vida —murmuró Bella. Alcé la cabeza saliendo de mis pensamientos y la miré sorprendido mientras entraba a la enfermería.

—¿Estabas escuchando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fuera?

Bella suspiró mientras se ponía en medio de la sala. Ella y yo solos por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido. Oh, mala combinación. Venía con una botella de agua en las manos y con la camisa de su uniforme de policía abierta. Tragué en seco cuando vi cómo se terminaba de quitar la prenda, parecía que lo estaba haciendo lentamente, deslizando la tela por su piel. Mierda. Finalmente se la quitó y la dejó caer en la camilla, justo a mi lado. Se quedó simplemente con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color…Señor, Señor…debajo llevaba un sujetador negro. De nuevo mala combinación. Nefasta, sería más adecuado. Ya estaba jodido, si lo que quería era acabar conmigo no tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. En ese puto momento me sentí como el niño malo y travieso que estaba enamorado de su profesora estricta, algo completamente imposible. Se pasó la mano por el cuello levemente perlado por el sudor. Eso es, nena….sigue así y tendremos que hacer uso del RCP…

—Hace un calor de mil demonios —murmuró para ella —Llevo el tiempo suficiente como para reafirmar que mi mala hostia se proyecta de puta madre —rodé los ojos.

—No es que se proyecte…es que es tangible, nena…créetelo —ahí estaba de nuevo, su ceja derecha rozando el techo. Podía jurar con la mano en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho que no lo hacía adrede…"nena" me salía solo con verla, no lo podía evitar.

—Tu y yo tenemos un serio problema —se relamió los labios. Sí...sigue provocándome….—No me gusta que me llamen nena, ni morena, ni nada que se le parezca, ¿entendido? Bella, sólo Bella —asentí rápidamente —¿Cómo estás? —ahora me tocó a mi subir las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¿Vienes a preguntarme como estoy? —dije sorprendido —Vaya…estoy mejor. Menos acojonado que hace unos minutos —y de nuevo, inevitablemente, la mirada se me fue hacia cierta parte de su anatomía que ahora quedaba más al descubierto. Me di cuenta de que entre sus….oh, entre sus tetas colgaba una cadena...Miré embobado el movimiento de ese trozo de plata y….

—Estoy aquí —espetó —Como veinte centímetros más arriba —dijo irónicamente. Sentí que mi cara se coloreaba, por el amor de todo lo sagrado….

—Oh….joder, perdona. Es que….es inevitable, ¿vale? Yo….lo siento —dije jugueteando nerviosamente con la pastilla que aún no me había tomado. Bella me miró las manos y me lanzó la botella de agua con fuerza. Directa a matar….Gracias a que mi idiotizamiento aún no había mermado mis reflejos no se me incrustó ese trozo de plástico en el estómago.

—¡Ouch! —me quejé.

—Tómate ya la pastilla, ¿quieres? No me gustaría oírte llorar por el dolor.

—¿Perdona? —abrí la botella y me tragué la jodida pastilla —Esto escuece como la madre que lo parió —dije dándome la vuelta.

—¡Oh, joder! —la miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro —Tienes la espalda realmente mal —dijo con el cabreo aparentemente disuelto. Se acercó a mi y me miró la espalda de cerca —Dios…vale, vale…si lloras por esto prometo no reírme de ti. Santo cielo, la próxima vez que viajemos en coche asegúrate de tener todo el jodido cuerpo dentro —me gire para mirarla a la cara. Sus enormes ojos marrones miraron los míos…y dio un paso hacia atrás separándose de mi cuerpo —Eres un descerebrado —murmuró.

—¿Descerebrado? ¿Yo? Pffff, me lo dice la que se cree Fitipaldi el volante —repliqué por el simple gusto de discutir con ella —Tú si que conduces como una descerebrada. Casi me salgo del coche en un par de curvas…dos calles más de trayecto y ahora mismo estaría empotrado en alguna puta farola sirviendo de aperitivo para esas cosas. Tendrías que multarte a ti misma, nena…digo, Bella —estrechó los ojos.

—Yo conduzco de puta madre. Me gustaría ver cómo conduces tú con todas esas cosas a tu alrededor —sonreí como un idiota al ver la expresión de su cara, pero sólo sirvió para cabrearla aún más —¿Y ahora por qué demonios sonríes?

—Porque estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas —vale, quizás si lo hubiera pensado dos veces no lo habría dicho. Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Apretó los labios con fuerza, sabía que estaba buscando una frase ingeniosa y malsonante de las suyas…pero al parecer no la encontraba. Me miró de arriba abajo…y luego me miró con la furia pintada en su rostro —¡Vístete de una jodida vez! Ya te han curado, ¿no? ¿Acaso es que no tienes más camisetas? ¡Joder! —espetó pasándose de nuevo la mano por el cuello —Estás jodidamente loco, ¿sabes? —dijo sin mirarme —Me voy….aquí hace un calor horrible…—se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta —¡Y tapate, coño!

Cerró la puerta de golpe dejándome de nuevo solo. ¿Y de verdad no me entendía la doctora Hale? Dentro de lo malo me había tocado vivir esta jodida y macabra experiencia al lado de esta preciosidad de mujer…aunque a veces me odiara sin sentido. Gracias a los cielos las mujeres con carácter eran lo mío…

Salí de esa pequeña enfermería y caminé hasta la sala de estar que era de donde procedía todo el jaleo de voces. No me molesté en buscar algo de ropa; si podía provocar ese punto impulsivo de Bella de esta manera lo haría. Cuando llegué a la sala de estar me encontré con unos cuantos hombres hablando a la vez, era prácticamente imposible descifrar algo. Si mis cuentas no me fallaban había un total de once o doce personas en la sala…y apenas eran cinco bomberos los que quedaban en la estación…Fui a meterme en el centro del mogollón para preguntar a alguno de los chicos, pero la doctora se me adelantó silbando como un camionero reventándonos los tímpanos en el proceso. Todos se callaron, evidentemente…

—Vale…¡Calmémonos un poquito! —espetó mientras todos hacían un círculo a su alrededor —Ahora estamos casi todos, el único que falta es vuestro amigo Jasper…ahora mismo está durmiendo como un bebé —suspiró —Edward, ¿estás en condiciones? —asentí —Bien…ya os hemos contado lo que hemos visto y vivido...¿tenéis algún tipo de información extra? Quiero decir…¿las autoridades os han avisado de algo? —Félix se autoproclamó portavoz del grupo, se levantó y se puso al lado de la doctora.

—No nos han dicho nada de manera oficial. De hecho, todo lo que sabemos es por las noticias de la radio, pero desde hace horas sólo emiten música sin parar. La televisión ha dejado de emitir incluso la programación repetida que estaban dando, ahora sólo sale la carta de ajuste con un mensaje tan simple como este —cogió el mando del televisor y lo encendió. La pantalla se cubrió con los colores de la carta de ajuste con un breve mensaje en letras negras. "Mensaje presidencial en breves minutos" —Lleva un buen rato así…No sabemos nada, supimos que venían los militares a evacuar a la gente por el mismo medio del resto de la población…De todos modos nosotros no podemos movernos de aquí.

—¿Y los demás chicos? —pregunté haciendo suspirar a Félix.

—Salieron dos camiones hace unas cuantas horas. No sé si lo sabéis, pero se declararon varios incendios por diferentes partes de la ciudad —me miró completamente serio —Aún no han regresado y no conseguimos dar con ellos por radio. Vosotros fuisteis los últimos con quien conectamos.

—Estamos jodidos —acotó Mike.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Sentarnos y esperar a que la televisión quiera resucitar su imagen para ver al presidente de los Estados Unidos dando un discurso? —murmuró Bella haciendo que todos la miraran.

—No nos queda otra cosa que hacer —murmuró uno de los chicos —Es peligroso salir ahí fuera. Esas personas infectadas están como….rabiosas.

—Que me lo digan a mi —murmuré frunciendo el ceño por el escozor de los cortes.

—Vale, ese chico de ahí tiene razón —dijo Rosalie alzando la voz de nuevo —Es peligroso salir, por experiencia propia sé que el virus es jodidamente violento…así que lo más sensato es esperar aquí nuevas noticias. ¿Es completamente segura la estación? —Félix asintió.

—Completamente.

—Eso mismo creí yo de la comisaria y tuvimos que salir corriendo de allí para que no nos mordieran los infectados—dijo Bella.

—Los chicos y yo hemos revisado todos los rincones del parque, no hay ni un solo filtro que no hayamos resuelto —Bella asintió —Tenemos comida, tenemos generadores y tenemos refugio —se encogió de hombros —De momento todo lo que necesitamos.

—Pues yo tengo que salir —espetó Emmet —Debo...debo ir a mi casa. Lo sabes —dijo mirándome —Tengo que ir a por mi hermano cuanto antes. No sé nada de él desde ayer...—asentí.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—suspiré sin saber qué decir a este hombre —Mira, ahora mismo es de noche, no vamos a salir de aquí, ¿entendido? Ahora vamos a descansar y en cuanto amanezca discutiremos el tema.

—No puedes impedirme que salga de aquí —murmuró.

—Te aseguro que no lo haré…pero tienes que comprender que el simple hecho de abrir una puta puerta supone un peligro de la hostia. Además, es técnicamente imposible que vayas solo. No durarías ni diez minutos ahí fuera —apretó los labios y asintió ligeramente —Vamos a descansar, lo necesitamos.

Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho…eso era lo que se decía y lo que pasó en esa sala durante el resto de la noche. A pesar de tener camas y almohadas nadie nos movimos a la habitación donde dormíamos cuando hacíamos guardia salvo la doctora para ver de vez en cuando la evolución de Jasper. La docena de personas que formábamos el grupo nos dispersamos por la sala de estar en los sillones mientras mirábamos una jodida pantalla de televisión con una inquietante imagen fija sin poder pegar ojo. Al parecer, el presidente se había olvidado de sus obligaciones. Eso o también las estaba pasando putas huyendo de los infectados. Para todos, el nuevo amanecer parecía estar realmente lejos…Cada uno parecía estar inmerso en sus cosas y en sus pensamientos. Miré con detenimiento a Bella; se había colocado en uno de los sillones cercanos a la ventana. No apartaba la vista del paisaje desolador que se vislumbraba a nuestros pies...sabía que estaba observando el comportamiento de esas figuras inertes y furtivas. Era inquietante. Estábamos en penumbra, apenas iluminados con el reflejo de la tele para no llamar demasiado la atención…y en silencio. A veces ese silencio era apuñalado por un grito de terror…aunque terminaban pronto. Era como presenciar una muerte sin verla realmente…

Después de lo que pareció un interminable milenio mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse; había encontrado una postura en la que mis heridas no me molestaban mucho y, lo más importante, mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo. Por primera vez en muchas horas estaba muy cerca de estar relajado y quería aprovecharlo. No sabía qué inconvenientes nos iba a acechar mañana y quería estar descansado…pero mi falso relax duró más bien poco. La imagen de la televisión parpadeó en la pantalla hasta que vimos la cara del presidente.

—¡Chicos, mirad! —gritó alguien. Terminé de despertarme a la fuerza.

Todos observamos con atención el gesto grave del presidente. Unas enormes ojeras decoraban su cara y su apariencia no era tan formal como de costumbre. Alguien cogió el mando y subió el volumen para que todos pudiéramos escuchar bien el discurso.

—_Buenas noches —_carraspeó —_Esta noche debo informar al pueblo estadounidense y al resto del mundo la que puede ser la peor noticia de todos los tiempos. El ya conocido virus NS10 se ha extendido por todo el territorio nacional, así como en el noventa por ciento del resto del mundo —_hizo una pausa antes de continuar —_Las autoridades competentes, el Centro de prevención y control de enfermedades infecciosas así como el organismo médico militar están trabajando duramente para conocer el origen del virus así como su cura. Mientras tanto, lamento informar que debo imponer el Estado de Sitio en todo el territorio estadounidense hasta nuevo aviso…—_todos los que estábamos en esa sala de estar murmuramos incoherencias al oír las palabras de nuestro presidente —_Vendrán días difíciles…Pero he de recordar que juntos podemos hacerlo porque somos una nación. Indivisible y justa —_fue a añadir algo más, pero en su lugar suspiró —_Que Dios los bendiga y cuide de todos. Que Dios bendiga al pueblo americano._

Después de eso la pantalla se quedó finalmente negra emitiendo un molesto pitido. El mismo que había cogido el mando para subir el volumen lo cogió de nuevo para apagar el aparato definitivamente.

Se hizo silencio en la sala.

Todos estábamos digiriendo las palabras del Presidente; había sido corto y conciso. No había dado información sobre el virus porque sobraban las palabras. Sólo hacía falta asomarse a la ventana para saber en qué condiciones estaban las calles. Pero sí había soltado una gran perla. Se había decretado Estado de Sitio….

—Si lo que quería era tranquilizar a la población se ha estrellado por completo —murmuró Mike.

—Es decir, estamos a un paso del Estado de Guerra…¿guerra con quién? ¿Con unos jodidos muertos vivientes? —espeté —Tan solo han pasado unas horas desde que todo esto ha empezado. Por el amor de Dios…¿estamos locos o qué? Ahora mismo cualquiera se puede pasar por el forro de los cojones la maldita constitución y todos los derechos de los ciudadanos sin que nadie mueva un dedo. Ahora mismo puedo salir a la calle y hacer lo que me salga de los huevos y nadie me lo impedirá. De puta madre —la doctora asintió.

—Se va a imponer la ley de la calle…eso es el equivalente a saqueos, robos, delincuencia….más muertes...—Bella se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Nos están echando la mierda encima…Nos están abandonando a nuestra puta suerte….

Todos nos miramos en silencio.

Oímos el primer disparo en la calle después de muchas horas.

En efecto, de lo malo lo peor….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la pequeña charla entre nuestros protagonistas? Este capítulo ha sido más "tranquilo", pero nos ha servido para conocer un poco más a nuestro bombero cagón :P_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Eve Runner, Angel Dark1313, Despatz, ALEXANDRACAST, Nathy Cullen Black, NekoCullenPattinson, Stephanie priegovazquez, Bella maru, Aryam Shields Masen, Monikcullen009, Etzelita, EriM, Maligrez, Freekeegirl2, MummyGirl, Tefyta Cullen, Gatita Swan, Bella Nympha, NBellaCullen, Beautiful Dragonfly, Karlita carrillo, Lil, Darlyn, Pekis Lautner, Hellas-G, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, CamilleJBCO, Maria Cullen, Coco cullenswan, Bellaen3D2, Giorka Ramirez Montiya, Amy Swan, Orisweetcullen, MonZe Pedroza, Lory24, Violeta, AlejandraZJofre, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Laubellacullen 94, Stewpattz, Karina Masen, Guest, Jess Vampire, Alexa Swan de Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Belagiesom16, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Nella Cullen, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, Maro75, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Chusrobissocute, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Panambi-Hovy, Laura Katherine, Ashleyswan, Nia Masen, Petit chiharu, LauCullenBlackSwan, Kimjim, Lamb'stown y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad. Para las que queréis uniros al grupo de Facebook me agregáis (soy Laura Atenea) y me lo decís y encantada os uniré al grupo. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos._


	12. Capítulo 11 Paseo por la Quinta Avenida

CAPÍTULO 11 PASEO POR LA QUINTA AVENIDA

Decir que los ánimos se fueron al sótano tras ese desgarrador y sincero discurso presidencial era quedarme corto.

Por todo lo sagrado…¿dónde cojones estaba ese magnífico presidente típico de las películas de desastres en las que animaba a la población a luchar contra las adversidades? ¿Ese hombre de estado que no se rendía ante nada ni nadie? ¿Ese que estaba al pie del cañón pasase lo que pasase? Bien, seguramente ese hombre se habrá quedado en un puto búnker acorazado y escoltado con comida y agua suficiente hasta que pasase esta especie de apocalipsis zombie de los cojones.

—Esto es una mierda —murmuró Bella sin despegarse de la ventana —A parte de una horda de esas cosas infrahumanas le tenemos que sumar un estado de rebeldía autoritaria y la ley de la calle. ¿Dónde demonios está el puto ejército y los antidisturbios?

—Los antidisturbios creo que llegaron a su total plenitud en el hospital —dijo Mike con ironía mal acertada —Y el ejército estará en los puntos seguros, lejos del peligro después de huir como alma que lleva el diablo con todos esos camiones cargados de supervivientes...Me arrepiento de veras de no haber subido a uno de esos —apenas terminó de hablar cuando unos disparos del exterior nos sobresaltaron a todos.

—La locura que se está desatando ahí fuera está alcanzando dimensiones gigantescas —murmuró Rosalie.

—Deberíamos bajar las persianas…o al menos apagar en gran parte las luces —propuse —En pocas horas amanecerá, pero ahora mismo somos como un jodido foco en medio de la oscuridad. Ahí fuera no se ven luces en las ventanas porque la red eléctrica se ha ido a la mierda…nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo. Vamos a atraer a todo tipo de seres indeseables como mosquitos a la luz —Bella asintió.

—El pesado tiene razón…Dejemos sólo encendidas las luces de emergencia para intentar pasar inadvertidos. No queremos a vándalos aquí dentro —los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. Las luces poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta dejarnos de nuevo sumidos en una jodida penumbra. Pude ver el contorno de Félix macabramente iluminado por una linterna cuando regresó a la sala.

—Hecho.

—¿Qué tipo de energía nos abastece? —preguntó Bella. Me puse a su lado intentando no tropezar por el camino en la oscuridad para no quedar como un gilipollas.

—Generadores eléctricos. De todos modos desde hace un par de años tenemos paneles solares instalados en el techo…nunca me imaginé lo necesarios que podían llegar a ser esas cosas de ahí arriba —Bella asintió.

—Bien….muy bien…—murmuró mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo —¿Hay alguien probando suerte con la radio?

—Sí —dijo uno de los chicos —pero si no ha venido gritando como un loco por aquí es porque no ha encontrado nada bueno. Al paso que va terminará con una sobredosis de música de los ochenta….

—Claro, cómo no…Esperemos tener suerte con la radio. Es el único medio que tenemos para poder comunicarnos…si es que alguien puede oírnos. No somos los únicos supervivientes, eso es evidente….

Después de esa inquietante pero certera frase cada uno se hundió en sus propios pensamientos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Pudieron ser minutos u horas, no lo sé…el caso es que cada uno de nosotros se sumió en sus pensamientos evadiendo de cualquier manera el contacto visual. Lo más probable que es que cada uno de esos hombres y mujeres estuvieran pensando en sus familias, desesperados por saber noticias de ellos por cualquier medio posible…gritando en silencio por su bienestar y rezando por su vida.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que me alegraba de no tener a nadie.

Lamentablemente no tenía que preocuparme por la seguridad de un hermano o hermana…ni de mis padres o abuelos. La vida había cambiado tanto en dos días que lo malo se había convertido en bueno y viceversa.

Cuando dejé de pensar, el cansancio y el antibiótico confabularon contra mí para que mis ojos se cerraran. Evidentemente, no me dormí profundamente como solía pasar. Como una tenebrosa banda sonora escuchaba los murmullos apagados de las personas reunidas en la sala, los pinchazos de mi espalda martilleaban mi dolorida piel y los tiros furtivos que se perdían por las calles me sobresaltaban de vez en cuando. ¿Y esto pretendía ser un sueño reparador? Mis cojones.

—Me da exactamente igual lo que me digáis…¡Voy a salir de aquí! —las voces que estaba dando Emmet me sacaron de esa especie de letargo en la que me había sumido —Dijisteis que cuando amaneciera podría salir a buscar a Seth…¡perfecto, porque ya es de día! —¿en serio? Abrí un ojo casi con miedo para comprobar que lo que decía ese tipo era cierto. Me incorporé y observé la escena como hacía el resto del grupo.

—No puedes hacerlo. Ahora no —dijo Rosalie.

—Claro que puedo. Voy…voy a salir de aquí —dijo paseándose por la sala —Iré hasta la maldita Quinta Avenida. No…no sé cómo demonios lo voy a hacer…pero lo haré —Bella se pasó las manos por los ojos y suspiró cansada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —espetó la rubia —las calles ahora mismo están sumidas en una jodida guerra campal. ¿Acaso no has escuchado durante todas estas horas los disparos? Tienes dos opciones, acabar con una bala en el culo…o acabar con un mordisco en el mismo sitio. Tú eliges —Emmet apretó la mandíbula.

—Elijo ir a por mi hermano —murmuró.

—Señor…—susurré. Con todo este drama me había espabilado a la velocidad del rayo y más cuando lo vi ir en dirección a la puerta. La fuerte mano de Black detuvo a Emmet justo cuando iba a salir.

—Espera un momento, ¿quieres? —ambos se miraron —¿Tienes un plan? ¿Has pensado cómo coño vas a ir hasta allí? Tendrás que atravesar toda la ciudad…Si yo fuera tú pensaría muy bien cómo hacerlo…

—¡No tengo tiempo para pensar! —gritó —A cada momento que pasa más probabilidades hay de que le haya pasado algo a mi hermano. ¿Crees que voy a estar aquí planeando mi viaje a sabiendas de que hay grupo de vándalos y de infectados a partes iguales pululando por ahí? —negó con la cabeza mientras se zafaba de su brazo violentamente —Me voy —Black se apartó de su camino dándose rápidamente por vencido. Al menos lo había intentado…Todos observamos cómo ese hombre hundido salía por la puerta.

—Joder….¡espera! —gritó Bella. Emmet no se giró para mirarla; simplemente la observó por encima del hombro —Iré contigo.

Así se soltaba una bomba, joder.

Un murmullo generalizado alteró la tensa calma en la que estábamos. ¿En serio? ¿Estamos tontos o qué? No me jodas…No podía decir quien de todos nosotros tenía más cara de asombrado. Vi cómo mi poli rebuscaba en silencio algo en una de las mochilas que había traído de la comisaria….abrí los ojos como puñeteros platos cuando vi que sacaba otra pistola y un par de cargadores. Lo comprobó todo y luego se guardó su arsenal en los bolsillos.

—Iré contigo, pero se hará todo a mi manera. Vamos abajo —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que en ese momento me pareció jodidamente sexy.

—Espera, espera…¿de verdad te vas? —Bella ladeó la cabeza y me miró.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

—Oh, joder…¡no! Por eso mismo, nena…—ups —Bella, Bella…—suspiré —No puedes salir ahí fuera —se giró y me encaró.

—Lo que no puedo hacer es dejar a este hombre completamente solo en la puta calle. ¿Ves que tenga pinta de saber desenvolverse en un ambiente hostil como lo es ahora mismo el exterior? —miré lo poco que quedaba del caro traje del tipo, su reloj de oro y sus maneras refinadas.

—Pues no —dije completamente sincero —Pero eso no significa que te tengas que arriesgar de esta manera.

Bella resopló y pasó por delante de mí….e hice lo mismo que Black había con Emmet; la agarré por el brazo sintiendo por unos breves segundos la suavidad de su piel. Me olvidé de todo y de todos, ignoré las miradas que nos estaban dedicando los demás y me olvidé de la mierda que inundaba las calles. Ella miró el lugar por donde estábamos conectados y luego me miró a los ojos.

—Suéltame —susurró sin mucha convicción.

Ella tenía miedo.

Mi chica dura, mal hablada y con una puntería de la hostia tenía miedo. Lo veía en sus ojos…pero aún así esta rematada cabezota quería hacer lo correcto y acompañar al jodido Emmet. ¿Podría dejarla sola por esas calles junto a un hombre que no se había enfrentado en su jodida vida al peligro? No, evidentemente no. Cogí una camiseta que podría ser de cualquiera y que descansaba sobre una de las sillas y me la puse.

—Voy con vosotros.

—Otro menos….a este paso nos vamos a quedar sin gente en el grupo. Lástima…a pesar de todo el bombero me caía bien —murmuró Black desde su asiento mientras miraba la escena.

—No des por hecho que me van a morder, coño —espeté.

—No, no puedes venir —repuso Bella. Volví a mirarla.

—Sí, sí que puedo ir. De hecho voy a hacerlo…Tres mejor que dos, ¿no?

—Buena filosofía de vida, tío —me animó el jodido Black.

Me quedé con las malditas ganas de sacarle el dedo medio a ese puñetero delincuente, pero no lo hice porque tenía prisa por salir de una puta vez de ahí. Había decidido salir al exterior…mierda, ahora sabía lo que sentía un agorafóbico enfrentándose a la calle. Miedo, miedo y más miedo. De todos modos ya estaba decidido. Cuanto antes saliéramos antes volveríamos…al menos eso esperaba. Era consciente de que mis futuros compañeros de odisea me pisaban los talones así como el resto del grupo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Edward…¡Edward! —gritaba Bella a mis espaldas —¡Para, joder! —en cuanto llegué a la planta baja corrió para ponerse delante de mí y así impedirme el paso. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo pequeña que parecía a mi lado —La que sabe disparar soy yo, ¿entiendes? No puedo arriesgarme a salir de aquí con dos tipos como dos armarios y estar pensando en todo momento que les tengo que salvar el culo. Sólo serías una preocupación más —alcé la ceja.

—Oh, por favor….¿tengo pinta de no saber valerme por mi mismo? —su cara de Really? hirió mis jodidos sentimientos —Déjalo, no contestes….No, no sé disparar, pero me puedes dar una clase exprés. Aprendo enseguida —íbamos de mal en peor. La traducción de su nuevo gesto era algo así a lo What the fuck?

—Ni loca te dejaría una pistola —sacó la suya de su lugar y me la puso delante de las narices para que la viera bien —Una Glock 37 —murmuró —Retroceso suave y disparo limpio de munición de nueve milímetros. Sé hacer bastante pupita con esto, no hace falta que vengas. No necesito tu protección —se giró y arrastró condigo a Emmet mientras yo la miraba como un gilipollas. Eso es, nena...ignórame...

—Ed…—murmuró Félix —Yo en tu lugar cogería algo de ahí antes de que esa chica se largue sin ti —dijo señalando el armario en el que guardábamos nuestras herramientas.

Claro, idiota. Corrí hacia allí mientras Bella discutía con Emmet el procedimiento a seguir. Abrí el armario y repasé uno a uno los utensilios que normalmente usábamos…hasta que vi algo con lo que me sentía realmente cómodo. La agarré con fuerza corrí para alcanzar a Bella.

—¡Nena! —esta se giró sobresaltándose por mi efusividad —Te lo repito….voy con vosotros. Yo también tengo un arma….y sé cómo usarla —la alcé tal y como había hecho ella con su pistola —Hacha de seis libras. Peso justo y mango antideslizante. Acero inoxidable —dije como si fuera una tía de la tele tienda —Nunca he hecho pupita con esto…pero estoy seguro de que si me lo propongo podré hacerlo —bien…había logrado dejar a la poli sin palabras. Punto para el bombero. Aunque no sabía decir si eso era bueno o malo…

—Estás loco….estás jodidamente loco —susurró.

—Déjale que venga —dijo Emmet —Pero vámonos ya, por favor…

—Está bien, está bien….Tú —me señaló con el dedo —Desobedéceme en una sola orden y no tendrás ciudad para correr, ¿me has oído? —todos silbaron por las palabras de esa camionera disfrazada de policía. Habían formado un pequeño círculo a nuestro alrededor los muy cabrones.

—¿Has pensado cómo vais a hacer el viaje? Sin duda tendréis que ir en coche —opinó Mike.

—Sí. Creo que podremos ir en el mío…está hecho polvo, pero el motor aún funciona así que me vale. ¿A qué altura vives? —preguntó Bella a Emmet.

—Esquina con la sesenta y ocho. En realidad el viaje es sencillo. Salimos a la Sexta y luego es coser y cantar...creo que llegaremos bien —qué optimista el muchacho.

—¿Bien? —pregunté con ironía —No sabemos cómo estarán las calles ni cuantos elementos andantes hay ahí…—suspiré y luego miré a Bella —¿Cuál es el plan? Quiero decir…Evidentemente si vemos a un infectado lo matamos. Mejor dicho, lo rematamos. Eso no es un crimen, ¿no? Clínicamente están muertos…

—Evidentemente. No tendré remordimientos si tengo que acabar con más cosas de esas —asentí.

—Claro, por supuesto…Mi pregunta es…¿qué demonios haremos si nos cruzamos con gente….hostil? Te recuerdo que tu autoridad ha quedado a la altura de la suela de los zapatos por obra y gracia de nuestro gobierno. No puedes detenerlos, ¿qué haremos entonces? Si te soy sincero casi me preocupan más ellos que los infectados —Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Como tu bien has dicho, ahora mismo no tengo ninguna autoridad, pero tampoco voy a dejar que me toquen los cojones…Si nos encontramos en esa situación ya pensaremos algo….Pongámonos en marcha de una vez.

Como si estuviéramos jugando a tonto el último corrí para sentarme en el asiento de copiloto de ese Volvo; no tenía ningún problema con los asientos traseros de los coches y menos si iba a acompañado por una mujer como la agente Swan, pero precisamente estos me habían jodido pero bien. Aún estaba mi sangre en la puerta de atrás. No, gracias. Coloqué en un lugar seguro pero accesible mi hacha y me ajusté el cinturón de seguridad hasta el punto de no respirar. Sólo por si acaso.

—Desde ahora perderemos la comunicación con vosotros —dijo Rosalie mirándonos por la través de la ventanilla rota —Eso me deja un poco intranquila.

—Evidentemente tenemos varios pares de walkies, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de comprobar si ya funcionan o no. Encárgate de que los chicos hagan algo productivo, que los revisen. Estoy seguro de que a ti te van a hacer caso...—Rosalie me miró y asintió —Y…por cierto….cuida de mi amigo, ¿vale? —asintió de nuevo.

—Nos vamos —avisó Bella arrancando el coche…o lo que quedaba de él —Cerrad la puerta lo más rápido posible.

Félix chocó nuestras manos un segundo antes de que Bella moviera lentamente el coche. Se puso en la puerta y esperó a que se abriera. Metió primera, piso a fondo el acelerador y…dos segundos más tarde estábamos en la carretera. Me agarré al salpicadero arañándolo cual víctima de película de terror arañaría el suelo.

—¿Han cerrado ya la puerta? —me preguntó Bella completamente concentrada en la calle.

—¿Pretendes que ahora me gire? No jodas, nena. Debería de haberme tomado una puta Biodramina para el mareo —dije mirando cómo la aguja del cuentakilómetros subía peligrosamente.

—Sí, han cerrado —nos avisó Emmet.

—Agarraos bien…de momento la carretera está despejada...Debo aprovechar esto.

Cuando mi cabeza y mi estómago se acostumbraron a los violentos movimientos del coche me concentré en mirar el paisaje que se alzaba delante de nosotros. La imagen se podía asemejar a la calma tensa después del paso de un tornado; los coches que descansaban en el borde de las aceras tenían los cristales reventados, así como las ruedas. Papeleras destrozadas con su contenido rodando por las calles, bolsas de ropa y enseres personales de alguien que horas atrás huyó en un camión del ejército. No se si era mi mente pero me parecía ver movimiento detrás de algunas ventanas con las cortinas ondeando en el exterior. ¿Vivos o muertos? No podría saberlo…o sí. A parte de unas cuantas bosas de ropa y de porquería variada Bella tuvo que concentrarse en la asquerosa tarea de sortear cuerpos inertes tumbados en medio de la carretera. Era realmente vomitivo. Esa especie de matanza que había hecho el ejército había dejado un reguero de cuerpos mutilados y traicioneros; uno de ellos había sido el que había hecho que Jasper se hiriera…así que tendríamos que andar con ojo con esas manos cadavéricas. De todos modos no entraba en mis planes acercarme voluntariamente a esas cosas para comprobar su estado.

El viaje por la Sexta Avenida se estaba haciendo inusualmente rápido. Y extraño. Desde que salimos de la estación de bomberos no habíamos visto a nadie. Ni vivo ni muerto. Quizás los vivos estaban descansando después de una noche movida de celebración por la patada en el culo a las leyes y la bienvenida al vandalismo…y quizás los muertos aún no estaban del todo muertos; quizás simplemente estaban incubando el virus, preparándose para buscar su comida humana en pocas horas, cuando despertaran con su nueva condición de vida. Bella sorteó algún que otro coche mal cruzado en la carretera, pero no tuvo mayor problema. Si seguíamos así hacer este trabajo sería coser y cantar.

Giramos por la Cincuenta y nueve y cogimos por fin la Quinta Avenida. Mi gran sueño de hacer esto rápido se fue a tomar por el culo cuando vi lo que teníamos enfrente.

—Para, para…¡para! —grité. El frenazo que dio Bella casi me hizo chocar contra la única luna que aún conservaba el coche. El derrape que provocó la frenada nos dejó con un gran olor a goma quemada y atravesados en la calle —Mira…no podemos seguir con el coche.

Ya me parecía extraño que no nos encontráramos con ningún obstáculo en nuestro camino. Apenas nos quedaba una tercera parte del camino cuando nos encontramos con un accidente múltiple en medio de la Quinta Avenida esquina con la Sesenta y Tres. A tan sólo unas puta manzanas de nuestro destino….Una furgoneta de reparto y dos coches se habían chocado creando un macabro acordeón de hierro y aluminio en medio de la calzada obstruyendo nuestra única vía para seguir.

—Perfecto —espetó Bella —¿Y ahora qué cojones hacemos? No puedo ir por la maldita acera, el coche no lo aguantaría. Es imposible seguir.

—Vayamos a pie —Bella y yo nos giramos a la vez para mirar a Emmet haciendo que este se encogiera en su sitio —De…de momento no hemos visto a ningún infectado. Quizás han acabado ya con ellos, no sé…Mira esto como una forma de inspeccionar la zona…de este modo sabremos cómo están las cosas aquí fuera silencio por nuestra parte — ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dar la vuelta? Solo nos quedan unos metros…sólo unos pocos metros y llegaremos —la policía pareció pensárselo. Yo por mi parte no estaba nada seguro de todo esto.

—Vamos. Sacad vuestros culos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de hacer esto.

Muy bien...a la puta calle.

Nunca lo reconocería delante de ella, pero decir que estaba acojonado era quedarme cortísimo. Si bien Emmet tenía razón en eso de que no habíamos visto a ningún infectado, pero eso no quería decir que no los hubiera. El tiempo de incubación del virus era de unas cuantas horas; no me quería ni imaginar la cantidad de gente infectada que tendría que estar pululando por una infinidad de lugares. Aún así me quité el cinturón de seguridad que gracias a Bella estaba incrustado en mi hígado, cogí mi hacha y me bajé del coche. Los tres nos miramos a los ojos antes de dar un paso hacia adelante. Desde fuera y en condiciones normales pareceríamos un trío de auténticos gilipollas, aunque quise inflar mi ego imaginándome que daría tanto miedo como el puto Jack Nicholson en El Resplandor con esta jodida hacha.

—Caminaremos por el medio de la carretera, desde ahí podemos ver bien todos los ángulos de la calle…evitaremos sustos innecesarios —Emmet y yo hicimos caso a Bella. Los tres nos pusimos en camino mientras mirábamos en todas direcciones intentando que no se nos pasara ningún detalle por alto.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado con los conductores de esos coches? —dije señalando el accidente.

—No lo sé…y tampoco voy a ir a averiguarlo—vale…al menos coincidíamos en las cosas más importantes.

—No queda nadie —murmuró Emmet —Nadie absolutamente. No...no sé si esto saldrá bien...no sé si el estará bien...—su nivel de devastación crecía con cada metro que avanzábamos.

—Si toda esta mierda no te hubiera pillado fuera de casa…¿qué habrías hecho? —le preguntó Bella —Habrías estado en casa, supongo…¿te habrías subido con tu hermano a uno de esos camiones?

—No….supongo que no…Me habría encerrado en casa y habría aguantado como fuera.

—Pues eso es lo que estará haciendo tu hermano. No te preocupes antes de tiempo…

Caminamos a buen paso durante unos minutos más. La anormal ausencia de sonido en esta calle me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Normalmente no iba mucho por esa parte de la ciudad porque me agobiaba la celeridad con la que se movían las personas y los coches por esa zona, pero este mutismo y quietud me estaban tocando los cojones. Tenía la puta sensación en la nuca de que alguien iba a cogerme por detrás y me iba a hacer una prueba de degustación en el cuello.

Eso tampoco entraba en mis planes.

Me acerqué a Bella ignorando mis pensamientos canibalistas, aunque eso era dificil teniendo en cuenta que de vez en cuando teníamos que sortear algún que otro cuerpo. Necesitaba alguna distracción como fuera.

—¿Y tú? — que no se note que te mueres de ganas por preguntar esto...—¿Tienes a alguien…en casa esperándote? —me miró de reojo.

—¿En serio estás preguntándome esto? —me dieron ganas de pegarme a mi mismo una colleja…—En realidad, sí…Frankie…no sé cómo demonios estará —corazón roto en tres, dos, uno…Que no se te note, Edward….que no se note que tu corazón está rodando por la jodida calle en mil trocitos….—Supongo que sobrevivirá…las iguanas pueden comen todo tipo de bichos —alcé una ceja.

—¿Una iguana? ¿Frankie es una jodida iguana?

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —me dieron ganas de sonreír como un idiota cuando sentí que mi corazón volvía a unirse con pegamento instantáneo.

—Ningún problema, morena….Una iguana…Sí, me gustan las iguanas…—miré a Bella de reojo —Estoy convencido de que tu hermosa iguana sobrevivirá.

—¿Estás intentando quedar bien conmigo?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —pregunté indignado. Al menos pretendí parecerlo.

Bella abrió la boca para contestarme, seguramente algo que me dejaría completamente fuera de la guerra de palabras en la que nos sumergíamos siempre…pero detrás de nosotros se oyó un sonoro "crack" que nos hizo girarnos lentamente. Había sido un ruido de una pisada, alguien o algo había plantado un pie sobre la infinidad de cristales rotos que había en la calzada.

Comprobamos con horror que a menos de tres metros teníamos a un infectado.

Bingo.

Esa cosa parecía ser el eco de un ser humano, un hombre; la ropa deportiva que aún conservaba en el cuerpo estaba toda manchada de sangre, sobre todo la camiseta. Le faltaba un trozo de carne del tamaño de una naranja en el cuello, justo en la unión con la mandíbula. A parte de varias contusiones y arañazos tenía una fractura abierta bastante horripilante en la pierna. Podía ver con cruda realidad el hueso desgarrando la carne a la altura de la tibia.

Y aún así esa jodida cosa seguía andando.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró Emmet.

—Schhh…calla…

A ese infectado le bastó ese mínimo susurro de mis compañeros. Alzó la cabeza e hizo el mismo gesto que haría alguien que olisqueaba el aire. Después enfocó sus ojos muertos, blancos y sin vida en nosotros.

—Madre del amor hermoso —susurré.

Me habría santiguado y habría rezado un par de padre nuestros, pero preferí empuñar el hacha con todas mis fuerzas cuando vi que esa cosa abría la boca. Un segundo después se abalanzó sobre nosotros lanzando dentelladas al aire.

—¡Joder! —Bella sacó una de sus pistolas rápidamente y apuntó a su objetivo.

El disparo resonó en el silencio de la calle comparando el estruendo con una bomba de hidrógeno. La bala impactó en el pecho del cadáver, pero no sirvió de mucho. Apenas se movió su cuerpo, siguió avanzando hacia nosotros….y lo peor de todo es que cada paso que daba era más y más rápido.

—¡Mierda! —la policía volvió a apuntar para descargar otro disparo certero en el mismo sitio pero con nulo resultado.

—¡A la cabeza! —gritó Emmet —¡Métele una bala en la cabeza!

El tercer disparo llegó en el último segundo, justo cuando ya me estaba preparando alzando el hacha para descargarla sobre esa cosa. Gracias a los cielos Bella acertó de lleno en la cabeza de ese infectado deshaciéndonos de ese gran problema. Y llenando la calle de sesos podridos, joder.

—Vamos…vámonos ya de aquí —dijo Bella desviando la mirada del cadáver —Si ha salido este espécimen seguramente habrá más.

—Sí…y parece que se han apuntado a la fiesta —murmuró Emmet. Bella y yo miramos en la misma dirección que él lo hacía. Al menos cinco engendros más nos miraban desde la lejanía olisqueando el aire —Creo que los han atraído los disparos —como si fueran un escuadrón de la puta muerte esos infectados se lanzaron hacia nosotros casi con precisión militar.

—¡Corred! ¡Corred, mierda! —gritó Bella.

No me lo pensé dos veces y ellos tampoco.

Corrimos como si fuéramos puñeteros profesionales, solamente nos faltaba el dorsal con el número pegado en nuestro pecho. No quería mirar hacia atrás más que nada porque no quería perder tiempo en asustarme, pero sabía que esos infectados nos habían ganado terreno.

Los oía.

A pesar de estar corriendo a más velocidad de la que mi maltratado cuerpo podía aguantar, a pesar de mi acelerada respiración y a pesar de estar escuchando mi corazón como si estuviera enganchado a un amplificador…a pesar de todo eso oía los gruñidos guturales que emitían, esas pisadas inseguras pero mortales de necesidad que los acercaban irremediablemente a nosotros…Estábamos nuevamente jodidos. Desvié la mirada un segundo para comprobar que Bella seguía perfectamente mi ritmo, era a Emmet al que le costaba un poco más seguir con la continuidad de la carrera.

—Están…están muy cerca —jadeó Bella —No….podremos.

—¡Por la acera! —grité.

Ambos me siguieron un segundo después. Mi intención era despistar a esas cosas, pero era difícil. Evidentemente siguieron nuestro rastro, nuestro perfume por el que se guiaban. En la trepidante carrera que estábamos llevando me di cuenta de que empezaban con movimientos torpes, les costaba un poco coger el ritmo…pero cuando lo cogían ya podías echar a correr porque irían a por tí y ni pararían hasta conseguirte.

—¿Por dónde coño vamos? —espeté.

—Ya…ya casi….El próximo edificio….una puerta acristalada —jadeó Emmet.

Dicho y hecho.

En cuanto la vi empujé la jodida puerta comiéndome el metacrilato en el intento, aunque no me importó porque al parecer habíamos llegado. Tiré del brazo de Bella en cuanto vi que asomaba por la puerta; Emmet llegó el último. En cuanto entró, cerramos la puerta haciendo que todas esas cosas que nos perseguían se chocaran contra el cristal dejando marcas de sangre y otros fluidos corporales indefinidos. Los tres nos miramos entre sí; todos estábamos sudando por haber corrido semejante carrera con el sol justiciero y mañanero de agosto. Bella jadeaba buscando aire y a Emmet le faltaba un trozo de camisa, aunque no tenía signos evidentes de haber sido atacado.

—¿Estáis bien? —ambos asintieron aún cogiendo aire.

—Esto…no es nada —suspiró Emmet —Estoy bien. Tercer…tercer piso…

—La hostia puta...Menos mal que no vives en el ático —murmuré recuperando el oxígeno poco a poco.

Ante nosotros se alzaba un majestuoso hall, mármol y unas enormes lámparas de araña nos dieron una bienvenida un tanto tétrica. Había rastros de lo que parecía ser un equipaje esparcido por el suelo. No nos recibió ningún conserje uniformado y con exquisitos modales. Pero tampoco nos saludó ningún infectado.

Silencio.

Sólo silencio y los murmullos y jadeos que se filtraban desde el exterior. En el interior del edificio no se oía absolutamente nada. Aquí vivía gente rica, todo era posible. Habitaciones del pánico o vete tú a saber. Tampoco iba a pararme a pensar en eso, sólo quería subir al tercer piso, agarrar a ese muchacho y salir corriendo de ahí de nuevo.

—Por las escaleras —murmuré.

Bella empuñó su arma y yo la mía. Emmet caminó detrás de nosotros escoltado por la pistola y el hacha. Lo bueno de avanzar hacia las escaleras era que poco a poco se iban apagando los gemidos de los infectados y los golpes que daban en los cristales. Lo malo era que con cada peldaño subido nos enfrentábamos a lo desconocido. De momento lo único que vimos era más ropa y objeto personales, era como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar y hubiera perdido su botín por el camino. Debía reconocer que con cada puerta que rebasábamos mi corazón se aceleraba preparándose para lo peor. Me imaginaba que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y saldría uno de esos cuerpos semi descompuestos.

De nuevo no.

De momento todas las puertas permanecieron cerradas.

Mi corazón se calmó un poquito cuando pasamos el cártel que anunciaba el segundo piso. Uno más. Abrir la puerta. Largarnos. Parecía fácil, ¿no?

—Oh, Dios mío…—susurró Emmet —¿Qué…qué es eso? Viene de la puerta de mi casa—señaló una sustancia viscosa de un color rojo oscuro…casi marrón.

Bella subió los pocos escalones que quedaban para llegar al tercer piso. La seguí de cerca para observar con horror una mano sangrienta estampada en sangre así como demás señales y salpicaduras por la pared forrada de lujoso papel creando un siniestro lienzo de sangre y sustancia viscosa.

Ahí no acababa todo.

El cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una mujer ensangrentada y semi descompuesta a la que la faltaban algunas extremidades descansaba en el rellano, justo frente a la puerta de Emmet…y lo peor de todo es que esa puerta super blindada que debía velar por la seguridad de su hermano estaba completamente abierta….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis sobre la salida de nuestros protagonistas?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Despatz, MineMichelle, Stewpattz, MonZe Pedroza, Angel Dark1313, Luzdeluna2012, Darlyn, Eve Runner, Denissevel, AlejandraZJofre, Chusrobissocute, Kriss21, ALEZANDRACAST, PekisLautner, Kjmima, Gretche CullenMasen, Gatita Swan, LauCullenBlackSwan, VaNeSaErR, Laura Katherine, Julie Black Lautner, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Karina Masen, Guest, Ine Flores M, Maria Cullen, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, NekoCullenPattinson, Monikcullen009, Lil, Carloka, NBellaCullen, Lory24, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Belangiesom16, LunaSPurple, Manligrez, EriM, Bellaen3D2, Amorgen Lestrange, Diana Prenze, Yekitab, Physmilla, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Ashleyswan, Laubellacullen94, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, Melyna Ortiz, LizieRossemary12, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Bella maru, Nia Masen, Freekeegirl2, Amy Swan, Nessi swan, Diana robles, Vampirekaro, Kimjim, Petit Chiharu y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura! Nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos! Por cierto, como recibo muchas preguntas sobre Alice puedo decir como adelanto que tendremos noticias de ella muy pronto ;)  
_


	13. Capítulo 12 Corredor de Fondo

CAPÍTULO 12 CORREDOR DE FONDO

Por todo lo sagrado…Mi corazón latía de manera acelerada mientras miraba ese cadáver.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Emmet —¿Es…es una infectada?

—Mira su cuerpo. Es evidente que esta mujer tuvo el virus.

—¿Tuvo? —murmuró Bella —¿Cómo sabemos que está muerta de verdad?

Sí, vale…Lo que iba a hacer era lo que menos me apetecía en este momento, pero era necesario. Aguantándome las ganas de vomitar por el olor que desprendía ese cuerpo me acerqué despacio y lo toqué tentativamente con el pie; ni por todo el jodido oro del mundo lo tocaría con las manos desnudas. Lo estaba rozando con la bota y la me estaba dando repelús…El cuerpo inerte estaba rígido, debía de llevar ya unas cuantas horas en esa misma posición, por lo tanto, debía de llevar ya varias horas completamente muerta. De todos modos no me quería jugar mi integridad física ni la de mis compañeros; a tomar por culo y que me perdone el alma de este cadáver…le di una suave patada para girarlo definitivamente.

Joder…

Tenía un lateral del cráneo destrozado, seguramente se lo había fracturado por más de un sitio. El ojo derecho era prácticamente una masa sin forma cubierta de una sustancia que debería de haber sido sangre reseca, pero no lo era. Era esa sustancia de color pardo que cubría parte de las paredes y del rellano en el que estábamos. El otro ojo, el que aún conservaba, era un globo blanco e inexpresivo carente de pupila, al menos no se podía distinguir.

Había estado infectada…y posteriormente rematada.

Sí, pero…¿por quién? Me asomé por las escaleras y miré hacia arriba. Evidentemente no había nada ni nadie; solo un rastro viscoso que cubría los peldaños. Me apostaba un dedo a que esa mujer había llegado hasta la puerta de Emmet arrastrándose.

—Tengo…tengo que entrar…—balbuceó Emmet —Si…si está ahí dentro…Si lo han atacado yo…—Bella le indicó en silencio que se callara.

—Vamos a inspeccionar la casa, ¿prefieres quedarte? —el hombre negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Quiero entrar.

—Está bien. Yo abriré camino, ¿de acuerdo? Edward me cubrirá con su…con su hacha —asentí.

Bella empujó la pesada puerta para terminar de abrirla de par en par. La luz de los ventanales se colaba hasta el pasillo iluminando de manera natural la estancia. El silencio era ensordecedor de cojones; si aún había alguien aquí estaba escondido de puta madre. Podría estar en cualquier lugar. La casa era tremendamente enorme; cuadros pintados a mano, esculturas que parecían valiosas y que seguramente lo eran y demás enseres que quedaban totalmente fuera del alcance de la mayoría de los mortales.

El salón no podía ser menos.

La televisión de plasma de última generación era casi del tamaño de mi casa y los sofás de cuero valían lo que mi sueldo de un mes. Este cabrón de Emmet había tenido suerte hasta un par de días antes…

Pero lo realmente importante no estaba. Seth no estaba.

—No hay nadie —murmuré con el hacha preparada porque ni yo mismo me creía mis palabras.

—¿Tienes alguna habitación de seguridad? ¿Habitación del pánico? —Emmet negó con la vista perdida a la pregunta de Bella.

—No…no…Planeaba hacerlo…desde que Seth se vino a vivir conmigo…Pero no he tenido tiempo, mierda…

—Revisaremos todas las habitaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, Edward…examinaremos la casa palmo a palmo…por algo hemos venido aquí, joder. No pienso marcharme de esta puta casa sin ese niño —murmuró.

Seguí a Bella en su periplo por la casa; ella llevaba el arma preparada, sus brazos extendidos, sus dos manos bien ancladas en el arma, en tensión….Yo agarraba con fuerza el hacha por si acaso. Más acojonado no podía estar, mierda. Tampoco me detuve a ver si Emmet nos seguía, no quería desviar la mirada por si las moscas. Dios, si ese chaval no aparecía no sabía que cojones íbamos a hacer.

Revisamos la habitación principal. Nada.

Escudriñamos ambos cuartos de baño, retirando las cortinas de la bañera por si pudiera estar escondido ahí. Nada.

Miramos en la cocina, incluso miramos en el interior de la nevera; estas locas ideas que se te pasan por lla cabeza en un momento de debilidad y de terror mezclados con el pánico te podían llevar a esconderte en los lugares más recónditos. Evidentemente, ahí no había nadie.

Bella me codeó y me señaló una puerta en la que había colgado una señal de "prohibido el paso", esas señales que muchos adolescentes ponían en las puertas de sus habitaciones para evitar que los adultos no entraran en sus dominios. Bella se acercó a la puerta y escuchó detenidamente, aunque no se oía nada. Ni dentro de la casa ni en el exterior. Golpeó la puerta ligeramente, pero tampoco se oyó nada.

—No…no contesta….¡Abre ya la puerta, por favor! ¡Seth! ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Cállate! —espetó Bella —Vas a atraer a todos los jodidos bichos a tu casa, tío —luego me miró a mí —Prepárate, voy a abrir la puerta.

Bella alargó la mano hacia el pomo casi en cámara lenta y lo giró igual de despacio, aunque la puerta no se abrió. ¡Cómo no! La alineación de planetas conjurando en nuestra contra seguía vigente. Cojonudo. La mirada que nos dedicamos ella y yo lo dijo todo: era más que evidente que el niño estaba ahí dentro. Se había escondido en la inestable y dudosa seguridad de su habitación en un intento desesperado por escapar de esa cosa que yacía en la puerta de su casa.

El dilema era, ¿lo habría conseguido? ¿Estaba el muchacho sano y salvo? ¿O por el contrario estaba herido? ¿Infectado, quizás?

—Puedo abrir la puerta con esto —dije cortando de raíz la naturaleza un tanto mística de mis pensamientos haciendo que Bella alzara una de sus cejas.

—Pues ya estás tardando.

—Bien, apartaos.

Me aseguré dos veces de que ambos estaban fuera del alcance, agarré bien el hacha, me posicioné…y de un rápido y sordo golpe, casi insonoro, me deshice del trozo de puerta de madera noble que contenía el pomo y la cerradura. Ya estaba. En ese instante no nos separaba nada del chico, estuviera o no en buenas condiciones. Emmet me empujó para entrar, aunque Bella lo paró eficientemente con una mano en el pecho.

—Entraremos nosotros primero, Emmet —"por si acaso". Esas palabras no salieron de los labios de Bella, pero se quedaron flotando en el aire como si se tratara de los bocadillos de una viñeta de comic. El hombre dudó al fijar su mirada en la pistola, aunque finalmente accedió a la petición / orden de la agente Swan.

En ese estado de permanente tensión en la que nos habíamos sumido dede que todo empezó, la poli y yo entramos a esa habitación. Estaba en la penumbra porque la persiana estaba prácticamente bajada en su totalidad. Lo primero que vi cuando entramos fueron los trozos de madera que yo mismo había roto con el hacha. Y no solo eso, también estaban esparcidos por el suelo los fragmentos de lo que en tiempos mejores había sido una silla de escritorio de madera. Por lo demás, estábamos en el interior de un cuarto de cualquier chaval de esa edad. Posters colgados por las paredes, un portátil, una Play Station y un montón de libros desordenados sobre el escritorio. Ropa…ropa tirada por el suelo. Joder, esta habitación no se diferenciaba mucho de la mía.

Aquí había de todo, menos el chico.

¿Cómo podía estar encerrada una habitación por dentro….si en el interior no había nadie? Al menos en apariencia, claro.

—Aquí huele mal —murmuró Bella.

—¿Mal? ¿Cómo de mal? Nena, te recuerdo que tengo la gripe…mi sentido del olfato está un poco atrofiado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la débil voz de Emmet desde la entrada.

—Espera un poco más ahí fuera —le ordenó la policía —Joder, abre la puta ventana —dijo de mal humor.

Lo hice. Abrí la ventana y subí la persiana dejando que la estancia se iluminara para que se despidiera de ese color tan tenebroso que había adquirido en la semi penumbra en la que estaba inmersa. Nadie bajo las sábanas revueltas de la cama. Ni bajo esta….Nada….

Entonces la jodida puerta del armario se abrió como un coche de juguete se desvanece por las escaleras. Como si hubiera sido algo accidental….

Tanto Bella como yo nos giramos rápidamente para ver cómo una puñetera mano pálida salía del interior haciendo el intento de agarrarse a la puerta, como si quisiera incorporarse. Levantarse. Vi cómo Emmet se asomaba.

Bella me miró completamente seria, entonces supe lo que se le pasó en ese mismo instante por la mente. El muchacho estaba ahí. Seguramente muerto. O herido, que prácticamente era lo mismo. Y lo era. Sabía lo que debería de hacer si ese fuera el caso. Dispararía al muchacho. Iba a hacerlo, no quedaba más remedio….y lo iba a hacer con su hermano a tan sólo un metro de nosotros. Mi policía murmuró algo parecido a un "lo siento". Preparó su pistola, apuntó….y el muchacho se derrumbó fuera del armario antes de que ninguna bala saliera por el cañón.

Ese chico estaba pálido y ojeroso, aunque no se le apreciaban heridas a simple vista. Agarraba con afán una gran linterna de camping. Estaba sonrojado...sus mejillas estaban coloreadas a pesar que parecía no estar consciente….Un muerto no tiene rubor….

—Está vivo…Oh, joder…¡está vivo!

Cuando Emmet entró en la habitación Bella y yo ya estábamos sobre el chaval; ella tenía razón, aquí olía mal. Ahora mismo lo estaba oliendo a pesar de mi jodida gripe y ese olor venía del armario. No era olor a podrido, ese aroma embriagador de los cojones que desprendían los infectados. No.

El interior de ese armario olía a baño de discoteca un sábado por la noche.

Mucho me temía que este chico se había encerrado en el armario desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas, haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas en el interior sin más remedio. También sospechaba que no había ingerido nada en vete tú a saber cuántas horas, ya que no se veían restos de comida o envoltorios.

—Señor….señor, está vivo —murmuraba Emmet como un mantra. Le abrí los ojos intentando no tocarlo mucho por si acaso. Sonreí cuando vi unos grandes ojos marrones vivos, aunque carentes de brillo.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Bella mientras le buscaba el pulso —Mierda, está super acelerado y tiene la piel ardiendo.

—Mira sus labios —le dije —Están resecos y agrietados…Tiene síntomas de deshidratación.

—Eso es lo que creo….Emmet, por favor, trae una botella, un vaso con agua…—el hombre tardó dos segundos en entrar al baño de su hermano y coger un vaso de agua. Con cuidado le levanté la cabeza para que Bella le diera un poco de líquido. Le mojó los labios así como la cara —Seth….Hey, chaval…Estamos aquí —dijo dándole pequeños cachetes en las mejillas. Volvió a mojarlo con agua —Vamos…despierta…—los párpados del chico vibraron hasta abrirse medianamente. Estaba muy débil.

—Está….está ahí…—dijo con voz rasposa —Fuera…sangre….sangre —sollozó.

—Tranquilo, ahora estás bien. Está aquí tu hermano — dije por si acaso me oía en su delirio febril. Fui a arrebatarle la linterna, pero se empezó a sacudir, tirando con fuerza de la linterna para evitar que se la arrebatara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Deja la linterna —murmuró Bella —Tiene sangre. Y creo que también tiene restos de cuero cabelludo —me aparté de la linterna y de Seth en cuanto oí a Bella —Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes y que la doctora lo trate, seguramente necesitará que le administre líquidos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva en estas condiciones.

—Yo lo cogeré —dijo Emmet mucho más calmado —Yo lo llevaré en brazos.

—¿Podrás con él hasta donde hemos dejado el coche? —el hombre me apartó casi con brusquedad. Me contestó sin mirarme.

—Aunque no lo parezca soy un hombre fuerte. No me habré expuesto a las situaciones más difíciles como tu…pero definitivamente sí podré con mi hermano hasta el coche —eso es. ¡Zas! En toda la boca, Edward. Eso te pasa por dar rienda suelta a tu lengua idiota.

Emmet cogió con cuidado a su hermano semi inconsciente. Debido a su estado finalmente la gran linterna de deslizó de entre sus dedos sin quejarse por ese detalle, gracias a los cielos. Estaba impregnada de sangre y restos humanos. ¿La habría usado para defenderse de la cosa que había tirada frente a su felpudo? No estaría seguro de eso hasta que el niño lo contara de sus propios labios…pero si había sido así, el chaval le había echado más huevos que el caballo de Espartero al partirle la cabeza a un muerto viviente con una jodida linterna.

Y luego se quejaban de mi puñetera hacha.

—Haremos el mismo procedimiento que hemos hecho para venir, ¿entendido? —dijo Bella —Cuando lleguemos a la calle iremos lo más rápido posible hasta el coche. Esperemos que el viaje de vuelta sea tan fácil como el de ida —murmuró más para sus adentros que para los demás.

Que el que está ahí arriba que oiga, nena.

Bella y yo nos pusimos en la cabeza del pequeño grupo que formábamos para irnos de una puta vez de ese edificio en el que, de momento, sólo habíamos visto soledad, silencio y miedo encerrado. Tenía unas ganas locas de sentirme en la completa seguridad que me ofrecía el interior de mi adorada estación de bomberos, quitarme las putas botas y encontrar un jodido paquete de tabaco para fumarme un cigarro en el patio. Después quería ver a mi amigo, quería asegurarme de que la doctora Mala Hostia le estaba cuidando bien….Joder, quería un poquito de tranquilidad y tener alguna noticia buena. Sólo quería eso.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Cuando volvimos al rellano tuvimos que pasar por encima del cadáver rematado, aunque como ya ni me fiaba ni de mi sombra, lo miré atentamente. Sólo por si acaso….porque si así fuera no iba a dudar ni un solo segundo e ¡n hacer uso por segunda vez de mi arma. Se lo había dicho a Bella; jamás había usado alguna de nuestras herramientas de trabajo, pero tenía claro que no iba a arriesgar la seguridad de mi grupo y de mi mismo.

Si tenía que rebanar alguna mano mal rematada lo haría, aunque me costara unas cuantas náuseas.

Bajamos el segundo piso sin novedades a la vista; fue en el primer piso donde empezaron los miedos y las complicaciones. Desde esa distancia se podían oir los ruidos de los muertos en el exterior. Y así era. Cuando llegamos al gran hall del edificio un par de docenas de infectados estaban en la puerta esperando para recibirnos como un novio nervioso el día del baile de graduación. Sólo les faltaba la orquídea para anudarla en nuestra muñeca.

Qué tierno.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —la visión de Bella mordiéndose el labio no resultaba muy tranquilizadora para mi.

—No sé….Quizás podría salir e intentar despistarlos, quizás así….

—¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! —espeté.

—¡No has dejado que termine de exponer mi opción!

—Es que es una opción de mierda que se podría resumir en "puedo hacer de cebo mientras huis" —negué con la cabeza —No, nena.

—Entonces ofréceme algo mucho mejor —dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo que la cadena de plata que llevaba se moviera entre sus pechos.

—Podría ofrecerte algo realmente bueno —susurré.

—¿Qué has dicho? —me dijo con la vena del cuello hinchada como una jodida morcilla.

—Yo….¿Qué….qué has oído?

—¿Podéis dejar de discutir y retomarlo un poco más tarde? —gruñó Emmet —Os recuerdo que tengo a mi hermano en brazos. Este chaval es grande, mierda….Ha salido a mí, no somos precisamente pequeños.

—Está bien, está bien —levanté la mano e hice un gesto como si estuviera ondeando una bandera invisible —Bandera blanca en señal de paz, siento mucho ser tan bruto, coño. Podemos…podemos….

—Puedes callarte, deja las disculpas para después —dijo Bella —Mira….Se están alejando de la puerta….¡Se están alejando!

Se estaban alejando…Todos corrían como si fueran una manada hacia el mismo lugar. Eso quería decir que otra cosa —persona —había llamado su atención de manera suculenta para abandonar los cuatro bocados de carne humana que tenían delante de sus narices. Se me revolvió el estómago al imaginarme tal escena, imaginarme a alguien a tan sólo unos metros de nosotros siendo sacrificado por esas bestias muertas mientras nosotros huíamos.

Sin duda, nos encontrábamos ante la ley del más duro.

Negué con la cabeza mientras liberaba la puerta de su cerradura. Asomé en silencio la cabeza asimilando la dureza de las imágenes que estaba viendo en vivo y en directo. Bueno, quizás por las circunstancias en las que estábamos lo de "vivo" podría suprimirlo. Aquel par de docenas de cuerpos estaban inclinados sobre la calzada, habían atrapado algo…Desvié la mirada cuando vi en la lejanía cómo uno de ellos lamía la sangre del suelo.

Jodidos pervertidos, muertos de los cojones.

—Están entretenidos —susurré verdaderamente apenado —Hagámoslo rápido.

Salí yo primero para sujetar la puerta. Mantuve un ojo en mis compañeros y otro en las bestias pardas que teníamos a unos metros. La carrera de vuelta iba a ser un poco más complicada que la de ida. Emmet tenía razón; el chico era grande y en el estado en el que se encontraba era un peso completamente muerto. Se le notaba la fatiga mientras recorríamos lo más deprisa que podíamos la gran avenida a la que nos enfrentábamos.

—Vamos, un poco más….Sólo unos metros, Emmet —lo animé.

—Cómo se nota que sólo llevas un hacha en la mano, yo….

—Oh, no….—murmuró Bella —¡Corred! ¡Corred rápido! ¡Nos persiguen!

Maldije el momento en el que miré hacia atrás; las dos docenas de cuerpos, y alguno más, seguían nuestro rastro como perros adiestrados. Mierda, mierda y remierda. Necesitaba ya ver los coches accidentados, detrás de ellos estaba el Volvo plateado de Bella….Vamos, vamos….La impoluta camisa de Emmet ya no lo era tanto; estaba toda empapada de sudor por el gran esfuerzo al que estaba exponiendo su cuerpo. Necesitábamos llegar ya….

—¡Mirad! Ya….¡ya estamos llegando! —grité cuando vi los coches apilados en medio de la carretera.

Sólo unos metros más y estaríamos en el interior del destartalado coche. Sorteamos como pudimos el accidente múltiple y corrimos por la acera.

Eso nos salvó.

Los cuerpos que nos perseguían no parecían tener la misma rapidez de reacción que nosotros. ¿El resultado? Los gilipollas se empotraron contra el acero de los coches, unos detrás de otros. Aún así, no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Emmet metió con cuidado a Seth en la parte trasera, en cuanto el muchacho estuvo asegurado Bella arrancó quemando rueda para poner tierra de por medio entre nosotros y esos cuerpos.

Una vez dentro no dijimos nada.

El sonido de nuestros jadeos, producidos por la carrera y el esfuerzo, superaron en decibelios al ruido suave del motor. Decir que estábamos con las fuerzas en el suelo era quedarme corto. No me había ganado un cigarro, me había ganado al menos cuatro. Mierda. Casi no sentía las putas piernas y eso que estaba en plena forma.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —preguntó Bella mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Intenta abrir los ojos, pero no puede —miré hacia atrás para ver a Emmet acariciando fraternalmente la frente de su hermano —Creo que a parte de la deshidratación también está como en…shock.

—Puede ser —murmuré mientras me agarraba a la puerta para que la maldita conducción de Bella no me matara —Ten en cuenta que ha vivido una experiencia traumática. De todos modos la doctora lo curará —Emmet asintió vagamente.

Volvimos a atravesar toda la Sexta Avenida, simplemente era otro giro de volante a la izquierda y en unos metros llegaríamos a la estación de bomberos. Ya faltaba poco. Apoyé la cabeza en el asiento y dejé que la brisa que entraba por la inexistente ventanilla me diera en toda la cara. Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero un movimiento más que extraño tras los cierres metálicos de una tienda me llamaron la atención.

Estaban subiendo el cierre.

—Para, para….—Bella me miró, obviamente sin hacerme caso.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—He visto…he visto ahí atrás cómo subían un cierre metálico de una de las tiendas. Tenemos que volver.

—No —dijo con rotundidad —Seguramente se tratarán de más infectados. No podemos volver a arriesgarnos y menos con Seth en el estado en el que se encuentra —no dejó de mirar hacia adelante.

—¡Un infectado no tiene la capacidad de abrir un cierre, Bella! He…he visto una mano. ¿Y si ahí dentro hay gente? Gente viva, por el amor de Dios….—paró el coche justo delante del parque y esperó pacientemente a que nos abrieran la puerta para meter el coche dentro.

—No podemos salvar a todo el mundo, Edward….Lamentablemente no podemos….

·

·

·

Alice observó en la distancia al hombre que la había salvado hacía menos de dos horas.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros muy desgastados y bajos de cadera. De hecho, cada vez que se agachaba para asomarse e intentar ver el exterior se le veía el elástico de la ropa interior. Parecía tener entre veinticinco y treinta años, al menos esa barba de varios días le hacía aparentar esa edad, y sobre todo, tenía aspecto de ser un tipo duro.

Había pasado mucho miedo.

En un principio pensó que esas dos manos que la agarraban por detrás y la arrastraban hacia el interior de esa tienda de comestibles eran un par de manos infectadas. De hecho, ese hombre tuvo que taparla la boca para que dejara de gritar para no asustar al bebé. Habría sido un doble desastre que Maddie se hubiera puesto a llorar en ese instante.

Gracias a Dios no pasó nada de eso.

El desconocido la susurró palabras de aliento. La dijo que se tranquilizara en una voz muy suave, tanto que acabó creyéndoselo. Sin decir nada más, ese hombre apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Alice y la observó. En silencio, siempre en silencio, le ofreció a Alice una botella de agua que el dueño oriental de esa tienda jamás vendería. Después la ignoró y se dedicó a mirar de vez en cuando hacia la calle.

Así llevaba poco más de dos horas.

—Ahí están otra vez—murmuró.

Alice se tensó pensando que ese "ahí están" hacía referencia a esas cosas infrahumanas que pululaban por las calles. Pero no. En cuanto el gran desconocido subió un poco el cierre de la tienda pudieron oír perfectamente el ruido de un motor de coche. Alguien, alguien vivo estaba pasando a muy pocos metros de ellos. Quizás podrían ayudarlos, quizás les sacarían de ese sitio….Agarró a Maddie, profundamente dormida, cuando su salvador mudo salió momentáneamente a la calle. Estaba demasiado asustada para hablar, pero si hubiera podido articular palabra alguna le hubiera pedido a ese hombre que no la dejara sola, por muy desconocido que fuera. Ahora era la única persona viva que estaba con ella.

Alguien debió de oír sus pensamientos ya que segundos más tardes volvió a ver su figura en la puerta. Se agachó para entrar de nuevo y bajar ese cierre metálico.

Ambos se miraron.

El hombre podía ver perfectamente la agitación en el pecho de Alice, podía oír su respiración acelerada…

—Acaba de pasar un coche —Alice pensó que para decir una obviedad mejor habría sido seguir en silencio, aunque no dijo nada —Por lo que he podido ver se han metido en la estación de bomberos…a la vuelta de la esquina —Alice se recolocó en la silla de plástico donde estaba sentada.

—Lo he oído —el hombre ladeó la cabeza y la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —la joven frunció el ceño algo incómoda.

—¿No crees que antes de preguntarme la edad deberías preguntarme el nombre? No sé quien eres, ni siquiera se tu nombre —el hombre desconocido sonrió vagamente.

—Soy el cabrón que te ha salvado la vida…pero tienes razón, soy un maleducado. Me llamo Garret. ¿Y tú?

—Alice.

—Bien, Alice…ahora, ¿me puedes decir cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho —Garret se acercó a ella y observó al bebé dormido entre sus brazos.

—Eres muy joven para ser madre —la chica apretó los labios así como lo hizo con el cuerpo infantil que descansaba en su regazo.

—No…no es mi bebé —murmuró —En realidad, ahora sí…—suspiró —Quiero decir….quiero decir que….el bebé, Maddie….es hija de mi amiga Nessie.

—¿Nessie?

—Sí, Nessie…es el diminutivo de…de un nombre raro….

—Comprendo…Supongo que tu amiga no lo ha superado —Alice negó sin levantar la cabeza —¿Sabrás cuidar de Maddie? —alzó la cabeza con un gesto próximo al enfado.

—¡Pues claro! Yo he ayudado a Nessie a cuidarla, sé cómo hacerlo.

—Está bien, está bien….—dijo Garret —No quería…ofenderte. Tenemos que salir de aquí, este no es un lugar adecuado para ti cuanto menos para un bebé. He intentado llamar la atención de los ocupantes de ese coche, pero no me han hecho caso.

—¿Y qué hacemos? Me…me da miedo salir a la calle y es evidente que no van a venir a buscarnos.

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahona —Alice frunció de nuevo el ceño, pero esta vez contrariada —Tendremos que salir fuera —la chica se encogió sobre sí misma negando con la cabeza —Sí, lo haremos —Garret se acercó a ella lo justo para que no le resultara incómodo —Ahí fuera hay una moto aparcada, creo que es la del dueño de la tienda porque he encontrado unas llaves de la misma marca en uno de los cajones. Puedo conducirla hasta la estación de bomberos, ahí hay gente…

—¿Una moto? ¿Y cómo piensas que voy a subirme a una moto con un bebé encima? —espetó la chica a punto de llorar.

—Es mejor que te montes en una jodida moto a que los infectados encuentren una manera de entrar para cogernos —un sonoro sollozo por parte de Alice le hizo a Garret maldecir por lo bajo —Está bien, he sido un bruto…lo siento…

—No quiero estar cerca de esas cosas —dijo llorando —Las…las vi desde la ventana. Se comen a la gente —Maddie se revolvió inquieta en sus brazos —Tengo mucho miedo —susurró.

—Solo son unos metros, Alice. Y estaremos seguros. No podemos estar aquí mucho más tiempo. Recogeremos unas cuantas cosas, las meteremos en una bolsa y nos montaremos en la moto. Tardaremos menos de cinco minutos en llegar hasta la estación de bomberos.

—Dicho así parece fácil —murmuró Alice limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

—Esa es la actitud, pequeña —dijo mirándola a los ojos —Mete a la niña en su mochila, yo prepararé todo.

Alice hizo lo que Garret le dijo.

Él tenía razón. Toda la razón. No le gustaba esta tienda, le daba miedo estar a pie de calle con todas esas cosas revoloteando ahí fuera. Ella quería estar en un sitio seguro, quería que Maddie estuviera en condiciones. Pero tenía tanto miedo a salir ahí fuera….Miró a su salvador, Garret, mientras recogía comida para bebé y leche en polvo y unas cuantas cosas más. No tenía a nadie más en estos momentos en quien depositar su confianza, sus miedos y sus dudas….

—¿Garret? —el hombre la miró mientras guardaba el pequeño botín en forma de comida.

—Dime.

—¿Y si la moto no arranca? ¿Y….si ahí fuera nos atacan? ¿Y si no nos abren la puerta creyendo que tenemos el virus? —dejó la comida y se acercó de nuevo hasta ella.

—No es el momento de hacer conjeturas, Alice. No podemos, no tenemos tiempo para ello. ¿Por qué saliste a la calle? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu casa encerrada? —la joven se relamió los labios.

—Nece…necesitaba comida para Maddie —Garret asintió.

—Saliste por ella…Ahora tienes que salir de nuevo por ella. Tenemos que arriesgarnos, Alice —le tendió una mano. Ella dudó, pero al final la cogió —Hagamos esto rápido.

Garret alzó de un tirón el cierre de la tienda dejándolos completamente a merced de los elementos de la calle.

—Ahora o nunca, pequeñas…

Alice miró a la apacible Maddie…Señor, cuidala...por favor...Sus ruegos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, en un punto indeterminado del exterior, no muy lejos, un grito ensordecedor rompía el absoluto silencio de la calle...

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Al fin sabemos de Alice y de Seth…¿qué creéis que pasará?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Vampirekaro, Despatz, Nathy Cullen Black, ALEXANDRACAST, MineMichelle, Aryam Shields Masen, Luzdeluna2012, Ini narvel, Betza MB, JazminC, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Kriss21, Diana Prenze, Denissevel, Manligrez, Elizabeth Lecter, Pekis Lautner, Freekeegirl2, Amy Swan, Nessi swan, Viiviialice, LauCullenBlackSwan, Ashleyswan, Stewpatzz, Huezito cullen, Marciiana, NekoCullenPattinson, Guest, Angle Dark1313, Amorgen Lestrange, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Lory24, Tefyta-Cullen, Orisweetcullen, Lil, CamilleJBCO, Yekitab, Alkem Corrales, MonZe Pedroza, Stephanie priegovazquez, AlejandraZJofre, Gatita Swan, Belagiesom16, Eve Runner, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Yessenya, Darlyn, Laura Katherine, Miss jessygirls, EriM, LunaS Purple, Nella Cullen, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Gretchen CullenMasen, VaNeSaErK, Bella maru, Jachu Cullen, Analiaapocaliptica-2012, Alejandra, Monikcullen009, DevWaylandCullen, Kimjim, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Petit Chiharu, VANE LAUTNER, LizieRossemary12, Bellaen3D2, Karima Masen y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos ;_)


	14. Capítulo 13 Estampida

CAPÍTULO 13 ESTAMPIDA

Mis compañeros de fatigas y yo suspiramos tranquilos cuando el portón del garaje se cerró a nuestras espaldas. Joder, el camino había sido completito.

Sólo en el interior del garaje tuvimos el valor de bajarnos de ese coche que tiempo atrás había sido una preciosidad y que ahora se caía a trozos. Todos, menos Jasper y la doctora Hale, bajaron a recibirnos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años. Supongo que lo hicieron para comprobar con sus propios ojos que habíamos regresado de una pieza y sin ningún diente incrustado en la piel. Sí, chicos…estamos bien. Aún conservamos todos nuestros apéndices corporales, gracias…

Todos se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor, ansiosos por mirar, por preguntarnos, por saber los detalles de nuestra amenísima excursión.

—¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

—¿Habéis traído al chico?

—¿Cómo están las calles?

—¿Habéis visto a más supervivientes?

Cerré la puerta del coche con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que terminaran de caerse unos cuantos cristales de la malograda ventanilla. Gracias a los cielos ese jodido estruendo hizo que mis compañeros y las demás personas allí reunidas se callaran mientras y se alejaran un poco mientras Emmet sacaba a su hermano de la parte trasera del coche.

—¡Un poquito de calma, por favor! —suspiré aun cogiendo aire —Comprendo que queráis saber el estado del exterior y todo lo que nos hemos encontrado en nuestro viaje, pero comprended que estamos exhaustos. No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente hemos estado fuera, pero os puedo decir que no ha sido fácil. Traemos al chico, pero Rosalie tiene que revisarlo. Esa es nuestra prioridad ahora —me pasé las manos por el pelo humedecido por el puñetero calor —Primero él, luego las preguntas.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción ante mi arrebato de héroe de pacotilla.

Todos hicieron un paseíllo para dejarnos pasar. Emmet subió no sin esfuerzo a su hermano hasta el primer piso mientras todos lo seguíamos. Si de por sí no me gustaba nada que estuviera relacionado con médicos ahora estaba desarrollando una fobia patológica maniática con la jodida enfermería; podía jurar que esa habitación la habíamos usado más en dos días que en todos los años que llevaba en el cuerpo de bomberos. Y ya eran unos cuantos. Mientras Emmet dejaba con cuidado a Seth sobre la camilla alguien se encargó de llamar a la doctora.

Esperaba de todo corazón que tuviéramos lo necesario para que el niño se pusiera bien.

Lo había pasado mal, seguramente mucho peor que nosotros. Había estado encerrado en un armario hediondo junto a sus propios excrementos en pleno agosto y con un calor de justicia. Sin comida. Sólo. Muerto de miedo pensando que en cualquier momento o podría entrar esa infectada para atacarlo de nuevo. Podía jugarme la mano derecha a que el chico no había probado un sorbo de líquido desde hacía horas; el nivel de deshidratación a simple vista parecía alarmante.

Rosalie entró en la sala poniéndose un par de guantes nuevos al más puro estilo de la serie Urgencias, abriéndose paso entre nosotros a codazo limpio.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Alguna herida? ¿Algún rasguño sospechoso?—murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta en las narices al resto del grupo.

—No, nada de eso…Pero tiene síntomas de deshidratación —dijo Bella mientras la doctora miraba las pupilas a Seth.

—Como bien ha dicho la poli está deshidratado. Y shockeado. ¿Cómo lo encontrasteis? —preguntó mientras iba hasta el armario de las medicinas.

—En…en el armario de su habitación—susurró Emmet mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente a su hermano —En la puerta de mi casa había una infectada. Creo…creo que él la remató —el ceño de Rosalie se frunció.

Desvié la mirada cuando vi que sacaba algo parecido a una vía y se preparaba para pincharlo. Quedaría como un jodido cagón si después de correr los cien metros lisos con unos cuantos muertos vivientes persiguiéndonos ahora me mareaba con una simple aguja y un poquito de sangre. Jodido machote, Edward…

—Bien, le voy a suministrar suero —le pasó a Emmet una botella de líquido y le indicó que lo mantuviera por encima de su cuerpo —Lo primordial es recuperar los líquidos perdidos y que su cuerpo empiece a recuperar sus funciones correctamente.

—Pero aún no despierta —dijo Emmet desesperado.

—Déjalo. Deja que su mente se recupere —Rosalie le cortó la camiseta con unas tijeras y examinó su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o contusión. No tenía nada —¿Cómo estarías tú si hubieras tenido que enfrentarte a una situación como la que él ha vivido? Es grande, pero sólo es un niño…—suspiró —Cuando despierte necesitará tu cercanía. Menos mal que te tiene a su lado, de lo contrario sería terrible para él verse rodeado de extraños…Todo esto puede resultar traumático….

—Lo es —murmuré. Rosalie reparó de nuevo en nuestra presencia.

—Está bien, aquí hay mucha gente. Tú —señaló a Emmet —te quedas con el niño. Vosotros —nos señaló a Bella y a mí —Podéis abandonar la enfermería a la de ya. Dejemos respirar al muchacho…

Tardamos cero coma segundos en abandonar la enfermería.

Como para no hacer caso a esa fiera…Bella y yo nos miramos un poco confundidos por la situación, aunque no dijimos nada. Salimos en silencio hasta el pasillo donde todos nos esperaban con tensión latente y palpable en el ambiente.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —preguntó Félix.

—Deshidratado y en shock —dijo Bella —Pero es joven y fuerte. Estoy convencida de que se repondrá pronto.

—Está bien, eso es lo importante…Ahora descansad, sentimos el acoso y derribo que os hemos hecho al llegar —dijo mi compañero —Estábamos ansiosos porque regresarais. Tomaros vuestro tiempo….ducharos, comed algo…Os estaremos esperando en la sala —sonreí a duras penas.

—Gracias por tu comprensión, tío…En un rato vamos.

Los chicos abandonaron el pasillo dejándonos a Bella y a mí completamente solos. Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido nos habíamos quedado sin palabras. Cojonudo. Mi mente aún estaba en la calle, en los infectados corriendo por la avenida y en ese cierre metálico subiéndose. Pensar que ahí fuera podía haber gente que podría necesitar nuestra ayuda me ponía enfermo. Pero Bella tenía razón; no estábamos en las mejores circunstancias como para hacernos los héroes. En esta salida estuvimos a punto de morir al menos en dos ocasiones…estaba seguro que el de ahí arriba terminaría cansándose de guardar nuestros culos si nos comportábamos como unos inconscientes durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Edward? ¡Edward! —volví al presente cuando escuché la voz de Bella llamándome —¿Dónde están las duchas? Necesito sacarme este jodido sudor de encima.

—Oh, claro…¡claro! Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, allí dentro encontrarás toallas limpias, gel y champú —se me quedó mirando fijamente. Rodé los ojos —Si te preocupa el hecho de que yo pueda entrar mientras tú estás duchándote olvídalo. Estás muy buena, nena…pero no soy un pervertido de mierda y…

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he pillado! —¿fui yo o lo que vi en sus labios fue el asomo de una sonrisa?

Yo mismo sonreí mientras veía cómo Bella se alejaba de mí por el pasillo. Me rasqué la cabeza, completamente confundido por mis reacciones y las suyas. Edward….estás jodido, tío. Me escabullí de la soledad del pasillo antes de que hasta mis oídos llegara el sonido de la ducha; imaginarme a Bella bajo el agua, mojada y resbaladiza me ponía muy loco. Mantente alejado del baño, territorio vedado. Me escurrí sigilosamente hasta la gran habitación donde dormíamos cuando hacíamos guardia para ver a Jasper.

Cuando llegué pude escuchar su respiración entrecortada desde la puerta.

La hostia….Mi amigo se había convertido en una piltrafa humana en pocas horas. No era quien para hablar de estados físicos porque yo mismo estaba hecho una mierda; sucio, sudado, griposo y con las espalda herida. Sí, lo sé…Lo tenía todo…pero era evidente que Jasper se llevaba la peor parte en cuanto a salud me refería. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, vestido con tan sólo su ropa interior. Las sábanas apenas le tapaban medio cuerpo. Sudaba…joder, sudaba demasiado. Era más que evidente que tenía fiebre. No pude evitar que un gesto de dolor cruzara mi cara. Al parecer, la mierda que había en la calle cuando se clavó el cristal fue el detonante para que la infección de la herida se expandiera como la pólvora.

Su sueño era completamente intranquilo. Se agitaba, murmuraba cosas incoherentes….se estremecía…¿Qué podíamos hacer? Sólo nos quedaba confiar en el buen hacer de la doctora gruñona y esperar a que el mal trago pasase cuanto antes. Me senté en la cama junto a él, mirándolo. Era el jefe en el trabajo pero un gran amigo fuera de él. Supongo que en estos momentos la vida se estaba cebando con los más débiles…¿Esto era lo que nos esperaba por ahora? ¿Estas condiciones infrahumanas? ¿Infecciones? ¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Sinceramente, no quería que el resto del grupo conociera los detalles de todo aquello que vimos durante nuestro corto viaje, pero era normal que quisieran saber. Todos teníamos derecho a conocer qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera. Nosotros sólo habíamos visto una parte de la ciudad, pero era más que evidente que el resto estaría en las mismas condiciones. ¿Y el resto de las ciudades? ¿Y los puntos seguros? Quizás Mike tenía razón, quizás lo más razonable y seguro hubiera sido subir a esos camiones y dejar que los demás cuidaran de nuestra seguridad, aunque no estuviera en mi naturaleza dejar mis problemas en manos de los demás.

Como si fuera una madre cuidando de su cachorro arropé un poco más a Jasper antes de salir de allí.

Había pasado un tiempo prudencial en el que, seguramente, Bella ya habría salido de la ducha, por mi bienestar mental. Caminé hasta el final del pasillo tentativamente y casi con miedo, intentando escuchar el agua correr…pero ya no se oía nada. Aun así, di un par de toquecitos en la puerta avisando de mi presencia, sólo por si acaso. No me apetecía que me cruzara la cara de un tortazo.

—¡Ya termino! Puedes pasar.

Entré en cámara lenta.

El baño desprendía una deliciosa humedad. El olor a gel y limpieza era una delicia para mis sentidos; era más que obvio que mis huesos y yo necesitábamos una buena ducha. Una ducha y un cigarro, a poder ser. Lo primero que vi cuando entré fue la espalda humedecida de Bella. Sin camiseta. Gracias a los cielos llevaba puesto ese sujetador negro sin necesidad de que me diera un ataque de nervios por ver más piel al descubierto. ¿Qué coño te pasa, Edward? No eres precisamente una hermanita de la caridad; en cambio, ahora te ha faltado muy poco taparte los ojos completamente avergonzado por la visión de una mujer semi desnuda cual jovencita sonrojada frente a su primer novio. No. No era cualquier mujer. Se trataba de Bella, mi poli mala. ¿Por qué me alteraba tanto la presencia de esta mujer?

—Oh, perdona. Has dicho que podía entrar…—balbucee mientras cerraba los ojos—No importa, espero fuera…Lo siento, lo siento…No he visto nada, te lo prometo….

—Abre los ojos o te tragarás la puerta —espetó. Abrí un ojo esperando no ver nada indebido, pero lo que vi fue el marco de la puerta del baño a menos de dos centímetros de mi nariz… Mierda, había estado a punto de hacer el gilipollas delante de Bella. Otra vez. Me giré con un poco de miedo justo cuando ella terminaba de ponerse la camiseta —Esta ropa está asquerosa —murmuró mirando con asco su camiseta.

—Puedo…puedo dejarte algo de ropa. Te quedará enorme, pero al menos así podrás lavar la tuya mientras tanto—asintió despacio —Está bien, iré a buscarte algo y….

—No hace falta que vayas ahora. Dúchate primero —dudé —Oh, por Dios….dúchate, apagafuegos…Apestas.

Olfatee mi camiseta. Oh, mierda…Tenía razón. Me quité la camiseta por el simple hecho de hacer algo; los jodidos nervios me estaban ganando la batalla delante de Bella, como iba siendo costumbre. Me la quité demasiado deprisa sin recordar mis heridas. Sisee cuando sentí que la camiseta se me había pegado a los cortes.

—¡Mierda! ¡Cómo escuece!—Bella se acercó a mis espaldas observándome con ojo clínico.

—Eres un puñetero bruto —espetó —Te has levantado las costras de las heridas. Estás sangrando de nuevo —genial.

—Jodidamente bien —dije con ironía —Me curaré cuando salga de la ducha, no vaya a ser que te marees por mi apestoso olor corporal —dije en el mismo tono.

Bella se dedicó a poner los ojos en blanco antes de salir del baño; a esto le llamaba yo tensión sexual no resuelta por mi parte. Lo demás, eran tonterías.

Me despojé de la ropa sucia que llevaba y, que según Bella apestaba, y la eché al gran cesto de ropa para la colada; a saber cuándo lavaríamos esa jodida ropa. Contuve el gemido de placer que casi salió de mis labios cuando el agua fresca rozó mi piel llevándose la porquería de la calle en el proceso. Era una gozada sentir el agua resbalando por mi cuerpo. Me enjaboné de arriba abajo disfrutando como un enano en un día de piscina. Ah, Dios…lo que daría por volver a esos días en los que mi gran preocupación eran los cromos de la liga de fútbol y no correr como un desesperado para que no me almorzaran…Cuando me sentí completamente limpio salí de la ducha. Me envolví en una toalla dispuesto buscar algo de ropa medio decente para mí y para Bella; en esos momentos no me preocupaba mucho por las tendencias de moda y creo que a ella tampoco así que cualquier cosa que estuviera limpia me valía…

Con un escozor en la espalda de cojones, descalzo y dejando un reguero de agua a mi paso, caminé por el pasillo mientras me secaba con la toalla. Justo cuando deslicé esta de mis caderas dejándome como mi pobre madre me trajo al mundo, apareció Bella en el pasillo con vestida con una camiseta de uniforma cinco tallas más grande.

Su boca se convirtió en una perfecta "O" mientras yo intentaba tapar mis partes íntimas. Bella desvió la mirada hacia mi cara aguantando una sonrisa mientras apretaba contra su pecho algo de ropa y algo más.

—Me alegro que verme medio desnudo te provoque, aunque sea risa —negó con la cabeza.

—No era mi intención verte eso —señaló mi entrepierna —En realidad venía a hacerte un favor, pero si quieres me marcho —¿un favor? ¿Estando yo desnudo? ¿Dónde cojones firmo?

—¿Un favor?

—Venía a curarte —alzó un bote de antiséptico y un paquete de gasas que traía entre la ropa.

—¿En serio? —suspiró.

—En serio. Rosalie está aún ocupada y tú solo no alcanzarás a desinfectarte los cortes. Tómatelo como mi buena acción del día.

—Oh, pues….vale. Te lo agradezco, tía.

—Si te pagaran un dólar cada vez que dices tía serías jodidamente rico —murmuró —Toma —me tiró unos pantalones limpios —Ponte eso fuera de mi vista, tapa tus miserias y busquemos un lugar en el que pueda curarte.

Gracias a momentos como este me olvidaba un poquito del horror del exterior.

Antes de que Bella se cansara de mis tonterías, me puse los pantalones en dos segundos y corrí para ponerme a su altura. Se asomó al despacho de Jasper y me animó con la barbilla a pasar.

—He visto a tu amigo —murmuró mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón que había tras su escritorio.

—Está jodido —susurré.

—Lo sé —sentí como el desinfectante recorría mi espalda. Luego Bella se encargó de limpiar las heridas con las gasas. Suspiré —¿Duele?

—No tanto como ayer —no era del todo cierto.

En realidad no me había dado cuenta de lo que dolía hasta que Bella no me tocó. Quizás aguanté más esta sesión de enfermería por el simple hecho de que me la estaba haciendo ella. Como un jodido masoquista me sentí tremendamente complacido por sentir sus manos en mi piel. Terminó de limpiar mi espalda para después tirar las gasas sucias a la papelera.

—Ya está. Tienes que mantener las heridas limpias de lo contrario se te infectarán —me levanté y la encaré.

—Gracias —no me contestó; encogió los hombros quitándole importancia.

—Tus compañeros nos están esperando en la sala —me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Es cierto. ¡Joder! Necesito un cigarro…creo que en mi taquilla hay algún paquete descarriado…

—Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Esa gente quiere saber, Edward….tienen derecho —asentí dándola la razón; no me convenía discutir con ella porque seguramente saldría perdiendo. Salimos juntos de la oficina —Además, fumar mata, ¿sabes?

—¿No me jodas? Ahora mismo te puede matar el simple hecho de poner un pie en la calle. Mis pobres pulmones y yo podemos permitirnos el lujo de intoxicarnos con el humo de un pitillo. No sé cuándo cojones puede ser el último…

Bella no volvió a replicarme nada.

A pesar de los momentos vividos con ella en el baño y en la oficina de mi jefe mi ánimo había decaído en diez puntos. No era mi sensación personal, era cierto que cada vez estábamos más y más jodidos.

Todos nos miraron cuando pasamos a la sala de ocio. La televisión seguía en punto muerto, olvidada y casi repudiada porque la muy zorra no daba ninguna noticia, aunque el silencio atroz era cortado con los murmullos y las conversaciones a media voz de los hombres que componían la escena.

—¿Estáis mejor? —preguntó Mike. Bella y yo asentimos.

—¿Cómo…cómo están las calles? —preguntó Quil, uno de los chicos —¿Hay…hay muchas cosas andando por ahí? —apreté los labios.

—Sí —dijo Bella con rotundidad. Muy bien, cariño…sin paños calientes —Hemos sido los jodidos protagonistas de una persecución en toda regla típica de una película de acción.

—De horror —la corregí —Las calles están en calma, parece que no hay nada ni nadie….—me senté en uno de los sillones ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros —Peros después, como de la nada…surgen ellos —silencio.

—¿Cómo se comportan? —todos desviamos la mirada para observar a Black —¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar? —se levantó y caminó hasta nosotros —No es mala idea intentar descubrir su método de actuación. Es algo francamente efectivo. Observar a la banda rival y machacar los puntos débiles que encuentres cuando se libre la batalla.

—¿Bandas? —murmuré —Hablas como un puto líder —me miró como si eso fuera más que obvio —Jodidamente perfecto. No podemos comparar el modus operandi de bandas callejeras a eso que hay ahí fuera. La principal diferencia es que ellos están muertos…

—Black tiene razón —dijo Bella haciendo que la sonrisa de este se torciera en un gesto casi grotesco por la cicatriz de su labio. Le faltaba un poco de pintura en su jodida cara para parecer al Jocker —Anoche estuve observándolos desde la ventana —se sentó a mi lado —No vi a muchos, cuatro, cinco…En solitario se mostraban despistados, incluso torpes. Nada que ver con lo que hemos visto hace un rato —ladee la cabeza.

—De lo que me he dado cuenta es que parece que no ven. Sí oyen, porque cuando has disparado han reaccionado de puta madre. El sentido del olfato también les funciona a la perfección y no digamos del gusto —murmuré asqueado —En resumen, solos son unos mierdecillas pero juntos son mortales de necesidad —silencio de nuevo. Hora de cambiar de tema —Mmmm, ¿se sabe algo por radio? ¿Habéis conseguido saber algo? —Félix negó.

—De momento no. Sólo se oye estática y murmullos ininteligibles, así que vamos a intentar con otras frecuencias a ver si damos con algo. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Habéis visto a algún superviviente?

—Pffff —solté todo el aire de golpe —Vimos….vimos algo, justo en frente del edificio donde vive Emmet. Los infectados lo cazaron delante de nosotros sin dejarnos ver de quien se trataba. Y cuando veníamos me pareció ver movimiento en la tienda de la esquina…

—Pero yo no quise parar —dijo Bella —Ya habéis visto en qué estado está el niño. No quise arriesgarme.

—Bien…tienes razón. Hicisteis bien —dijo Félix —No estamos en condiciones de arriesgar ni nuestra seguridad ni lo poco que tenemos, al menos por ahora. Quizás en un par de días, cuando nos hayamos establecido en condiciones podremos pensar en salir e intentar rescatar a esas personas y….¿Qué coño es eso?

—¿El qué? —susurré.

—¡Schhhh! —todos nos callamos de nuevo.

En principio no oía nada más que el murmullo de la estática de la radio perdiéndose por el pasillo. Todos agudizamos el oído.

Un grito. Y algo más.

Sí….ahí estaba.

No podía definir muy bien qué demonios era. Lo único que se me venía a la mente, y gracias al Discovery Channel, era el ruido de una jodida estampida. Era como si algo grande se acercara a nosotros de manera inminente. Un zumbido, algo que no crecía ni decaía. Algo oscuro que se acercaba hacia nosotros. No podía definir por dónde venía, simplemente el ruido estaba ahí. Black despuntó del grupo levantándose para asomarse a la ventana. El gesto de su cara cambió de nuevo; esta vez no se hizo el chulo ni puso una sonrisa socarrona en su boca deformada.

No.

Esta vez su tez morena palideció considerablemente haciendo que todo el grupo se preocupara, incluido yo.

—Habéis dicho que en grupo son unos depredadores natos, ¿no? —no contestamos, no era necesario —Pues estamos jodidos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —me acerqué a la puta ventana de dos zancadas. Si esto se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por el presidiario de los cojones me iba a ver realmente enfadado.

Pero no.

No era una broma.

No se podía ver la calzada ni las aceras por la cantidad de cuerpos que inundaba las calles. Vi con mis propios ojos como una marabunta de infectados arrasaba con todo lo que tenían a su paso. Gemían, jadeaban y se mordían entre ellos mientras recorrían las calles con paso firme. Si uno caía lo pisaban sin contemplación, daba lo mismo. No sentían dolor, no veían...pero eran mortales. ¿Dé dónde habían salido todos estos cuerpos? ¿Qué cojones era esto?

—Oh, dios…Edward, mira. Mira delante de ellos.

Entrecerré los ojos intentando ver u oír algo. La sangre se me heló como un jodido témpano de hielo al ver una pequeña moto scooter delante de ellos. Iban dos personas en ella, portaban un par de bultos. El piloto intentaba dar gas a la puñetera moto…con nulo resultado. Los iban a coger, los iban a coger...Oh, señor...

Si no hacíamos algo una horda masificada de cuerpos infectados acabaría con ellos delante de nuestras narices. Mi conciencia no me dejaría vivir si dejaba morir a otra persona delante de mí. No.

Tenía que hacer algo...

·

·

·

Se sentía en el jodido infierno.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba así; los segundos, minutos y horas habían pasado a un segundo plano dejándolo en la más absoluta soledad. De todos modos antes había sido peor.

Jasper notaba su frente mojada, así como el resto de su piel. ¿Tenía fiebre de nuevo? Seguramente…No sabía si había dejado de sentir dolor gracias a los fármacos que le había administrado la doctora o por el cansancio que tenía. Quizás era una extraña mezcla de todo. Hacía no mucho había notado las manos enguantadas en látex de la doctora Hale sobre su espalda. Lo giró, al menos él lo sintió así, y le bajó ligeramente la ropa interior.

Le inyectó algo, aunque no tuvo fuerzas para preguntar de qué se trataba.

Ni quería ni tenía ganas de hablar. Después de la inyección se sumió en un sueño. O quizás era una pesadilla, no podía estar seguro. Revivió momentos transcurridos días y horas atrás. Sintió de nuevo en sus carnes el miedo que vivió en el hospital, la angustia de la persecución por esos pasillos, el modo en el que ese infectado lo cogió por el pie haciéndolo caer…El cristal clavándose varios centímetros en su cuerpo. El dolor. Su piel desgarrándose. El escozor. El miedo. El sudor pastoso en el que se estaba revolviendo ahora mismo. La sed. Oh, Dios…necesitaba aire…necesitaba agua, necesitaba salir de su cuerpo y descansar de una jodida vez.

Entonces su mente viajó mucho tiempo atrás.

Su mente febril, débil y traicionera lo llevó a ese tiempo atrás tan diferente a la actualidad. Viajó a esa época en la que era plenamente feliz, en la que tenía varias razones de peso por las que seguir adelante, por las que vivir….

En sus sueños apareció María.

Su mujer volvía a ser preciosa. Su larga melena negra caía por su espalda, se movía deliciosamente mientras ella se reía a carcajadas por alguna de las frases tontas que solía decir simplemente para provocar su risa. Le encantaba oír sus carcajadas, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas…El embarazo le sentaba muy bien. Ver su cuerpo redondeado era maravilloso. Podía pasarse las horas muertas con su mano sobre el estómago de su mujer esperando a que su pequeño quisiera moverse. Cuando sentía ese sutil movimiento bajo sus dedos se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Lo era. Tenía una mujer maravillosa, en pocas semanas nacería un hijo tan hermoso como ella…y tenía un trabajo en el que se dedicada a salvar vidas. ¿Qué más le podía dar la vida?

No pidió nada, pero la vida le devolvió dolor.

Las imágenes hermosas y tiernas dieron lugar a otras horribles. Entre sueños revivió aquel momento en el que le llamaron desde el hospital diciéndole que María se había puesto de parto. El viaje en coche fue una auténtica pesadilla pensando que su hijo pudiera nacer antes de que el llegara. Quería estar presente en todo momento y el tráfico y las complicaciones no se lo estaban poniendo fácil. Atravesó calles a más velocidad de la permitida, se pasó varios semáforos en rojo y derrapó en un par de ocasiones. Cuando llegó a la zona de maternidad del hospital lo hizo empapado de sudor, jadeando en busca de aire. La enfermera que lo atendió quiso avisar a un médico para que lo revisaran a él por el ataque de nervios que llevaba, pero se negó.

Sólo quería ver a su mujer.

—¿Cómo se llama su esposa? —le preguntó la mujer.

—María…María Whitlock. Me han llamado hace un rato —la enfermera tecleó en el ordenador. Su cara cambió a un gesto un tanto más oscuro —He…he venido lo más rápido posible…

—Tranquilícese, señor Withlock…

—¿Ha…ha nacido ya mi bebé? Por favor, lléveme con mi mujer, quiero estar con ella en el momento del parto y….

—Señor Withlock…lamento tener que decirle esto pero….

Su mente jodida, retorcida y enferma por el dolor hizo que hasta él llegara el llanto de un bebé. Era demasiado real, demasiado vivido. Murió sin mí...murieron sin mí...Puta memoria, puta conciencia. Mátame y déjame en paz. No puedo más, no puedo más, no puedo más…Cállate, oh, por Dios….cállate. Quiero dormir, quiero alejarme. Me duele, ardo….Estoy ardiendo. Deja de llorar, deja de llorar…¡Deja de llorar!

Jasper no lo pudo soportar más….Y se despertó en un grito agónico de profundo dolor…

* * *

_Capi un poco más relajado que el anterior, que hacía un poco de falta! ¿Qué os ha parecido la interacción de Bella con Edward? ¿Creeis que los ocupantes de la moto superaran la carrera y se salvarán? ¿Creeis que Edward hará algo al respecto?  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Eve runner, Ayram Shields Masen, Etelaa, Koibito-Marianness, Vampirekaro, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, NekoCullenPattinson, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, MineMichelle, Tefyta-Cullen, Manligrez, Darlyn, Gatita Swan, Nathy cullen Black, Nessi Swan, Maria Cullen, VaNeSaErK, Melyna Ortiz, Jachu Cullen, Liz Belikova, Denissevel, Etzelita, Petit Chiharu, Yekitab, Bella maru, Alkem corrales, EriM, Tefyta-Cullen, NBellaCullen, MonZe Pedroza, Guest, Lory24, ALEXANDRACAST, Lil, Danielemosquera, Marcii Choco, Yessenya, Elizabeth Lecter, LauCullenBlackSwan, Belangiesom, Mareenma, Stewpattz, LunaS Purple, Orisweetcullen, Guest, Bella Cullen, Despatz, Monikcullen009, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Karlita carrillo, Karina Masen, Luzdeluna2012, CamilleJBCO, AlejandraZJofre, Huezito cullen, Amesthys, Gretchen CullenMasen, Carol, Nia Masen, Miss jessygirls, Bellaen3D2, Laura Katherine, Erika, Bella Nympha, Kimjim, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Ashleyswan, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Siempre es solo el comienzo, Amorgen Lestrange, EmilyLuchia y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Me preguntais si van a aparecer los Cullen...Sí, van a aparecer todos los personajes, lo único que algunos tardarán un poquito más en salir. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, de verdad. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos._


	15. Capítulo 14 Tiro al Blanco

CAPÍTULO 14 TIRO AL BLANCO

La situación no podía ser más jodidamente crítica.

¿Aquí que demonios había pasado? ¿Acaso alguien se había dejado abierta alguna puta puerta para que vinieran tantos cuerpos infectados a la vez? La hostia puta. Decenas, centenares de cuerpos corrompidos, infectados y completamente malolientes campaban por la gran Avenida a tu pleno antojo.

¿Pero esto qué coño era? ¿Es que los habían soltado a todos a la vez o qué? ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Vayamos a joder a los pocos supervivientes que quedan!

Dejando de lado mis teorías de la conspiración más retorcidas de la historia zombie y me centré en buscar ideas para salvar a esos pobres desgraciados que se les había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de subirse a una jodida y machacada scooter. ¿Por qué demonios no habían cogido una bicicleta? Para el caso era lo mismo y hacía mucho menos ruido, joder…Ese motor estaba a punto de pasar a una vida mucho mejor en el momento menos deseado por todos.

Todos, absolutamente todos estábamos estupefactos. Bien, yo estaba igual…pero no podíamos permitir que otra persona más se uniera a la fina de descerebrados y desmembrados por nuestra jodida pasividad. O sea, no.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí.

Como si tuviera todos los putos focos del lugar dirigidos hacia mi careto todos me miraron. Y lo mejor es que lo hicieron con cara de, ¿estás loco o te lo haces?

—Estás loco —murmuró Mike —No puedes salir ahí fuera. Esos jodidos de ahí fuera vienen un poquito cabreados, por si no te has dado cuenta —mientras hablaba yo salí de la sala para bajar las escaleras —Creo que tienen hambre, y tú tienes unos cuantos kilos de músculos a los que hincarles el diente, colega…—oí su voz amortiguada por la lejanía. Cuando quiso terminar la grase mi cuerpo ya estaba en la planta baja.

—Lo que no puedo hacer es quedarme aquí y ver cómo se cargan a otra persona delante de mis narices. Va a ser que no —recogí mi hacha del lugar donde la había dejado y la empuñé —Abrid la puta puerta que voy.

—Ni de coña, Edward —di un pequeño respingo cuando sentí el brazo de Bella agarrando el mío con fuerza —No abrirás esa puerta. ¿No comprendes lo complicado que va a ser esto? Tenemos que asegurarnos, esas cosas vienen en masa, joder. Arrasarán todo a su paso….Edward, no podemos abrir la puerta —sus ojos sumergidos por completo en el miedo irracional echaron hacia atrás mi idea.

Entonces recordé….recordé aquel plan estúpido del que habló Bella hacía tan sólo un par de horas en ese edificio en el que vivía Emmet. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría hacer de cebo? Vamos, vamos…sólo tienes unos segundos para pensar. Sólo pasarán unos míseros segundos hasta que las manos hediondas de esos infectados se posen sobre esa moto. Sabes lo que va a pasar, Edward. Los van a atacar, lo harán….y en el momento en el que sus dientes hagan contacto con su piel estarán completamente perdidos. Y tú no habrás hecho nada para evitarlo…Habrás sido un mero espectador de otra muerte sobrecogedora y cruel….Cogí a Bella por la cara sorprendiéndola. Me miró a los ojos completamente asustada, así como lo estaban el resto de mis compañeros. Los gemidos y chirridos provenientes del exterior inundaban nuestros tímpanos llenándonos de agonía y desasosiego con cada milisegundo que pasaba. El tiempo volaba, corría escurriéndose entre nosotros….

—Cuando oigas el disparo cuenta diez segundos y abre la puerta —susurré.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué coño…? —por una vez en mi puta vida fui más rápido que ella; tanteé su cintura sin ningún interés de tocar nada a nivel sexual, al menos en ese momento. Mi dirección era su pistolera. Dos segundos, frío metal en mis dedos y el arma era mía —¡No! Devuélveme la pistola…¡Edward! —todos bajaron al garaje para observarme en mi momento de locura y enajenación mental transitoria provocada por el arranque de adrenalina. Toma ya.

—¡Diez segundos, poli! ¡Diez jodidos segundos y abre la puerta!

Mi gritó resonó en el gran garaje mientras corría de nuevo los cien metros lisos, aunque esta vez no era al aire libre. ¿Quién coño quería entrenamiento con esta puta situación? Estaba seguro de que, si no acababa muerto, lo haría con unos cuádriceps de la hostia; en todo caso, no hay mal que por bien no venga. El plan, como yo mismo le había dicho a Bella un par de horas antes, era arriesgado y gilipollas como poco, entre otros calificativos.

Pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. ¿No?

Corrí como un jodido galgo tras una liebre por todo el garaje hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que daba al gran patio descubierto oyendo aún el murmullo de mis compañeros; si eran inteligentes no vendrían detrás de mí. Esperaba que no lo hicieran, en serio.

Pero como siempre, mis pensamientos nunca son los acertados.

Creía que el único en el grupo con las neuronas medianamente fritas y dispersas era yo, pero me había equivocado por completo. En medio de mi carrera destroza pulmones miré hacia atrás para ver al jodido Black disputando la puta carrera conmigo. ¿De verdad? De puta madre, si esos bichos de ahí fuera nos cazaban al menos me quedaba el consuelo que los hijos de puta se iban a llevar un gran festín de carne gracias a nosotros dos.

Salud y buen provecho, chicos.

Sin gastar mi energía hablando le indiqué al presidiario que continuábamos hacia adelante. Asintió brevemente cuando entendió hacia dónde me dirigía. Seguí con mi carrera, sin demora, sin quedarme atrás. Mi objetivo era fijo, necesitaba llegar hasta esa última puerta de seguridad a como diera lugar. Un intento, un cartucho que debería apurar hasta que atinara en mi cometido.

Puse las manos por delante para no tragarme el metal de la puerta cuando llegué a mi destino. La respiración sofocada de Black en mi cogote me avisó de que estábamos al completo, él y yo. Joder, menuda juerga nos íbamos a dar los dos.

—Definitivamente, estás loco —jadeó el moreno.

—Y tú más por seguirme, no te jode —no dejé que continuara nuestro cruce de palabras más que nada porque no teníamos tiempo para gilipolleces —Este es el plan. Tú abre la puerta, yo me asomo, disparo….y espero que esas cosas vengan hacia aquí para despejar la entrada y que puedan abrir la puerta principal, ¿entendido?

—Cristalino. Eso sí, como no funcione tu jodida idea me voy a partir el pecho riéndome —murmuró —Loco, loco…Dios mío —murmuró —Está bien —ambos nos preparamos —A la de tres —asentí —Una….dos….¡y tres! —Black empujó la barra para poder abrir la puerta de emergencia.

Jodida mierda.

Y yo que pensé que los individuos que nos habían perseguido tras el rescate de Seth eran muchos….Joder….

A menos de un par de metros de mi se congregaba la mayor puta fiesta de virus andantes del planeta. El hedor era completamente insufrible y vomitivo; los condenados olían a pescado podrido. Gemían, clamaban por un trozo sanguinolento de carne que llevarse a los labios. Ropas rasgadas, en el mejor de los casos. Otros caminaban completamente desnudos y descalzos por la calle. Madre de Dios….Algunos se caían, pero daba lo mismo; sus compañeros de almuerzo pasaban por encima de ellos pisándolos en el intento, llenando la calle de fluidos corporales y demás mierdas corruptas.

Santo Cielo.

No quería ver nada más, ¿acaso podría volver a dormir tranquilo alguna vez sabiendo que todo esto infectaba las calles a tan sólo unos metros de mí? Lo dudaba mucho, pero ahora no era momento de lamentarse. Intenté memorizar alguna peli tipo La jungla de cristal en la que el protagonista no se despegara de su arma para usar la jodida pistola. Nunca había tenido una de estas en la mano, pero si Bruce Willis podía, yo también. Como el profesional que no era quité el seguro a la pistola, apunté al cielo y como si hubiera hecho esto toda mi puta vida descerrajé un tiro hacia la nada. El tiro resonó por toda la calle haciendo un eco completamente audible en varias manzanas a la redonda.

Diez segundos, Bella….Algunas cabezas se giraron con un crujido sordo.

Pero no las suficientes, estaba seguro que el olor a carne viva que habían detectado sus fosas nasales eran mucho más atrayentes que un jodido ruido. Ocho segundos….

Otro disparo.

Seis segundos…Vamos, Bella…espero que estés preparada para abrir la puerta….

Ahora sí. Al cuarto tiro se desató la furia interna de los cuerpos mutilados. Casi al unísono y con precisión militar se giraron hacia mí y olisquearon el aire. Cuatro segundos….Centenares de pares de ojos albinos casi transparentes se posaron en mi cara. Dos segundos….¿Un rugido? ¿Eso que había salido de sus bocas había sido un rugido? No me jodas…No pude parar a pensar si fue eso, el caso es que todos, absolutamente todos se abalanzaron hacia mí.

Cero segundos.

Cerré la puerta con ayuda de un muy acojonado Jacob Black; acto seguido una jodida marabunta de encabronados muertos vivientes se chocaron contra la puerta de emergencia.

—¿Esta jodida puta puerta el segura? —preguntó Black mientras empujaba con su culo de preso contra la puerta.

—Por algo le llaman puerta de seguridad, tío. Es blindada y sólo se puede abrir desde dentro —señalé la barra.

—Entonces, ¿si aparto mi culo de este jodido sitio estamos seguros?

—Ya estás tardando —murmuré.

Black se despegó de la jodida puerta poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de que esta acabara derrumbada en el suelo para dar un comité de bienvenida a unos cuantos cuerpos.

Pero no.

La puerta tembló por los azotes exteriores, pero evidentemente no pasó nada. Black me miró; el gesto de su cara seguía siendo completamente tenso mientras miraba la puerta. Su enorme cicatriz no me dejaba descubrir realmente el trasfondo de su gesto.

—Volvamos con los demás —espetó —Y deja de mirarme así la puta cara, ¿entendido?

Asentí dejando de mirar su boca desfigurada; no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, así que evitaría por todos los medios cabrear al tipo duro.

Con la pistola de mi poli a buen recaudo volvimos hacia el garaje a buen paso y sin decir una puñetera palabra más. Sólo esperaba que al llegar allí me encontrara con un par de nuevos supervivientes en el grupo; de lo contrario todo lo que habíamos hecho y arriesgado no habría servido para nada.

El revuelo que había en ese garaje me indicó que sí que había noticias nuevas.

Sólo faltaba saber si eran buenas o malas.

Vale, el charco de sangre que vi a lo lejos y la presencia de la omnipresente doctora Hale me indicaron que eran noticias como poco regulares. Jodida mierda, un herido…¿mordido? Siguiendo sus mismos métodos para abrirme paso entre la gente, saqué los codos y retiré a mis compañeros hasta meterme en todo el medio del mogollón.

La hostia.

Un tío más o menos de mi edad y de mi complexión estaba tirado en el suelo. No tenía buen aspecto, sobre todo porque su pierna izquierda estaba sangrando abundantemente. No hacía falta ser un licenciado en medicina para saber que el hombro derecho se lo había dislocado. El tipo estaba roto por todos lados, por todos los cielos. Oh, oh….Rosalie tendría trabajo…Al lado del hombre había una muchacha de una edad indefinida, pero podía jurar que si llegaba a la mayoría de edad sería rozando la gracia. No tenía heridas graves, tan sólo unos cuantos raspones en los brazos y en las piernas, algo sin importancia que no requería atención inmediata.

De todos modos o mucho me equivocaba o estos dos habían derrapado con ese intento de moto cual especialistas de cine hollywoodiense en una peli de acción.

—Está jodido —murmuró Felix a una distancia prudencial—¿Lo han mordido? ¿Es grave, doctora? —Rosalie examinó la herida con ojo clínico y frunció el ceño.

—No, no es un mordisco….Iba en una puta moto, si lo hubieran mordido lo habrían hecho en la parte exterior de la pierna, no en la cara interna. Es de lógica, joder. Tú mismo has visto cómo han entrado aquí derrapando a toda hostia….Y si con grave te refieres a si la femoral está jodida, no. Aunque es abundante, la hemorragia no es arterial, así que este muchachote puede respirar tranquilo.

Me acerqué hasta ella y me agaché a su lado. Mierda….El pantalón del tipo estaba completamente destrozado a la altura de la herida. Era fea, una herida muy fea. ¿Cómo cojones se había herido justo en ese lugar? Ya nos lo contaría después si es que este tío tenía fuerza para hacerlo…

—Hey….¡hey! ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la doctora. El hombre alzó la cabeza, aunque parecía hacerlo con mucho esfuerzo. No era para menos.

—No…no me han mordido….Estoy….bien….

—Eso ya lo sabemos, no te preocupes —dijo Rosalie —Tu nombre….háblame, dime cómo te llamas….

—Garret….me llamo Garret. ¿Alice? ¿Está bien? —intentó moverse, pero yo mismo se lo impedí empujándolo suavemente por su hombro sano. Rosalie miró por encima de su hombro para ver a la muchacha. Mis compañeros seguían atendiéndola, ofreciéndola agua y limpiando sus heridas superficialmente, aunque parecía estar ausente. Otra en estado de shock, cojonudo.

—Está bien, tranquilo…

—¿Y el bebé? —ahora sí fruncí el ceño mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Un bebé? No me jodas…

—Te he dicho que está todo bien. Concéntrate en no dormirte, ¿quieres?

—Estoy cansado —gimió —Me…me duele todo…

—Lo sé. Lo sé y te prometo que te dejaré dormir muy pronto….pero necesito que me digas si tienes alguna enfermedad, algo que afecte a tu sangre, alguna medicación, anticoagulantes…—Garret negó a todo.

—Estoy sano….

—Bien, Alice y el bebé están bien. Luego las atenderé, ahora la prioridad eres tú. Tengo que encargarme primero de tu pierna. Sé que te duele el jodido hombro, pero tendrá que esperar —Garret volvió a asentir —¡Que alguien me dé un puto cinturón y me ayude a subir a este hombre al primer piso a la de ya!

Las órdenes de la doctora no pasaron desapercibidas para ningún hombre presente, de hecho, a sus manos llegaron un par de cinturones. Cogió uno de los dos al azar y sin pararse a agradecer nada se lo colocó a Garret en la pierna a modo de torniquete para parar la hemorragia mientras yo intentaba averiguar a qué coño se había referido ese tipo con eso del "bebe". No veía ni a ningún bebé ni Bella, pero no podía pararme a buscar a ninguno de los dos. Rosalie me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me obligó a ayudar a mis compañeros a subir al herido al primer piso sacando fuerzas de donde no quedaban.

En la sala de enfermería ya no estaba Seth. Con toda seguridad lo habían movido a la habitación junto con Jasper para que se recuperara lo antes posible; a este paso nos convertiríamos en un jodido hospital de campaña en toda regla. Tal y como la doctora le ordenó, Garret se concentró por todos los medios en no cerrar los ojos para no sucumbir al sueño.

—Necesito a dos hombres conmigo para ayudarme. Los demás que abandonen la enfermería —ordenó la rubia mientras tendíamos al herido en la camilla.

—Yo me quedo —Rosalie me miró de reojo —Te recuerdo que sé primeros auxilios, joder. Te serviré de ayuda.

—Me uno a la causa—dijo Mike.

El rubio cerró la puerta con fuerza para comenzar la tarea.

Mis ganas por sentirme útil en este jodido momento superaron con creces mi animadversión por la sangre, así que me hice el machote cuando Rosalie quitó el cinturón ensangrentado de la pierna herida de Garret y rasgó los pantalones del nuevo superviviente a nuestro cargo.

La herida era más que fea. Horrible.

Y no era una herida cualquiera.

—Esto es un jodido disparo —murmuró la doctora. Automáticamente las miradas de los dos se dirigieron hacia mí.

—A mí no me miréis, cojones —me defendí —Disparé hacia arriba, joder. Hacia arriba —espeté —Os recuerdo que mi intención era desviar la atención, no ir acertando de lleno en ninguna persona. Yo no le he podido hacer esto a este hombre.

—Disparos —murmuró —anoche se oyeron disparos….furtivos….

—Lo sabemos, sabemos que alguien ahí fuera se dedica a jugar con cosas que no debe en el peor momento posible. Maleantes, pandilleros….—dijo Mike —¿Ese alguien ha podido hacerle esto? —un silencio incómodo se coló entre nosotros.

—Puede ser —susurró Rosalie —Luego nos encargaremos de eso, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos pensar en eso ahora —se acercó para examinar mejor la herida —No tiene orificio de salida, así que tengo que sacar la bala. Mike, tráeme un par de botellas de suero, unas bandejas desechables y un pequeño que pone lidocaína con una jeringuilla.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —pregunté.

—Eso espero —dijo la doctora mientras se preparaba para la pequeña intervención —La chica y él traían un bebé con ellos.

—Eso he oído. ¿Está bien?—la doctora asintió.

—Aparentemente. Bella se está encargando del niño. Hay que tener unos buenos cojones para subirse a una moto con un bebé tan pequeño —y tenía razón. De todos modos en ese momento envidié a ese pequeño.

Aparté mis pensamientos más egoístas y me centré en lo que teníamos delante de nosotros. Sin más demora, Rosalie cogió una aguja hipodérmica y la rellenó con el líquido del pequeño frasco que Mike le trajo. Mis leves nociones de primeros auxilios me hacían saber que la lidocaína era un anestésico local; en resumen, una puta mierda para lo que el pobre tipo tenía encima. Pero mejor era esto que nada. La doctora lo pinchó cerca de la herida. Mientras hacía efecto cogió una botella de suero y otra de yodo limpió la zona en la que iba a trabajar a conciencia. Garret emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor, aunque no se movía.

—Garret —el tipo enfocó la mirada —Necesito que confíes en mí —Rosalie suspiró —No te voy a mentir….te va a doler porque lo que te he pinchado no parece que sea suficiente, aun así te voy a pedir que te muevas lo menos posible —este asintió como pudo —Edward, sujétale la pierna mientras le saco la bala. Intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible —asentí con vehemencia intentando enviarle a nuestra doctora particular unas fuerzas de las que yo mismo carecía.

Aún así, se puso manos a la obra.

Desvié la mirada justo cuando las pinzas tocaron la carne destrozada del herido. Sabía que el espectáculo sería completamente gore, así que me lo ahorré más que nada para no vomitar en este improvisado quirófano. De todos modos el sonido de la carne siendo removida para extraer el metal de su cuerpo no era muy agradable que dijéramos. Garret estaba pálido y sudoroso; no podía entender cómo aún no se había desmayado. El tipo era duro como el hierro. No lo conocía, pero solo por eso ya tenía todos mis respetos.

Sólo respiré tranquilo cuando oí un ruido sordo sobre la bandeja que sujetaba Mike; Rosalie había extraído la bala ensangrentada cual trofeo de guerra. Casi para exponer en una puta vitrina.

—Rápido, trae el hilo para suturar —le ordenó a Mike —Garret, ya está….lo has conseguido, tío. Te tengo que coser y…bueno, te aviso. No soy muy buena con estas mierdas. Lo mío es estudiar virus y bichitos —el herido sonrió levemente mientras el sudor bañaba su cara—Mis años como costurera quedaron muy atrás, así que seguramente te quedará una cicatriz horrenda.

—Herida….de guerra. Suena…interesante….—murmuró —Aún queda el hombro…

—No te preocupes por eso. Te voy a dejar como nuevo —murmuró mientras cosía la piel.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí y tampoco puedo decir quién de los cuatro sudaba más en el momento en que Rosalie terminó de suturar la herida. Sólo entonces me dejé a mí mismo mirar; en realidad, la sutura era irregular y horrenda, pero he de confesar que me la esperaba mucho peor. De todas formas no sería yo quien objetase algo sobre las artes costureras de la rubia…Volvió a limpiar la pierna y tapó la reciente costura con una venda. Cogió otro bote más del gran botiquín, una aguja nueva y le inyectó otra dosis.

—Antibiótico, completamente necesario —aclaró —Garret, has dejado de sangrar de momento —este alzó el pulgar del brazo bueno en señal de asentimiento —Ahora iré con tu hombro. Te lo has dislocado, tendré que….

—Hazlo —murmuró —Me…me conozco el método —la doctora asintió.

Me apartó sin mucho cuidado para palpar el hombro de Garret. Se colocó, lo cogió por el antebrazo con fuerza y….

Crack.

Un sonido sordo, un grito y el hueso volvió a su sitio.

Madre del amor hermoso.

Estar en esta enfermería con esta rubia era cien mil veces más estresante que salir a la puta calle.

—Como nuevo —murmuró.

—Como una…mierda —gimió Garret. Rosalie le dio un par de palmadas suaves en el estómago.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Eres un tipo fuerte —Garret se derrumbó sobre la camilla un poco más relajado.

—¿Lo llevamos a la habitación?

—Ni se os…ocurra moverme….ahora. Aquí…aquí estoy bien…—Rosalie me miró.

—De momento se queda hasta que se recupere un poco, pero luego le llevaremos a una de las camas para que descanse en condiciones—asentí.

—Revisa a…al bebé, por favor —pidió Garret.

—A eso iba. Mike —le rubio se alzó casi de manera miliar —Quédate con Garret mientras Edward y yo vemos al bebé y a la chica. Dame un grito si me necesitas y aquí estaré.

No le dimos tiempo al rubio para replicar; Rosalie prácticamente me arrastró hacia el pasillo en el que, milagrosamente, esta vez no había nadie. Al parecer mis compañeros estaban repartidos entre los enfermos aquí presentes.

—Sinceramente, creí que tu idea no iba a funcionar —murmuró la rubia.

—En realidad, fue idea de Bella.

—Como sea. El caso es que habéis conseguido salvar tres vidas —me cogió del brazo y me obligó a parar —Todo ha pasado en el último segundo, Edward. Un segundo más y habrían muerto. La escena ha sido casi de película… —fruncí los labios mientras continuamos con nuestro paseo —Tengo…tengo que examinar a ese niño….

Rosalie entró en el despacho de Jasper. La escena que vi al entrar me dejó sin aliento; Bella estaba acunando a un niño pequeño. Demasiado pequeño, debería de tener un par de meses o tres. Dios mío…Bella alzó la mirada un tanto desesperada. El niño no hacía más que chupar su dedo meñique mientras emitía pequeños gemidos de disconformidad. No tenía ni las más mínima idea sobre bebés, pero este pequeño parecía tener hambre hambre.

—¿Cómo está el niño? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Es una niña…y aparentemente está bien. Está….bien….—murmuró Bella mientras seguía moviendo sus brazos para calmar al bebé —Lo he examinado por encima. Está limpia, no tiene ninguna herida y, de momento, está calmada…Pero tiene hambre. Yo…yo no sé qué hacer…¿Cómo está la madre? Quizás ella pueda hacer algo y….

—¿Te podrás hacer cargo de la niña un poco más de tiempo? —preguntó la doctora cortando las súplicas de la poli—Voy a echar un vistazo a la madre a ver si está en condiciones de hacerse cargo del bebé —suspiró cansada.

—Rosalie, necesitas descansar un poco —esta asintió ante mis palabras.

—Lo sé, pero ahora no. No puedo…Iré a por esa chica, espero por todo lo sagrado que esté en condiciones y que sus tetas estén llenas de leche —espetó —O en su defecto espero que haya traído consigo algo para alimentar a esta pequeña…

Me derrumbé en una de las sillas cuando la doctora nos dejó a solas. De nuevo Bella y yo solos, en ese mismo despacho en el que me había curado las heridas tan solo unos minutos atrás. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, sólo nos dedicamos a escuchar los sonidos ansiosos pero a la vez calmados que emitía el bebé.

Eran tan pequeña….

No sabíamos su nombre, no sabíamos exactamente nada de esa niña pequeña hasta que la madre se pusiera bien. Lo que sí sabíamos era el futuro que le esperaba. ¿Era posible que entre tanta devastación y oscuridad hubiera sitio para este ser que apenas había comenzado a vivir?

—Tú la has salvado —murmuró Bella. Alcé la cabeza —¿Eran ellos los que estaban escondidos en la tienda? —no supe qué contestar —¿Y si eran ellos? ¿Y si esta niña estaba ahí dentro? No quise parar a por ellos, Edward…Fue por mi culpa, los dejamos a su suerte por mi culpa —me levanté negando con la cabeza.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bella…No sabías que ahí dentro había un bebé y….

—¡Me da lo mismo! —gritó haciendo que la niña se revolviera en sus brazos —¿Quién fui yo para elegir entre salvar o dejar a unas personas inocentes? —dijo en un susurro.

—No somos héroes, Bella.

—¿Cuántos niños como está habrá ahí fuera? —preguntó ignorando mis palabras —¿Cuándo coño vendrá alguien a echarnos una puta mano? —dijo dejando salir su rabia.

—Quisiera poder responderte a esa pregunta —murmuré.

—Me…me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé nada de mis padres —susurró acariciando la cabeza del bebé —Me…me acabo de acordar de ellos, justo ahora….—parpadee rápidamente por la confesión que me acababa de hacer. Su máscara fría se estaba rompiendo delante de mis narices —¿Soy una mala hija por eso? Seguramente sí….

—No hemos tenido un minuto de tranquilidad, Bella….¿Dónde viven?

—En Forks, Washington —asentí.

—Quizás allí estén mejor. Si no me equivoco es un pueblo pequeño y rodeado de bosque, ¿no?

—Vaya, al parecer se te da bien la geografía —tuve que sonreír por su arranque irónico —¿Qué te hace pensar que allí están mejor? Esto es una mierda, Edward…

—Lo sé…—no era un buen momento, pero tenía que sacar el tema antes o después —El hombre estaba herido —Bella asintió —De un disparo —dejó de acunar a la niña y me miró con los ojos como platos —Yo no he sido —dije antes de que me echara la bronca.

—No me jodas…¿Tenemos la bala? —asentí.

—Rosalie se la ha sacado, está en la enfermería...quizás puedes echarle un vistazo….

No pude acabar la frase.

Una ráfaga de disparos resonó en la calle alzándose estridentes entre los cientos de gemidos de los cuerpos del exterior. Bella y yo nos agachamos por instinto protegiendo al bebé con nuestro cuerpo, aunque no sabíamos el objetivo claro de esas balas. El llanto de la pequeña desconocida no tardó en llegar…Cuando llegó un breve descanso de balas Bella y yo corrimos no incorporamos y, entre llantos e hipos de bebé, llegamos hasta la sala donde estaba la chica a la que habíamos salvado. Seguía pálida y más por lo que acabábamos de oír, aun así, en cuanto vio a la niña se abalanzó sobre Bella para quitársela y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Estaba confundido, todos estábamos confundidos; nuestras voces, los gemidos de fuera…y otra tanta de tiros. Todo era un caos, de nuevo era un caos…¿Se trataba de una metralleta? ¿Un subfusil? ¿Habían venido los militares a salvarnos?

Avancé tentativamente hacia la ventana entre el caos que se había desatado en nuestro santuario. Intenté ver algún camión del ejército, algún puto escuadrón que nos salvara de esta jodida situación…pero ahí fuera no había nada. Los infectados seguían pululando a sus anchas, así como los tiros.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —susurró Bella. Se había colocado detrás de mí usándome como escudo; no me importó, al contrario. No me gustaba la idea de que ella se asomara a la ventana por si acaso alguna bala perdida rebotaba.

—¿Están acabando con esos cuerpos? —preguntó Mike. Estreché los ojos intentando afinar mi vista cansada…

—¡Joder, tíos! —espetó Black —Mirad, mirad…..¡Mierda! No están apuntando contra los infectados…—no me vi la cara, pero estaba seguro de que mi gesto se había convertido en uno de completo horror cuando entendí lo que dijo Black.

—Están disparando contra las ventanas de los apartamentos —susurré —Joder, están cazando a los supervivientes….

·

·

·

La azotea era un buen lugar para cazar en plena urbe.

Las reglas habían desaparecido haciendo de la ciudad un campo de batalla de magnitudes gigantescas. Era perfecto para él.

Llevaba encima su equipo. Sus dos mejores armas limpias, engrasadas y completamente preparadas. Su cuerpo estaba protegido por el gran armazón de kevlar de su chaleco antibalas. No lo creía necesario...su chaleco no valía una mierda si alguno de esos infelices infectados de ahí abajo le mordía en alguna de las extremidades. De todos modos lo llevaba puesto. Sólo por si acaso.

Quien le decía que no había por ahí otro loco como él con un arma en las manos….

Desde que se había desatado la epidemia y la ciudad se había consumido en un caos irremediable miles de posibles objetivos habían salido a la luz. Ahora todo era un perfecto campo de tiro. Cientos de semáforos en los que atinar con una de sus balas, señales de tráfico, maniquíes de los escaparates…incluso algún puto perro que había conseguido escapar de las garras de los infectados.

Por supuesto, quedaban ellos…

Podía coger su subfusil y empezar a reventar cabezas infectadas, podría limpiar las calles usando como objetivo esas mierdas andantes, pero había un problema…Acabar con esas cosas no era tan interesante. Era jodidamente fácil y aburrido para un hombre como él.

Ya estaban muertos.

Era como disparar a esas insustanciales señales de tráfico. No tenía emoción. Era malgastar munición y precisión….Por eso se había decidido por otro objetivo mucho más interesante. Y cruel.

Un objetivo que era difícil de encontrar.

Supervivientes.

Se convertiría en un cazador extremo. Lo era. Le gustaban los retos y lo prohibido y ahora no había nadie que le impidiera hacer nada.

Se había superado a sí mismo disparando al primer ocupante de esa pequeña moto. Disfrutó durante unos segundos antes de disparar observando cómo intentaban huir de esa mole de infectados en una jodida y pequeña moto. Después intentó apiadarse de ellos apuntando a su objetivo. No lo había alcanzado mortalmente, pero sí le dio de lleno en una de las piernas consiguiendo que la moto derrapara. Había preparado su arma para una nueva ráfaga de disparos, pero entonces la puerta de la estación de bomberos se abrió de repente. Como si todo hubiera estado calculado, la moto se deslizó soltando chispas por el suelo hasta el interior de la estación. La puerta se cerró.

Su presa había escapado.

Daba lo mismo.

Había más.

Rodeó la azotea y ajustó su mira telescópica apuntando a varias ventanas. Había comprobado que las de los pisos inferiores solían estar vacías. Sus presas elegían los pisos más altos en un vano intento por escapar del virus.

Buen intento por escapar, pequeños.

Sintió movimiento en un edificio de apartamentos. Cuarto piso. Ventanas abiertas. Inconscientes de mierda. Desde ahí podía ver a un hombre de mediana edad…

Se posicionó.

Apuntó.

Y disparó.

Se regocijó en su propio sadismo degustando sus tácticas poco ortodoxas pero meramente placenteras. Sabía que estaba loco, pero eso no le importaba a nadie. Estaba armado. Era uno de los mejores. Y era invencible.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia la estación de bomberos.

Ahí había más objetivos.

Y algún día tendrían que salir.

Esperaría para seguir cazando…si algo le sobraba era tiempo….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Al final pudieron salvar a los tres supervivientes…¿Qué creéis que pasará con el tirador?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Tatahasi, Freekeegirl2, MineMichelle, Luzdeluna2012, Vampirekaro, Monikcullen009, NBellaCullen, EriM, Lil, MonZe Pedroza, LauCullenBlackSwan, Manligrez, ALEXANDRACAST, Eve Runner, Vkii, Marcii Choco, Miss jessygirls, Lo farfan, Yekitab, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Stewpattz, Aryam Shields Masen, BetzaBM, VanerK, Ine Flores M, Elizabeth Lecter, Jess Vampire, Malyna Ortiz, Belangiesom16, LunaS Purple, Nella Cullen, Nessi Swan, Maro75, Daniela Lissy, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, CamilleJBCO, Bella maru, BereCullen Swan, Marcecullenswan, Alkem Corrales, Lory24, Amorgen Lestrange, Despatz, Ashleyswan, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, kimjim, Laura Katherine, Petit Chiharu, NekoCullenPattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Liizii, Guest, GeraldCullenBlack, Ettena, Huezito cullen, Jachu cullen, Guest, Selacanto, ROMIINA R, ConuDanay, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Kriss21, Bellaen3D2, Lulu, Barlyn, Guest, Pekis Lautner, Orisweetcullen, Andremr, Helenagonzalez26-athos, EmilyLuchia y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote._


	16. Capítulo 15 Noche de Vigilia

CAPÍTULO 15 NOCHE DE VIGILIA

No podía creer lo que habían visto mis ojos.

Me quede completa y jodidamente helado cuando observé desde la aparente, y ahora inestable, seguridad de nuestro santuario particular cómo alguien disparaba a través de las ventanas de un edificio de apartamentos cercano.

¿No hay ya bastantes infectados en las calles? ¿Te sientes aburrido frente a la calma que te está embargando en este momento de inusitada tranquilidad? ¿Quieres un poco más de emoción en tu jodida y triste vida? No te preocupes, ahora mismo te enviamos a un francotirador experto, por supuesto. Gasto de envíos incluidos.

Black y Bella tardaron menos de medio segundo en volver a bajar las persianas y cerrar las ventanas; evidentemente, eso no nos salvaría de un disparo con un subfusil o la jodida arma que llevara, aunque sí le pondríamos las cosas un poquito más difíciles a ese hijo de puta desconocido.

Vándalos, francotiradores e infectados. ¿Quién da más?

Como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón adecuado todos nos sumimos en un tenso silencio sólo roto por el llanto del bebé.

—¿Estáis….estáis todos bien? —preguntó Bella. Como respuesta sólo obtuvo unos cuantos murmullos susurrados por el miedo y no era de extraña…Hasta que Black tuvo que abrir esa bocaza partida que adornaba su cara.

—¿Bien? ¿Cómo cojones pretendes que estemos bien? —espetó en la semi oscuridad que nos habíamos sumido —Y una mierda voy a estar bien…el jodido mundo se está desmoronando y un puto loco se dedica a rematar a los pocos sanos que quedamos….esto es acojonante…completamente enfermizo —avanzó hacia Bella con decisión —Dame una de las armas que has traído y yo mismo me encargaré de meterle una bala en los huevos a ese hijo de puta —Bella se levantó del suelo donde se había encogido tras los disparos y le encaró mientras la nueva integrante del grupo sollozaba e intentaba calmar al bebé. Mala combinación.

—Cállate. La estás asustando —dijo señalándola —Es sólo una chiquilla que las ha pasado putas para legar hasta aquí con un bebé. Creo que no se merece escuchar tus palabras en estos momentos, Black —el tipo miró a la chica y gruñó —Y, lo siento, tío…pero no creas que te voy a poner un arma en las manos. No olvides que yo soy la poli y tú el preso.

Más murmullos apagados entre mis compañeros. Más sollozos y llantos.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer es calmarnos un poquito, ¿no creéis? —dijo Rosalie desde la puerta —¿Los cristales de las ventanas son de seguridad?

—Sí….a ver —suspiré —Son de seguridad, pero no son blindados. Si me preguntas si una de estas ventanas aguantaría un tiro…Pffff, no sé qué decirte. No sé qué tipo de arma está usando ese tío…

—Sin duda está usando un arma de precisión —murmuró Bella — Pero seamos racionales —dijo mientras caminaba por la sala —Ese tío, quien quiera que sea, tendrá una munición limitada. Antes o después se le acabarán los cargadores…o le darán un mordisco. Él no es invencible, es igual de vulnerable que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Exacto. Sólo estamos ante alguien que sufre algún tipo de desorden. Cometerá un error y nosotros estaremos de nuevo en calma. Sobre todo, calma. No olvidéis que entre nosotros hay gente enferma, chicos.

—¿Cómo están los heridos? —preguntó Mike.

—A vuestro compañero Jasper le he vuelto a pinchar para evitar que la infección avance. Estaba muy agitado, se ha despertado diciendo algo sobre un bebé…supongo que lo habrá oído llorar —oh, Dios…pobre Jasper….—Seth está durmiendo aún. Emmet está tan preocupado por cada respiración de su hermano que creo que apenas ha sido consciente de lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos.

—¿Y Garret? —todos miramos a la joven desconocida. Rosalie puso su cara más amable jamás vista por mis ojitos y caminó hacia ella.

—Alice, ¿verdad? —la muchacha morena asintió —Bien, Alice…Garret está bien, aunque el disparo que ha sufrido lo tendrá convaleciente durante unos días. Tendremos que esperar que no se le infecte nada —luego miró al bebé —Creo que tiene hambre, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un sitio más tranquilo para que puedas amamantarlo? —Alice la miró y negó mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

—No…no puedo hacer eso. Yo no tengo leche —dijo de manera distraída sin apartar los ojos del bebé. Bien, eso es una putada…—No soy la madre de Maddie —putada no, putadón —Maddie es….es hija de mi amiga Nessie. Yo….ella se encontraba mal —sollozó —Salió….salió sola hacia el hospital. Me dejó a Maddie para que la cuidara el tiempo que ella estuviera fuera….creía que volvería pronto….

—Pero nunca volvió —murmuré. Me miró y negó.

—Me…me quedé sin comida para el bebé cuando empezó todo. Así que salí a ver si encontraba algo….No tuve más remedio….Garret me salvó. Él me metió en la tienda de la esquina con él antes de que esas cosas me cogieran…no sé qué habría sido de nosotras si él no hubiera estado allí…—se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

—¿Conseguiste comida? —Alice asintió ante la pregunta de Bella.

—Sí….y pañales también. Gracias a Dios…Sólo tiene cuatro meses, no puede tomar leche normal —Rosalie nos miró a Bella y a mí mandándonos un mensaje implícito y subliminal con la mirada.

—Creo que es un buen momento para que tú y yo vayamos a las cocinas y le preparemos un gran biberón a esta pequeña, ¿qué te parece? —la muchacha se levantó un poco más calmada, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del bebé que se marchó gruñendo por su comida.

En cuanto ambas mujeres salieron de la sala todos nos levantamos e hicimos un pequeño círculo cargado de testosterona.

—¿Qué cojones vamos a hacer? —preguntó Felix —Ahora mismo no estamos seguros en ningún jodido sitio. Si sales a la calle te muerden, si te asomas a la ventana te disparan. Estamos en pleno agosto, si cerramos las ventanas nos asaremos como pollos…¿Pero esto qué coño es?

—Chicos, seamos racionales —dijo Bella —Obviamente contra los infectados no podemos hacer nada.

—Salvo volarles la cabeza. Eso es efectivo —murmuré.

—Justo eso, pero como de momento no tenemos pensado salir a la calle a pasear, no vamos a pensar de nuevo en la opción "acierta en la diana" —asentí aceptando con gusto su punto —Tenemos que confeccionar un plan.

—¿Un plan? Sí, por ejemplo traer un puto DVD y unas Coca Colas, no te jode —espetó Black.

—Me parto el culo de la risa, tío —le contestó Bella —Un plan, necesitamos un jodido plan de actuación —me miró y me habló directamente a mí —Puedo afirmar, y eso lo sabemos todos, que vamos a estar aquí un buen puñado de días. Quizás semanas….—todos murmuraron dándole la razón —Necesitamos hacer un recuento de los víveres que tenemos y demás productos indispensables.

—Yo me encargo de la cocina la mayoría de las veces —dijo Mike —si quieres puedo hacer un inventario de la despensa —Bella asintió.

—Perfecto, eso nos sería de gran ayuda, amigo —Mike salió de la sala encantado consigo mismo por servir de ayuda a mi poli —También necesitamos un plan de evacuación. Vosotros sois los expertos en eso—dijo señalándome a mí y a Quil —así que lo dejo en vuestras manos.

—Madre de Dios —murmuró el preso —Eso suena jodido….

—No….Sólo es un plan de evacuación, ya sabes….Por si pasa algo y tenemos que salir de aquí con un maldito petardo en el culo —el tipo palideció. Punto para la poli….aunque…sí, bien. Le entendía. El simple hecho de imaginarme cerca – de nuevo – de esas cosas me revolvía las tripas —¿Cuántos somos? —hice un recuento rápido mental.

—Cinco bomberos, cinco civiles, tú y la niña….Once adultos y un bebé.

—Deberíamos preparar algún vehículo de los que hay en el garaje, por si acaso. Un camión de bomberos no es el mejor de los trasportes en esta situación….Pero sí son resistentes y, llegados a un punto crítico, cualquier cosa que corra nos vale —asentí.

—Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho —suspiré —Pero necesitamos descansar, nena —rodó los ojos —¿Cuántas horas hemos dormido desde que empezó todo? Una comida medianamente caliente y unas cuantas horas de descanso. Sólo te pido eso….Después haremos todo lo que tú quieras.

—Lo que yo quiera, ¿no? —murmuró Bella. Me dieron ganas de contestarla algo propio de mi cosecha…pero me contuve para mantener el orden en la sala.

—¡Ya está! —Mike entró más que animado en la sala con una hoja de papel entre las manos —Ya tenemos la lista del inventario.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno….tenemos un poco menos de comida de lo que pensé en un principio —cojonudo —Tenemos comida variada, pescado, carnes, leche, frutas…es lo primero que deberíamos consumir por si por alguna extraña razón fallaran los refrigeradores. Viendo lo visto es algo que tenemos que tener en cuenta por si acaso.

—¿Cómo andamos de comida preparada? ¿Latas? ¿Envases?—preguntó Felix.

—Hay variedad…pero no una gran cantidad. Si estuviéramos en condiciones normales no sería un problema. Haríamos un pedido y listo…ahora mismo somos muchos y no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí —se encogió de hombros. Bien, como siempre , buenas noticias.

—Lo que quiere decir que nos daremos una comilona de la hostia los primeros días y luego comeremos sopa de sobre recalentada por un tiempo indefinido hasta que alguien se digne a sacar nuestros culos de aquí, ¿no? —preguntó Black.

—Pues creo que ahora mismo no nos vendría mal tomar un poco de esa sopa para cenar —murmuró Bella obviando al preso.

Eso fue lo que hicimos.

Acabando con el mal rollo de la despensa y con una pizca más de tranquilidad después de que el momento francotirador pasara, todos los que no estábamos heridos nos sentamos en la gran mesa de la cocina como si esta cena fuera cualquier otra cena de un día normal. Mike preparó un poco de sopa y unas ensaladas y cenamos en silencio salvo unos cuantos murmullos a los que mi oído empezaba a acostumbrarse. De repente era como si tuviéramos miedo de alzar la voz, como si temiéramos que al menor grito tiraran la puerta abajo y nos arrasaran por completo….joder, y así era….

Alice cenó rápidamente con el bebé dormido entre sus brazos y se retiró lo antes posible para acostarla. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo demonios íbamos a poder mantener aquí a un bebé tan pequeño; no entendía mucho del mundo infantil, pero no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que los bebés necesitaban unos cuidados, unas vacunas, un mínimo de bienestar, mierda…y nosotros no teníamos nada de eso.

Cuando nuestro pequeño cocinero empezó a sacar unos cuantos yogures del refrigerador, Bella carraspeó. Ahí venía otra de sus ideas, ¿acaso esa linda cabecita suya no descansaba nunca?

—He estado pensando que quizás, lo mejor sería hacer turnos por las noches —todos alzamos la cabeza —Sé que en principio este lugar es seguro, pero creo que no estaría de más un par de ojos en alerta mientras el resto del grupo duerme. Cualquier precaución es poca.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el tímido Quil sin apartar los ojos de su yogur —Me da igual que me llaméis nenaza….pero me….me aterra que esas cosas puedan entrar por la noche. Es superior a mi….—el silencio que sobrevino tras la declaración de Quil dejó más que claro que todo el mundo tenía más o menos el mismo temor.

—Me ofrezco voluntario para la primera guardia —dije distraídamente mientras apuraba mi postre. Tenía las pilas puestas, así que estaba dispuesto a todo. O casi todo.

—No sé por qué, pero me temía que dirías eso. Eres muy predecible —Bella ladeó la cabeza inspeccionándome —No me importará acompañarte en esta primera guardia —tooooma ya. No sabía si hacer la danza de la victoria o rezar encarecidamente —Seis horas, chicos —la poli se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero —Las guardias serán de seis horas, me da igual quienes sean el próximo relevo, vosotros veréis. Lo echáis a suerte u os lo jugáis a los chinos. Lo que pido es que seáis puntuales —todos asintieron menos la doctora Hale.

—¿Y qué pasa con mis heridos?

—Tus heridos estarán bien —dije con convicción —La poli y yo sabemos cómo manejarnos —Bella asintió. Me estaba acostumbrando a que me diera la razón…y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo —En caso de que pase algo te avisaremos en el acto…pero ahora necesitas descansar. Has trabajado duro desde hace horas.

Le costó….pero Rosalie se limitó a asentir. Sus ojeras se habían acentuado en las últimas horas y no era para menos; unas buenas horas de descanso la vendrían bien a ella y al resto del grupo. Pero a ella, más que nadie, la necesitábamos al cien por cien.

Quince minutos después y con la cocina totalmente recogida, todos se marcharon a la habitación con ganas de un buen sueño reparador. Buena suerte, amigos.

Bella y yo dimos una vuelta de reconocimiento, así como haríamos periódicamente a lo largo de las siguientes horas. Tras la comprobación, la poli y yo nos apostamos en la sala en la más absoluta penumbra, cada uno en un sillón, frente a frente. Consciente de que me quedaban cinco horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos por delante a solas con mi sueño erótico festivo hecho mujer, abrí el paquete de cigarros que rescaté de mi taquilla; necesitaba algo que calmara mis putos nervios, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta la banda sonora de gemidos y quejidos por parte de los infectados que pululaban en el exterior. No era precisamente un sonido tranquilizador en medio de la oscuridad.

—Jasper está un poco más calmado. Parece que la fiebre ha bajado —murmuré mientras encendía el pitillo. Necesitaba rellenar el inmenso silencio en el que nos habíamos estancado.

—Es un tipo fuerte. Y Garret también. No lo conozco, pero tiene que tener los huevos enormes como para atravesar las calles en estas condiciones con una moto de mierda.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

—El que me preocupa es Seth. Va a despertar pronto y cuando lo haga no sé cómo va a estar. No sé si recordará qué coño pasó en su casa.

—Lo hará —aspiré el humo de mi cigarro —Y es mejor que lo haga. Es mejor deshacerse de los momentos traumáticos lo antes posible….de lo contrario se graban en la jodida cabeza….si los mantienes mucho tiempo dentro los hijos de puta no quieren irse. Son como okupas….—Bella se acercó imperceptiblemente a mí.

—Hablas como si hubieras sufrido algo muy fuerte —silencio. Otra calada.

—Soy un jodido bombero….se puede decir que en los años que llevo en el cuerpo he visto de todo. Tú eres poli….supongo que sabes de lo que hablo —suspiró.

—En realidad, no —expulsé el humo del tabaco con el ceño fruncido —Sólo llevo ocho meses en el cuerpo —abrí los ojos sorprendido —Sí, joder….puedo adivinar tu cara de sorpresa, ¿sabes? Mi primera salida fue con Harry —vaya….bonita manera de estrenarse en el mundo de la patrulla —Me relegaron a las oficinas, estuve meses redactando denuncias como una maldita loca. Estaba hasta los cojones….por el amor de Dios….¡fui la mejor en las pruebas de tiro! Soy novata, pero me considero una tía dura, responsable y que lleva el ser policía en la sangre…

—¿Por quién te viene la vocación? —pregunté queriendo aprovechar este arranque de sinceridad entre nosotros dos.

—Por mi padre….Charlie. Él es el jefe de policía de Forks. ¿Y a ti? ¿Tu vocación de bombero viene de tu padre también? —le di una última calada al cigarro y lo apagué en el cenicero con más ganas de las necesarias.

—No…Nunca conocí a mi padre—entre las sombras vi la cara de asombro de Bella —Mi madre, Elizabeth, se quedó embarazada de mí muy joven…Mi padre, aunque yo no considero a ese desconocido como tal, abandonó a mi madre en cuanto se enteró de la noticia —sentí que una rabia casi olvidada me recorría las venas de parte a parte de mi cuerpo —Espero que, esté donde esté, se haya llevado un buen mordisco en la polla—sentí que Bella sonreía débilmente.

—Sentimientos vengativos a tope, ¿uh?

—Y que lo digas —de nuevo silencio. Algo me decía que Bella me iba a hacer la pregunta del millón.

—¿Por qué fue tu madre la que hizo que acabaras siendo bombero? —bingo. Y luego era yo el predecible. Bendita mente la de esta criatura.

—Porque murió en un incendio —un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Bella; hacía segundos que lo había apagado cogí otro cigarro de mi paquete.

—Supongo que no es un buen momento para hablar sobre eso.

—Supones bien.

Silencio.

Sólo nuestras respiraciones.

La luz de emergencia y el resplandor de mi segundo cigarrillo las únicas luces que nos iluminaban.

—Tengo miedo —susurró —No por mi….tengo miedo de que mis padres no lo hayan superado…me aterra la idea de que ellos se hayan convertido en….eso.

No supe qué contestarla a eso.

De nuevo, me quedé sin palabras delante de ella…

·

·

·

Todos se estremecieron cuando oyeron un nuevo disparo.

La lucha estaba siendo encarnizada.

Carlisle lo sabía, había sido testigo de todo desde el paciente número uno de Forks, más que nada porque él había sido el que lo había diagnosticado como infectado del virus NS10 a uno de los vecinos de Forks. Spencer, un trabajador del aserradero de cuarenta y cinco años que no había pasado por su consulta desde hacía años se presentó dos días atrás en el consultorio.

En un principio los síntomas eran muy similares a los de una gripe común salvo que no era la época…y por el desvanecimiento que el hombre sufrió ante él minutos después.

Cinco minutos después entró en estado catatónico. Su pulso se ralentizó al máximo. Sus pupilas no reaccionaban a la luz aunque una membrana blanquecina empezó a cubrir su globo ocular….

Automáticamente puso en proceso el protocolo de actuación de enfermedades infecciosas altamente contagiosas. Sabía por las noticias del virus letal que estaba asolando oriente medio, lo que no sabía era que iba a llegar con tanta rapidez a un pueblo de apenas tres mil habitantes perdido en la península de Olimpia y rodeado de bosque. ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

Dos días.

Sólo habían bastado dos días para que la calma y tranquilidad que siempre reinaban en Forks se fueran al traste por ese virus del demonio. Esa peste se extendió por el pueblo como la pólvora mermando la población con rapidez y saña.

Pero estaban luchando contra ellos.

Era duro. Difícil. Sangriento.

Habían pedido ayuda a las autoridades desde el primer momento, pero al parecer se habían quedado por el camino; las últimas noticias que habían llegado por radio, menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, los avisaban de la batalla campal que estaban viviendo los dispositivos del ejército en localidades vecinas.

Se podía decir que Port Angeles había dejado de existir. Port Angeles se había convertido en una marabunta de cuerpos infectados por los cuatro costados. Ningún ser vivo. Nadie que recibiera la señal de radio. Nada.

No recibirían ayuda, al menos por el momento. Estaban aislados, muriéndose poco a poco en la miseria más absoluta.

La gente seguía infectándose.

Así que se activó un plan de emergencia diseñado por el alcalde, Aro Vulturi y por el jefe de policía, Charlie Swan. La idea era simple aunque altamente efectiva. Y una locura, además.

Contraataque.

La idea era crear una barricada y, poco a poco, contener a los infectados. Eliminarlos. Acabar con aquellos vecinos, conocidos y amigos de toda la vida que habían tenido la mala suerte de contagiarse con ese maldito virus. Un tiro en la cabeza y a por otro. Y otro. Y otro.

Las reglas establecidas por el comité de la alcandía también eran simples. Atacado por un infectado igual a bala en la cabeza. Sin remordimientos. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin alma. Los cuerpos sin vida de los que habían sido sus amigos se amontonaban de manera horrible en una zanja cercada a unas decenas de metros de su consulta. Esos cuerpos esperaban su turno para ser incinerados, despojados de un último adiós indigno de un ser humano. Enterrados como animales en medio del bosque para evitar infecciones.

No estaba en su naturaleza ser egoísta, pero en esos momentos Carlisle se alegraba de ser indispensable en la consulta. Dudaba mucho si él sería capaz de disparar contra alguno de sus amigos.

No.

No podría.

¿En esto se había convertido la vida?

Un día recetaba paracetamol y vitaminas en su tranquila consulta. Al día siguiente recibía pacientes con mascarilla, dobles guantes…y una pistola en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Se la había dado Charlie, su amigo de toda la vida. Le había dicho que la usara sin pensárselo dos veces si se encontraba ante un caso de extrema gravedad.

Gracias a los cielos no había tenido que abrir ese cajón. Al menos de momento.

Esme, su mujer, ataviada con las mismas protecciones que él, se encargaba de controlar el acceso a la consulta. Cada vez que la puerta se abría eran malas noticias. Si al menos estuvieran en un hospital, si al menos tuvieran la ayuda de alguien especializado….En esos momentos, con el ruido de las pistolas y las escopetas resonando de fondo, con esos hombres y mujeres voluntarios luchando por el bienestar del pueblo, luchando por sus familias, por sus hijos….se sintió pequeño. Muy pequeño…

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la puerta de su consulta se abrió.

Otro muerto.

Y no era un fallecido cualquiera.

A pesar de que una mascarilla tapaba parte de su hermoso rostro, Carlisle adivinó lágrimas en los ojos de su mujer. Arrastraba una vieja camilla, sucia y carente de los mínimos principios básicos de la higiene. La sábana que cubría al cadáver había sido hacía no mucho tiempo blanca, aunque ahora tenía parches marrones de sangre reseca. ¿Cuántos cadáveres había tapado esta sábana? No lo podía saber….

Tardó menos de dos segundos en llegar hasta su mujer.

—¿Quién es? —Esme negó. Las lágrimas la impedían hablar —Cariño….

Era alguien cercano. Demasiado. Por esa misma puerta habían pasado decenas de cuerpos y su mujer no había llorado con ninguno. Salvo con este. Con temor pero con decisión, alargó la mano para retirar la sábana que cubría la cara del cadáver….pero un sollozo amargo y doloroso se lo impidió.

En esa misma puerta apareció Renee Swan, la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos. La compañera de secundaria de Esme, esa con la que hacían barbacoas los domingos.

Su pelo rubio estaba mojado por el sudor del trabajo sucio y agotador y su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas. Sostenía en sus manos un rifle que aparentaba ser más grande y pesado que ella. A pesar de su llanto no se separaba de él.

—Carlisle —sollozó —Oh, Dios mío….Carlisle….

Todo encajó.

Con un rápido movimiento retiró la sábana sucia para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Charlie Swan. Su amigo. Reprimió un gemido ahogado en su boca por la impresión que la imagen que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo. Lo habían disparado en la cabeza signo inconfundible de que había sido alcanzado por los dientes de un infectado.

No quería ver cómo había sido.

No quería ver nada más.

Tapó la cara destrozada, casi irreconocible de su amigo por el impacto de bala. Abrazó a su mujer rápidamente antes de ir hasta Renee. No sabía cómo con solarla. De hecho, estaba seguro de que eso no sería posible. En tiempos difíciles como estos, el ser querido más cercano se volvía indispensable. Necesario para sobrevivir, necesario para aferrarse a ese rastro casi invisible de humanidad que les quedaba.

De dos zancadas alcanzó a Renee aguantándose su propio dolor.

No la dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazarla mientras ella se sacudía violentamente por las acometidas de su llanto. Dejó que descargara su rabia, su impotencia y su dolor mediante las lágrimas.

Ella gritó.

Se agarró con fuerza a su brazo y gritó con dolor ante la atenta mirada de Esme.

—Calma…cálmate, Renee….—susurró suavemente.

—¡No! —sollozó —¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Mira, Carlisle! ¡Mira! —chilló señalando la camilla —Te he traído a mi marido muerto. Yo vi cómo lo atacaban….¡yo estuve presente! —Carlisle se mordió el labio para evitar flaquear delante de ella —¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Carlisle? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin Charlie? ¿Y Bella? Si puedo hablar con ella…¿cómo le diré que yo misma tuve que matar a su padre?...

* * *

_Ante todo, siento muchísimo el retraso de este capítulo. Tuve algunos problemas de salud que me impidieron continuar con el capítulo y cumplir con el día de actualización establecido. Mil perdones!_

_Ahora sí, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis sobre la situación que están viviendo en Forks?_

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros mensajes_

**_MineMichelle, Pekis Lautner, Etzelita, NekoCullenPattinson, Ivis Cullen, Bellaen3D2, Stewpattz, Tatahasi, Tefyta Cullen, Petit Chiharu. Nessi swan, Miss jessygirls, Yeya Cullen, Danielemosquera, NBellaCullen, Luzdeluna2012, ALEXANDRACAST, Nella Cullen, Bella maru, Aryam, CamilleJBCO, Zafiroamapola20, Jachu Cullen, Lil, Karymoreno, LunaS Purple, Maff lOvE iN pInK, Amy Swan, Kimjim, Campanita Cazr, EriM, Alkem Corrales, Denissevel, Estelaa, EmilyLuchia, Lory24, Manligrez, Laura Katherine, Despatz, Ettena, Ashleyswan, Maro75, Ana Masen Snape, Eve Runner, LauCullenBlackSwan, Karmen eb, Angie palomo, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, BereCullen Swan, Carol, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Karina Masen, Kriss21, Burn baby Burn, A cullen swan, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Grtechen CullenM, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Celina vulturi, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, EmilyLuchia, Edward4750, Nevy Masen19, DevWaylandCullen, Gatita sweet, Laura twilighter 8, Robsten pattinson, Maria Cullen, Nia Masen, Inay Masen Cullen, Analiaapocaliptica 2012 y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_El capítulo es un poco más corto, pero era necesario dejarlo en ese punto…Se avecinan algunos capítulos más "tranquilos", pero más reveladores. Al fin sabemos cómo están las cosas en Forks….aparecieron los Cullen! Muy pronto volveremos a saber de ellos ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia. En Facebook hay grupo del fic, si os queréis pasar por allí en mi perfil está el link de mi FB. Dicho esto, nos leemos dentro de unos días. Un besote a todos!_


	17. Capítulo 16 Correo Aéreo

CAPÍTULO 17 CORREO AÉREO

La intensa pero corta charla que tuvimos Bella y yo durante nuestra vigilia hizo que nos quedáramos mudos.

Ambos habíamos tocado temas demasiado espinosos y dolorosos para el momento y lugar en el que estábamos. Ella había hecho referencia a su familia, a sus miedos y a sus inseguridades como profesional; yo había hecho referencia a mi madre, a esa mujer que en su momento no valoré como se merecía y que perdí prematuramente.

Los remordimientos de conciencia volvieron a mi mente con más fuerza que nunca recordando una y otra vez momentos difíciles de mi adolescencia más primaria. Deseaba que uno de esos infectados hediondos de mierda le mordiera la polla a ese ser que me engendró y que jamás conocí…quizás yo mismo me merecía un mordisco de las mismas características por ser en su momento un niñato y un cabrón.

Así que el resto de la guardia la pasamos en silencio. Gastamos las largas horas de la noche con vueltas de reconocimiento rutinarias a lo largo y ancho de la estación mientras mis pulmones aspiraban desquiciados el humo de los cigarros que fumaba compulsivamente intercalados con momentos de descanso tenso en los sillones de la sala.

Cada uno miraba hacia un lado.

Cada uno sumergido en sus miedos, recuerdos y pensamientos más oscuros mientras a lo lejos se oía el traqueteo de un arma de fuego de largo alcance.

Entendía a Bella perfectamente.

Estaba en una gran ciudad, separada de sus padres por miles de kilómetros, incomunicada completamente, sin poder saber nada de ellos…La incertidumbre era un sentimiento cruel y sin descanso a la espera de noticias. Buenas o malas, pero el hecho era saber, conocer qué estaba pasando. En esos momentos me sentía como un jodido egoísta al saber que ni mi madre ni ningún familiar mío vería nada de esto. Ella estaba en un lugar mejor, libre de todos los males que los demás mortales estábamos sufriendo en estos momentos.

Prefería que estuviera donde estaba a que viviera todo esto.

Despuntaba el alba por las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana cuando Black y Mike entraron en la sala.

Curiosa pareja como pocas.

Los dos hombres nos sustituyeron para que pudiéramos descansar un poco. Sin apenas abrir la boca atravesamos el pasillo para ir hasta la habitación. Allí, los heridos dormían aparentemente tranquilos junto con el resto del grupo. A pesar de que en esa habitación se mezclaban historias dolorosas la que más me sorprendió fue Alice; dormía junto al bebé que su amiga le había dejado en una emergencia extrema acunándolo y protegiéndolo entre sus brazos.

Las situaciones extremas podían sacar lo peor del ser humano, como ese hombre que se dedicaba a disparar de manera indiscriminada a las personas sanas, o como esos otros que se dedican al pillaje y a la tiranía aprovechando la debilidad que se olía en las calles. Pero también sacaba lo bueno; esa chica que apenas superaba la mayoría de edad había arriesgado su vida por la comida y el bienestar de un bebé que no era suyo….En silencio daba gracias a los cielos por estar rodeado de personas buenas…y, aunque lo había conocido esposado, en ellas incluía al jodido Black. Al menos de momento.

Retiré las sábanas y me senté en la cama. Bella y yo nos miramos de manera significativa.

Pero no dijimos nada.

Sí…jodida noche de mierda….

·

·

·

No supe con exactitud el tiempo que estuve durmiendo, pero me pareció extremadamente corto.

Obviamente, no me desperté por iniciativa propia. No me hubiera importado dormir como tres horas más. O diez.

Ruidos, voces y algunos sollozos incontrolados hicieron que abriera los ojos de manera precipitada y me levantara de la cama de un salto haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas durante un par de segundos. Jodido mareo. Intenté enfocar la vista lo más rápido posible para ver el foco del escándalo que se estaba viviendo en la habitación y, si diera a lugar, mandar a la mierda a quien me había despertado.

Oh, vale…mierda.

Seth se había despertado.

El chico estaba sentado en medio de la cama, agitado, sin camiseta y con el torso cubierto de sudor. Un ligero hilillo de sangre recorría su brazo hasta llegar a su mano; se había arrancado la vía que le suministraba el suero. Emmet trataba por todos los medios contenerlo para que no se hiciera más daño, aunque era una tarea difícil. El chico estaba nervioso, no parecía escuchar las palabras de aliento que Rosalie le dedicaba en un intento nulo por traerlo de nuevo al mundo de la plena conciencia.

—Vamos, chico…respira despacio. Cálmate, estamos contigo…estás a salvo…

—No…Ella…ella, sus dientes…¡sus dientes! —chilló. Ahora que yo estaba mucho más espabilado me acerqué hasta la cama de Seth. Sí, joder…el chico estaba despierto aunque en realidad parecía estar muy lejos de nosotros. No parecía escuchar las palabras de los aquí presentes.

—No estás en casa, Seth…—murmuró Emmet totalmente descorazonado —Estás conmigo, estás seguro…

El muchacho parpadeó rápidamente; como si de repente hubiera tomado conciencia del lugar y el momento en el que se encontraba, dejó de agitarse. Miró a su alrededor observando las caras de todos nosotros hasta llegar a su hermano. Aunque su pecho aún respiraba agitado se le notaba un tanto más relajado.

—¿Emmet? ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? —Emmet suspiró aliviado.

—Estamos en un parque de bomberos, en el distrito de Tribeca. Es un lugar seguro, aquí no tienes por qué preocuparte —Seth se miró el cuerpo como si estuviera comprobando qué demonios le había pasado. Y si seguía entero. Frunció el ceño cuando vio su sangre en el brazo.

—Fuiste a buscarme….Fuiste…a casa….Estás herido…—dijo señalando su cara.

—No te preocupes, no es nada…

Está bien, cojonudo….Momento emotivo en tres, dos, uno…Oh, mierda. Se me encogió el corazón cuando vi cómo ambos hermanos se abrazaban mezclando sollozos.

—Creo que aquí hay mucha gente. Un poco de privacidad no les vendrá mal…

Todos, menos mi jodido y enfermo amigo Jasper y el lisiado y cojo Garret, salimos de la habitación. No era un experto en psicología, ni mucho menos, pero me temía que este chico necesitaría terapia para superar la mierda que había vivido. Por desgracia, no teníamos ni un psicoanalista ni nada de eso salvo nuestras propias experiencias en superar momentos estresantes. Seguramente lo que Seth recibiría sería terapia de choque pura y dura. Zombies por todos lados, joder.

Casi en silencio todos fuimos hasta la cocina; no sé los demás, pero yo necesitaba un café para espabilarme, a poder ser de tamaño industrial y bien cargado. Cuando entramos en la cocina vimos a Alice sentada en una de las sillas dando un biberón de leche a Maddie. Alzó la cabeza cuando nos vio entrar a todos.

—¿Está todo bien? He…he oído gritos —Black asintió.

—El chavalillo se ha despertado, tenemos a uno más en el grupo…—se sentó a su lado. Alice se alejó un poco del preso; aunque lo hizo de manera casi imperceptible ese pequeño detalle no escapó para mis ojos. Ni para los de Black. El tipo sonrió dedicando a la joven una de esas sonrisas deformadas —No temas, pequeña…Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, no muerdo. Eso se lo dejo a los de fuera —Alice parpadeó…y parpadeó con sus enormes ojos azules….Luego sonrió.

—Oh…lo siento. Me cuesta un poco confiar en la gente….

Mientras el bebé terminaba su primera comida del día ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación más o menos entretenida. Félix ayudaba algo ojeroso a Mike a preparar unos cafés. Quil estaba atendiendo la radio. Bella y yo nos miramos.

—Dijiste que hoy haríamos lo que yo quisiera —por el amor de Dios. Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello me crujió como un verdadero hijo de puta por las palabras de Bella; bieeeeeeen…escuchar esas palabras de sus labios bien valía una jodida tortícolis. Me apoyé en la mesa con el codo e intenté ponerme interesante a pesar de estar hecho polvo; no estaría en uno de mis mejores días, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

—¿Y qué…qué quieres hacer?

—Pues necesito un plano de la ciudad, otro de la estación y revisar los coches del garaje. Eso para empezar —patada en el culo, colega. Y luego dicen que somos los hombres los que jugamos con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Me rasqué la cabeza revolviendo aún más mi desordenado pelo.

—Ah….bien….Pues vale —me enganché a la taza de café que me ofreció Félix más que nada para tener algo con lo que entretener mis manos —¿Para qué quieres un plano de la ciudad?

—Para marcar rutas de acceso. Si por alguna razón se nos acaban los víveres antes de que alguien se digne a hacernos caso tendremos que salir a por comida —se hizo el silencio. Todos la miramos.

—Se me ponen los pelos como escarpias simplemente al imaginármelo —murmuró Black.

—Chicos, seamos racionales y lógicos…Antes o después necesitaremos comida, combustible, medicinas…—hizo una pausa para beber de su taza —Tenemos que sobrevivir…al menos hagámoslo con dignidad.

—Estoy…estoy segura de que aún queda mucha más gente viva en la ciudad —Alice dejó el biberón sobre la mesa y colocó a la pequeña para sacarla en aire dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Quedaba alguien en el edificio donde vivías? —la chica negó.

—No…al menos no oí nada —limpió la boquita de Maddie y le quitó el babero. Tenía que reconocer que se manejaba muy bien con el bebé; lo hacía todo de forma casi automática, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo bastante a menudo. Sin duda su amiga había dejado a su hija en buenas manos.

—Bah, seguro que en mi barrio sí que queda gente…—dijo Black —Los del Bronx podemos con todo. Somos duros como rocas.

—Pues más vale mantener a la gente de tu barrio lejos —espetó Bella —Este es uno de los pocos lugares que se puede calificar como completamente seguro, al menos de momento. Tenemos que cuidar de este sitio como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

—Nena…es que en realidad nos va la vida en ello...—otra mirada caída por su parte. Oh, Dios…Si volvía a mirarme así la íbamos a liar parda….

Hasta que Rose entró en la cocina.

Casi sin decir nada se acercó a los refrigeradores. Sacó un par de botellas de agua y algo de comida fría.

—¿Cómo está Seth? —pregunté.

—Un poco mejor. Físicamente está recuperado casi por completo, los signos de deshidratación han desaparecido gracias al suero—murmuró —Aunque, no sé….creo que va a tener una buena ración de pesadillas durante un buen tiempo —¿y quién no?, pensé. Puso la comida en un plato —Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada con eso…tendrá que superarlo poco a poco…Voy a llevarlos un poco de comida.

La salida de escena de Rosalie fue el punto de inflexión; todos nos levantamos para empezar nuestras tareas…aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué coño quería hacer Bella. Miedo me daban sus ideas.

Evidentemente, la seguí como un gilipollas escaleras abajo.

Joder, en serio…no me importaba nada perseguir a esta poli por todo el jodido parque de bomberos, pero lo de las escaleras debía ser el karma o algo parecido. En apenas tres días había subido y bajado las escaleras más veces que en toda mi puñetera vida. Y encima tenía que dar las gracias porque sólo teníamos dos pisos. Lo dicho, entre la dieta obligada que seguramente íbamos a hacer y el esfuerzo físico al que me tenía sometido esta mujer iba a acabar con más músculos que Swarzenegger en su mejor época.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Lo que te dije ayer. Principalmente quiero dejar preparado un vehículo por si acaso —la poli se soltó el pelo, agitó la melena y se la volvió a recoger de nuevo sujetando los mechones que sensualmente se habían escapado de su coleta. Movimiento Pantene provocativo, mierda….Céntrate, cabrón.

—Pues lo que ves es lo que hay —señalé el garaje —Tenemos un vehículo todo terreno de intervención rápida, ya sabes…es la hostia….pero los chicos lo debieron usar en una de las últimas salidas —suspiré. A saber dónde habían acabado los chicos que faltaban…—Nos quedan dos camiones, uno de ellos con escalera y….

—Y salir a la calle con uno de estos trastos sería poco menos que la crónica de una muerte anunciada—Bella y yo nos giramos para mirar a Black —Son grandes, poco manejables y hacen un ruido espantoso. Además, gastan más combustible que la vida —puse los brazos en jarra.

—¿Y qué propones? Mira, no me gusta la idea, pero Bella tiene razón. Necesitamos un vehículo, en caso de que se nos acaben las provisiones deberemos salir —Black rodó los ojos.

—¿Y podrás hacerlo con eso? Dime, ¿cómo están las calles? ¿Están despejadas? ¿En buenas condiciones? —negué lentamente —No podremos manejar este cacharro por las calles.

—Pero no tenemos otra cosa. Sólo queda mi coche y mira cómo está. Otro golpe más y morirá definitivamente —los tres miramos el Volvo semi desguazado de Bella. Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, el coche daba pena…sin lunas, lleno de arañazos y con la dignidad perdida gracias a una rueda pinchada. ¿Cuándo la rueda había pasado a mejor vida?

—Ahí fuera hay una camioneta naranja. Me da la sensación que es el único vehículo que queda en pie en esta calle…Cada vez que hemos abierto la puerta la he visto —alcé una ceja.

—Roja, Black…la camioneta es roja. Y es mía —el tipo puso cara de pocker.

—No me jodas, tío. ¿En serio? ¿Roja? ¿Y eso en qué década fue? —Bella agachó la cabeza y tosió para disimular una carcajada. ¿En serio se estaban riendo de mi camioneta?

—Oh, venga….reíros de mi puta camioneta. Pero la jodida es dura como una roca…y el motor sólo ruge los cinco primeros segundos. Bueno…o diez.

—Puedo hacer algunos arreglos y mejorar su motor. Adaptarla un poquito—ahora sí. Bella dejó de reírse y miró a Black que estaba completamente serio. Al parecer el jodido preso había dicho algo que había captado su atención.

—¿Adaptarla?

—Sí…aparte de ser un delincuente consumado soy mecánico —dijo con ironía —Y de los buenos. Puedo tunearla un poquito y hacer de ese cacharro un coche completamente seguro —negué con la cabeza.

—¿He oído tunear? ¿Quieres tunear mi camioneta Chevy? ¿De verdad? A mí no me jodas, preso de mierda.

Se hizo el silencio.

Black me miró fijamente.

Estrechó los ojos….ahí vamos, Edward….despídete de algún diente…

El cabrón finalmente sonrió. Su boca torcida y cicatrizada me dejó ver la totalidad de sus dientes blancos.

—Tranquilo, apagafuegos….No esperes ver tu camioneta con un spoiler trasero y llantas de aluminio…Disponemos de herramientas, ¿cierto? —asentí aún un poco confundido —Pues voy a hacer de ese trasto un puto monstruo indestructible.

—En parte ya lo es…—murmuró Bella —Lleva más de cuatro décadas en pie y aun así está sobreviviendo a un apocalipsis zombie. Ese coche es la hostia —no sé si lo dijo con esa intención, pero yo me lo tomé como un enorme halago.

—¿Podemos ayudar el algo? —los tres miramos hacia arriba. Ahí estaba la gran mayoría del grupo. Bella asintió.

—En realidad, sí. Creo que ya va siendo hora de imponer un poco de orden aquí.

Pues eso. La nena mandaba.

Cinco minutos después todos, incluyendo a Emmet, Seth y Alice con el bebé, nos reunimos en el garaje. No sé cómo demonios había acabado en esa posición pero me encontraba al lado de Bella liderando la fiesta. No sabía si sentirme cómodo ante esto o no; mis dotes de liderazgo se quedaron tiempo atrás, más o menos en la época de secundaria más salvaje.

—Creo —la poli carraspeó —Creo que sois conscientes de que debemos de empezar a organizarnos aquí dentro poco a poco. La ayuda que esperamos no llega, no tenemos noticias de los puntos seguros…aquí no aparece nadie…así que tenemos que empezar a movilizarnos nosotros —todos asintieron aceptando el punto —Lo primero, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó a Seth —No es necesario que estés aquí si te sientes mal. Puedes subir y descansar….

—No. No…quiero estar aquí con vosotros. No quiero estar de nuevo aislado —miró al suelo —Lo de antes fue…una pesadilla. Sólo eso —Emmet pasó una mano por su hombro —No sé…quizás pueda ayudar en algo…Estoy bien, de verdad…—oh, sí…el chico a sus catorce años tenía una corpulencia bastante considerable aunque después de lo que había vivido en su casa, con una camiseta de bombero de talla súper grande y con esas ojeras parecía el niño que en realidad era….Sin duda estaba cumpliendo la norma de "estoy tranquilo, estoy bien…", estaba seguro de que más adelante necesitaría hablar con alguien, desahogarse y soltar toda la mierda…

—De acuerdo, como prefieras —luego miró a Rosalie —¿Los otros dos cómo siguen?

—Mejor. De hecho a Garret prácticamente lo he tenido que obligar a que permaneciera tumbado. Quería bajar y participar en esta reunión…pero es mejor que no se mueva de momento. Jasper también está mejor. La fiebre está remitiendo y la herida apenas le supura. Ahora sólo tiene que descansar y reponerse. Los antibióticos eran muy fuertes, lo han dejado KO.

—Por fin buenas noticias, joder —murmuré.

—Bien, chicos…ante todo tenemos que tener claro que somos un grupo. Tenemos que intentar trabajar a la par, estar compenetrados —todos escuchaban atentamente —Todos debemos ayudar en la medida de lo posible para que esto no se convierta en un jodido caos. Aquí hay mucho por hacer…para empezar, rotaremos con las guardias nocturnas para que todos podamos descansar en condiciones. Cada noche una pareja diferente se encargará en velar por la seguridad del resto del grupo.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Emmet.

—Simplemente estar despierto y alerta. Revisar las salidas y estar pendiente de cualquier ruido sospechoso. Echar un vistazo a la radio de vez en cuando.

—Yo puedo ocuparme de eso. Soy el que está más familiarizado con el equipo —dijo Quil.

—Y yo si queréis puedo seguir a cargo de la cocina —se ofreció Mike —Creo que no se me da mal —Bella asintió.

—Perfecto, muy bien….Rosalie evidentemente seguirá al mando de la enfermería. Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos de medicinas? —la rubia frunció el ceño.

—No me importaría tener algún antibiótico más en el armario. Y, bueno…ehmmm…algún que otro medicamento infantil, sólo por si acaso.

Tomé nota mental de eso.

—Puedo echar una mano en el mantenimiento del lugar —dijo Felix.

—Yo me dedicaré a la mecánica, amigo, pero si necesitas mi ayuda sólo dímelo —punto para Black.

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó Seth señalándonos a Bella y a mí. Buena pregunta, muchachote.

—Nosotros coordinaremos todo —giré la cabeza para mirar a Bella.

—¿Ein? ¿Cómo?

—Que tú y yo nos haremos cargo de pensar y diseñar diferentes rutas para cualquier tipo de inconveniente —se acercó a mí un poquito más —Me gusta tu manera de razonar y salir de las situaciones más difíciles aunque a veces te comportes como un gilipollas —touché —Te recuerdo que tienes que crear un plan de evacuación en el que se incluyen unos miles de muertos vivientes y un francotirador loco.

—Eres única levantando ánimos, tía —dije con ironía.

—Perfecto —dijo alzando la voz para que la oyeran todos. Puso una sonrisa en su boca que no me gustó nada—Ahora…eh…tenemos que abrir la puerta un momentito —sí, joder…siendo sutil también era única. Como era de esperar, todos se pusieron nerviosos, hablando y murmurando a la vez —Chicos….¡chicos! Tenemos que coger un coche de ahí fuera y acondicionarlo para que sea seguro. Será sólo un momento…y no pasará nada….—me miró y suspiró —No pasará nada, ¿Verdad?

Esta mujer siempre me hacía las mejores preguntas…

·

·

·

El noventa por ciento de los puntos seguros del país dejaron de existir por completo hacía ya veinticuatro horas, más o menos.

Una sola persona portadora del virus en cada grupo de refugiados bastó para que el punto seguro situado a las afueras de Manhattan quedara eliminado de la faz de la tierra. Nulos controles sanitarios, la prisa por escapar de la muerte y del dolor, y las ganas por dejar atrás todo aquello que mortificaba los ojos y la mente…todo fue un despropósito que provocó que miles de personas murieran prácticamente a la vez creando un cementerio andante de proporciones gigantescas.

Esos campamentos preparados con eficacia y rapidez, pero sin la seguridad que la situación requería, quedaron reducidos prácticamente a la nada cuando la plaga se extendió por los hospitales de campaña allí dispuestos. Los infectados tosían, ardían en fiebre, lloraban y se ahogaban. Luego morían para renacer de forma antinatural y siniestra minutos después mientras los sanos luchaban presos del horror por huir de allí con el inconveniente de ser contenidos para evitar que el virus se propagase aún más.

Jodida ironía.

Los militares encargados no pudieron contener por mucho tiempo la horda de sanos e infectados entremezclados que clamaban por salir de allí. Mordiscos, gritos, arañazos y todo se quedó reducido a la nada. De nada sirvieron las armas de precisión ni las granadas lanzadas como última y desesperada opción intentando salvar lo poco que quedaba.

No había quedado nadie vivo en esa zona para que pudiera contar lo que quedaba, aunque James estaba teniendo el dudoso honor de ser uno de los pocos humanos que podía ser testigo de la crueldad expuesta a su máxima potencia.

Él era piloto de la instalación militar Fort Detrick, centro del programa de armas biológicas de Estados Unidos. Desde que se conoció el paciente cero en Siria habían dispuesto los protocolos y las investigaciones de manera paralela al Centro de prevención de enfermedades contagiosas de Atlanta.

La situación se les había escapado de las manos por completo.

Por ahora, lo habían mandado hasta allí para hacer un reconocimiento de la ciudad….y todo era completamente apocalíptico y desolador. Querían saber qué tanto por ciento de la población había sobrevivido. ¿Merecía la pena enviar a las fuerzas armadas para rescatar a los supervivientes? ¿Cuántos podían ser? ¿Cómo estaban las calles? Y la mejor pregunta de todas, ¿cuál era la mejor manera de eliminar a los infectados? James no conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas, lo que sí sabía es que eran muy pocas las señales de vida que había vislumbrado. Resquicios de algún incendio se hacía ver a lo lejos, el humo negro levantándose hacia el cielo azul. Y no era de extrañar que la gente, si quedaba, estuviera escondida.

Los infectados se movían en masa expectantes ante cualquier ruido.

Eran como perros de presa esperando el momento adecuado para poder atacar. La visión de un humano comiendo a otro humano era completamente vomitiva. ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cómo pudieron acabar así las pruebas? Se suponía que todo esto lo habían hecho para mejorar la calidad de vida….Lo que sus ojos habían visto era el ser humano denigrado hasta convertirlo bien en una máquina depredadora bien en presa comestible.

Los de ahí abajo estaban nerviosos.

Sin duda, el ruido atronador de las hélices del helicóptero que manejaba los estaba volviendo completamente locos. Estaba sobrevolando la ciudad lo más bajo posible que la seguridad del aparato le permitía; aun así podía ver cómo esos humanoides alzaban los brazos desesperados por intentar agarrarlo. Por intentar llevarse un trozo de carne fresca a la boca.

Malditos infelices en lo que se habían convertido.

La zona del distrito financiero era un auténtico despropósito; el lugar parecía completamente desierto, aunque miles de cristales reventados por los disparos y los altercados salpicaban las aceras y las calles.

James tragó en seco comprendiendo el alcance y la magnitud de la catástrofe mundial a la que se estaban enfrentando. Esto era el resultado de la autodestrucción pura y dura del mundo en el que vivían.

Cambió de rumbo para reconocer la zona de Tribeca, aunque el espectáculo era igual de desolador. Gracias a que los edificios eran un poco más bajos se permitió el lujo de descender un tanto más el helicóptero. Sí…lo mismo. Bolsas, maletas y ropa de todo tipo esparcidas por la rapidez de la huida y el miedo. Coches desplazados o arrastrados en la mitad de la calzada. Cristales por todos lados, muertos…Oh, Señor…por esa zona se podía ver con perfecta y horripilante crueldad los cuerpos semi descompuestos de los cadáveres que el rescate militar había dejado tras de sí en su infructuoso intento por salvar a los sanos.

El calor haría que aquello se convirtiera en otro foco de infecciones.

¿Por qué en unos días todo se había complicado de tal manera? Las cosas no debían de haber salido así…

James frunció el ceño cuando comprobó que un gran número de infectados se reunía en los alrededores de lo que parecía ser una estación de bomberos. Si esa zona despertaba el interés inusitado de esas otrora personas sólo quería decir una cosa. Ahí había humanos. Humanos de verdad, personas de corazón palpitante…El parque era bastante amplio, lo que podía indicar que un buen número de refugiados se podía albergar en su interior.

Sin duda esto era una muy buena noticia, tenía que informar cuanto antes sobre esto.

Se ajustó el micrófono de sus auriculares.

—Águila azul para Base dos, posible refugio de supervivientes…—estática —Repito, Águila azul para Base dos, posibles supervivientes….

—Recibido, Águila azul —más estática —Infórmenos sobre sus coordenadas, cambio.

—Estoy en….

James no pudo acabar la frase.

Una ráfaga de disparos se cebaron con él en el momento en que volaba más raso. La mayoría de los proyectiles atravesaron el casco del helicóptero desestabilizando completamente el vuelo. James intentó salvar la situación, pero volvieron a dispararle, esta vez con más atino. Los proyectiles esta vez impactaron sobre las hélices traseras haciendo que el aparato empezara a dar vueltas sin control.

—¿Águila azul?

—¡Me…me están disparando….! ¡Base dos….me estás disparando! —gritó intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los motores agonizantes.

—¡Coordenadas, dinos las coordenadas!

Pero James ya no dijo nada.

Perdió por completo el control de su helicóptero mientras este daba vueltas, acercándose irremediablemente hacia el suelo.

El francotirador sonrió desde las alturas cuando oyó el impacto del accidente….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis que le ha pasado a James? ¿Creéis que podrán salir a por la camioneta de Edward?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_MineMichella, Nathy Cullen Black, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, MonZe Pedroza, Tefyta Cullen, LauCullenBlackSwan, Nella Cullen, Guest, Manligrez, Petit Chiharu, Luzdeluna2012, Denissevel, Esteph PV17, Gretchen CullenMasen, Laura Katherine, Stewpattz, Angie palomo, LunaS Purple, Andremr, Zafiroamapola20, Lory24, EriM, NekoCullenPattinson, Despatz, Miss jessygirls, Bellaen3D2, Huezito cullen, YessBarrios, Luciajanet, Ettena, Lokaxtv, CamilleJBCO, Orisweetcullen, Monikcullen009, Mareenma, Soles, Pekis Lautner, Eve Runner, Ashleyswan, Lil, Melyna Ortiz, Freekeegirl2, Guest, Darky1995, Nevy Masen19, Bella maru, Helenagonzales26 athos, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Nia Masen, Darlyn, Jachu Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Amy Swan, Laura twilighter 8, JaZzDward, Kriss21, Vampire Girl in Forks, Kimjim y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por estos más de mil comentarios, jamás pensé que una historia de este género pudiera gustar a tanta gente. Gracias! Nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos!_


	18. Capítulo 17 No hay mal que por bien no v

CAPÍTULO 17 NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA

Todos me miraron a mí con detenimiento, esperando mi respuesta tras la pregunta del millón de Bella. ¿Es que me habían visto cara de agorero o qué?

¿Qué les podía decir a todas estas personas cuando yo mismo no tenía ni puta idea de nada? Black tenía razón; salir a la calle con alguno de esos camiones era sin duda un despropósito. Lo miráramos por donde lo mirásemos todo era inconvenientes…Un gasto enorme de preciado combustible completamente necesario, desproporcionadas dimensiones y poca movilidad. Esa era la lista de cosas que no nos podíamos permitir así como así.

Así que, visto lo visto, mi camioneta se había convertido en lo más de lo más del mercado. Me daban ganas de sacarles el dedo medio a mis compañeros aquí presentes por haberse estado riendo de mi trasto durante años.

Volviendo al dilema inicial…Necesitábamos abrir la puerta, otra vez, y meter la camioneta en el garaje lo antes posible. Eso era un hecho indiscutible que iba a ocurrir en pocos minutos. Evidentemente, el grupo estaba asustado. No era para menos…yo mismo lo estaba…pero era algo que teníamos que hacer sí o sí.

De modo que no iba a ser yo el que hundiera aún más la moral de esta gente.

—Claro —intenté sonreír —No tardaremos mucho…además, me he dado cuenta de que trabajo mucho mejor bajo presión —puse mi sonrisa Profident en marcha y miré a los hombres —Salir, abrir, arrancar. ¡Y listo! ¿Algún voluntario que me eche una mano? —de repente se hizo un silencio atroz. A esta escena sólo le faltaba el sonido de un grillo como música de fondo y un par de rueda mundos al más puro estilo de película del oeste. Cabrones…

—Puedo ayudarte yo —dijo Bella dispuesta, como siempre.

—No tía…ni hablar. Tú eres la cabeza pensante de todo este lío…y la que sabe manejar una pistola en condiciones —negué mirándola a los ojos —Eres muy valiosa como para arriesgar otra vez tu vida —Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Nena…haz otra vez eso…

—Yo te ayudaré —se ofreció Félix. No sin esfuerzo desvié los ojos de la mirada de Bella y asentí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Desde que vino esa horda de infectados las calles están más que revueltas, hay muchísimos infectados alrededor —noté que Seth se encogía sobre sí mismo completamente incómodo con la conversación. Dos segundos después si cómo Emmet lo obligaba a subir a la planta de arriba alejándolo así de la conflictiva conversación.

—Podemos usar la misma táctica que cuando salisteis a ayudar a Alice y a Garret.

—Guay —dije con cero entusiasmo —Usarnos como cebo por enésima vez…Me parece que estamos empezando a tener complejo de menú del día — murmuré — ¿Tú cómo lo ves? —le pregunté a Bella.

—No es algo agradable para ninguno de nosotros…aunque ayer no salió mal. Si de momento no hay otra opción menor…—se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces lo haremos así —dijo Félix — ¿Quién de vosotros disparará para captar la atención de los infectados?

Miradas furtivas. Silencio de nuevo.

Silencio….silencio….más silencio…

Esta vez el silencio no estaba provocado por la poca disponibilidad de la gente para cooperar en una misión cuasi suicida. No. Nuestros ceños se fruncieron casi a la vez cuando todos nos miramos entre sí.

Ahí fuera había algo.

— ¿Vosotros también escucháis eso? —preguntó Alice —El ruido viene de arriba.

—Sí…—Bella miró hacia arriba como si el techo del garaje le permitiera ver el exterior —Es como…como…

—Es un helicóptero —susurré cuando escuché mejor el ruido. Era inconfundible — ¡Es un jodido helicóptero! —sonreí hasta que me dolieron los mofletes — ¿Sabéis qué significa esto?

Salvación, joder.

Sí….eso es...Los gestos de los presentes cambiaron pintando sus caras de esperanzas renovadas y tímidas sonrisas de emoción contenida debido a esta nueva e inesperada situación.

Esto era malditamente bueno. Muy bueno.

Sin perder el tiempo en nada más todos corrimos hacia el famoso y célebre piso superior; algunos no pararon ahí, siguieron subiendo las escaleras de emergencia para ir directamente a la azotea. Otros, los más ansiosos entre los que me encontraba yo, fuimos hasta el ventanal de la sala conformándonos con una visión de la situación muchísimo más modesta.

A unos trescientos metros se podía ver a la perfección un aparato militar sobrevolando la zona en círculos, justo como si estuviera buscando algo. Y ese algo podríamos ser nosotros, podría estar buscando supervivientes. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que este día llegara. No nos podía dejar aquí abandonados a nuestra suerte, debía de haber algún sitio seguro en alguna maldita parte de ese país. Sí...antes o después estaríamos seguros…

Podríamos salvarnos.

Nos vería. Ese piloto nos vería de una manera u otra.

—Sí….sí, ¡joder! Un helicóptero militar…un precioso helicóptero… ¡viene a por nosotros! —gritó un entusiasmado Mike.

— ¡Vayamos arriba! —dije emocionado a más no poder y olvidando la excursión que teníamos planeada para ir en busca de mi camioneta. Ahora mi corazón palpitaba como un loco a mil por hora, pero no por miedo…era esperanza lo que sentía — ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Hagamos que nos vea!

Apenas nos dio tiempo a girarnos para abandonar la sala.

Una ráfaga ultra violenta de disparos resonaron en la calle espantando hasta a las ratas que buscaban carroña que comer cerca de las alcantarillas; la primera reacción por nuestra parte fue agacharnos para escapar de esa mira telescópica y taparnos la cabeza para intentar ponernos a salvo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras oía el martilleo metálico.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ahora no.

La pequeña Maddie comenzó a llorar con fuerza por culpa de la violenta intervención. No la culpaba por nada; tenía que reconocer que a mí mismo me estaban dando ganas de hacerlo. De hecho, habría sollozado como un bebé de no ser por la vergüenza que eso me provocaría.

De todos modos esta vez las balas no iban dirigidas a nosotros. Tampoco a ninguno de los apartamentos hechos refugios para albergar a nuestros silenciosos y dispersos vecinos supervivientes.

Todos contuvimos el aliento cuando la necesidad de saber qué estaba pasando pudo con nosotros; ahogamos un grito cuando vimos cómo la metralla impactaba en el fuselaje del helicóptero desestabilizando momentáneamente su vuelo.

Si el jodido cazador lo había elegido como su próxima víctima quienquiera que estuviera pilotando el aparato no conseguiría salir ileso de ahí.

— ¡Hostia puta! ¡Le ha dado! —chilló Black — ¡Le ha dado!

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Más disparos.

Los infectados enfurecidos y exaltados por el ruido hirvieron de pura excitación persiguiendo al aparato, intentando levantar sus inmundas y maltrechas extremidades para cogerlo. Dios santo…

Más disparos.

Esta vez los impactos fueron tremendamente certeros y crueles atinando directamente a la cola del helicóptero. A pesar de estar a una distancia prudencial de la escena pudimos ver cómo los trozos de las hélices saltaban por todos lados.

El aparato empezó a dar alocadas vueltas.

Luego vino la caída irremediable hacia el vacío.

Vueltas. Humo. Más vueltas.

Ni rastro del piloto.

Y luego el estruendo del impacto.

En ese momento comenzó la carrera más despótica del mundo, cuerpos inmundos luchando por llegar a la meta, aunque esta vez ese punto ganador no era una cinta, sino un humano comestible. Recorrerían lo que hiciera falta para llegar hasta esa persona que había caído ante sus narices. Se pisarían unos a otros dejándose las extremidades y en el intento, dejando un rastro de fluidos corporales no apto para estómagos sensibles…Era horrible.

Mierda.

—Edward….vamos, Edward… ¡joder! —dejé de mirar la horrible escena de cuerpos muertos para ver a Félix delante de mí. Aún no me había recuperado de lo que había visto, aun así intenté poder atención al gesto grave de su cara —Es nuestro momento, amigo. Es hora de salir, mira —me señaló nuestra calle.

Oh, maldita fuera la visión…tenía razón.

Decía el refrán "no hay mal que por bien no venga"…pues se podía aplicar a nuestra situación en estos momentos. El pobre piloto de aquel helicóptero nos había ayudado a pesar de todo lo ocurrido; él, sin saberlo, se había convertido en nuestro cebo ofreciéndonos una vía de escape. Las decenas de infectados que rodeaban la estación de bomberos corrieron hacia el lugar del impacto, hacia esa torre de humo que alcanzaba mayor altura con cada segundo que pasaba.

Habían dejado la calle prácticamente despejada.

Sin duda era nuestro momento.

Me puse en "modo activado on" para ponerme en marcha. Corrí escaleras abajo siguiendo a Félix mientras los demás aún miraban asombrados la atroz escena. Mejor, mucho mejor de esta manera. Black nos acompañó en silencio aprovechando el momento de confusión dejando a todos los demás ahí arriba.

—Dime que tienes las llaves preparadas —murmuró Félix.

—Si no las tienes puedo ir yo contigo. Dame un trozo de alambre y te abriré el coche incluso con los ojos cerrados —dijo un orgulloso Black de sus artes delincuentes.

—No hace falta —espeté alzando el llavero que incomprensiblemente conservaba —Aquí las tengo.

—Espero que la cerradura de ese jodido trasto esté bien engrasada, Edward —sonreí ante la gracia de mi amigo.

—A la de tres, chicos —avisó Black junto al botón encargado de abrir la puerta —Tres. Abro la puerta y salís corriendo como si tuvierais un petardo en el culo, ¿entendido?

—Cristalino.

—Uno —agarré con fuerza el llavero —Dos —cogí una gran bocanada de aire y me posicioné para mi salida al más puro estilo "cagando leches" — ¡Tres!

Félix y yo corrimos hacia la puerta como si no hubiera mañana en cuanto vimos que se abría. El cambio del interior del parque al exterior era como viajar a una dimensión desconocida de nuevo. El golpe de calor sumado al olor de la putrefacción de los cuerpos, tanto andantes como los que estaban desparramados por el suelo, inundaban el aire de manera completamente perturbadora.

A lo lejos se oían los ya famosos gemidos y lamentos de esas cosas.

Aunque había una parte buena en toda esta escena de la que habíamos sido testigos y esa era que no nos perseguía nadie, al menos por ahora. Aun así no nos permitimos dormirnos en los laureles; corrimos como cabrones intentando emular al gran Carl Lewis, el hijo del viento, batiendo nuestra propia mejor marca personal. Mi trasto, mi montón de mierda hecho coche, mi chatarra personal estaba esperándonos invicta, perfectamente aparcada al otro lado de la calle. Era el único coche que medianamente seguía en pie, gracias a los cielos. Sin duda Chevrolet era la hostia.

Lo conseguiríamos. El camino era corto.

Preparado y empuñando las llaves como si fuera a atacar con ellas me preparé para abrir la puerta en cuanto hiciera contacto con mi trasto.

Dos metros…vamos, un poco más. Un metro….

Sí. Alcancé la carrocería y, con un ojo en mi espalda y otro en la cerradura, abrí la puerta en tiempo record. Quizás los planetas se alinearon para que al fin nos saliera una puta cosa en condiciones. Estuve a punto de ponerme a saltar de felicidad cuando me vi sentado en el interior de mi coche que apestaba a tabaco. Sin persecuciones, sin sobresaltos, sin dientes intentando mordernos…

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuré sentado tras el volante.

—Pues créetelo….y si no puedes hacerlo ahora déjalo para después… ¡ahora arranca!

Por el espejo retrovisor vi cómo un par de cuerpos infectados asomaron por la esquina atraídos por el para nada sutil ronroneo de mi motor cuando el hijo de puta se caló. Volví a girar la llave, la segunda vez no me decepcionó nada. Arrancó como un campeón. Como si fuéramos un solo cerebro, Félix y yo bajamos el seguro de las puertas, aunque mucho dudaba de que esas cosas tuvieran la consciencia necesaria para intentar abrir una puerta.

Sin pensármelo dos veces metí primera. Pisé el acelerador a fondo…

Los disparos volvieron. La papelera que estaba al lado del coche quedó pulverizada en menos de un segundo. El puto cazador había vuelto y con mala hostia. Iba a por nosotros y nosotros le íbamos a sacar el dedo medio con ganas. Por mis santos cojones.

Decidí quemar rueda como si fuera un piloto de fórmula uno. Mi trasto rojo, que no naranja, avanzó de manera casi majestuosa por la calle al límite de su potencia mientras el mobiliario urbano era destruido por un loco de mierda. Que se jodiera. Estábamos a dos metros de la puerta de la estación, no iba a poder con nosotros. Ni él ni el grupo "vivos post mortem".

—Eso es Edward….lo estamos haciendo bien, amigo…—me animó Félix.

Me contuve para no gritar por la presión cuando cruzamos la puerta de la estación haciendo resonar los frenos en el interior. Cuando detuve la camioneta y la enorme puerta que nos separaba del infierno exterior se cerró de nuevo suspiré tranquilo. Aquí no había ni gemidos ni disparos, sólo tranquilidad aparente. Observé cómo todos se acercaban a nosotros. Sus caras eran una mezcla de esperanzas perdidas por la pérdida del piloto militar y alegría por vernos llegar sanos y salvos de ese pequeño viaje.

Félix se bajó de la camioneta para empezar a darse palmaditas en la espalda con los demás hombres mientras gritaba en silencio que estaba encantado por haber salido a la calle y poder contarlo; yo por mi parte no podía moverme. Mi cuerpo había experimentado una especie de parálisis muscular después de cada ocasión en la que había salido a la calle. Era como una especie de trance…evidentemente esta vez no iba a ser menos.

—Ha sido de infarto…de puta madre, bombero —dijo Black a través del cristal. Agarré la manivela y bajé la ventanilla —Me alegro profundamente de que no hayan disparado a este cacharro…Dios, esto es horrible…—dijo pasando la mano por la carrocería desconchada.

—Jódete, Black —el chico sonrió, aunque no duró mucho tiempo esa sonrisa hecha mueca en su cara.

—Está muerto, ¿verdad? —suspiré —El piloto está muerto y nosotros seguimos igual que antes.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Black suspiró.

— ¿Crees que le habrá dado tiempo para enviar algún tipo de aviso? ¿Un helicóptero no tiene radares o alguna mierda de esas?

—No lo sé. Esperemos que sí. De todos modos ya nos enteraremos…

Vi cómo Bella se acercaba mortalmente despacio a nosotros mirando apreciativamente mi coche…aunque se notaba a la legua que estaba más que enfadada. Oh, oh….Hora de bajarse del coche, campeón.

—No sé si darte la enhorabuena por tener aquí tu culo intacto o echarte la bronca por largarte sin decir nada —debería de estar pensando en excusas para defenderme de la furia arrolladora de Bella pero mi mente no daba para mucho más cuando tenía ante mí a esta preciosa mujer. Joder, qué bien le sentaban estos enfados….

—Ehhhh….prefiero la enhorabuena —me hizo la mirada del tigre mientras pasaba por mi lado. Se acercó a mi coche y lo miró apreciativamente. Vamos…mírame a mí, cariño….

—Habéis hecho un buen trabajo pero que te quede claro, fireman —me señaló con el dedo, casi me rozaba la punta de la nariz —Entiendo que la situación era extrema, pero la próxima vez que queráis haceros los héroes al menos tened la decencia de avisarme, ¿de acuerdo? —estrechó los ojos — ¡Dios! Algún día de estos te patearé el culo… ¡lo juro! —tuve que contener las ganas de sonreír para que mi poli no volviera a derrochar rabia por los cuatro costados. Si ella supiera lo mucho que me ponía cuando soltaba esas perlas por la boca seguramente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hablar.

—De todos modos no ha pasado nada —murmuré mientras Black revisaba la camioneta.

—No me jodas, Edward…os han disparado. Tenéis que dar gracias a que la calle ha quedado despejada de infectados —asentí.

—Ese pobre piloto nos ha ayudado son saberlo.

—Podría habernos ayudado mucho más de no ser por ese loco que pulula por ahí. Podría habernos sacado de aquí. Podría habernos llevado a un sitio seguro —suspiré por las palabras de Bella.

—Las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no crees? Quizás es aquí donde realmente estamos seguros por ahora. Puede que aún no sea hora de salir de aquí —momento de reflexión profunda para ambos. Y a la espera de una buena contestación por su parte. Pero esa contestación nunca llegó…Quizás había llegado ese momento en el que ambos pensábamos igual.

El motor de mi camioneta retumbó en el garaje.

— ¡Joder, tío! Espero que tengas una buena caja de herramientas al completo —gritó Black intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido —Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber catalogado a este jodido trasto como algo bueno —rodé los ojos —Necesitamos suprimir este maldito ruido pero ya. No entiendo como aún no te has quedado sordo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas conduciendo esto? ¿Acaso no te han multado por superar los decibelios permitidos? Hay algo que se llama contaminación acústica—miré al tipo con cara de "no me toques más los cojones que los tengo muy sobados" —Vale, vale...—alzó las manos en son de paz —Digamos que esto es mejor que nada….pero que alguien me haga el favor de darme ya las putas herramientas. Aquí tengo bastante trabajo como para no aburrirme…

—Ven, amigo —murmuró Félix. Al pobre no se le había quitado la sonrisa, estaba súper contento por nuestra divertida excursión —aquí está la caja de herramientas, tenemos todo lo necesario.

Bella y yo vimos cómo ambos hombres se alejaban para ponerse manos a la obra; si esto iba a ser así siempre me iban a salir canas prematuras.

Puse las manos en jarra sobre las caderas y me dediqué a mirar la nada durante unos segundos. Bella tenía razón; que al hijo de puta del francotirador le dieran ganas de jugar a tiro al helicóptero precisamente hoy nos había dejado de nuevo en las mismas condiciones que antes. La vida nos había ofrecido una magnífica oportunidad para salir de aquí y un cabrón con metralleta se la había cargado de un plumazo.

Unos toquecitos en el hombro me hicieron girarme. Por un momento pensé que podría ser Bella, pero no. Era Alice con el bebé mucho más calmado entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la chica con la cara inundada en inocencia verdadera.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar. Sabes que las cosas están revueltas ahí fuera y…. —negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso… ¿no vamos a ir a por él? —la miré completamente confundido.

— ¿A por quién?

—A por el piloto —lo dijo como si fuera obvio. Me froté la cara con las manos.

—Alice…hay muchas posibilidades de que esa persona ya esté muerta. Si no lo ha matado la caída lo matarán los infectados —la chica miró hacia arriba pensando bien sus próximas palabras.

— ¿Y…y si no fuera así? Vosotros nos salvasteis en el último segundo. ¿Y si ese hombre ha caído en una zona en la que no pueden entrar….ellos? No…no me siento bien al saber que ahí fuera alguien que puede necesitar ayuda —me rasqué la cabeza. Dios, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Es que ahí fuera hay muchas personas que necesitan ayuda, Alice…no podemos socorrer a todos sin correr riesgos —la chica rodó los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Puede estar malherido —pequeña…con toda seguridad estará malherido…

—Podemos intentar buscarlo —sin duda Bella quería verme con un infarto prematuro o algo parecido. Se metió sin vergüenza ninguna en la conversación alterando de nuevo mis nervios. Como siempre, claro…

— ¿Cómo que podemos intentar buscarlo? ¿Estás loca, tía? —estrechó los ojos.

—Un poquito —Alice sonrió —El piloto de ese helicóptero es militar.

—O era —acoté.

—Vamos a pensar que sigue siendo, de acuerdo. Alice tiene razón, ¿y si ha caído en una zona no tan mala? —suspiré. No, no estaba loca…estaba lo siguiente. Y lo peor de todo es que aún me fiaba de ella —Él puede tener información privilegiada. Él debe saber dónde están los lugares seguros….y en caso de que no podamos hacer nada por él el helicóptero debe de tener una radio mucho mejor que la nuestra, ¿no crees?

·

·

·

— ¿Cuántas bajas hay?

Todos desviaron la mirada ante la palabra de Aro. Habían hecho una junta especial en el ayuntamiento de Forks, aunque era un tanto tétrica. La sala de juntas del ayuntamiento estaba prácticamente vacía porque ya no quedaban personas que pudieran ocupar esas sillas de cuero. Sólo habían acudido a esa reunión las personas de confianza de Aro. Eran las más necesarias y las más fuertes.

El pueblo y él mismo tenían que dar gracias a que Carlisle estuviera en el momento adecuado cuando la plaga se extendió. Si ese día hubiera acudido al hospital a revisar a niños sin recursos como solía hacer, la situación sería un tanto más caótica de lo que ya de por sí era. Era un buen hombre y un buen médico. Además, contaba con la ayuda de Esme, con ligeras nociones en el campo de la enfermería. No era una persona titulada en la materia pero en estos tiempos fatales no iban a poner ninguna pega ante ese pequeño detalle.

A la reunión también había ido su hijo Cayo…y a falta del querido y apreciado jefe de policía había acudido su viuda, Renee. Aro había descubierto que esa mujer era dura como una roca. Había matado a su marido antes de que este se convirtiera en un monstruo devorador de hombres sin conciencia; durante el entierro había llorado, había gritado…pero tras descargar la última pala de tierra sobre su improvisada tumba había decidido recomponerse por su bien y por el de los demás.

Era una muy buena estratega.

Había estado en primera línea de fuego junto a los más expertos cazadores conteniendo a los infectados…sí, joder….sabía usar un arma mucho mejor que alguno de los habitantes masculinos del pueblo. Sin ir más lejos era mucho mejor tiradora que él mismo, que no había cogido un arma en su maldita vida.

Por eso había decidido no arriesgarse quedándose en su despacho mientras los demás se partían la vida por los demás.

Pero ese ahora no era el caso…

— ¿Cuántas bajas? —volvió a preguntar. Carlisle carraspeó.

—En setenta y dos horas de propagación se ha infectado casi el sesenta por ciento de la población de Forks —Aro tragó en seco —Teniendo en cuenta la gente que estaba fuera debido a las vacaciones en el momento de más locura….—el médico hizo una pausa mientras pensaba —Quedarán apenas unos ochocientos habitantes…

Ochocientos…ochocientos habitantes de casi tres mil cien….

—Doy por hecho que esos ochocientos habitantes están completamente sanos.

—En principio —contestó Carlisle —Deberíamos tratar de hacer revisiones rápidas periódicas para evitar algún que otro susto —Aro asintió —En el pueblo contamos con dos enfermeras y un médico, sin contarme a mí.

—Jessica aún no es médico —espetó Cayo.

—Pero sabe lo suficiente como para saber los signos evidentes de un infectado —el muchacho asintió avergonzado —Intentaremos por todos los medios que no haya ni un solo afectado más.

—Eso es una maldita utopía, Carlisle —todos miraron a Renee. Su pelo corto y rubio estaba revuelto y clamando a gritos una buena dosis de champú y su cara otrora perfecta pedía un par de días de sueño para eliminar esas ojeras marcadas que antes no tenía. Aun así, a la mujer se la veía con una fuerza arrolladora —El virus se extiende muy rápido… ¿quién nos dice que mientras nosotros hablamos tranquilamente aquí ahí fuera no hay una persona despertando de nuevo tras morir? Estoy harta de ver a mis vecinos de toda la vida paseándose ante mí con el abdomen abierto —Aro puso una inevitable cara de asco —Sí, esa es la cara —murmuró la mujer.

—No está funcionando. La gente tiene miedo —dijo Cayo. Todos se estremecieron al oír de nuevo las escopetas de caza y demás rifles trabajando en el exterior —La población está agotada. Y la munición no es eterna —miró a su padre.

— ¿Y qué propones? —preguntó el alcalde a su hijo.

—Necesitamos alzar esa barricada como sea —Aro rio histéricamente.

— ¡No nos quedan hombres! —espetó —Y no podemos ponerle puertas al bosque…estamos rodeados de bosque, Cayo —Cayo dio un golpe sobre la mesa y señaló el gran mapa de todo el pueblo que tenía tras él.

— ¡Estudia el plano, padre! Estudia el plano…y haz algo de una maldita vez en vez de resguardarte en tu maldito despacho —susurró. Todos carraspearon incómodos. Para romper el momento tenso Cayo se levantó, cogió el rotulador que descansaba en la pizarra blanca y empezó a señalar lugares.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Esme mientras el chico hacía líneas, círculos y demás marcas.

—Los círculos son los puntos de interés —murmuró sin parar de dibujar en el plano —El instituto, la biblioteca, el consultorio de Carlisle, el supermercado…—una ligera sonrisa empezó a asomarse en el perfecto rostro de Carlisle.

—Supongo que las líneas representan las barricadas.

— ¡Así es! —dijo Cayo entusiasmado — ¿No os dais cuenta? Son lugares que están congregados en el centro del pueblo —se paseó con el rotulador por toda la sala —Es un sitio relativamente pequeño, ahora somos pocos…pero más fáciles de controlar. ¿Qué pasó en Port Angeles? ¿Qué pasó en Seattle? —negó con la cabeza —son lugares mucho más grandes, más habitantes…—rio en alto —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy contento de estar perdido en un pequeño pueblo rodeado de verde.

—Podemos acomodar esos sitios —opinó Esme —Podemos acondicionar esos lugares para los supervivientes que quedan. La unión hace la fuerza, ¿no? —Cayo le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Está bien, podemos salir y decírselo a…

—Un momento, un momento…. —dijo Aro — ¿Cómo pretendéis hacer esa barricada? No veo clara la idea de tener nuestro propio muro de la discordia en mi pueblo —Renee rodó los ojos — ¿Con qué material? ¿Con qué hombres?

—Abre los ojos, Aro —Renee se levantó — ¿Con qué material? Vayamos al aserradero a por troncos y maderas. Vayamos a la fábrica de Bill a por material de construcción. Vallas, alambrada, hormigón… ¡lo que sea! —lo miró duramente —Ha muerto mucha gente defendiéndonos, defendiendo este pueblo y nuestro bienestar. No permitiré que la muerte de mi marido y esos otros cientos de personas no valga para nada —murmuró. De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

—Va…vayamos al aserradero —susurró finalmente Aro —Traeremos todos los troncos y maderas que sea posible —miró a Cayo —Haz grupos, hijo….Tenemos que reunir toda la comida y el combustible que sea necesario. Tiendas, supermercados, casas particulares…que los hombres cojan todo lo necesario del lugar que sea necesario —Cayo asintió para después marcharse a hacer su trabajo. Renee asintió de forma aprobatoria.

—Podemos hacerlo. Los que quedamos estamos limpios —Aro desvió la mirada.

—Eso espero —se tapó la boca con las manos —No puedo creer que no quede nadie ahí fuera. No podemos ser los únicos supervivientes, ¿a qué no? —todos se removieron inquietos. Todos contaban con algún familiar fuera…pero la falta total de noticias y la desinformación tenían minada su moral de la peor manera.

—Voy a hacer algo, no puedo estar más tiempo quieta —dijo Renee.

—Debes descansar —la mujer miró a Carlisle —Acabarás agotada e incluso enferma. Descansa, come algo…puedo darte alguna pastilla para que te ayude a descansar —Renee negó.

—Te lo agradezco, Carlisle…pero prefiero no dormir. No quiero soñar, no quiero recordar —susurró —Iré a ver si necesitan mi ayuda…

Apenas se giró para abandonar la sala de juntas cuando Bill, el dueño de la fábrica de material de construcción que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y del que habrían hablado apenas cinco minutos antes, irrumpió con fuerza sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Carlisle y Esme se levantaron y automáticamente evaluaron el estado físico del hombre en la distancia….estaba sano, aunque muy nervioso.

—Alcalde…—jadeó en busca de aire. En ese momento maldijo sus años de ingesta de comida rápida y grasienta acumulados en su estómago en forma de michelín —Alcalde…la…la radio —todos se levantaron en el acto.

— ¿Qué pasa con la radio? —el hombre estaba aún muy rojo, pero al menos podía respirar.

—Cinco segundos —dijo alzando la mano con los dedos extendidos —lo he podido oír solo cinco segundos…

— ¿El qué? ¡Habla de una vez, hombre! —le animó Aro.

—He captado unas voces… ¡militares! Hablaban como militares…. —todos se acercaron a él —Hay gente…gente viva….

— ¿Dónde? Oh, vamos…Bill, respira hombre…. —dijo Carlisle nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El hombre miró sólo a Renee.

—Manhattan —Renee abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y emocionada —Hay supervivientes en Manhattan…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado con el piloto? ¿Intentarán ponerse en contacto los habitantes de Forks con los supervivientes de Nueva York?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Soles, LunaS Purple, Marie Mars, Monikcullen009, Gatita Swan, Huezito cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Alkem Corrales, Despatz, Karina Masen, Luciajanet, LauCullenBlackSwan, Manligrez, Airelavcullen, Angie palomo, Aryam Shields Masen, Aldann97, Stewpattz, Esteph PV17, Amorgen Lestrange, Laura Katherine, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, Estelaa, Petit Chiharu, EmilyLuchia, Lil, Bella maru, MineMichelle, EriM, Lory24, JaZzDward, Nella Cullen, Ashleyswan, Meerr, Betza, Ettena, Carol, CamilleJBCO, Pekis Lautner, Belgica orosgracia, Letters to fantasy twilight, Lokaxtv, Kimjim, Celina Vulturi, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Eve Runner, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Karlita carrillo, Orisweetcullen, Bellaen3D2, Jachu Cullen, Lore yalniz aimant, Darlyn, Helenagonzalez26 athos, AraCullen8, Solciito Pattinson, ISABEL CRISTINA, Maria Cullen, DevWaylandCullen, Maru O B, Nia Masen, Lilliana len y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, de verdad. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos!_


	19. Capítulo 18 Al menos de momento

CAPÍTULO 18 AL MENOS DE MOMENTO...

Tras las palabras de Bella tuve la certeza de que el único cuerdo que aún quedaba en el grupo era yo.

Salir al exterior en una misión de rescate extremo era algo así como ponerse una luz de neón con una flecha apuntando nuestras cabezas diciendo "vamos, chicos…este culito tiene carne de la buena". Sabía que antes o después deberíamos salir, sí…pero en otras condiciones. El francotirador estaba en su salsa y con más tino que nunca y mi coche aún no estaba listo, obviamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Black en tunear/reparar/acondicionar mi camioneta para una excursión más o menos segura? No dudaba para nada de las habilidades del tipo con el soplete y la Roraflex…pero teniendo en cuenta que él era el único que tenía conocimientos de mecánica en condiciones el paso por el taller de mi trasto podría prolongarse unas cuantas horas.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había que la persona que pilotaba el helicóptero sobreviviera al impacto? Y, en ese remoto caso, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que no hubiera quedado al alcance de los infectados? Todas las respuestas eran más negras que mi vida en estos momentos. Y pesimistas, por supuesto. Quizás a estas horas ese pobre hombre ya andaba dando pasos inestables por las calles de Manhattan en busca de carne fresca.

Gracias a los cielos todos ocupamos nuestras mentes en las tareas previamente asignadas para cada uno.

Uno de los trabajos más ruidosos era el de Félix trabajando sobre las ventanas; encontró el material necesario para hacer una especie de malla protectora que interfiriera en un nuevo posible arranque de locura del tipo del fusil. Al menos de esa manera podríamos tener las ventanas abiertas y no morir de calor en el intento; los sistemas de ventilación no trabajaban a pleno rendimiento con el reparto de energía acumulada en los paneles solares al tener varios aparatos conectados a la red eléctrica. El otro trabajo tocapelotas y rompe tímpanos era el que estaba haciendo Black sobre mi camioneta.

Mientras oía el repique de las herramientas y de los taladros yo me dediqué a poner chinchetas marcando sobre un mapa diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Oh, sí…todo un plan de evacuación…la hostia puta. Daba gracias a que estaba en el despacho de Jasper, necesitaba un momento de soledad entre tanta locura desatada.

Hablando mal y pronto, estaba hasta los huevos.

Desde que Bella había dado su opinión sobre el incierto estado de salud del piloto y sus posibles conocimientos sobre esta terrible situación mi cabeza no había parado ni un solo segundo en pensar posibles planes. Evidentemente, todos ellos exigían el máximo nivel de peligro. Gracias, pero no…al menos de momento. Y menos cuando cesé en mi tarea para observar un momento el exterior.

Habían vuelto a tomar la calle.

Después del caos desatado y el ruido ensordecedor del helicóptero y su posterior impacto, esos seres inertes pero con muy mala hostia y más hambre aún habían vuelto a pulular por aquí haciéndose los dueños indiscutibles de la calle.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde habían pasado desde el conocimiento oficial de la primera víctima en los Estados Unidos? Más o menos habían pasado noventa y seis horas. Cuatro largos y tediosos días de sufrimiento agónico sólo tolerado por la presencia de cierta morena armada y preparada para matar. Cuatro jodidos días con un sol de justicia y un calor extremo en el exterior. El olor a rancio y ligeramente dulzón de los cuerpos en su primera fase de descomposición empezaba a filtrarse por las ventanas, aunque ahora en su mayoría permanecían cerradas por seguridad hasta que Félix acabara con su tarea.

Miré con cara de asco inevitable un cuerpo infectado arrastrándose por el asfalto, desgarrando la poca piel que le quedaba en los brazos y en el cuerpo. Le faltaba una pierna a ese pobre infeliz. Y aun así seguía moviéndose avivado por el ruido de lo que su cerebro clasificaba como comida de primera calidad en la pirámide alimenticia.

La duda me sobrevino de manera súbita y brutal, tanto que se me cayeron unas cuentas chinchetas al dejar la caja de manera descuidada y apresurada.

Tenía que ver a Rosalie.

Primero me asomé a la enfermería. Vacía…todo recogido y en orden, eso debía de ser una buena señal seguro. Fui directamente a la habitación. Sí, ahí estaba…la doctora mala leche estaba revisando la herida de guerra de nuestro rescatado con éxito más reciente; apenas se notaba en el gesto de Garret que la rubia le estaba tocando en la más estricta intimidad de su reciente herida. De nuevo tipo duro, joder. El hombre alzó una mano a modo de saludo cuando me vio, así que aproveché su estado receptivo y me acerqué a ellos mirando de soslayo a Jasper. El pobre aún dormía como un lirón aunque con un sueño mucho más tranquilo que los anteriores.

—Hey —murmuré. Rosalie alzó la vista unos segundos —¿Cómo te encuentras, tío? —le pregunté a Garret.

—De puta madre —bieeen. Otro que se une al club de los poetas malhablados. Ya éramos unos cuantos en este grupo —Espero con ansias el momento en que la doctora me libre de mis cadenas —esta sonrió.

—Empezarás a apoyar la pierna poco a poco…te buscaremos algo en lo que puedas apoyarte. Aunque no creas que te voy a dar el alta ya. Te recluiré de nuevo en la habitación si te veo haciendo el gilipollas.

—Uh…vaya humos que gastas, mujer. Con que pueda levantarme me conformo así tenga que ir a la pata coja.

—Te aseguro que lo harás…—me miró a mí —Si vienes a ver a Jasper puedes comprobar por ti mismo que está mucho mejor. No ha tenido fiebre desde ayer —tiró a la basura los restos de la cura que le había hecho a Garret —Espero que se despierte en breve, de todos modos no le culpo que esté cansado. Tiene el culo como un colador de todas las inyecciones antibióticas que le he puesto —Garret rio con ganas.

—Ya…ya veo…Pero como te dije, él es fuerte —Rose me miró de reojo al ver que no me movía ni un milímetro de mi sitio.

—¿Deseas algo más o simplemente pasabas por aquí? —preguntó con ironía mientras veíamos cómo el tipo se levantaba en calzoncillos de la cama. Rose le tiró una sábana blanca —Y tú tápate un poco hasta que alguien te consiga algo de ropa, ¿quieres?

—Oh, vamos…fuiste tú quien me rompió los pantalones, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió ante la cara que le dedicó Rosalie mientras se enrollaba esa sábana en las caderas.

—En realidad, quería hacerte un par de preguntas. Si tienes tiempo, claro…—la rubia asintió.

—Está bien…vamos fuera —antes de salir se giró y señaló a Garret con el dedo de forma acusatoria —Y a ti no se te ocurra hacer ninguna idiotez con esa pierna —se dio por vencido alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—No deseo exaltar tu ira, doctora.

—Ese hombre no podía resultar más imposible —murmuró mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo —Es cabezón como él sólo….—me comporté como un caballero y le abrí la puerta del despacho a Rosalie. Esta miró con atención el mapa salpicado de colorines allí y allá —Veo que te has estado divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—Oh, sí…he estado a punto de hacerme el puto harakiri con una chincheta en al menos dos ocasiones…pero sí, me estoy divirtiendo —se rio por lo bajo —Que conste que lo del harakiri no es broma —murmuré.

—Vale, vale…¿qué querías preguntarme?

—He estado observando detenidamente a los infectados —frunció los labios.

—Bonito pasatiempo. No me extraña que pensaras en la autodestrucción como una opción factible.

—Realmente muy graciosa, de verdad —suspiré —Puede parecer una estupidez pero mi pregunta es…¿cuánto es necesario para que un cuerpo se descomponga por completo? —se puso seria.

—Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar…eso me demuestra que no eres tan imbécil como sueles aparentar.

—¿Tengo que darte las gracias por ese cumplido? —rodó los ojos.

—Es una muy buena pregunta por tu parte, Edward —eso estaba mejor. Quise sonreír por ser la hostia, pero me contuve —En la rapidez del proceso natural de descomposición de un cuerpo entran varios factores. La temperatura, la humedad del medio, la sequedad del ambiente…en condiciones normales, es decir, una persona enterrada tarda alrededor de seis meses en descomponerse por completo. Como sabes es un proceso muy lento…

—Y muy asqueroso también.

—Sí, eso también —se relamió los labios buscando las palabras correctas —Los tejidos mueren por la falta de oxígeno, la sangre acumulada en las venas provoca el amoratamiento de la piel, los líquidos que conservan los órganos hace que el cuerpo se hinche y…

—Vale, vale…joder, tía. Tú lo que quieres es que termine vomitando el puto café, ¿no? —sonrió de manera maquiavélica. Cogí aire para sacarme esas imágenes que mi mente había creado —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en…morir definitivamente los cuerpos de ahí fuera?

—No puedo contestarte a eso —ahora me miró con gesto grave —Desgraciadamente mi equipo y yo no tuvimos el tiempo necesario de investigación para poder sacar conclusiones finales respecto al virus…lo que sí observamos fue regeneración celular a medio plazo.

—En cristiano, tía —rodó los ojos.

—¡Es evidente, Edward! Hemos podido ver infectados en muy malas condiciones. Arterias seccionadas, amputaciones graves de miembros, desgarros internos…Salvé a tu amigo Jasper de un infectado en una sala de autopsias, déjame decirte que ese cadáver estaba en condiciones más que deplorables…Da lo mismo el tipo de herida o la tortura a la que sean sometidos. Siempre despiertan. ¿El por qué? No lo sabemos. Espero que no sea su nueva fuente de alimento la causante de su inmortalidad zombificada —asentí lentamente.

—Puede que el secreto de todo esto esté en su cabeza…es la única manera de acabar con ellos.

—¡Eso es! —dijo entusiasmada. Sin duda había encontrado un tema de conversación que la apasionaba. Lástima que fuera tan sumamente asqueroso…en fin —Por algún motivo el virus hace que el cuerpo sea protegido de cualquier inconveniente a nivel interno, es decir, no son débiles ante el dolor. Pero el cerebro es frágil. Me recuerda a algunos de los casos que viví en mi época de estudiante residente en el área de urgencias en un hospital de Illinois… Accidentes de coche, accidentes laborales…en muchos de esos casos el paciente entraba en coma irreversible. El cuerpo era un vegetal porque las funciones del cerebro desaparecían…dejando a una persona con un cuerpo vivo y un cerebro muerto —se encogió de hombros —El secreto está en nuestras cabezas.

—En resumen…no tenemos ni puta idea de cuando se apagarán esos cuerpos, ¿no?

—Me temo que así es…Si pudiera investigarlos un poco más de cerca…Examinar a uno de ellos desde dentro, analizar su sangre…o lo que queda de ella…

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no, tía…Esas cosas cuanto más lejos mejor—me senté en la silla con ruedas —Por todo lo sagrado, de pensar que esta situación se puede alargar semanas, meses…me deprimo —Rosalie me puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—Hay gente que lo está pasando peor, Edward. Nosotros al menos estamos en un lugar seguro…de momento estamos bien…

La puerta del despacho se abrió de manera abrupta. Bella asomó la cabeza cambiando su gesto de "soy mala" permanente por uno de sorpresa. Me miró a mí y luego miró a Rosalie. Y estrechó los ojos ante nuestro contacto. Oh…mi poli estaba estrechando los ojos ante esta situación…

—Perdón por interrumpir —espetó —La comida ya está lista, cuando os dé la gana podéis ir a la cocina —el portazo que dio a modo de despedida casi logró despeinar mis pestañas. La hostia…

—Que me maten si era reacción no han sido celos puros y duros—susurró la rubia mientras salíamos del despacho.

Por el camino nos encontramos a Garret cojeando y vestido decentemente por unos pantalones viejos. El tipo se iba agarrando a la pared para no pisar completamente el pie en el suelo aunque la cara de felicidad por estar moviéndose era más que evidente. Cuando entramos en la cocina busqué disimuladamente a Bella, es decir, giré la cabeza como si fuera una niñata poseída, movimiento muy natural que me provocaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Nuestros ojos conectaron durante unos segundos…ouch, sí. Seguía mirándome como una tigresa cabreada. Y yo me sentía como la entrañable y tonta gacela típica de los documentales del Discovery Channel. Joder, ¿esto iba a ser así siempre?

¿Celos? Podría estar riéndome horas enteras por las palabras de Rosalie. Debía admitir que me encantaría la idea de que así fuera aunque lamentablemente ahora sólo podía percibir por parte de la poli ondas asesinas. Al menos conseguí entretenerme con las conversaciones del resto de mis compañeros; a pesar de todo lo que teníamos encima estaban muy animados. Seguramente esa positividad se debía al hecho de tener unas tareas impuestas para cada uno, sin duda servía de mucha ayuda mantener la cabeza ocupada. Otro punto a favor y aún más importante era que Félix había reforzado y asegurado la mayoría de ventanas del piso superior para tranquilidad nuestra. Estábamos creando un fuerte infranqueable…al menos de momento.

Lo que sí parecía infranqueable era el espacio vital de Bella. Carraspee antes de hablar directamente con ella.

—Luego podrías pasar un momento por el despacho —murmuré intentando entablar conversación con ella —Me gustaría que revisaras los puntos de interés que he marcado y…

—¿Y por qué no va la doctora? —espetó.

—Pues porque ella es eso…una doctora. Creí que tú y yo éramos los encargados de planificar las posibles rutas de acceso del exterior —sus ojos se convirtieron en una fina y peligrosa línea. Abrió esos labios carnosos para dedicarme alguna de sus delicadas palabras cuando Jasper apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

Estaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para asegurar su estabilidad. Los rizos rubios de su pelo habían desaparecido para dar paso a una especie de rasta compacta y de forma poco definida. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y necesitaba una ducha como el comer…pero al menos estaba en pie.

Me levanté rápidamente para ayudarle.

—Hey, colega —le cogí por la cintura —menuda siesta te has pegado, ¿eh, cabrón?

—Estoy hecho una mierda, Edward —murmuró.

Maldije para mis adentros más aún cuando su mirada se posó en Alice y en el bebé. Mierda…no me había dado cuenta de lo que supondría para Jasper este momento; debía de haber preparado algo para sobrellevar esta situación y ayudar a mi amigo…lamentablemente mi cabeza había estado maquinando situaciones de cómo salvarnos el culo. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en este momento. Jasper se quedó parado en medio de la cocina con todos los ojos apuntando hacia él. Con poco disimulo pero con efectividad arrastré a mi amigo hasta el extremo más alejado de la mesa aunque era inevitable no ver y, sobre todo, no oír al bebé.

—¿Quiénes son, Edward? —susurró Jasper mientras lo sentaba en una de las sillas. Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo siguió comiendo como si no pasara nada, aunque era evidente que todos estaban pendientes de la llegada de mi amigo.

—Son los nuevos miembros del grupo…Los rescatamos ayer en la calle —el rubio se centró en el plato de comida que Mike puso ante él.

—En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de comer.

—Me lo imagino, pero si quieres reponerte pronto tienes que intentar meter proteínas en ese cuerpo de espátula que se te está quedando. Estás hecho polvo…—este asintió mirando de reojo a Alice.

—Debería de haberme quedado en la cama, ahí estaba mucho mejor —le di una palmadita suave en la espalda y me senté junto a él.

Las conversaciones ya no eran tan amenas ni tan distendidas como minutos atrás; nuestros compañeros conocían a la perfección la triste historia de Jasper, el sentimiento de amistad que nos unía nos hizo partícipes a todos de esa grave situación para él…aunque los nuevos tampoco habían pasado por alto la reacción de mi jefe. Era normal que aún le doliera, apenas había pasado un año de aquello y ahora lo encerrábamos con un bebé. Perfecto.

—¿Me puedes hacer un resumen de lo que ha pasado mientras yo he estado durmiendo? —preguntó con voz cansada. Estuve a punto de atragantarme con los putos macarrones.

—Bueno…un poco de todo…—comenté mientras bebía agua para pasar el mal trago —Infectados y desolación, en ese aspecto no ha cambiado mucho la cosa desde que te tiraste como un loco a los brazos de Morfeo…La novedad es que un helicóptero militar se ha estrellado a menos de trescientos metros de nosotros —soltó el cubierto y me miró fijamente.

—No jodas.

—Jodo —respondí —Si te asomas a alguna de las ventanas puede que aún veas el ligero rastro de humo que queda —Jasper se apretó el costado en un gesto de dolor.

—No tienes por qué hacerte el machote, Jasper. Puedo suministrarte algo para el dolor en un momento —murmuró la doctora interrumpiendo discretamente la conversación.

—Nah…estoy bien… —la rubia asintió devolviéndonos después el intento de intimidad entre nosotros —¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios chocó? —oh, claro…me había saltado la parte más divertida, coño.

—Bueno…quizás hay un loco francotirador pululando por ahí con ganas de….disparar a los supervivientes —el tipo palideció un poco más si eso era posible —Oh, venga…en realidad podríamos estar peor...—Maddie lloró enérgicamente cuando se le cayó el chupete al suelo.

—No creo, amigo…Eso no lo creo…

—Vuelve a la cama, tío…—le animé —Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo y descansa…

Jasper aprovechó a levantarse de su silla cuando el resto del grupo lo hizo. Vi cómo nuestra doctora particular lo ayudaba a caminar. Ay, señor…

—¿Estará bien? Parece que ha visto a un fantasma—alcé la cabeza cuando oí a Bella.

—Lo superará —me levanté de la silla —¿Puedes venir ahora al despacho? Y antes de que me digas no sé qué tonterías respecto a la doctora, no. En este caso te necesito a ti.

—¡Ah! En este caso, ¿no? Ya estás tardando en andar, fireman…

En cuanto entramos de nuevo en el despacho Bella se olvidó de mí y miró de manera apreciativa el mapa convertido en colador gracias a mis manos. Movió los ojos de un lado a otro y asintió con la cabeza. Aún así, cogió unas cuantas chinchetas. Se lo pensó tranquilamente entes de pinchar un par de ellas más.

—Creo que más o menos es ahí donde cayó el helicóptero. Esto si no me equivoco es la sede de un banco, ¿no?

—Sí, así es.

—Vale—suspiró —Por lo demás creo que has hecho un buen trabajo. Incluso has marcado los lugares donde solían vender tabaco, muy buen punto por tu parte —dijo con ironía —¿Quieres decirme por qué demonios era necesaria mi presencia aquí?

¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Pues para estar a solas contigo, nena…Seh…di eso y despídete de tus huevos por y para siempre, Edward.

—¿Por qué te has puesto celosa antes? —oh, oh, oh….quizás no debería haber elegido esa primera frase para abrir boca…

—¿Celosa? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

—Un…poquito, ¿no? —plof. Cejas al cielo de nuevo —Bueno, como sea…Por alguna razón no te ha gustado verme con una rubia aquí dentro.

—Por mí como si te la cascas aquí dentro, Edward —rodé los ojos.

—¡Oh! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo fuerzas ni para eso, créeme…—suspiré —Sólo…sólo la estaba haciendo una pregunta cojonudamente agradable sobre la descomposición de los cuerpos y sus jodidos tiempos —olvidó por un momento su gesto duro para pasar a uno mucho más interesante, cosa que aproveché —Son muertos, joder. Antes o después tienen que pudrirse, ¿no?

—Tiempo —exigió —Dime de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando.

—Seis meses en condiciones normales. Aunque ahora mismo no hay nada normal por aquí —me encogí de hombros.

—¡No me jodas, tío! —exclamó. Yo sólo pude asentir como un gilipollas…o como uno de esos perritos que se solían poner en la bandeja trasera del coche —Vale, calma…—se dijo a sí misma mientras paseaba por el reducido espacio.

—¿Qué piensas? —se paró en seco y me miró.

—Pues ahora sólo me viene a la cabeza la idea de volver a mi apartamento, buscar a mi iguana y sentarme en el sillón de relax que me compré hace apenas dos meses y que hasta hace cuatro días estaba pagando. ¡Mierda! Dios…lo que daría yo por estar allí encerrada leyendo un libro con una taza de algo caliente en la mano y mi bicho pululando por el salón —wow, dicho así y con lo que teníamos encima eso era un planazo en toda regla. Fruncí el ceño cuando se giró para mirar de nuevo el plano —Y encima no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos sobrevivir con las provisiones que tenemos. No me extrañaría nada que tengamos que salir en breve…

—Pues primero tendríamos que hacer algo con el francotirador —murmuré —Si ya de por sí es una locura salir con el comité de bienvenida que tenemos en la calle es cien veces más peligroso hacerlo con ese tipo. No estaremos completamente seguros hasta que no esté a buen recaudo.

—O muerto —acotó Bella.

—Sí, o muerto —acepté —Esto es una batalla. O estás en el bando de los buenos o eres nuestro puto enemigo.

—Y lo que le hacemos al enemigo es meterle un poco de plomo en el organismo —murmuró.

Oh, no…su cara no me gustó para nada. Era uno de esos gestos en los que se te enciende la bombilla, justo cuando estás orgulloso de ti mismo por ser la hostia debido a la idea que se te había cruzado por la cabeza…No me dio tiempo a preguntarla por su nuevo plan, más que nada porque salió disparada. ¿A dónde demonios iba? ¿Qué se le había ocurrido ahora? Ella sola lo sabía…bueno, y yo también cuando la vi entrar segundos después con la bolsa de deporte y la mochila que sacó de la comisaría.

La dejó en el escritorio con cuidado y abrió ambas cremalleras.

La hostia puta.

Había unas cuantas pistolas y revólveres, además de un par de fusiles. ¡Fusiles! Sí, nosotros también, joder. Varios pares de guantes anti—corte y al menos dos chalecos antibalas completaban la maravillosa colección de Bella.

—Así que…Félix y yo hemos salido al exterior en bragas cuando tú tenías esto guardado en la mochilita —por primera vez la vi con gesto de niña buena.

—¿Crees que he tenido la cabeza en su sitio? Joder, se me olvidó completamente el contenido de esta mochila —sonrió de manera malévola —Tenemos que empezar a movernos…cogeremos esa radio del helicóptero…e iremos de caza, Edward…

* * *

_Ante todo, siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad. Avisé en mi Facebook que retrasaría las actualizaciones por motivos de salud, pero ya he vuelto, al menos poco a poco. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que lograran cazar al cazador? ¿Y la radio?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes_

**_Despatz, Maff lOvE iN pInK, LauCullenBlackSwan, Pekis Lautner, ALEXANDRACAST, MineMichelle, AraCullen8, Marie Mars, Melyna Ortiz, EriM, Luciajanet, Luzdeluna2012, ISABEL CRISTINA, Esteph PV17, Ayram Shields Masen, Monikcullen009, Manligrez, Angie palomo, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Lil, CamilleJBCO, Laura Katherine, Analiaapocaliptica2012, Bella maru, Angelina1980, Elizabeth Lecter, Ettena, Nanys sanz, AlejandraZJofre, Kimjim, NekoCullenPattinson, Alkem Corrales, Gatita sweet, Meerr, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Guest, Siempre es solo el comienzo, IssaSwanCullen, Orisweetcullen, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, LunaS Purple, Bellaen3D2, Eve Runner, Ashleyswan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Maru O B, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Guest, Darlyn, Alice, Gretchen CullenMasen, Lory24, Lilliana len, Soles, Darky1995, Isakristen, Lokaxtv, Miss jessygirls, Lilliana Len, Nella Cullen, Masilobe, Maria Cullen, Cinderella191, DevWaylandCullen, Helenahonzalez26 athos, Lilliana len y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad. Nos vemos en unos días, más o menos un par de semanas. Un besote a todos!_


	20. Capítulo 19 La Historia del Preso

CAPÍTULO 19 LA HISTORIA DEL PRESO

Reconozco que ver a Bella con un fusil entre sus manos mucho más grande que ella acojonaba lo suyo.

Su delicadeza sólo en apariencia contrastaba con la dureza férrea del metal y con el calibre del arma que sostenía en sus delicados y finos brazos. Joder, el arma era casi más grande que ella….Pero, oh….seh….evidentemente esa mujer me ponía tan burro como un jodido mono en celo. Pero bueno…quizás en ese momento eso era algo secundario por necesidad.

Además, la poli quería ir de caza. Bieeeeeen.

No me dejó ni un segundo para réplicas, como me pasaba siempre. A saber a dónde iba ahora….Mi morena armada hasta las trancas se marchó dejándome sólo con un chaleco antibalas y su respectiva dosis de seguridad en forma de kevlar recubierta de tela azul y un montón de chinchetas esparcidas por la mesa. Supongo que me había dejado acompañado con la protección del chaleco por si acaso me volvían a aflorar las ganas de autolesionarme con una de esas chinchetas de colores asesinas.

Cojonudo.

Dejé mi propio arsenal sobre la mesa, cerré la puerta del despacho del mejorado Jasper y bajé al garaje, justo donde el ruido de las máquinas de bricolaje y demás mierdas se hacían más insoportablemente sonoras. Mientras bajaba esas repetitivas escaleras pude ir viendo los resultados que se habían obrado en pocas horas sobre mi camioneta. Debía admitir que Black estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo sobre el vehículo teniendo en cuenta los pocos medios con los que contaba; el ruido del motor, aunque estaba a ralentí, se había reducido considerablemente. Por todo lo sagrado, ¿pero qué cojones había hecho este chaval con mi motor rompe tímpanos? Si hubiera sabido que había un hombre capaz de reducir los decibelios y ahorrarme las respectivas multas por contaminación acústica lo habría llevado a su taller, seguramente ilegal, del Bronx hace siglos.

También vi que hizo unos arreglillos extra, sin duda una idea gestada fruto de la visión interminable de películas de terror, desastres y demás…aunque tenía que reconocer que las ideas eran útiles de cojones. El tipo había protegido las ventanillas con un par de resistentes varillas de hierro soldadas a ambos lados haciendo de esa manera casi imposible el hecho de introducir una mano. Bien, muy bien…no queríamos manos podridas dentro de mi coche; con el hedor de años y años del humo de mi tabaco bastaba y sobraba.

Cojonudo de nuevo, tío. Muy bien pensado.

Cuando el preso me vio alzó la cabeza y se limpió las manos en un trapo aún más sucio que seguramente se había encontrado por ahí.

—Hey, tío…¿qué pasa? —dijo a modo de saludo —Mira, ¿qué te parece el cambios que he dado a este montón de chatarra? —no pude evitar hacerle la mirada del tigre; sólo me faltaba la postura de la grulla para completar mi repertorio, pero no tenía los huevos para mucho ruido —Eh, sí….vale…Lo siento —negó con la cabeza —ahora en serio, le he hecho unos arreglillos de la hostia y completamente necesarios. Aunque me voy a tomar la libertad de hacerle un par de cosas más. Poco a poco —dijo mientras admiraba su propia obra.

—Pues con lo que has hecho yo ya lo veo más que genial, pero tú eres el experto, tío….Mientras no me lo desmontes…

—No, joder….Lo que quiero hacer es fabricar una especie de jaula en la parte trasera —alcé una ceja ante el entusiasmo desbordante del chaval…y al oír jaula, por supuesto —¡Sí, mira! No podemos desaprovechar todo este espacio de la parte trasera —exclamó dándole un sonoro golpe en esa parte —Si le añadimos con paciencia una especie de jaula podremos aprovecharlo a tope. Ya sabes, imagina que tenemos que salir un grupo numeroso al exterior…o que tenemos que recoger materiales necesarios y provisiones. ¿Te imaginas a uno de esos jodidos cuerpos cogiendo tu ración de vitaminas en forma de lata de albóndigas con pimientos de la parte trasera? Porque yo no, tío —asentí dando por bueno su punto; al final iba a resultar que el preso era mucho más listo y agudo de los que yo pensaba en un principio —Si hacemos eso estará perfecto, a mi modo de verlo. Me imagino que tu colega, el grandón…

—Félix —asintió.

—Ese…Supongo que no tendrá ningún problema en ayudarme con eso.

—Es el puto amo con el soldador, eso te lo aseguro —murmuré.

—¡La hostia! Por cierto, las ruedas las cambiaste hace poco, ¿cierto?

—Sí…en realidad me costaron más de lo que me hubieran dado por la furgoneta entera —admití no sin pesar.

—A la vista está que hiciste una buena inversión. Si quieres probar esta joya ya puedes ir haciéndolo si quieres —cogió una botella de agua y se sentó en el suelo con el torso brillante por el sudor. No me pasaron desapercibidas las numerosas cicatrices que adornaban su pecho y espalda; algunas eran pequeñas…otras no tanto. De todos modos hice como si nada y me senté a su lado.

—Te aseguro que tengo cero ganas de salir ahí fuera otra vez —saqué el paquete de tabaco, cogí uno y le ofrecí otro a Black.

—Joder, tío…lo había dejado. Ya sabes, el médico me dio que si no quería acabar con cuarenta años pegado a una bombona de oxígeno debía dejar el tabaco…bueno, y también la maría. Últimamente me daban unas arritmias de cojones…Llevaba desde los doce fumando —silbé bajito —Pero, ¿qué demonios? A estas alturas no creo que un pitillo me venga nada mal —cogió uno y lo encendió con el mechero que le presté —Mierda, algo va mal, tío…

—¿En serio? No me jodas, no me había dado cuenta, ¿sabes? —dije con ironía.

—Muy gracioso, apagafuegos…—expulsó una bocanada de humo con una expresión de placer total en la cara—Me refiero a que llevas aquí más de diez minutos hablando civilizadamente conmigo y sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra mal sonante hacia mi persona —no pude evitar sonreír.

—Para ser un ex presidiario qué fino te pones cuando quieres, Black —ambos nos llevamos a la vez el cigarro a la boca; parecía que estábamos jodidamente sincronizados —Bella está pensando en la posibilidad de salir al buscar el helicóptero…y a cazar al maldito cabrón tirador —el tipo asintió.

—Viniendo la idea de esa mujer no me sorprende en absoluto, es una jodida guerrera…Me lo imaginaba.

—A ver, es evidente que, quienquiera que sea el pobre que sobrevolaba la ciudad en ese aparato ahora mismo está muerto. Sayonara, baby…De una forma u otra…¡pero se ha empeñado en ir a por la radio! ¡La radio! —espeté —¡Pfff! Evidentemente queda gente viva, no somos los únicos…Tiene que haber fuerzas militares repartidos por el país, aunque….No sé tú, tío…pero yo no tengo ni puta idea sobre radiofrecuencias y mierdas de esas. Las ondas no son lo mío, lo que yo controlo son las mangueras —Black alzó una ceja —En fin, Quil se ha estado dedicando estos días a manipular la radio y todo ese rollo, pero dudo mucho que tenga conocimientos sobre cómo adaptar una radio militar en nuestras instalaciones.

—Quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso —ambos miramos hacia atrás al oír la voz profunda de Garret, alias el cojo. El hombre avanzaba apoyándose en cada lugar que tenía a su alcance para no forzar su pierna herida.

—¿En serio? —apuré mi pitillo y después lo aplasté con mi potente suela reforzada. A la mierda las medidas de seguridad de la estación.

—Claro —el tipo se sentó junto a nosotros no sin evidente dolor en la cara, aunque no se quejó —En realidad soy técnico electricista, homologado, ¿eh? —sonrió — pero desde niño soy un gran aficionado de las radios. Herencia de mi padre, supongo —sonrió al recordar.

—¿Sabes algo de él? —hizo una mueca al escuchar mi pregunta.

—No. Hace un par de semanas se marchó a la casa de campo de Olympic Mountain….Desde que mi madre falleció hace un par de años se ha vuelto un poco…asceta. Ya sabes, centrarse en lo espiritual y dejar de lado los bienes materiales —asentí —Espero que en la soledad de la montaña se encuentre bien. Es un hombre duro —se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás puedas hablar con él si conseguimos esa radio más potente —propuso Black.

—Quizás —repitió Garret mirando a la nada. Luego emitió un largo suspiro —Buen trabajo con el Chevy —dijo cambiando de tema por completo y haciendo que Black sonriera como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad —Esto sí que es un coche robusto y lo demás son gilipolleces.

—Vaya, al fin uno que entiende lo que es de verdad un coche —murmuré contento de que alguien alabase al fin mi montón de chatarra.

—¿Cuándo saldríamos? —miré a Garret sin entender la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Que cuándo saldríamos…ya sabes, a por esa radio —ahora lo miré como si tuviera tres ojos…aunque viendo lo visto todo era posible.

—No me jodas, ¿cómo que cuándo saldríamos? —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, bombero…Estoy dispuesto a volver a salir a la calle y….—negué la cabeza tan rápidamente que me dio un pequeño gran tirón en el cuello, aunque lo ignoré disimulándolo como pude.

—¿Tú? Ni de coña vas a salir así. Rose te cortaría los huevos si lo intentaras después de la obra de arte en forma de sutura que te ha hecho…además, no me apetece que uno de los nuestros se apunte al club de los amputados de ahí fuera. Con que estés cojo de momento nos vale y nos sobra —sonrió con ironía.

—¿Sabréis sacar la radio del helicóptero sin destrozarla? —suspiré completamente cansado. A estas alturas era capaz de sacar la radio a mordiscos si hacía falta.

—Para eso tenemos los walkies, ¿no? —dijo Black —Quedaban los antiguos y estaban más que jodidos…pero el chaval, Seth…les ha estado echando un vistazo y ahora funcionan que te cagas —tooooma. Otro punto para el niño. Al final iba a resultar que teníamos un grupo de lo más nutrido entre nosotros. ¿Algún premio Nobel en la sala? Porque era lo único que nos quedaba.

—Esto es la hostia —murmuré casi emocionado —Creo que estamos todos como jodidas cabras —me levanté y me pasee por el garaje rodeando mi Chevrolet —Tenemos a un electricista cojo con dotes de suicida consumado —Garret alzó la mano sonriendo; al jodido parecía que le gustaba la descripción que había hecho de él —También a una doctora mala hostia como para bautizar a un huracán categoría seis con su nombre….un chaval que no llega a los quince años que se dedica a salvarnos el culo arreglando antigüedades, un preso a veces toca pelotas….—Black negó con la cabeza —y una poli que quiere empuñar un arma más grande que ella. Eso por no hablar de nuestros amigos putrefactos de ahí fuera y de las expediciones al mundo del hedor nauseabundo a las que nos tenemos que someter. ¿Alguien me puede decir de qué puta película hemos salido?

—Creo que The Walking Dead estrenaba nueva temporada en septiembre…aunque supongo que ya no lo veremos…¡pero, qué coño, ahora lo viviremos! —dijo Garret con una sonrisa torcida.

—Mierda, a veces creo que el único normal soy yo….—ambos hombres negaron.

—Ni de coña —murmuró el cojo —Vamos, hombre…un poco de humor. A situaciones complicadas, soluciones a su altura. No podemos hacer otra cosa —se acercó rengueando hasta mí —Piensa que la situación no puede ir a peor.

—Oh, sí….nos pueden merendar los de ahí fuera —el tipo rio con ganas, como siempre.

—Hay que concienciarse de que la vida se ha convertido en eso, Edward —dijo ahora serio —Vivir o morir —se encogió de hombros —Es el ciclo de la vida, pasa todos los días, en todos lados…Sólo que ahora la muerte nos espera en cada esquina como un ratero de tres al cuarto. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Sentarte y esperar a que esa puta con guadaña venga a por ti o luchar para que tu corazón siga latiendo el mayor tiempo posible? —miré con detenimiento sus ojos marrones salpicados por motitas ligeramente rojizas. Oh, no….Lo comprendí todo. Claro que lo comprendí…

—Has perdido a alguien —aseguré. Él se alejó como so le hubiera asestado un puñetazo en la nariz. Su cara se agrió, él se cerró; pensé que no me iba a contestar, pero al final abrió la boca.

—A mi novia —murmuró alejándose un poco de nosotros —Su hermano enfermó, me llamó al trabajo diciéndome que se lo llevaba al hospital. El virus, supongo…De todos modos siempre fue un chaval delicado de salud…Kate —susurró —Apenas una hora después me llamaron diciéndome que tuvo un accidente….se estrelló contra la gasolinera de la calle Watts —me erguí como si me hubieran metido un palo por el culo —Al menos tengo la esperanza de que murió….y ya. De esa manera no tuvo que ver a su hermano sufrir…o vivir en sus propias carnes el contagio. Al menos no ha visto todo el horror que nos acecha ahora…después se desató el caos. Me hubiera gustado darle el adiós que se merecía….—suspiró —Supongo que no era un buen partido para ella…pero la iba a pedir que se casara conmigo este fin de semana. El anillo está guardado en el primer cajón de mi mesilla de noche —dijo de manera distraída —Cuándo estéis dispuestos a salir al infierno sólo tenéis que avisarme. Creo que necesito descansar un poco….

Black y yo observamos cómo el hombre se marchaba con sus andares poco firmes.

Si supiera que yo mismo había estado apagando el fuego de la gasolinera de la calle Watts….si supiera que el hermano calcinado de su novia y ella misma habían mordido a un par de nuestros chicos….si supiera el verdadero horror que nos acechó allí….Dios, evidentemente, jamás se lo mencionaría. La mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, era mucho mejor vivir en la ignorancia en esta puta vida. Si Garret y su conciencia se habían quedado mucho más tranquilos pensando que su novia, Kate, había tenido una muerta rápida, no iba a ser yo el que rompiera su aparente tranquilidad de esa manera.

—Parece que se ha quedado tocado —murmuró el preso.

—Joder, yo estuve allí —dije de manera distraída —Estuve asistiendo en el fuego donde murió su novia. No fue agradable, ¿sabes? Mejor olvidar aquello….No es algo bonito para rememorar…

—Me lo imagino. De todos modos, ¿quién no tiene alguna jodida historia parecida?

—Pues yo no —reconocí —Estoy completamente solo.

—Pues en este momento te digo sin remordimientos que qué suerte tienes —saqué otro cigarro. Esta vez no hizo falta que le ofreciera uno; él mismo se sirvió quitándome el paquete de las manos —Esto es jodido…muy jodido….

—Si quieres contarme algo soy bueno escuchando —me miró de arriba abajo, justo como lo haría un chico de su barrio con un desconocido…como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—¿Ahora somos amigos? —me encogí de hombros.

—Compañeros de batalla, al menos. Has conseguido mis respetos con tus actos, tío…aunque para mí siempre serás en preso Black —asintió complacido por mis palabras —¿Cuál es tu historia?

El tipo encendió su pitillo, lo encajó en su boca deforme y me miró.

—No siempre he sido un cabrón presidiario, ¿sabes? —asentí creyéndome sus palabras a pies juntillas sólo por la forma en la que las dijo; me senté a su lado. Lo que le había dicho era verdad; estaba dispuesto a escuchar su historia porque sentía curiosidad y porque quería conoces mejor a la gente que me rodeaba…además, dudaba mucho que tuviera algo mejor que hacer en esos momentos. Seguramente Bella ya se estaría encargando de otra locura en algún lugar de nuestro refugio —Nací y crecí en Queens, cerca de donde parece ser que vive…o vivía la poli, la jefa —sonreí por el apelativo nuevo de Bella — Mi madre trabajaba a tiempo completo en un restaurante mexicano. Era la hostia, ¿sabes? Todas las noches llegaba con algún tupperware lleno de comida jodidamente exquisita, picante a veces y fuerte…pero deliciosa. Nos comíamos todo hasta acabar con dolor de tripa —Jake sonrió haciendo que sus labios formaran una extraña mueca —De todos modos muchas veces eso era todo lo que teníamos para comer. Mi padre era albañil. Éramos cinco…mi madre, mi padre, Paul y Leah…mis hermanos, y yo…Éramos una familia humilde, trabajadora y honrada. Paul, el mayor, ayudaba en los gastos de la casa con el trabajo de repartidor de pizzas que había encontrado, no era mucho….pero al menos era una ayuda. Leah y yo en esa época éramos demasiado pequeños como para currar. Aun así ayudábamos en lo que podíamos —sonrió de nuevo —Hacíamos un buen equipo. A nuestra manera éramos cojonudos…

—Pero algo pasó —asintió sin mirarme.

—Fue hace diez años…cerca de las Navidades. Las odio, ¿sabes? Mis padres habían cogido la paga extra en sus respectivos trabajos, eso sí que era genial. Después de mucho tiempo íbamos a tener una cena de Navidad de verdad, como Dios manda…incluso regalos. Dios, estábamos todos felices, contentos…estábamos más que excitados porque al fin parecía que las cosas nos iban bien…Tanto que mi padre se compró un pequeño coche…Era un Ford de color plateado, algo viejo... A mí me pareció el coche más impresionante del mundo más que nada porque era nuestro —no pude evitar sonreír —Así que íbamos a estrenar el coche yendo de compras. Comida, mucha comida…y regalos. Ya éramos lo suficientemente mayores como para no creer en Santa Claus, de hecho, dejé de creer en ese tipo rechoncho a los cinco años cuando pillé a mi padre colocando los regalos bajo el árbol en mitad de la madrugada —soltó una pequeña risotada —Aún recuerdo su cara de desconcierto…—me miró mientras hacía caer la ceniza consumida de su pitillo —El estreno del coche no fue tan maravilloso como pensé. No hubo ni comida especial de Navidad, ni regalos, ni batido en el centro comercial con las manos llenas de bolsas…—mi mirada se agravó. Supe que venía lo duro de la historia…—Antes de llegar un coche nos envistió sin que apenas pudiéramos darnos cuenta. Chocó por el lado derecho del coche…Mi madre y Paul murieron en el acto —tragué en seco —Leah estuvo en coma dos semanas. Estaba conectada a mil aparatos que no sabía para qué coño servían —respiró con fuerza —No aguantó, murió sin que pudiera volver a ver sus ojos de nuevo.

—¿Y tu padre? —susurré.

—Parapléjico —oh, mierda —Desde ese momento quedó en una puta silla de ruedas. Mi familia se despedazó en apenas dos segundos. De tenerlo todo a no tener nada —negué con la cabeza —Me sentí culpable durante mucho tiempo. Fui el único que resultó relativamente ileso…sólo me rompí el brazo derecho y un par de costillas. Con apenas quince años tuve que hacerme cargo de mi padre, los médicos….joder, los médicos me hablaban como si fuera un adulto cuando no entendía casi nada de lo que me decían. Sólo quería volver a ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos…lo que hubiera dado en ese momento por volver a pegarme con ellos por el mando de la tele…

—Fue entonces cuando tú….

—¿Cuándo empecé a ser un delincuente en toda la extensión de la palabra? Sí, por supuesto —admiré su franqueza en silencio —Podría haber sido un buen estudiante…mierda, no se me daba nada mal eso de empollar…Pero estudiando no se ganaba dinero.

—Robando sí.

—Estás hecho un lince, apagafuegos. Supongo que ahora ya no importa que me reconozca culpable de robos, asaltos a casas, contrabando de piezas de coches…—alcé una ceja.

—En tu ficha policial ponía que ibas armado, tío. Una pistola…eso es chungo —asintió.

—Lo sé, joder…—dijo exasperado —Pero mi padre necesitaba medicinas, necesitaba cuidados que yo no podría ofrecerle con lo que ganaba en un taller de mierda. Nos tuvimos que mudar a un piso enano en el Bronx rodeados de lo peor. Ese fue mi principio del fin. No tardé mucho en conocer contactos buenos, grupos de chicos como yo, chicos sin recursos que se ganaban la vida jodiendo a los demñas…No sé —se tapó los ojos con las manos —No me siento orgulloso y menos de haber pertenecido a una banda de delincuentes de esa calaña.

—Pero tú eres un buen tío —le animé con toda mi sinceridad —Desde que estamos aquí no has hecho otra cosa más que ayudar…Siento mucho que la vida se te complicara tanto, de verdad…

—De lo que sí estoy orgulloso es que al final pude ingresar a mi padre en un hospital adecuado a sus necesidades, allí le ofrecían todo lo que yo no podía darle —murmuró —No sé cómo habrán acabado. Supongo que como todos…—ahí sí que no supe qué contestar.

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros dos que aproveché para procesar todo aquello que me había contado Black. Lo que le había pasado a él era una putada en toda regla. Un cambio de destino en el que todos habían salido perdiendo. Quizás él más que ninguno porque, a pesar de sobrevivir, tenía que soportar la carga de los recuerdos de todo aquello. Qué enrevesada podía ser la vida a veces…La importancia que podían adquirir pequeños detalles cuando no teníamos alcance a ellos.

Lo miré descaradamente. Tenía una duda más y quería resolverla aprovechando el momento de confesión por su parte.

—El corte de la boca…¿te lo hiciste en el accidente? —su gesto se endureció.

—No…Le llaman la boca de payaso. Fue un ajuste de cuentas de una banda enemiga, nos metimos en su territorio. A mí me cazaron…y me metieron un cuchillo en la boca. El resto te lo puedes imaginar —se me pusieron los vellos de punta al imaginarme tal escena —Espero que a esos hijos de puta se les estén cayendo los huevos a trozos en estos momentos…

·

·

·

—_Quince hombres van en el cofre del muerto. ¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron! El aguardiente y el diablo hicieron el resto. ¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron! ¡Ay, ay, ay, la botella de ron! Y sólo queda uno vivo, los demás han muerto. De setenta que eran al salir del puerto. ¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron! ¡Ay, ay, ay, la botella de ron! ¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron! ¡Ay, ay, ay, la botella de ron!_

El Cazador no pudo evitar reír tras cantar esa canción mientras se movía de una azotea a otra con total precisión. Una canción pirata, oh sí…venía como anillo al dedo a la situación. "Y sólo queda uno vivo, los demás están muertos"….bueno, eso en realidad no era del todo cierto…Estaban muertos, pero esos hijos de puta se movían.

Extraña fascinación la que sentía por esas extrañas criaturas….aunque más fascinación le producía el hecho de ver moverse a esas pequeñas hormigas en las que se habían convertido esos supervivientes.

Esos pocos supervivientes.

Era tan fácil acabar con ellos… ¿Por qué la ciencia, la religión u otra fuerza superior no había hecho que el ser humano fuera más duro? ¿Más resistente? ¿Más fuerte? ¿Por qué no los había hecho inmortales como a sus compañeros que deambulaban en las calles convertidas en el campo de batalla?

Sin embargo su persona había sido hecha para matar. Para acabar con los enemigos. Había matado a hombres y mujeres. Muchos, demasiados…y ahora debía seguir haciéndolo.

Enemigos.

Enemigos.

Enemigos.

Si no acababa él con ellos, ellos lo harían con él.

Y en la guerra le habían enseñado a disparar primero y a preguntar después.

Tenía que acabar con todos. Con todos….porque el Cazador se quería quedar solo, reinando este nuevo mundo…

Mientras tanto, seguía admirando con fijación la estación de bomberos….

— _¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron! ¡Ay, ay, ay, la botella de ron! Y sólo queda uno vivo, los demás han muerto…_

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y la historia de Jacob? ¿Creéis que Bella y los chicos podrán con el Cazador?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Solciito Pattinson, LauCullenBlackSwan, MineMichelle, Guest, BekkaEdwardRobsten, ALEXANDRACAST, Despatz, Caro, Karmen eb, Lilliana len, Manligrez, Maria Cullen, EriM, Bella maru, Monikcullen009, Eve Runner, Kriss21, Karina Masen, Darky1995, Isakristen, AraCullen8, Elizabeth Lecter, Soles, Stewpattz, Zafiroamapola20, MonZe Pedroza, Laura Katherine, Lory24, Lokaxtv, Nella cullen, Bellaen3D2, Betza MB, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Ashleyswan, Gretchen CullenMasen, LunaS Purple, YessBarrios, Esteph PV17, DiAnA FeR, CamilleJBCO, Orisweetcullen, Ettena, Lil, Kimjim, Marie Mars, Karlita cullen, Gaby Rivera, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, EmilyLuchia, Darlyn, Miss jessygirls, Mcleanderangel y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos dentro de un par de semanas, un besote!_


	21. Capítulo 20 El Príncipe de los Ángeles C

CAPÍTULO 20 EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS

No sabía muy bien qué decir.

A veces yo era muy bruto con eso de los sentimientos; qué cojones, era más burro que un bocata de clavos…y la historia de Black me había calado bien hondo. Me había dado cuenta de que no podía juzgar a la gente sin conocer su historia oculta….O me estaba volviendo un sentimentalista de mierda o esta situación ablandaba los corazones más duros hasta hacerlos papilla. Se me hizo posible no pensar en su padre, ese hombre parapléjico postrado en una silla de ruedas en medio de este caos. No tenía que ser muy listo para imaginarme que, como Lázaro, ese hombre se había levantado de su silla de ruedas resucitado en todo su apogeo por obra y gracia del virus NS10 y había vuelto a andar.

Esperaba por todos los cielos que su final hubiera sido más misericordioso y más rápido.

Aún así veía a Black con mucha fuerza; se veía a la legua que era un tipo duro. La explicación de cómo demonios se había hecho la maldita cicatriz de su boca me había dejado sin aliento. Joder, le hicieron la sonrisa del Jocker sin maquillaje y a lo bestia. No sabía en qué lío pudo haberse metido para que le hicieran lo que le hicieron…pero lo que quedaba claro que él ahora mismo estaba en el bando de los buenos.

Y lo necesitábamos, joder.

No solo por sus artes con las herramientas y los motores y sus ideas hollywoodienses y demás. No. Lo necesitábamos porque era duro, era fuerte y tenía una mente cojonuda. Había estado en los peores momentos, en los peores lugares y rodeado de las peores personas…y eso, a su vez, lo convertía en alguien muy valioso en estos momentos.

De todos modos, ahora mismo, no me salía decirle nada. Un "¿tío, siento por lo que has pasado?". Seguramente me mandaría a tomar por el culo, así que reduje mis muestras de apoyo hacia él con un apretón en su fuerte hombro.

—¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo? —preguntó Black señalando con la cabeza su obra de arte hecha coche.

—Por supuesto —lo miré atentamente. Se me pasó por la cabeza algo…—¿Tú qué harías ahora mismo? —el tío me miró incluso con cara de guasa.

—¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Pues si no estuviera robando piezas de coches o dando tirones de bolso a diestro y siniestro con una puta pistola en la mano…ya sabes, lo normal en una jornada mía laboral, supongo que estaría en casa espatarrado tomándome una cerveza mientras veo el canal de deportes —rodé los ojos.

—Eso no, joder….Me refería a qué harías con el plan de Bella —Black me dio un codazo.

—Lo había pillado a la primera, ¿sabes? Pensaba que tenías un poquito más de sentido del humor —negó la cabeza —Está bien, no me apasiona la idea, pero…al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podemos hacer aquí encerrados? Yo no quiero salir, ni tu….nadie…pero si nos quedamos quietos lo único que conseguiremos es morir. De una manera u otra.

—Está el peligro extra del francotirador —le avisé como si no lo supiera.

—Un hijo de puta —bebió otro sorbo de la botella de agua —Es un loco…y aquí no queremos ningún loco. Lo que nos faltaba, no me jodas —hizo una mueca con la boca —Para mí, antes que la radio está acabar con ese chiflado del tres al cuarto.

—En eso estoy contigo. De todos modos ahora mismo hay cien mil peligros en la calle. Más o menos —murmuré. Suspiré profundamente….no sabía si debía decirlo, pero…¡qué coño! —Tenemos armas. Armas potentes. Y no me refiero ni a la Beretta de Bella ni a mi magnífica hacha —el chaval sonrió de lado —Subfusiles, armas grandes…de esas que cuando disparas el retroceso te jode el hombro con ganas —no pareció sorprendido.

—También me lo imaginaba. La poli…Bella, esa tía es muy lista a pesar de que al principio estaba tan acojonada como todos. Por el amor de Dios, recuerdo perfectamente que bajó al sótano…¿Crees que iba a dejar un arsenal de armas abandonado a su suerte en la comisaría? En realidad me da lástima por lo que se ha podido quedar allí, aunque sé de algún que otro sitio en el que se pueden encontrar grandes cosas. Necesitaremos toda la munición que sea suficiente…al menos eso creo.

—Tú sabes manejar un arma —afirmé. Me miró con cara de "oh, por favor…".

—Cojonudamente. Lo difícil es que la poli me deje coger una…—sonreí.

—No tendrá más remedio si quiere que nuestro culo quede intacto.

—Podemos intentarlo —sus ojos marrones ahora parecían negros. Lo dijo con sinceridad y con determinación —Me apunto para la próxima salida, con arma o sin arma —alcé el puño; segundos después nuestros nudillos se chocaron. Acababa de encontrar a otro amigo, eso estaba seguro.

—Moved el culo —ambos nos sobresaltamos. La voz de Bella sonó mucho más dura y cercana a nuestras espaldas —Me parece de puta madre que os hagáis coleguitas…pero ahora tengo que explicar un plan —Black y yo nos levantamos mientras observábamos cómo el resto del grupo bajaba de nuevo al garaje. Al parecer se había convertido en un jodido punto de reunión.

Todos parecían bastante más tranquilos, incluso Jasper tenía mejor cara a pesar de que la pequeña Maddie no paraba de gorgojear mientras hacía pedorretas con la boca. Al mal tiempo buena cara, eso era lo que decía mi abuela, ¿no? Como se iba haciendo costumbre me puse al lado de Bella que para algo era el segundo al mano. Me miró con cara de "ya estás tardando en venir aquí, pardillo"…aunque no tenía ni puta idea de cómo lo iba a decir estaba completamente seguro del contenido de esta reunión, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

—Siento haceros bajar de nuevo, sobre todo a los que estáis aún un poco débiles —dijo mirando sobre todo a Jasper; este hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto —Se me ha ocurrido un plan…y creo que funcionará. He estado hablando unos minutos con Garret —ambos se sonrieron con complicidad. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Me cago en la puta de oros si lo que estaba sintiendo en el estómago no era rabia. ¿Habían estado solos? ¿Dónde? ¿Ese tipo tendría ganas de montárselo con mi poli morena a pesar de estar tullido de una pierna? ¿Acaso tendría que cagarme en todo lo que se menea? —Volveremos a salir —dijo finalmente cortando todos los insultos posibles que se acumulaban en mi cabeza. Al menos eso no era una novedad….

—Pero los podridos volverán, están ahí fuera….algunos aporrean las puertas….—un poco de esa rabia que sentía se esfumó al oír la ocurrencia de Seth. Los podridos…otro apodo para nuestros amigos de ahí fuera...—Esta vez no hay un helicóptero que les atraiga…No hay ruido ahí fuera. Salvo cuando ese tipo dispara —Emmet le pasó una mano por el hombro a su hermano cuando este se estremeció; al fin y al cabo era un pre adolescente. Valiente, pero sólo era un niño.

—Eso no será problema. Pondremos una trampa —todos miramos a Bella con una ceja alzada. Incluso Maddie se calló y abrió sus ojitos castaños con curiosidad ante el repentino silencio.

—¿Una trampa? ¿Quieres que pongamos ratoneras, poli? —preguntó Black con sorna.

—No estaría mal si las tuviéramos de tamaño industrial, preso….más o menos del tuyo —espetó. El tipo se calló, aunque parecía que su respuesta le había gustado a juzgar por su sonrisa—Garret ha pensado confeccionar un aparato que emita sonidos —el aludido caminó como pudo hasta el centro de la reunión y miró a todos.

—Aunque parezca una soberana gilipollez, no lo es. A esas cosas…¿qué les atrae? A parte de cerebro fresco, claro —Alice puso cara de asco.

—El ruido y cualquier cosa que se mueva y provoque sonidos, obviamente —dijo Rosalie.

—¡Pues hagamos un aparatito con ruido! —el tipo se entusiasmó —Algo así como una alarma que podamos activar a distancia. Puedo hacerlo…soy técnico electricista…

—Titulado —acabé yo la frase —¿Puede funcionar? —Garret asintió.

—Creo que sí. Puedo hacer un aparato con pilas…y si funciona pensar en algo más grande. Algo así como un repetidor…algo que los mantenga lejitos de aquí.

—Eso me gusta —murmuró Alice tímidamente —Cuanto más lejos, mejor.

—¿Hay materiales? —me preguntó Bella.

—Nena, aquí tenemos de todo.

—Fenomenal —luego miró a Garret —¿Para cuándo lo tendrías? —este sonrió de lado.

—¿Para cuándo lo quieres?

—Para ya. Es decir, lo antes que puedas…me gustaría salir mañana a primera hora. Cogeremos el montón de chatarra que ha arreglado el señor preso y colocaremos en algún lugar alejado el dispositivo que Garret fabricará —Bella alzó la cabeza y me miró intensamente —Supongo que eso mantendrá a los indeseables lejos, ¿no crees? —iba a decirla que con esa mirada me creería todo lo que ella me dijera, como si los cerdos vuelan…pero alguien tuvo que interrumpir mi interludio poético.

—Espera, espera…¿y qué vas a hacer con el tipo que se dedica a disparar? ¿Le saludarás cuando lo veas desde alguno de los edificios? —el preso hizo un saludo típico de niñas pijas con la mano. Cada vez me gustaba más la ironía que usaba Black…aunque fuera contra mi morena, porque sabía que ella le contestaría alguna cosa aún mejor.

—Si le veo le saludaré con un tiro entre ceja y ceja, no te preocupes, tío…tengo una puntería cojonuda —Rosalie asintió sonriendo. Oh, sí….las nenas duras al poder. Si no estuviéramos en esta situación esto sería la hostia —Por lo que se puede ver y suponer, el helicóptero se ha estrellado como a tres calles de aquí, hacia el este. Quizás cuatro —todos asentimos —Así que la trampa mágica de Garret tendrá que ser colocada en el otro extremo. Sugiero que cojamos la Sexta Avenida y metamos caña a la Chevy.

—Mi cacharro aguanta mucho, nena —Bella dejó de hablar y me miró de arriba abajo. Mmmm….

—Colocaremos el dispositivo con forma de alarma en algún sitio, algún edificio que veamos deshabitado.

—Y luego buscaremos la radio —terció Mike. Bella asintió.

—¿Estáis seguros de que todo saldrá bien? —preguntó Alice apretando contra su pecho a la pequeña Maddie, que se quejó audiblemente por el cariñoso apretón.

—Tenemos que confiar en que sí —murmuró Jasper.

—Ahora viene lo gracioso...¿quién quiere salir? —todos callaron ante la pregunta de Bella en un principio, aunque Black no tardó en dar un paso al frente.

—Me apunto, poli. Se lo he prometido al segundo al mando —dijo señalándome.

—Yo también voy, por supuesto —Bella me sonrió. Fugazmente, pero lo hizo —Una cuarta persona no nos vendría mal —Mike avanzó titubeando. Se veía a leguas que no le hacía gracia.

—Ya va siendo hora de que me enfrente al mundo exterior, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa que no se creía ni él.

—Muy bien, tenemos un grupo —dijo Bella contenta. Miró su reloj y suspiró —Vamos, chicos…cenemos algo ligero. Los que tengan trabajo que lo terminen y los que no, que descansen…

·

·

·

Aquello se hizo a pies juntillas, como todo aquello que proponía Bella.

Tras una rápida cena a base de sopa más fría que caliente y los últimos yogures que aún no habían caducado, los componentes del grupo se fueron a descansar. Garret por su parte se marchó a fabricar el aparato atrapa zombies. Mike y Black se despidieron pronto, alegando que querían descansar para estar frescos para la salida del próximo día; lo veía lógico. Era su primera salida en condiciones a lo que se había convertido el mundo real.

Yo me quedé sólo en la sala, fumando mi enésimo cigarro; debería encontrar más con urgencia. Mis niveles de nicotina en pulmón estaban más altos que nunca, lo sentía en el cuerpo…pero me daba igual. Fumar me relajaba, así que….La tele estaba apagada. Hacía horas que la carta de ajuste de mil colores había desaparecido de la pantalla; al parecer ya no funcionaba ningún tipo de emisión informativa. La radio, según Quil y el chaval, Seth, ni tan siquiera emitía esas canciones tan buenas de los años setenta y ochenta. A la mierda eso de cantar The Final Countdown a todo pulmón….

Hacía calor. Un calor de cojones. Serían más o menos las diez de la noche y teníamos unos veinticinco grados. El único ruido que se oía era el de Garret trabajando y el de los infectados de ahí fuera. Esta noche, el francotirador, no había hecho acto de presencia aun…Me quité la camiseta y me enjugué el sudor de la frente; las reglas mínimas del aseo y decencia habían quedado en el cubo de la basura, como casi todo…

Sólo podíamos contar con nosotros mismos.

Ya no quedaba nadie.

Nadie…

—¿Estás en tu momento místico de la noche o puedo hacerte compañía? —casi se me cae el puñetero cigarro cuando oí a Bella tan cerca. Esta vez sí que no me la esperaba.

Venía con el pelo húmedo, desprendiendo el olor de nuestro jabón neutro…aun así, me pareció el olor más jodidamente maravilloso en estos momentos. Se acababa de duchar. Mierda, yo en cambio me sentía tan sucio como cualquiera de esas cosas de ahí fuera. Me pasé las manos por el pelo en un vano intento por colocármelo y apagué el pitillo en un cenicero atestado de colillas.

—Compañía, compañía —me apresuré a decir. Bella se sentó a mi lado. No en ninguno de los sillones ahora vacíos, sino a mi lado…en el suelo…

—Parece que no vas a dejarlo —dijo señalando el cenicero.

—No hasta que se me acaben…cuando eso pase tendré que joderme, ¿no crees?

—Siempre puedes hacer una paradita para pillar un par de paquetes —la miré de reojo esperando su frase irónica —Aunque apuesto a que no tienes huevos para eso —nos mantuvimos la mirada…y acabamos sonriendo. Seh….el mejor momento del día, sin duda alguna….

—¿Crees que lo de mañana funcionará? ¿Confías en el invento del cojo?

—Otro apodo, ¿uh? Me encantaría saber cómo me llamas a mí en mi ausencia —dijo dándome un codazo; estaba vez no fue para joderme, sino un codazo de complicidad. Estuve tentado a decirle que en secreto, en mis pensamientos, la llamaba mi morena…mi poli….pero fui un cobarde, obviamente.

—A ti te llamo poli…o la jefa —sonrió.

—La jefa no suena mal. Nada mal para una don nadie que se dedicaba a redactar multas una semana atrás, ¿no?

—Bella, no has respondido a mi pregunta….¿crees que funcionará el plan de mañana? —suspiró mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo humedecido.

—Eso espero, Edward. No tenemos muchas opciones, pero las que tenemos son buenas —dejó de juguetear con los dedos y me miró seria —¿Puedo confiar en Black?

—Por supuesto —contesté sin pensármelo dos veces.

—¿Incluso para darle un arma? —asentí.

—Está con nosotros…y por lo que me puedo imaginar es bueno con las armas. Sólo es un chico al que la vida le ha ido mal. Ya sabes, siempre ha estado en el lugar equivocado y con la gente equivocada —ella asintió.

—Eso nos ha pasado a todos alguna vez —suspiró —Mañana iremos todos armados. Tú y yo con los dos fusiles. Mike y Black con las dos Berettas —me puse pálido, aunque debido a la penumbra no se me notó…cosa que agradecí.

—¿En serio me vas a dar un fusil? No me jodas, nena…no sé usar una de esas. En las casetas de las ferias de "tira los botes" siempre fallaba de niño…no creo que mi puntería haya cambiado mucho desde entonces rodó los ojos.

—Cógelo con fuerza, Edward. Cógelo como una mujer a la que no quieres dejar escapar —movió sus manos como si tuviera el arma entre ellas. Lo veía todo impregnado con la cálida y simple iluminación de la luna —Quita el seguro, está en la parte trasera —susurró —Apunta siempre a la cabeza, eso siempre…Desliza el dedo en el gatillo…y aprieta tu cuerpo todo lo que puedas. Haz que el retroceso no te sorprenda…de todos modos eso solo pasa la primera vez. Luego te acostumbras, coges el ritmo…incluso la satisfacción inunda tu cuerpo de una manera brutal cuando consigues dominarla….

Oh. Madre. Del. Amor. Hermoso.

Cinco putos días. O seis. O quizás un poco más debido a la gripe que había tenido…pero mi soldadito instalado en mi entrepierna me había dicho adiós completamente acojonado. No se había levantado el muy capullo — y nunca mejor dicho — ni para darme los buenos días. No era preocupante, por supuesto. Estaba acojonado. Yo también me hubiera escondido…pero ahora ese trozo de carne, esa perra en la que se había acumulado toda la sangre de mi cerebro se estaba despertando.

Estaba teniendo una erección. De noche. A solas con mi poli.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Seguramente bueno si no se daba cuenta. Jamás había oído a una mujer hablar con esa pasión del manejo de un arma; sus palabras habían tenido muchas similitudes, seguramente sin saberlo, con el territorio sexual.

Cielo santo, esa mujer era una bomba.

Estaba cansada por la responsabilidad, por la falta de descanso….llevaba un uniforme de bombero en el que cabían dos Bellas….y aun así había conseguido ponerme palote como un chaval de quince años. Pleno y en la diana, cariño.

—¿Te dolió mucho?

Volví al presente cuando soltó la pregunta. Si la pregunta era que si mi entrepierna dolía como una condenada la respuesta era un rotundo sí. Pero Bella, por suerte o por desgracia, no estaba mirando mis partes púdicas. Estaba mirando mi tatuaje. Pasé la mano por mi torso con cuidado, acariciando casi sin querer la cabeza del demonio. El tatuador, el amigo de un amigo, había sido extremadamente perfeccionista. Se había tirado cuatro horas tatuándome el costado izquierdo. El resultado fue realista, incluso sobrecogedor…aunque estaba completamente orgulloso de esa obra de arte sobre mi piel. Los cuatrocientos pavos que me costó el trabajo valieron la pena.

—No mucho —aunque no era del todo cierto —¿Te gusta? —asintió.

—Es grande —sonreí.

—Me gustan las cosas grandes, nena —creí que me iba a dar otro codazo, pero esta vez se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Quién es? ¿San Jorge y su dragón? —negué rápidamente. Era tarde, deberíamos de estar durmiendo...pero, ¡a la mierda! Prefería estar aquí hablando de manera civilizada — alabado sea — con mi poli.

—No, es San Miguel Arcángel matando a un demonio —me giré para que se viera bien, al menos todo lo bien que la luz de la luna nos podía proporcionar. No quería romper la magia del momento encendiendo una puñetera luz de emergencia.

—¿Por qué te hiciste ese tatuaje? Perdona que te diga, pero no te pega mucho —sonreí.

—Aunque no lo parezca, soy creyente…¿Sabes la historia de este arcángel? —Bella negó. Seguí hablando porque no replicó…ni me mandó a la mierda —Según el Apocalipsis será el primero en tocar la trompeta cuando todo se vaya a ir a la mierda, cuando todo acabe. Es el arcángel de los ángeles caídos…un ángel guerrero que se enfrentó a Lucifer, su mayor enemigo, con una espada.

—A pesar de no ser muy devota de ninguna religión, es una historia profunda —dijo sin el menor atisbo de sorna —Pero apuesto lo que sea a que no te hiciste ese tatuaje sólo por la historia —me miró a los ojos —Tú también mataste demonios, ¿no es así? —fruncí el ceño.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hice.

—Bien…me parece muy bien —se levantó y me miró desde su elevada posición —¿Me contarás algún día tu historia? —me sorprendí, aunque intenté no demostrarlo.

—¿Te gustaría oírla?

—¿Por qué no? —se marchó hacia la puerta, aunque se giró antes de marcharse —Quizás sea cierto, ¿sabes?

—¿El qué? —pregunté encendiendo otro cigarro.

—Quizás sí que estemos viviendo el Apocalipsis…El Arcángel Miguel era el primero en tocar la trompeta…y tú lo llevas impreso en tu piel, fireman…Espero que nuestras espadas surtan el mismo efecto que la suya contra Lucifer y matemos a los demonios…

·

·

·

Me costó dormirme, no sólo por la cercanía y la charla privada que tuve con Bella, sino por el contenido de esta.

No se estaba equivocando demasiado. Estábamos librando aquí y ahora un jodido Apocalipsis, ¿qué podía ser si no? Lo que me resultaba raro era que yo siguiera en el lado de los buenos, al menos en el lado de los vivos…No había sido la mejor persona del mundo pero si el de ahí arriba había decidido que luchara con los buenos, lo haría sin pensármelo dos veces.

Ya lo estaba haciendo.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana cuando Mike, Black, Bella y yo nos empezamos a preparar para nuestra nueva salida. Garret también estaba en el garaje, así como Emmet y Rosalie. Los demás seguían durmiendo. Era mejor así; el momento de abrir las puertas era jodido, tenso y nervioso…así que cuantas menos personas estuviéramos presentes, mejor. Bella repartió los chalecos antibalas, por si los francotiradores. Debajo de estos, todos nos aseguramos de llevar una fuerte chaqueta de uniforme de bombero. También llevábamos cascos y guantes anti cortes. Llevando todo esto encima y siendo consciente de que las otras veces habíamos salido "a pelo", me daba hasta vértigo. Sabía que debíamos parecer la versión chunga de los Cuatro Fantásticos, o algo por el estilo…Aunque jamás me podría imaginar a Bella al estilo Mazinguer Z diciendo la frase inexistente de "pechos fuera".

Sí, sí, sí….los nervios me hacían pensar gilipolleces.

Daba igual el aspecto ridículo que tuviéramos. Íbamos a salir ahí fuera, íbamos a poner la trampa, íbamos a ir a por la jodida radio….e íbamos a volver a casita. Todos. Y enteros en la medida de lo posible, por supuesto.

Garret cojeó hasta nosotros y nos ofreció un pequeño aparato. Tenía la apariencia de una caja de cerillas, pero de un resistente plástico; a saber qué puñetera habitación había dejado sin luz…porque apostaba una cajetilla de cigarros que eso era un interruptor. Él tenía otro más pequeño, pero a diferencia del que se encontraba entre mis manos, este estaba metido en una especie de bola de plástico. Lo miré con una ceja alzada cuando vi que de su pantalón — en realidad no era suyo, era de nuestro uniforme — colgaba un rudimentario tirachinas.

Jooooder.

—¿Qué coño piensas hacer con eso? —pregunté.

—Bueno….tenéis que salir de alguna manera, ¿no? No podemos gastar más munición con el numerito de "voy a la puerta de atrás, hago de cebo y que los bichos apestosos vengan hacia mí" —Bella sonrió por el tono que el tipo había usado —Esto —señaló la bola —es igual que lo que tú tienes, sólo que le he metido una pila que va a durar menos que una chocolatina en la puerta de un colegio. La idea es lanzarlo con el tirachinas y que esas cosas lo persigan. Así os dan un margen de tiempo para poder salir con menos inconvenientes.

—¿Y lo vas a tirar con eso? —señalé el tirachinas.

—No, si quieres salgo cojeando, le doy los buenos días a los vecinos y lo colocó en las coordenadas que me digas, no te jode —sonreí. Qué otro remedio me quedaba…

—Vale, centrémonos…—dijo Bella —Vamos protegidos, tenemos guantes, tenemos cascos y chalecos…y tenemos armas —miró a Mike —Joder, tío…tienes pinta de querer vomitar en tus botas…¿estás seguro de que quieres salir? —el sudoroso Mike asintió con más vigorosidad de la que su cuerpo podría resistir —De acuerdo, pero si piensas potar la cena hazlo antes de subir al coche —le tendió una de las Berettas. Luego miró a Black —Un pajarito me ha dicho que eres un tipo de confianza…así que toma —le tendió la otra. A mí me dio uno de los fusiles —Tengo munición para ambas armas repartidas por los bolsillos. Esperemos que no sea necesario agotar la ración de hoy.

—Amen, tía —murmuró Black. De todos modos y, a pesar del metal que llevábamos, había echado mano de mi fiel compañera el hacha. Era mucho más silenciosa que alguna de nuestras jodidas armas si nos encontrábamos en un punto decisivo.

—Suerte, chicos —murmuró Rosalie. No me pasó desapercibida la mano de Emmet sobre su hombro —Espero que no vengáis con trabajo para mi —todos intentamos sonreír.

—Subiré al piso de arriba —nos anunció Garret —Por uno de los huecos que ha dejado Félix en las ventanas lanzaré la alarma. En cuanto empiece a sonar abrís las puertas, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos.

Nos metimos en mi gran chatarra. Esta vez me puse yo al mando. Como a Black no le había dado tiempo de confeccionar "la jaula" trasera, los cuatro íbamos un poco apiñados en la parte delantera…pero para mí no era un gran problema ya que Bella se había colocado a mi lado. Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío en un momento tan tenso como este era muy muy bien recibido.

—Ya sabes, Edward. Giras y pisas a fondo por toda la Sexta, ¿de acuerdo? Allí Black lanzará el dispositivo.

—Lo haré rápido y fugaz como las balas, poli —dijo con su extraña y dolorosa sonrisa de Jocker.

—Luego daremos la vuelta a la manzana para darles esquinazo a esos hijos de puta. Si aparece el francotirador, le saludamos con una buena ración de plomo. Cuando veamos el helicóptero y confirmemos que la misión es viable nos bajamos y arrancamos la radio. ¿Lleváis el walkie para que Garret nos indique cómo hacerlo? —un Mike aún muy pálido lo alzó para que todos lo viéramos —Vale. Si por el camino vemos algo que nos pueda servir de ayuda, sea lo que sea, lo recogeremos. Cualquier cosa que nos beneficie será bien recibida, ¿entendido?

—Cristalino —dije.

Ahora tocaba esperar.

Garret estaba en el piso de arriba jugando con un tirachinas seguramente confeccionado por él para tirar una trampa. Un método ultramoderno y seguro, sálvese la ironía. Podrían pasar mil cosas. Podría fallar y que la alarma quedara atascada en medio de la calle. O que la cabrona no quisiera aullar. O que se la tragara uno de esos podridos, como los había llamado Seth y….

La alarma sonó.

Y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

Allá vamos, mundo…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Creéis que la idea de Garret puede funcionar? ¿Cómo veis a Edward y a Bella?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_AleRockerFlorez, Despatz, Tefyta-Cullen, LauCullenBlackSwan, Darky1995, Danielemosquera, Stewpatz, Isakristen, Mcleanderangel, Nella Cullen, Maru O B, Lilliana len, Soles, Lory24, ALEXANDRACAST, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Solciito Pattinson, Eli Cullen S, Orisweetcullen, YessBarrios, AraCullen8, MonZe Pedroza, Manligrez, Laura Katherine, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, Monikcullen009, Ettena, Luciajanet, Angie palomo, Masilobe, Ashleyswan, Belgica orosgarcia, Eve Runner, Esteph PV17, Luzdeluna2012, Meerr, EriM, Bella Maru, Zaforiamapola20, Lil, Bellaen3D2, Nyx 88, Gretchen CullenMasen, LizieRossemary12, Kriss21, Anis, LunaS Purple, Kimjim y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, de verdad. Se avecina de nuevo acción y sangre. Puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo será movidito. Gracias de nuevo! Nos leemos en un par de semanas!_


	22. Capítulo 21 Apunta y Dispara

CAPÍTULO 21 APUNTA Y DISPARA

De momento la idea de Garret estaba surtiendo efecto.

La alarma no había sufrido ninguno de los percances que mi fatalista mente había predicho; simplemente impactó en el lugar adecuado y en el momento preciso. Si bien el ruido no era ensordecedor, sí era lo bastante alto como para que los cuerpos inertes en busca de atención acudieran a él como moscas a la mierda.

El resultado fue que nos dejaron la calle completamente libre salvo algún que otro despistado que quería seguir el ruido — mucho más tenue — de mi camioneta que en esos momentos pisaba a fondo. Todos los ocupantes iban agarrados a algún lugar para que los saltos que daba el coche debido a los baches en forma de cuerpos sin vida repartidos por el pavimento no les hicieran golpearse.

El hedor en la calle era imposible; nota mental para la próxima salida, unas mascarillas simples. La descomposición y el olor metálico a sangre reseca y podrida inundaban las calles, tanto que tuvimos que subir las ventanillas del coche y cerrar el compartimento de la entrada de aire del exterior.

—No me importaría parar en un puto supermercado….—murmuré.

—¿A por comida? —preguntó Mike; aún no se le había pasado la cara de "vomitaré en cualquier momento".

—¿Comida? No me jodas, con este olor no puedo pensar en comer. Ambientadores…muchos ambientadores. De pino, de vainilla, de fresa y de su puta madre —espeté —¡Joder, qué puto olor!

—La calle está llena de cuerpos…oh, Dios….Edward —susurró Bella —Mira….

La situación había empeorado desde nuestra última y breve salida. A la larga hilera de cuerpos en descomposición víctimas del virus había que añadirle otros que no tenían síntomas de que el NS10 hubiera pasado por sus cuerpos; había gente tirada en el suelo, con posturas imposibles y completamente incompatibles con la vida. Descoyuntados. Desgarrados….Algunos cuerpos ya habían entrado en fase de descomposición por el calor insoportable, otros en cambio, eran cadáveres recientes aunque los muertos vivientes no les daban tregua.

Esas personas se habían suicidado.

Seis días después de que empezara el caos la gente había empezado a matarse. La falta de comida, el calor, la soledad, los gemidos insoportables de esos seres infrahumanos…toda esa desesperación podía llevar a una persona a precipitarse por la ventana de su salón o a llevarse una puta pistola a la sien.

Era una estampa triste, sobrecogedora y completamente abrumadora.

Tristemente nos habíamos acostumbrado a ver gente muerta, cadáveres. Yo mismo había visto gente calcinada en incendios que les había cogido de improviso. Mike también y el preso Black habría visto y sufrido en sus propias carnes cosas horribles. Que una persona se asesinara a sí misma era un acto de desesperación. Cobardía para muchos, una vía de escape para otros. Para los creyentes, esas personas no iban al cielo; quedaban en uno de los círculos del infierno para ser castigados por el creador por jugar a ser Él mismo.

Yo no creía en eso.

Ahora mismo creía que era mucho mejor acabar con tu vida antes que convertirte en "eso". Antes con un tiro en la sien que con un mordisco en el cuello.

En menos que canta un gallo llegamos a la Sexta; a partir de ahora sólo teníamos que encontrar un maldito sitio lo bastante dejado de la mano de Dios como para poner nuestro "novedoso" artefacto. Esta vez no podríamos lanzarlo a la aventura, tal y como había hecho el electricista Garret con dotes de ganador de dardos por su puta puntería. No. Esta vez alguien debería bajar del coche y ponerlo en un lugar seguro. Todo lo seguro que las circunstancias lo permitieran, por supuesto; de él dependería la seguridad de nuestras salidas. Garret le había puesto una batería de larga duración y se activaba por medio de control remoto, para usarla solo cuando fuerza necesario y para ahorrar energía. El encargado, como había dicho Bella, iba a ser Black. El tipo era duro, resistente y rápido.

E iba bien armado.

Aunque de momento íbamos bien. Los pocos cuerpos despistados que no habían hecho caso de la alarma en la otra punta de la calle — seguramente tendrían los tímpanos hechos papilla por dentro — deambulaban casi con pereza por la calle. Descalzos, algunos sin ropa…con la piel grisácea, verdosa…con amputaciones y desgarros que hasta al más experimentado cirujano le harían vomitar con todas sus ganas. Nota mental: dejar escritas mis últimas voluntades; si me muero en este puto apocalipsis zombie quiero que me incineren, joder. Que me quemen, coño. Aunque esté muerto y no me vaya a enterar no quiero que mi cuerpo se convierta en un criadero de putos gusanos, que asco.

—¿Qué opinas, Edward? —la pregunta de Bella me devolvió al presente dejando para más tarde la redacción mental de lo que sería mi testamento. Me estaba señalando con la barbilla lo que hace apenas una semana había sido una tienda de licores. Qué pena, joder. Los cristales estaban reventados y había marcas de disparos por todo el exterior de la tienda.

—Estoy seguro de que a nuestros amigos no les apetece nada de alcohol —la risilla tonta de Black inundó la furgoneta — Y también estoy seguro de que ahí hay estanterías de sobra donde colocar la alarma de forma segura. ¿Estás listo, preso?

—Como una abuelita en una mañana de domingo para ir a la iglesia —respondió con entusiasmo. Admiró su arma y le quitó el seguro —Si oyes ruidos, disparos…sal y dedícate a disparar a todo lo que se mueva menos a mí, ¿entendido? —le dijo a Mike. Este asintió sin poder hablar. Estaba más que acojonado, sólo esperaba que después de esto no quedara una mancha de alguno de sus fluidos corporales en la puta tapicería de mi coche.

—Ve despacio, Black. Creo que sabes cómo hacer esto…—Bella se calló; parecía que estaba pensando algo —Oh, qué cojones —empezó a moverse.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir ahí fuera? —espeté— Creí que con que fuéramos uno de nosotros bastaba.

—¿Quieres que le deje solo? ¿Quieres que le ataquen por la espalda? ¿Quieres perder a uno de los nuestros? — mierda, me gusto eso de "uno de los nuestros".

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ahueca —dijo acercándose a mí —Ni de coña voy a salir por el lado de Newton, lo último que me faltaba es que el chaval me vomitara encima.

—¡No voy a vomitar, joder! ¡Parad ya con eso!—gritó con los mofletes rojos como un tomate.

—Por si acaso.

Bella pasó literalmente por encima de mí. En el proceso me clavé uno de los malditos muelles de mi asiento en la espalda y su rodilla me aplastó un huevo, pero por nada del mundo me quejaría; estar tan cerca de Bella era una delicia…aunque fuera una revienta cojones. Una vez llegó a suelo firme, mi poli se colocó en posición defensiva mientras Black estudiaba visualmente el terreno. Yo contaba a la vista a tres infectados; dos de ellos estaban muy machacados como para intentar algo arriesgado por su parte, aunque los hijos de puta se murieran de hambre no podrían correr para cazarlos. Black alzó el dedo pulgar cuando se asomó a la licorería. Bella hizo lo mismo sin soltar su fusil. Bajé la ventanilla a pesar del olor nauseabundo que entraba por ella más que nada porque quería estar un poco más cerca de Bella.

—Espero que no tarde mucho —susurró ella sujetando el arma con sus finos brazos. Me imaginé el momento, el cielo no lo quiera, en el que Bella tuviera que disparar una de esas. ¿Sería capaz? Joder, la veía tan frágil que…—No hay ningún infectado peligroso por aquí.

—¿No sería mejor acabar con ellos? —preguntó Mike —Tres menos, tíos —Bella y yo rodamos los ojos.

—Esos están muy jodidos, Mike —murmuré —Casi van a rastras —señalé a un hombre que avanzaba muy lentamente por la calle. No llevaba pantalones y su ropa interior se había convertido en un amasijo de algodón lleno de fluidos corporales de dudosa procedencia. Una de las piernas no tenía pie; era un muñón de carne. También le faltaba parte de uno de los brazos —Ese de ahí se irá dejando el cuerpo por la calle, te lo aseguro. Ellos no nos preocupan. Nos preocupan los que tienen sus dos piernas intactas, los que pueden correr…—Mike desvió la mirada de la horrenda visión.

—Lo voy captando.

—Está tardando mucho, ¿no crees? —preguntó Bella —Joder, debería de haber salido ya.

—Espera un poco —susurré.

—Es mucho tiempo. ¿Y si le han cazado? —no, a Black no, pensé —Voy a ir a por él —oh, ni de coña. Black era mi amigo y sentiría muchísimo que le cazaran pero Bella era…era…mi razón, coño. Si ahí dentro había algún jodido bicho no iba a dejar que se la merendaran. No. Ni de coña.

—No vas a entrar ahí, Bella —levantó la vista de la mira telescópica y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Puede estar herido.

—Y tú puedes acabar muerta.

—Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, fireman…

—Oh, mierda —susurró Mike.

Bella y yo miramos hacia la licorería. Lo que veíamos nos dejó boquiabiertos….

Black venía a paso ligero con la Beretta colgada del cinturón….y con cuatro putas botellas hasta arriba con líquido de diferentes colores. El muy cabrón, por no decirle algo peor, venía sonriendo como un niño pequeño al ver los fuegos artificiales el Cuatro de Julio. Bella bajó el arma, sólo un poco, y parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Estás de coña? —el tipo negó sonriendo —Sube a la camioneta antes de que te fría el culo con plomo, preso—susurró peligrosamente.

En la seguridad de la camioneta — y con el cristal de nuevo completamente cerrado — todos, incluido yo, miramos al jodido preso. Iba tan contento con su botín. El maldito había arriesgado su culo por cuatro putas botellas; al menos esperaba que una de ellas fuera vodka. O tequila. O algo con graduación lo suficientemente alta como para dejarnos en coma con tres chupitos porque después de este viaje estaba seguro que lo necesitaría.

—Estoy enfadada…¡más que enfadada! Estoy furiosa como una mona, joder —espetó Bella señalando a Black con el dedo —He estado a punto de entrar a por ti, creíamos que te había pasado algo —dijo angustiada.

—No ha pasado nada, poli…He colocado debidamente la alarma….pero…oh….Estaban ahí todas esas botellas llamándome….Reconoce que no nos vendrá nada mal tener estas bonitas botellas con nosotros —Bella le hizo la mirada del tigre

—Ha sido una irresponsabilidad por tu parte, tío —le reprendí —Yo también me he asustado, ¿sabes? —el tipo sonrió con suficiencia.

—También traigo algo para ti —metió la mano por debajo de su chaleco antibalas y me lanzó en el regazo mientras conducía un cartón de diez paquetes de tabaco.

—Me has ganado, tío….Te daría un beso, pero no puedo apartar ni los ojos ni el volante.

—Mariconadas las justas, ¿vale? —dijo Bella —Da la vuelta a la manzana y para en un lugar que veas seguro para accionar la alarma —se secó el sudor de la mano con el dorso del guante que llevaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté con toda la tranquilidad que pude reunir mientras paraba el vehículo.

—¡No! ¡No estoy bien! Tengo a un tío a punto de echar la papilla —señaló a Newton —A uno que me da un susto de cojones por cuatro putas botellas y….y….y a ti, mierda.

—¿Y yo qué he hecho ahora? —me miró con cara de pocker.

—Tú….tú…no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que algo harás….¡Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara si no quieres que te la quite yo misma!

Oh, sus palabras delicadas eran música celestial para mis oídos…y no era coña. Esa boca sucia me hacía gracia, me gustaba…en pocas palabras, me ponía burraco. Y por mí que me quitara lo que ella quisiera, aunque fuera la sonrisa.

Esperamos un par de minutos, tres…

—Activa la alarma, Mike —murmuró Bella.

Cuando el rubio lo hizo casi al instante un ruido ululante inundó las calles. Esa alarma era mucho más potente que la otra que había lanzado Garret desde nuestro refugio. Apenas medio minutos después todos aquellos cuerpos que podían correr lo hacían hacia la licorería en la que habíamos estado minutos antes. De nuevo ese olor, ese repugnante aroma que desprendían todos esos cuerpos nos envolvió, a pesar de estar encerrados en el coche. Entre la ausencia de aire y toda la ropa de protección que llevábamos, todos estábamos empapados en sudor.

Metí primera de nuevo, aunque Bella me puso su mano sobre la mía, que reposaba en el volante.

—Espera un poco más —por el espejo retrovisor vimos los cuerpos más rezagados. Eran en menor cantidad y los que peor aspecto presentaban —¡Ahora, Edward!

Pisé de nuevo a fondo el acelerador e hice el viaje a la inversa. Hacia donde se suponía que se había estrellado el helicóptero. Debía de estar semi intacto porque no había habido explosión. Si hubo humo después del impacto, aunque hacía horas que los vestigios de ese rastro semi transparente se lo había llevado el aire, lo que hacía un poco más difícil nuestra tarea de encontrar el aparato.

De todos modos lo veríamos, obviamente.

—Esto está siendo jodidamente fá….—Bella no pudo acabar la frase.

Un disparo resonó en la calle haciendo que mis tres compañeros se pusieran en alerta y empuñaran sus armas listos para disparar. Conduje un buen rato con un ojo en la carretera y otro en las azoteas y ventanas de la calle, pero no pude ver nada.

—No ha sido aquí, chicos —dijo Mike —¿No os ha sonado un poco lejos?

—Sí…—reconoció Bella un poco más relajada —Pero ese disparo quiero decir algo.

—Supervivientes en algún sitio —sentenció Black —Espero que ese cabrón no les haya alcanzado.

Yo también lo esperaba, de verdad.

Callejee un poco, derrapé incluso quemando goma de mis nuevos neumáticos…pero al fin alcanzamos nuestro destino. Ante nosotros, a menos de trescientos metros, estaba el helicóptero siniestrado.

Bella tenía razón, aunque no del todo. Creíamos que se había estrellado en las oficinas de un banco de Nueva York…pero no, el helicóptero impactó justo en la fuente que había frente a la sucursal bancaria. Por eso el impacto había sido menor, por eso no había habido explosión, gracias a los cielos. De esa manera lo había mantenido, en cierto modo, alejado de los infectados; se hacía un poco difícil acceder a él si te faltaba alguna parte de tu cuerpo, nótese la ironía. De todos modos el cacharro había quedado completamente inservible; ya no volvería a volar más, de eso estábamos todos seguros. Las hélices, la principal como la de cola, habían quedado retorcidas como las ramas de un árbol. El fuselaje, la parte exterior, estaba ennegrecido por el humo y por las tenues llamas que alguna chispa había provocado.

Dejé el coche con la marcha metida y el motor encendido para salir cagando hostias en cuanto encontráramos lo que habíamos venido a buscar; aquí íbamos a salir todos porque eran muchas las calles a tener en cuenta. A pesar de que la potente alarma estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas podrían salir infectados de cualquier parte….y por supuesto, no podíamos olvidarnos del francotirador.

—Pásame el walkie, Mike —le pidió Bella —Está bien, voy a meterme en ese trasto —dijo mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros —Espero, por vuestros huevos, que me cubráis como es debido. Black, no pierdas de vistas las azoteas. Edward y Mike, controlad a los posibles infectados por las calles que se cruzan con esta. Ah, y si el hijo de puta que anda suelto dispara tiraos al suelo e intentad cubriros como sea—cerró los ojos por un momento, suspiró y se subió en la fuente.

Segundos después Bella despareció en el interior del helicóptero. A nuestros oídos llegó estática procedente del walkie que había arreglado Seth.

—Garret, sí, te recibo —estática —Negativo, esto está vacío. Manchas de sangre…Sí…sí, no me extrañaría que lo hubieran cazado —susurró. Me moría de ganas por escuchar esa conversación, por estar ahí dentro con ella y ver lo que ella estaba viendo, pero no era posible; debía de cuidar de la seguridad de Bella y de la de mis compañeros —Está bien, aquí está…Oh, joder….puto destornillador de mierda —sonreí por sus palabras —Sí, positivo….está desmontada. Aja, amarillo y verde…Mierda, Garret….parece que esté desconectando una puta bomba…

—¿Necesitas ayuda con los cables, poli? Igual se te cruza alguno—murmuró Black sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

—Cállate, Black. No me toques los huevos —estática —No, no era a ti…Bien, ¡joder, ya está! La tengo en mis manos….parece que está en buen estado. Corto y cierro, Garret. Tengo que revisar algo más.

Rodé los ojos cuando dejé de oír la estática que provocaba el walkie. ¿Ahora qué quería mirar? Ya que todos los infectados habían hecho acto de presencia en la multitudinaria fiesta que les habíamos preparado en la licorería, me tomé la libertad de avanzar hacia el helicóptero verde y asomarme al interior un poco. Los cristales delanteros estaban hecho añicos, pero por alguna razón aguantaban son resquebrajarse por completo. Bella tenía en las manos un aparato rectangular con algunos cables colgando; la radio. Alzó la vista y me miró de soslayo; esperaba que me echara la bronca, pero no lo hizo. Estaba buscando cosas que nos sirvieran, lo que ella ya había anunciado. Había otro walkie tirado de cualquier manera en el asiento, entre manchas de sangre, aunque estaba completamente destrozado e inservible. Lo que sí nos servía era un mapa de la zona; no era un mapa cualquiera. En él había varias zonas con varias marcas, a cual más acojonante que la otra. Bella lo dobló con rapidez y se lo metió bajo el chaleco antibalas. Yo alargué la mano para coger una máscara antigás y un pequeño extintor que increíblemente había aguantado al impacto sin explotar. Guantes con el escudo de Estados Unidos. Y un pequeño revolver, oh sí…También munición. Y unos prismáticos….

Unos ruidos nos hicieron parar en nuestro nada sutil saqueo. Bella y yo alzamos las armas y salimos muy muy despacio al exterior, con las armas por delante. Sentía en jodido corazón en los oídos por los nervios, el sudor y el cansancio….Movimiento…movimiento…Ambos suspiramos cuando vimos al jodido Black cogiendo tubos de plástico, cables y demás mierdas que le podrían servir para sus inventos. El maldito nos había dado un susto de muerte.

—Eres como un elefante en una cacharrería, tío —le increpé —Nos hemos asustado, al menos podrías haber avisado que ibas a hacer de las tuyas, ¿no?

—La poli dijo que podríamos coger todo aquello que necesitáramos…pues eso estoy haciendo —dijo mientras seguía saqueando una propiedad del Estado.

Todos nos estremecimos cuando oímos otra ráfaga de disparos, esta vez mucho más cerca. Mike, instintivamente, se tiró al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, a pesar del casco que llevaba. La madre del cordero, menuda ayuda que nos habíamos buscado. Black soltó todo lo que había recopilado en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se puso en alerta mirando hacia arriba.

—Allí, joder…¡allí! —todos miramos hacia donde apuntaba el cañón de su arma —Es un puto militar….¡lleva un traje militar! Lleva un casco y un pasamontañas —admiré la agudeza visual de este tipo. Apuntó su pistola y disparó, aunque falló —¡Puta mierda!

Un disparo alcanzó el fuselaje del aparato en el que habíamos estado hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Bella alzó el fusil y lanzó una ráfaga de disparos hacia donde se encontraba ese bulto cabrón. Ahora sí que vi cómo una de sus piernas se doblaba en el ángulo equivocado; Bella le había dado.

Las ganas de darle un beso en los morros se iba acrecentando a cada segundo que pasaba.

Todos menos Mike, que seguía agazapado en el suelo, vimos cómo el francotirador replegaba sus ansias asesinas y se ocultaba seguramente para lamerse sus heridas.

—Buen tiro —felicité a Bella aunque el gesto de su cara se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto.

—Y una mierda buen tiro. Le he dado en la pierna. A no ser de que le haya jodido la femoral no creo que vaya a morir por eso —puso el seguro de su arma —¡Mierda! ¿Un militar? —Mike se levantó y se quitó el polvo, y seguramente trozos invisibles de personas, de su traje anti héroe.

—Quizás sólo se haga pasar por uno —dijo aún tiritando.

—No….ese tipo sabe lo que hace. Seguramente ahora mismo se esté haciendo un puto torniquete a conciencia. Si es un veterano no me extrañaría que se sacara incluso la bala él solo —dijo Black —Bueno, al menos le mantendremos ocupado durante unas horas. Quizás un día o dos —Bella asintió.

—Venga, vayámonos de una puta vez de aquí. Quiero volver a casa…

Todos nos giramos para volver a subir a la camioneta…nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Black volvió a empuñar el arma. Bella también.

Santo Dios.

Delante de nosotros había un cuerpo. Iba vestido también con ropa militar, aunque su uniforme estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Tenía una gran brecha en la frente, su pelo rubio estaba manchado por su sangre ahora amarronada. Tenía un ojo hinchado hasta lo imposible y le faltaban al menos dos dientes; lo podía ver a través de su boca sangrante. Uno de sus pies carecía de calzado, aunque sería imposible meter ese pie en cualquier zapato. Estaba más que hinchado.

Black se preparó para disparar.

Entonces el hombre alzó la mano, mugrienta pero viva. Cayó de rodillas ante nosotros.

Estaba vivo.

Dios mío, ese hombre estaba vivo.

Tosió y escupió un cuajarón de sangre, pero estaba vivo.

—Soldado…—tosió —soldado James —cogió aire —Piloto —señaló el helicóptero.

—Santo cielo —Bella fue la primera en acercarse, aunque no sin reticencias —¿Eres tú? ¿Eres el piloto? —el hombre asintió —¿Te han mordido? —negó con debilidad —Abre los ojos, por favor —el piloto abrió sólo un ojo, el que no estaba hinchado. Tenía un derrame, no era de extrañar, pero un iris azul intenso nos dio la bienvenida indicándonos que ese hombre no estaba infectado. Si lo hubieran mordido después de tantas horas su iris ya estaría blanquecino.

—Un…un…franco….tirador —más sangre saliendo de su boca.

—No te preocupes por él, James…le hemos dado. Estará ocupado durante un buen rato — le informó Bella.

El piloto miró hacia arriba. El único ojo que podía mantener abierto nos miraba como si fuéramos apariciones. Nos miraba con gratitud incluso se podía adivinar una pequeña sonrisa en sus agrietados labios….entonces su cara cambió a terror total. Intentó hablar, pero un nuevo estertor sangrante salió de su boca.

—A…tras….atrás…—el hombre alzó un dedo. ¿Estaría delirando? — Ma…ta…lo…viene…aquí….ma…ta…

No supimos lo que nos quería decir hasta que oímos el grito a nuestras espaldas….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Al fin apareció James…¿podrán salvarlo? ¿Qué habrá pasado con el tirador?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Shibubi, Monikcullen009, Mcleanderangel, LauCullenBlackSwan, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Marie Mars, Karina Masen, AraCullen8, Ettena, Manligrez, Solciito Pattinson, Betza MB, Yasmin cullen, EriM, VanerK, Isakristen, Gabscullenblack 1320, Nyx88, Ashleyswan, Vkii, Luzdeluna2012, ALEXANDRACAST, Soles, Esteph PV17, Angie palomo, Laura Katherine, Clary, Evetwilight11, Darky1995, NBEllaCullen, EmilyLuchia, MonZe Pedroza, Lory 24, Bella maru, Alkem Corrales, Guest, Clary, Belgica orosgarcia, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Lo fasrfan, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Nella Cullen, Lil, Solecitopucheta, Lilliana len, Estelaa, Carol, Bellaen3D2, Kimjim, Gretchen CullenMasen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Karenca Cullen Grey, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Masilobe, Elizabeth Lecter, Darlyn, Anybella, LunaS Purple, NGO, Ana Masen Snape, Eve Runner, Lokaxtv, Bellrose86, Malusita Potter de Cullen y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y por esperar pacientemente a que esta pesada que escribe pueda subir los capis. Mil gracias! Nos leemos en un par de semanas, un besote!_


	23. Capítulo 22 Si hubieras sido Tú

CAPÍTULO 22 SI HUBIERAS SIDO TÚ

— ¿Crees que lo habrán conseguido sin problemas?

Garrett miró a la doctora Rosalie. Estaba sentada al lado de aquel grandullón llamado Emmet, muy muy cerca de su cuerpo. No era un tipo al que le fueran los chismes pero dado que en esos momentos no podía hacer gran cosa eso era lo único con lo que podía distraerse; por lo que había oído, sabía que esos dos no se conocían de antes, aunque ambos parecían buscar un mínimo contacto físico entre ellos casi sin darse cuenta. Eso estaba bien…en momentos tan difíciles como este era fabuloso contar al lado con alguien así. Por un par de minutos se permitió el lujo de recordar a Kate. El movimiento de su cabello rubio, la forma tan amorosa de cuidar a su hermano cuando este enfermaba, su sonrisa, sus labios…

— ¿Garrett? Garrett, ¿estás bien? —miró los ojos azules de la doctora e intentó sonreír.

—Vosotros mismos habéis oído a Bella. Ha cogido la radio sin ningún problema —Emmet suspiró.

—De eso hace ya más de diez minutos. El lugar donde se ha estrellado el helicóptero está como a tres o cuatro minutos en coche…como mucho. Deberían de habernos avisado ya de su vuelta. Han podido pasar mil cosas…y se han oído disparos —Garret lo sabía, pero no quería expresar en alto sus miedos más primarios. Había dos opciones…que hubieran sido ellos mismos en un momento de tensión con algún cuerpo…o que el tirador que vigilaba a los vivos hubiera decidido jugar. Él esperaba de todo corazón que no hubiera pasado nada de eso; quedarse ahora mismo sin esas cuatro valiosas personas sería el principio del fin de la pequeña comunidad que habían logrado formar en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no probamos a contactar nosotros con ellos a través del walkie?

—Rosalie, Bella me pidió encarecidamente que no hiciera nada de eso —replicó —Una señal por nuestra parte en un mal momento puede ser fatal para ellos…Tenemos que esperar a que sean ellos los que inicien la conversación —suspiró —Dejemos de preocuparnos, ¿vale? Seguramente hayan encontrado algo que nos pueda servir de ayuda…

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Garrett no sabía qué era mejor, si las elucubraciones de la doctora o el silencio mortal que los embargaba. En la sala estaban solo los tres. Todos los demás estaban haciendo algo productivo; desde hacer y preparar las camas hasta limpiar los baños después de la ducha matutina. Desde reforzar las ventanas hasta preparar algo de comida….Todos querían mantenerse ocupados para tener la cabeza en otro lugar que no fuera el presente. Y eso, sin duda, era bueno…muy bueno…Ahora tenían las energías necesarias para preparar todo y hacer que esto funcionara. Esperaba que esas energías duraran mucho tiempo, o al menos el necesario hasta que todo mejorara…porque lo realmente malo llegaría en el momento en el que los ánimos decayeran.

La estática del walkie atrajo la atención de los tres.

— ¿Garrett? Garrett, ¿me recibes? —este cogió el aparato y se lo llevó a los labios en cuanto oyó la voz de Bella.

—Te recibo perfectamente. ¿Todo bien?

—Dile a Rosalie que esté preparada. Camilla, guantes y todo lo que se le ocurra —la doctora se puso en alerta cuando oyó su nombre —Tiempo estimado de llegada, dos minutos.

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Quién está herido?

—Dos minutos, Garrett —no sabía si la voz de la agente estaba entrecortada por las interferencias del aparato del demonio o era ella misma.

— ¡Bella! ¿Quién?

Como respuesta recibió estática de nuevo; Bella había cortado la comunicación con ellos.

La confusión apenas duró dos segundos porque tenían dos minutos para prepararse para la llegada de su equipo. No hizo falta decir nada porque la aludida ya había oído que precisaban de su presencia nada más llegar, así que salió corriendo hacia la enfermería a coger todo lo que iba a necesitar; un par de pares de guantes, una mascarilla y un estetoscopio. El pequeño jaleo que habían provocado no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros que los siguieron escaleras abajo para reencontrarse con el equipo que había salido al exterior entre preguntas y maldiciones.

Sin duda, el hecho de ver a la doctora preparada con un par de guantes azules de látex no era muy buena señal.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Abrid la puerta! Puedo verlos —gritó Félix asomado a una de las ventanas en cuanto vio que la Chevy se acercaba.

Trabajaron juntos y lo hicieron muy bien. Como si todos fueran un solo cerebro las puertas se abrieron el tiempo justo y necesario para que la camioneta entrara quemando goma en el garaje y se cerró a tiempo para que no entrara nadie indeseado. Los tiempos estaban estupendamente cronometrados y se había demostrado justo en ese momento.

Ahora ese tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Por un momento nadie se movió.

La camioneta quedó parada en medio del garaje envuelta en olor a neumático quemado, todos aguantando la respiración a la espera de algún movimiento. Rosalie se acercó…fue entonces cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió. De ella salió una Bella mucho más rota y vulnerable de lo que Garrett jamás esperó ver. Sus ojos se habían enrojecido ligeramente, signo evidente de un llanto contenido. Sacó su fusil del coche con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? El segundo en salir fue Black y no lo hizo solo. Entre sus brazos tenía un gran cuerpo desconocido.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Alice tapándose la boca con una mano — ¿Quién es? ¿Lo han mordido?

—Por todo lo sagrado… ¡salid todos de aquí! —gritó el preso — ¡Por favor, llevaos de aquí a Alice y al bebe! ¡Ya!

Jasper, que era el que más cerca estaba de ella, agarró a Alice por el hombro con suavidad mientras la sacaba de allí entre sollozos. Con ellos se marcharon Quil y Seth por voluntad propia. Bien, era mejor que no estuvieran allí en ese momento; Garrett miró la escena con absoluto horror mientras intentaba descifrar qué demonios había pasado, aunque su mente iba un poco más lenta de lo normal en el momento que más la necesitaba. Observó a Black que, ayudado por Emmet y Félix, sacaba a un hombre vestido con un traje militar de los Estados Unidos. La cara de esa pobre persona había quedado reducida a una mezcla de moratones, sangre e hinchazón…pero quedaba más que claro que ese hombre, aunque inconsciente, estaba vivo.

— ¿Dónde está Mike? —preguntó Félix asomándose a la camioneta — ¿Edward? —silencio —Edward, ¿quién es este hombre y dónde demonios está Mike?

—Este hombre es el piloto —respondió Bella en su lugar sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras se quitaba el casco —Y Mike…Mike está muerto —tragó en seco —Lo…lo siento mucho…

Fue entonces cuando Edward salió del coche.

Llevaba el casco en la mano. Tenía el pelo completamente empapado en sudor y su gesto era más que tenso. Cuando cerró la puerta lo hizo con tantas fuerzas que el portazo resonó en todo el garaje haciendo que todos los que estaban allí se estremecieran. Bella alzó la cabeza sólo para mirarlo a él cuando pasó por su lado, aunque no lo acompañó en su duelo. Edward se refugió en uno de los rincones más alejados del garaje mientras se desprendía poco a poco de las protecciones que habían usado para la salida. Cuando se despojó de todo lo que llevaba encima, sin decir nada a nadie y sin mirar hacia atrás, subió las escaleras y se perdió en el piso superior. Bella tardó menos de dos segundos en seguirlo.

Mike estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Garrett apenas lo conocía, de hecho, apenas había intercambiado un par de frases con él…pero en estos duros momentos la pérdida le dolía como si fuera alguien que le había acompañado durante años.

—A este hombre le han disparado —de nuevo la voz de la doctora atrajo su atención.

Cojeando, a duras penas, llegó hasta donde estaban atendiendo al piloto. Parecía increíble que ese hombre hubiera soportado dos jodidos días ahí fuera tras sufrir un accidente aéreo. El piloto había quedado totalmente indefenso y desprotegido y aun así lo había conseguido. Garrett miró desde arriba el pecho descubierto de este hombre de nombre desconocido; tenía muy buena complexión física. Se notaba que era un hombre entrenado y preparado, pero ahora ese cuerpo fibroso estaba cubierto de moratones…y tenía un tiro en el hombro derecho. Gracias a los cielos estaba inconsciente y no notaba el dolor porque él sabía perfectamente cómo demonios dolía un tiro. Dolía de cojones…

—Joder, está hecho papilla…—dijo Rosalie examinando con cuidado la cara —El golpe ha sido tremendo…eso sin saber por lo que habrá pasado este chico ahí fuera él solo…

—Y si a eso le sumamos el calor y la falta de agua…—murmuró Black mientras se quitaba el chaleco antibalas — ¿Se curará? —Rosalie dudó por unos segundos.

—Creo que sí…espero que sí. Tenemos suero, desinfectantes y antibióticos. Este hombre es fuerte…vamos a hacer todo lo necesario para no perder una vida más. Los humanos nos hemos convertido en el bien más preciado de la tierra —murmuró para ella. Luego miró a Félix y a Emmet — ¿Me ayudaríais a subirlo a la enfermería?

Garrett se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ayudar; apenas era capaz de aguantar su cuerpo cuanto menos imposible ayudar a transportar a un tercero y menos con las dimensiones de ese hombre. Se quedó junto a Black mientras los dos hombres y la doctora regresaban de nuevo a la enfermería.

No dijo nada.

Se dedicó a mirar en silencio a Black mientras se quitaba el resto del traje. Mientras observaba al preso se dio cuenta con pesar de que no sabía su nombre, desde que había llegado siempre se habían dirigido a él como Black…El tipo examinó con cuidado los guantes anti corte, seguramente en busca de manchas nada deseables, y luego los guardó en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme de bombero que llevaba y la camiseta empapada en sudor de debajo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un paquete de tabaco para coger un cigarrillo. Se lo colocó en los labios, se apoyó en el borde de la camioneta y suspiró antes de sacar algo de la parte de atrás.

Garrett sintió ganas de vomitar cuando Black sacó el hacha de Edward con el filo de la hoja manchado de sangre.

—Por Dios…—susurró — ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? —Black pasó delante de él con el torso desnudo y el utensilio manchado de sangre en la mano; desde fuera podría pasar por un asesino en serie digno de cualquier película de terror de serie B. Asintió…así que Garrett rengueó intentando igualar su paso.

—Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien, ¿sabes? Coloqué tu invento en una puta licorería y vaya si funcionó —dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en el armario de las herramientas. Al no encontrar nada que le convenciera se marchó hacia otro armario, uno que contenía varios botes con diversas sustancias —Aunque todo se puede reducir en lo que ha dicho Bella. Han mordido a Mike.

Cogió un par de guantes de goma de trabajo y se los puso. Luego cogió una lata de algo que olía como a disolvente y roció generosamente la parte metálica del hacha con el líquido. Garrett vio cómo la sangre se deslizaba por la hoja allá por donde pasaba el disolvente…Con el encendedor que tenía escondido en alguno de sus bolsillos prendió fuego a la herramienta y la soltó sobre el suelo del cemento. Por unos segundos ambos miraron cómo el fuego convertido en una llama azul, destruía todo rastro de virus mortal que estaba mermando la población mundial. Cuando creyó conveniente, Black se acercó con cuidado y pisoteó el hacha con las fuertes botas reforzadas de acero hasta que el fuego se extinguió. El hacha quedó lista y preparada para ser utilizada de nuevo…Garret se estremeció por lo macabro de su propio pensamiento.

—Mi cabeza está imaginando muchas cosas…y ninguna de ellas es agradable —Black encendió su pitillo y asintió.

— ¿Y qué hay de agradable ahora? —se encogió de hombros ante su propia pregunta —Ese hijo de puta…—murmuró con rabia —Ninguno lo vio venir, ¿sabes? Ese pobre hombre —su dedo señaló escaleras arriba —ese pobre tipo agotó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de desmayarse intentando avisarnos de que algo nos acechaba…Yo sólo pensé que estaba delirando…

—Eso no había manera de saberlo, tío…—dio una fuerte calada al cigarro y expulsó el humo con rabia.

—Pero tendríamos que haber estado más atentos…ese era nuestro trabajo, ¡joder! —espetó —Tengo…tengo rabia y dolor en el cuerpo, tío…Su…su cara de dolor. Dios, creo que esas serán unas de esas imágenes que tardaré en olvidar. Mierda…tardaré en olvidar todo lo que ha pasado…Esa…esa cosa agarró desprevenido a Mike. Lo cogió por la espalda y le mordió en el cuello….

—Cielo santo…

—Metí al piloto en la camioneta lo más rápido que pude —negó con la cabeza —Por unos momentos nadie pudo hacer nada, el tiempo pasó a cámara lenta…Hasta que Edward enloqueció…o quizás no lo hizo. Supongo que fue su reacción natural al ver a su amigo siendo atacado…no lo sé —Black miró a Garrett a los ojos —No sé si fue cosa de nuestra imaginación, seguramente sí….pero ese hijo de puta venido a la vida de nuevo sin permiso miró a Edward. Te juro que lo miró mientras desgarraba la carne de Mike…"Acabaré con él, Mike" —Black dio otra calada —Eso fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir antes de prepararse para disparar.

—Hemos oído un tiroteo —el moreno negó.

—No fue Edward. Tuvimos un breve encuentro con el tirador de los cojones —tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteó ante la cara de asombro de Garrett —Ese loco va vestido con un traje militar...debe de estar loco. Afortunadamente la poli le ha metido un tiro en la pierna —chascó la lengua —Gracias a los cielos pudimos contener a Edward y evitar que disparara.

—Ya habíais hecho mucho ruido con el tiroteo. Seguramente habría más de un infectado caminando a por vosotros —Black asintió — ¿Entonces?

—Bella le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero el tipo parecía no oír a nadie. Seguramente si hubiera disparado un arma de ese calibre la fuerza del impacto lo habría jodido pero bien…y jodidos ya estábamos. No hacía falta empeorar nuestra situación aún más….Así que sin pensármelo cogí el hacha. Bella pareció leerme la mente porque arrastró como pudo a Edward hacia el coche. Yo me encargué del resto —miró al suelo como si estuviera avergonzado —Les corté la cabeza —susurró —A los dos.

Garrett cerró los ojos para no imaginarse la escena que Black le había relatado. Se imaginaba las próximas noches que le esperaban al hombre que tenía delante de él; imágenes como esas no eran fáciles de olvidar, seguramente le perseguirían por el resto de su vida…pero Garrett sabía que este no iba a ser un hecho aislado. La vida se había convertido en una carrera en la que, el último, no sobrevivía. Mike había sido el primero de ellos…y estaba seguro de que no iba a ser el último, por desgracia.

—Sé que no tengo el por qué…pero me siento culpable. Por primera vez en la vida me siento mal por haber hecho algo malo. No…no he sido muy buen tío a lo largo de mi vida. Soy un puto preso —se señaló a sí mismo —He robado, me he metido en peleas, he jodido a mucha gente…pero jamás he matado a alguien. No creo que pueda con esto…—Garret negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro desnudo de Black.

—No te sientas culpable. No has hecho nada malo…has hecho lo que debías —tragó en seco —Tienes que repetirte en tu mente que Mike ya no era Mike. ¿Cuántas horas hubiera tardado en levantarse del suelo con los ojos blanquecinos? ¿Diez? ¿Doce? No sé tú, pero yo no quiero eso para mí. No quiero ser un cuerpo más. No quiero convertirme en un infectado que puede acabar con uno de vosotros el día de mañana.

—Edward está jodido —murmuró.

—Tendrá que superarlo —dijo Garrett completamente seguro de ello —Todos hemos perdido a alguien en mayor menor medida…Tenemos que asumir que el mundo se ha convertido…todo el mundo ha cambiado aunque no haya sido mordido—Black sacó otro cigarrillo.

—Un último cigarro antes de enfrentarme al resto del grupo —Garret asintió —Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena…Espero que la puta radio funcione…y que el piloto despierte para que pueda darnos algún tipo de información…Estamos solos, Garret…muy solos….

·

·

·

Cerré los ojos mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre mis hombros.

Las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado se sucedían en mi cabeza una tras otra, sin descanso, sin poder hacer algo para detenerlas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí fuera? ¿Por qué coño tuvimos que distraernos todos a la vez y darle la espalda al enemigo? ¿Por qué no oímos llegar a esa cosa inmunda que nos arrebató a Mike? Por un momento me pareció ver un momento de lucidez mental en los ojos blanquecinos de aquel infectado cuando me miró. Parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y lo peor de todo es que parecía que lo disfrutaba. Jodido morboso….Quizás sería una buena idea contárselo a Rosalie para que sacara sus propias conjeturas…cuando se me pasara la rabia contenida y el coraje, por supuesto.

Me sentía culpable aunque sabía que no tenía culpa de nada. Era inevitable porque había muerto un compañero y hermano de fatigas. Mike quizás no había sido el hombre ideal para hacer una salida al exterior en estas circunstancias…pero sí había sido un bombero valiente que se había entregado con devoción a su trabajo y a la ayuda a los demás.

Santo cielo…

Gracias a Dios que no vi lo peor. Tenía que estar agradecido a Black de por vida por haberse encargado de todo él solo…Estaba preparado para disparar a esa cosa cuando de repente me vi dentro del coche, al lado del pobre piloto moribundo y con Bella cogiéndome la cara con sus manos. Me cogió de tal manera que sólo podía mirarla a ella…solo a sus ojos. Intenté concentrarme en su iris castaños aunque no pude evitar estremecerme cuando oí como la hoja de mi hacha seccionaba los cuerpos a escasos metros de nosotros.

Chop.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Mi estómago se contrajo. Céntrate en sus ojos marrones, Edward…Es lo más cerca que la has tenido en tu puta vida, sabes que jamás volverás a estar así con ella….Ese era el mantra que mi mente repetía…

Chop.

Su agarre en mis mejillas aumentó casi clavando sus dedos en mi piel aunque lo agradecía porque así mi cerebro no me jugaría una mala pasada mirando hacia donde no debía mirar. No apartó sus ojos de los míos. No dejó de agarrarme…Sólo me soltó cuando Black regresó a la camioneta.

Bella se encargó de conducir; mis manos temblaban demasiado como para hacerlo. No dije nada durante el resto del camino. No podía decir nada.

Nuestra misión no había salido bien a pesar de que llevábamos la radio y, lo más importante, a una persona viva. Pero el rescate de ese hombre no suponía una victoria completa porque habíamos dejado atrás a uno de los nuestros. Podríamos haber sido cualquiera de nosotros….y le había tocado a Mike. Podría haber sido herido Black suponiendo una enorme pérdida para el grupo por sus dotes con las armas y su mente rápida…. ¿Y si hubiera sido Bella? Seguramente ese habría sido el principio de mi decadencia…

— ¿Edward? —mis músculos se tensaron al oír su voz tan cerca. Era como si la hubiera invocado con mis pensamientos y ahora tenía que encontrarse a mis espaldas. Consciente de mi propia desnudez me envolví en la toalla y cerré el grifo, pero no me giré. No podía mirarla y seguir pensando que podría haberla perdido antes de tenerla; la sola idea de que podría haberla visto muerta y ensangrentada hacía tan sólo unos minutos me revolvía el estómago —Edward….

Su siguiente paso me dejó confundido durante más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Sentí unas pequeñas manos sobre mi espalda, sobre los restos ya olvidados de aquellas heridas que el cristal del coche de Bella me había provocado días atrás y que ella misma me curó. Bella me estaba tocando…me estaba consolando…Sentí un cosquilleo estremecedor por todo mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos, ahora delicados, pararon por encima del tatuaje de mi costado derecho. Luego sentí su respiración algo agitada sobre mi espalda desnuda y mojada; si lo que se estaba proponiendo era que olvidara todo lo que había pasado lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—Edward…Lo siento. Lo siento mucho….

Como su contacto, su cercanía y sus manos me habían dejado mudo de nuevo, la única reacción lógica que tuvo mi cuerpo en esos momentos fue la de poner mis manos sobre las suyas…aunque ese momento delicioso, idílico y completamente ajeno a toda la barbarie vivida por hoy apenas duró unos segundos. Apartó las manos de mi cuerpo antes de saborear el corto tiempo que me había premiado con su cercanía. No sin esfuerzo me giré y la miré a los ojos; ahora parecía mucho más pequeña. Parecía que toda la fuerza que estaba intentando transmitirme se había ido por el desagüe que ahora mismo estaba pisando.

—Yo también lo siento —me miró de arriba abajo y dio un paso atrás.

—Quizás debería haber esperado a que terminaras —dijo mirándome al fin a los ojos.

—No pasa nada. Creo que no te he enseñado nada que no hayas visto antes —murmuré completamente serio.

—Sólo…sólo estaba preocupada por ti —mi gesto se relajó considerablemente ablandando por momentos la rabia que mi cuerpo y mi alma habían acumulado.

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Por mi propio bien y por el de todos…Bastante duro va a ser esto como para tener que aguantar mis malos rollos —Bella asintió. Se giró para dejarme que terminara con mi baño, pero se paró a la mitad del camino y me miró por encima del hombro.

—No…no sé qué habría pasado si hubieras sido tú, Edward —susurró. Luego miró al suelo —Seguramente ya nada habría sido igual…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia contada por Black? ¿Y el encuentro entre la poli y el fireman?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Yoa P Stewart, ALEXANDRACAST, AraCullen8, Analiaapocaliptica 2012, Isakristen, Monikcullen009, Karina Masen, Evetwilight11, Solecitopucheta, NBellaCullen, AleRockerFlorez, Angie palomo, Shibubi, Kriss21, Viivii alice, Nyx 88, Manligrez, Araah, Soles, Eve Runner, Marie Mars, Mcleanderangel, Luzdeluna2012, Karenca Cullen Grey, Bellaen3D2, Huezito Cullen, Cleocleo22, Lory24, Tefyta-Cullen, NekoCullenPattinson, Estelaa, NGO, LauCullenBlackSwan, YessBarrios, Anybella, Meerr, Bella maru, Laura, Yasmin cullen, Belgica orosgarcia, Laura Katherine, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Elizabeth Lecter, EriM, Darky1995, Betza MB, Masilobe, Petit Chiharu, Claribel cabrera 585, Nella Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Lil, steph PV17, LunaS Purple, Maru O B, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Ettena, Ashleyswan, Miss jessygirls, Lokaxtv y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia! Nos leemos en un par de semanas o un poquito antes, si puede ser. Un besote a todos!_


	24. Capítulo 23 Zona de Seguridad

CAPÍTULO 23 ZONA DE SEGURIDAD

El atardecer caía implacable sobre Forks como una pesada losa.

Los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo casi en su totalidad normalmente guardaban secretos en sus sombras. Leyendas fantásticas que hacían volar la imaginación —o el miedo más irracional — de los más pequeños. Ahora esas sombras hacían mella también en los adultos. Ya no se trataba de leyendas ancestrales de animales feroces y criaturas fantásticas. No. En el presente el peligro era tan tangible como cada uno de los supervivientes que habían quedado en el pueblo.

Ochocientos tres supervivientes, de hecho.

Mientras el día se apagaba poco a poco Renee miraba cómo un nutrido grupo de hombres colocaban pesados bloques de hormigón reforzados con enormes troncos en lo que sería el último tramo del Muro de Contención que estaban construyendo, más conocido entre ellos como La Barricada. Un par de hombres velaban por la seguridad de los trabajadores expuestos a la Zona de Peligro con un rifle en la mano.

En apenas cuarenta y ocho horas habían acordonado el pueblo con un sinfín de materiales, todos diferentes pero resistentes. Hormigón, madera, vallas, cadenas…todo ello coronado con un buen alambrado de pinchos por si algún jodido infectado carente de todo raciocinio humano intentaba atravesar la valla en busca de comida…el muy cabrón se quedaría enganchado en ella como los vestigios de cualquier bandera patriótica venida a menos. Se podía decir que la zona centro del pueblo se había convertido completamente en Zona Segura. Cayo había capitaneado un grupo de vecinos llamado el Escuadrón de Limpieza. Ellos se habían encargado de limpiar minuciosamente la Zona Caliente del pueblo, allí donde se habían vivido las escenas más horrorosas de las primeras horas de la catástrofe. Habían enterrado todos los cadáveres enterrándolos en una de tantas fosas comunes que ahora salpicaban el perímetro exterior del pueblo. Eso había sido una tarea harto complicada y peligrosa por la exposición a la que se habían sometido. Luego se habían encargado de revisar que no quedaba nadie, ni vivo ni no-muerto, en las casas que quedaban fuera de la Barricada. En esa misma misión se habían encargado de recoger de esas mismas casas todo aquello que les podía servir a los supervivientes; medicinas, comida no perecedera, ropa, incluso colchones…El Escuadrón de Limpieza, tras cubrir palmo a palmo todo rincón posible de la casa, se ocupaba de cerrar la puerta, bloquearla con un tablón de madera y marcarla con un spray. Una simple cruz negra para hacer saber que la casa estaba vacía.

Allí quedarían todas las pertenencias que una familia había reunido a lo largo de los años…Fotografías de celebraciones, el diario de una adolescente enamorada, el regalo de cumpleaños del padre que nunca abriría…Toda una vida de recuerdos perdidos que quedarían esperando por una eternidad, suspendidos atemporalmente en esa vivienda sellada hasta que toda la mierda del presente acabara de una vez por todas.

Ahora habían dejado el pueblo reducido a una superficie de poco más de dos kilómetros cuadrados. Cinco calles. Tres edificios principales en los que resguardar a ochocientos tres supervivientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería necesario todo esto? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Renee no sabía qué pensar al respecto porque no sabían nada del mundo exterior. Seguían sin saber nada de nadie. Seguía sin saber nada de Bella…

—¿Cómo van las obras? — Renee se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Cayo tan cerca de ella. Cuando se giró para mirarlo se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había envejecido como diez años en menos de una semana acercándose más a la treintena que a la veintena. Seguramente ese era el aspecto de todos ellos.

—Muy bien. Esto va mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Nuestros chicos han demostrado ser los mejores — murmuró mientras observaba cómo una de las grúas del aserradero colocaba con precisión un nuevo bloque de hormigón separándolos un poco más de la Zona Caliente. Una vez colocado en su sitio otro par de hombros los reforzaba con gruesas maderas y el alambrado de pinchos.

—Está oscureciendo, Renee…¿no crees que deberíamos parar ya las obras y resguardarnos? — Renee lo miró con una ceja alzada, un gesto irónico que, aunque ella no lo sabía, a Cayo le encantaba.

—¿Y dejar que se nos cuele algún elemento no deseado por la noche? — ella misma negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta — No, no creo. Apenas quedan diez metros por cubrir y acabaremos.

—Al menos podrías dejar de ser tan testaruda e ir a descansar. Ellos saben lo que hacen — Renee suspiró.

—¡Chicos! — los obreros la miraron —Un poco más…sólo un poco más y llevaremos nuestros traseros hasta una cama limpia y un buen plato de comida. ¡Podemos hacerlo!

Todos los hombres murmuraron una exclamación de asentimiento a pesar del cansancio reinante entre ellos. Renee, con su metro sesenta, sus facciones delicadas levemente endurecidas en pocos días y su reciente viudedad, se había convertido en una verdadera capataz de obra capaz de realizar cualquier tarea como la mejor. Las circunstancias adversas y su propia historia personal encabezada por las pérdidas y la ignorancia de noticias le habían dado una fuerza irracional para poder con todo. O con casi todo.

Porque hacía un par de días que Bill había entrado en la sala de juntas del Ayuntamiento anunciando de manera jadeante por la falta de aire que había supervivientes en Manhattan. Lamentablemente la señal radiofónica se perdió de manera abrupta sin poder conocer más sobre la situación. Era difícil, pero Renee barajaba la remota posibilidad de que una de esas personas que resistían en la gran urbe fuera su hija. Bella era una chica lista que se guiaba por sus propias intuiciones, tenía el don de la supervivencia muy desarrollado…Sin poder hacer nada más, todos los días rezaba porque ella estuviera bien.

Si tan solo pudiera oír por ella misma esos sonidos al otro lado de la radio….pero ese deseo no le había sido concedido. Era como escuchar un vacío lleno de estática y silencio. Era un montón de nada. Era desesperante….

—¿Renee? ¿Vienes a descansar de una buena vez o tengo que echarte sobre mi hombro y llevarte yo mismo? — la mujer parpadeó volviendo al presente. Miró al muchacho rubio y le sonrió sin ganas.

—Perdona, Cayo…me he perdido un poco en mis pensamientos…

—Tienes que descansar si quieres seguir ayudando. Llevas desde las siete de la mañana en pie — los ojos oscuros del chico la escrutaron el rostro — Necesitas comer y dormir — Cayo la cogió del brazo y la arrastró con suavidad hasta el centro.

El reducido pueblo estaba milimétricamente y todo era gracias a ella.

Cayo escoltó a Renee por la Zona Segura mientras los vecinos empezaban a recogerse en los Puntos de Seguridad ya que las casas particulares habían dejado de pertenecer a sus dueños. Los habitantes así lo habían elegido a mano alzada en uno de los pocos descansos que había sucedido tras la gran masacre. El Ayuntamiento, donde se almacenaban todas las armas y munición que se había logrado requisar, era uno de esos Puntos Seguros. El Instituto era otro punto neurálgico, el más importante, de hecho; Esme y Carlisle habían trasladado una completa y equipada consulta médica a la enfermería del Instituto para tener a mano todo lo necesario en caso de emergencia.

Se podía decir que todos habían vuelto a su época académica casi sin quererlo.

Las cocinas y las despensas del lugar estaban repletas de alimentos, aunque nunca era suficiente. El Escuadrón de Limpieza seguía reuniendo cantidades ingentes de comida de todos los rincones del pueblo. En el gimnasio, en el mismo que hacía apenas un par de meses habían celebrado el último Baile de Fin de Curso, habían dispuesto ordenadamente una hilera de camas, camastros y colchones. Un lugar limpio y seguro donde dormir. Lo más importante de todo es que entre ellos no había rastro del virus NS10. Carlisle había dejado de atender casos de infectados para curar algún que otro corte provocado por las eternas horas de trabajo así como de alguna que otra magulladura. El Escuadrón de Limpieza se había encargado fervientemente de borrar todo rastro de sangre o fluidos corporales dignos de ser sospechosos; habían limpiado las calles con lejías, ácidos y cualquier elemento corrosivo y agresivo que pudieron encontrar para evitar cualquier susto innecesario.

Ahora era unos jodidos afortunados…

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —Cayo suspiró.

—Hace un par de horas ha ido a echar una mano a la Escuela Infantil…aunque supongo que ya habrá regresado a su despacho — A Renee le dieron ganas de reír, aunque finalmente no lo hizo.

Las familias con niños pequeños y bebés habían sido realojadas en la Escuela Infantil. El sitio tenía todo lo necesario para que los más pequeños no fueran conscientes del horror que se vivía; juguetes, cuentos y muñecos…un pequeño oasis de calma en medio de la tempestad del desierto.

—Un trabajo duro, agotador y peligroso, ¿no crees? — dijo con ironía —Ayudar a colocar cunitas y abastecer la despensa de potitos. Tu padre debe de estar cansado, seguro que ha sudado la gota gorda — Cayo chascó la lengua.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi padre nunca ha sido un hombre valiente, ahora se está demostrando…Quizás cuando las cosas mejoren te podrías presentar como alcaldesa — ahora sí, Renee no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, créeme — el chico asintió.

—Lo sé — entraron juntos al Instituto — Esta noche le toca a Jessica estar en la radio. Quizás puedas pasarte luego e intentar contactar de nuevo con alguien. No pierdas la esperanza de encontrar a tu hija.

—No lo hago —susurró — En el momento que pierda la esperanza ya me puedo dar por muerta.

El chico le dio un apretón amistoso en el brazo antes de marcharse a seguir con sus tareas.

Renee miró a su alrededor; la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro de manera ordenada. Todos se habían propuesto echar una mano en estos difíciles momentos. Ahora más que nunca se veía lo unido que estaba el pueblo…o lo que quedaba de él.

Cuando pasó por la cafetería del instituto se coló por sus fosas nasales un delicioso aroma llegado de las cocinas avisando a todos que la hora de cenar se estaba acercando. Allí hacía al menos una decena de personas trabajando para ofrecer una cena en condiciones a varios centenares de personas; de todos modos, ni el sabroso olor hizo que su estómago clamara por comida. No recordaba la última vez que su cuerpo había ingerido una buena dosis de proteínas e hidratos de carbono.

Como fuera, ya comería más tarde…Renee se dirigía hacia el que fue el despacho de la directora.

La pobre señora Cope había muerto casi al inicio de la plaga. Había sido mordida por uno de sus alumnos más descontrolados y agresivos, uno que seguramente había sido llamado alguna que otra vez a su despacho para una expulsión disciplinar del centro…he ahí una paradoja cruel y sátira de cómo podía cambiar la vida en pocas horas…

De modo que ese despacho ya no pertenecía a ninguna directora. Ahora era el culo de Aro el que se posaba en el sillón de cuero giratorio. El maldito alcalde venido a menos que se cagaba en sus calzoncillos de marca al menor ruido procedente del exterior. Renee no podía entender cómo Aro era capaz de refugiarse en un cómodo despacho — o en su defecto en una Escuela Infantil intentando aparentar que hacía algo — mientras las personas que lo habían votado porque creían que sería lo mejor para Forks trabajaba duramente por la seguridad de todos. Sí, vecinos…mirad dónde está metido ahora vuestro jodido alcalde. Ella estaba segura de que, de no ser por el miedo irrefrenable que Aro sentía con toda esta situación, se habría apoderado del Ayuntamiento para é solito haciendo del edificio una vivienda digna de la alcaldía. Por desgracia para él, el pánico lo había atenazado llevándolo todas las noches a dormir al mismo lugar que el carnicero, el obrero o el barrendero.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta del despacho para ver si estaba ocupado, simplemente entró.

Aro estaba allí sentado presidiendo una mesa vacía con un ordenador apagado. Una de las cosas buenas que había hecho Aro había sido instalar paneles solares en el instituto y en la escuela infantil. Aún así, debían de ahorrar energía para mantener las calderas de agua calientes y para mantener las herramientas conectadas a la toma de energía.

Mini punto para Vulturi.

—Renee…—dijo el tipo con su sonrisa de Mona Lisa — Acabo de llegar hace unos pocos minutos. Oh….qué desconsiderado soy, por favor, toma asiento….Debes de estar muy cansada…—Renee se tomó su tiempo para sentarse.

—Si de vez en cuando salieras al límite de la Zona Caliente quizás sabrías como van las cosas. Ahí fuera hay trabajo duro por hacer — Aro cruzó las manos encima de la mesa y suspiró.

—Tengo que reconocer que en días estás haciendo por este pueblo mucho más de lo que yo he hecho en años.

—No he venido a que me regales los oídos, Aro. He venido a informarte, como es mi deber — el hombre asintió — A la Barricada le faltan sólo unos metros para estar terminada. Los chicos acabarán el trabajo esta misma noche aunque tenga que iluminarlos con focos portátiles.

—¿Es seguro el trabajo en la Zona de noche?

—Tengo a dos hombres con escopetas velando por su seguridad. Si ven algo raro dispararán primero y preguntarán después —Aro frunció levemente el ceño, seguramente al imaginarse tal escena.

—El muro…¿es resistente?

—Te repito, si te alejaras de este maldito despacho más de cien metros aunque fuera para estirar las jodidas piernas verías con tus propios ojos el buen trabajo que estamos realizando — Aro desvió la mirada dándole la razón a la mujer. Renee suspiró — La Barricada tiene una altura de dos metros y medio y está rodeada por un cerco de pinchos. Más adelante, si la situación perdura, podremos mejorarlo. He puesto a un total de veinte hombres en el interior del perímetro con un arma y un walkie. Se turnarán cada cuatro o cinco horas.

—Me estás dejando impresionado, Renee — reconoció Aro de manera sincera — Este es justo el trabajo que estaría realizando Charlie — susurró. Renee bajó la mirada mientras observaba un pequeño agujerito en su camiseta; con esas simples palabras Aro la había mandado de nuevo a su mundo de fragilidad olvidada y apartada.

—Si no necesitas nada más de mí creo que es hora de marcharme — Renee se levantó. Aro hizo lo mismo, gesto que provocó una pausa en el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Eres tremendamente valiente, ¿sabes? Y quiero que sepas que admiro profundamente esa valentía — Renee apretó los labios.

—¿Y de qué me ha servido? — murmuró — Mi marido murió por una bala que yo misma le metí en la cabeza y no sé dónde está mi hija…ni siquiera sé si está viva o muerta. Ahora, dime…¿de qué me sirve la valentía? — Aro no supo qué contestar.

Renee se marchó de ese despacho con un regusto amargo en la boca, esa sensación de bilis subiendo por su garganta se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo haciéndola casi imposible el simple hecho de respirar.

¿De qué me sirve la valentía?

De camino a la emisora de radio del instituto se auto convenció de que su valentía estaba logrando salvar vidas. Charlie había muerto. Sí. No conocía el paradero de Bella….pero estaba logrando, con ayuda, construir un pequeño terreno limpio de muerte y desolación en medio del estado de Washington. Quizás los habitantes de Forks eran los únicos supervivientes que podían andar por las calles sin tener que esconderse o mirar por encima de su hombro. Quizás Forks se había convertido en el único sitio completamente limpio de virus.

Por eso no perdía la esperanza. Por eso y por su hija.

Cuando entro en la emisora de radio vio a Jessica escuchando a través de los auriculares. Era tan extraño no escuchar absolutamente nada al otro lado…sólo estática. Si activaban los altavoces no escucharían los últimos hits del momento, escucharían un montón de nada…

—Te veo muy concentrada — Jessica alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Renee.

—Por más que intento escuchar algo no lo consigo — dijo frustrada — Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Además, en caso de que contactemos con alguien…¿de qué nos sirve si esa persona está al otro lado del mundo? — Renee suspiró.

—En ese caso nos serviría para saber que dentro de toda esta barbarie no estamos completamente solos —Jessica asintió — ¿En qué modo de transmisión estás buscando?

—Bill lo dejó en Frecuencia Modulada. Se supone que actualmente es la más usada…o al menos lo era — susurró. Renee decidió ignorar el repentino bajón de ánimo del médico en prácticas del pueblo y sonrió.

—¿Por qué no probamos con otras transmisiones? Quizás tengamos más suerte…

—Supongo que por probar no se pierde nada. Creo que no se pueden empeorar las cosas más, así que…

Jessica manipuló los botones y ruedecillas del panel de control como si fuera una auténtica profesional en el medio. Al igual que todos, las ojeras de la muchacha se habían acentuado visiblemente; estaban en un lugar seguro, al menos de momento…pero su cuerpo no parecía haber captado aún ese detalle. Seguían durmiendo con un ojo abierto, listos y preparados para levantarse y huir en cualquier momento.

—¿Sigues sin dormir bien? — Jessica la miró de reojo.

—Creo que es evidente. Mis ojos no tienen ojeras, tienen cráteres…Carlisle me ha repetido hasta la saciedad que puede darme algún relajante…¡cómo si yo misma no me pudiera administrar alguno! — negó con la cabeza — No quiero pastillas. No quiero andar como una de esas cosas que hemos dejado fuera…Quiero estar con mis cinco sentidos alerta…

—Te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo — de los auriculares se seguía escuchando estática, esta vez un poco más fina — Voy a por algo de comer y ahora vengo para cenar aquí contigo…por hoy no me apetece ver a nadie más — Jessica sonrió ligeramente.

Renee se levantó de la silla. Apenas tocó el tirador de la puerta con la punta de los dedos oyó la exclamación de Jessica.

—¡Oh, cielo santo! ¿Qué es esto? — Renee se giró con cautela — Son voces…estoy oyendo voces, Renee….Son ecos lejanos…pero los oigo….

La mujer rubia se acercó hasta el panel de control y le quitó los auriculares a Jessica en un gesto carente de sutilidad, aunque la joven no se quejó. Acercó sus labios al micrófono.

—Supervivientes en Forks, estado de Washington….repito…supervivientes en Forks, estado de Washington…¿me escucha alguien?

—Recibido, Forks…

·

·

·

El Cazador se quitó el casco para poder mirar bien su pierna.

Esa hija de puta morena había acertado de lleno en su pierna haciendo que un dolor insoportable se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. A duras penas se apoyó en el borde de la azotea y examinó su herida detenidamente; sin duda, aquel agujero de bala no acabaría con su vida. Sí pondría su situación en una elevada y difícil posición…pero podría con ellos. ¿Acaso no había visto y sufrido cosas peores en el campo de guerra?

Oh, sí….Había visto de todo…

Había comenzado la caza de humanos como un puto hobbie…pero con el paso de los días y la falta de medicación los recuerdos más pavorosos habían regresado a su mente como si todo hubiera pasado ayer. Pero agradecía no tomar esas pastillas; embotaban su mente haciendo sus pensamientos un tanto más difícil. Ahora, con su mente trabajando al cien por cien, se sentía plenamente bien a pesar de tener que recordar todo aquello.

Las masacres allí se sucedían día sí y día también provocando las más horrendas visiones de cuerpos retorcidos, amputados y destrozados. Justo como aquellos pobres caminantes. Se había acostumbrado a ver todo ese tipo de cosas…Desde hacía años las veía en sus sueños. Paseando por la calle. En la cocina. En la ducha…ahora esas visiones de cuerpos inertes estaban por todos lados y no eran simple visiones. Ahora eran tan tangibles como su persona.

¿Dónde acababa la realidad y empezaba la pesadilla?

Estrés post traumático provocado por el infierno de la guerra….

¿En serio? Eso era lo que habían dicho los médicos…o algo parecido, no lo podía recordar bien. No sabía absolutamente nada salvo que ahora el Cazador se había convertido en el rey de la ciudad y no en un peón más. Ahora era la hora de salvar a aquellas pobres personas que pululaban por las calles. Eran tan parecidos a las víctimas de la guerra…Cada minuto que pasaba recordaba con mayor nitidez cómo sus propias manos habían provocado horrores a pesar de parecer tan frágiles. Ahora podría enmendar esos errores. Tenía que hacerlo. Además…era divertido…su único posible hobbie se había convertido en la mayor misión en la que participaría jamás. A pesar del dolor que sentía soltó una corta risotada embotada por una mente enferma. Esa misma mente enferma había tardado varios años en llegar a la conclusión de que el mayor enemigo del hombre es él mismo…Por eso se resarciría en su gloria acabando con esas inmundas ratas llamando personas.

Había llegado su momento. De hecho, llevaba días sucediendo sucediendo, desde que disparó a aquellas personas a través de las ventanas de su casa.

Con cuidado retiró los girones que la metralla había provocado en su pantalón de camuflaje; la jodida bala estaba dentro, la sangre fluía de manera continua. En el fondo tenía que dar gracias a que no había acertado en la femoral, eso sí que habría sido realmente jodido…apenas hubiera dudado unos minutos antes de desangrarse.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Porque era el Cazador. Y era invencible.

Rompió un trozo de tela de su chaqueta militar y se la enrolló en la pierna por encima de la herida. Apretó un fuerte nudo corredera con consistencia y se hizo un torniquete sintiendo la presión de la tela contra su piel. Por unos segundos vio puntitos de colores…No. No iba a marearse porque era fuerte. Molestaba, dolía y rabiaba como el infierno, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar.

No moriría.

Aún no.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el murete en el que se había resguardado y miró hacia el cielo. Estaba completamente azul y despejado. No una sola nube sobre el horizonte. Parecía uno de esos largos días que había pasado en Oriente Medio, salvo que aquí no había cazas sobrevolando el cielo, lanzando ráfagas de metralla y bombas; el único aparato que se cruzó con su visión había quedado inservible gracias a las armas que llevaba. Sonrió. Ahora no tenía que acatar órdenes….

La calle había quedado de nuevo en silencio, sólo se oía el ligero murmullo de los gemidos de los infectados.

Hacía tanto calor…

Se pasó la mano ensangrentada por la cabeza rapada manchando su corto pelo en el proceso haciendo su imagen un tanto más siniestra aunque no pudiera ver su reflejo. No importaba…había dejado de importar años atrás porque hacía años que no se reconocía. Había dejado de ser quien era para convertirse en el Cazador.

Pero ahora el Cazador tendría que descansar un poco. Sus presas iban a tener su insulto momento de paz, aunque por poco tiempo. A pesar de la herida su cuerpo tenía ansias asesinas para un tiempo.

Acabaría con ellos…

Acabaría con todos…

Y la primera en la lista iba a ser la hija de puta que había herido su pierna….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis de la situación en Forks? Esta vez no hemos leído nada del bombero y sus amigos, pero era necesario conocer la situación en Forks._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Viivii alice, ALEXANDRACAST, Nathy Cullen Black, NekoCullenPattinson, Analiaapocaliptica-2012, Marie Mars, Manligrez, Bella maru, Bella-Nympha, CrGr13, Mcleanderangel, Luciajanet, Betza MB, Miss jessygirls, Amy Swan, LauCullenBlackSwan, Darky1995, Solecitopucheta, EmilyLuchia, Yasmin cullen, Kriss21, Gatita Swan, Guest, Miriancullen32, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, S hakty Mellark Everdeen, Soles, Karina Masen, Isakristen, Lil, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Laura Katherine, Karenca Cullen Grey, EriM, Evetilight, Nia Masen, Bellaen3D2, Lory24, NGO, Angie palomo, Ashleyswan, Eve Runner, Nyx-88, Ettena, Elizabeth Lecter, AraCullen8, YessBarrios, Nella Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Aldantwilighter15, Guest, Lilliana len, Esteph PV17, Gretchen CullenMasen, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, LunaS Purple, Maria Cullen, Guest, Lokaxtv, Masilobe, Kimjim, Sool Pattinson y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y por gastar un ratito de vuestro tiempo en leerla y en dejar todos estos comentarios ;) Por cierto, LunaS Purple, la situación era completamente como has descrito en tu review, me alegra que así lo hayas sentido porque era eso mismo lo que quería mostrar =) Nos leemos en un par de semas, un besote a todos!_


	25. Capítulo 24 Contactos

CAPÍTULO 24 CONTACTOS

Me costó enormemente concentrarme después de las palabras que Bella me había dedicado en la ducha.

Mi mente recordaba una y otra vez esa conversación carente de ironía y sarcasmo, como era de esperar entre nosotros; había sido breve pero profunda y directa. Sabía que me había dejado noqueado, había estado lento de reflejos…quizás si hubiéramos estado en otra situación mi mente habría sido mucho más rápida y ágil. Con toda seguridad habría soltado por mi boquita de piñón cualquiera de las frases que mi cabeza loca maquinaba casi sin querer…quizás me hubiera lanzado en un acto de valentía y habría confesado lo que mi jodido corazón sentía por ella. Incluso puede que, aprovechando el momento, le hubiera plantado un buen beso en los morros…

Pero no estábamos en otra situación.

Estábamos aquí y ahora. Rodeados de muerte, calor, hedores insoportables y desolación. Los ánimos estaban en el subsuelo porque ya contábamos con una baja en nuestro bien formado equipo. Una muerte traumática, cruel y dolorosa con la que tendríamos que convivir todos además de un herido grave del que no podíamos saber su evolución aún. Ya había tenido mi momento de rabia contenida, me había revolcado en silencio en mi propia mierda y había soltado maldiciones dentro de mi cabeza. Al final había llegado a la conclusión de algo lamentable pero cierto; había llegado la hora de dejar descansar a los muertos para poder preocuparme por los vivos. Se lo había prometido a Bella en una escena totalmente surrealista para mí — bajo la ducha — y lo iba a cumplir.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

A pesar de que todavía no estábamos todo lo cerca que a mí me gustaría, las palabras y los sentimientos implícitos confesados por Bella me habían dado una razón más para luchar por nuestra puta vida. Ahora sabía que yo significaba algo para ella, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto era el interés hacia mí. Ya lo descubriría….si me dejaban sobrevivir, claro.

Me deshice de la toalla y me puse ropa limpia.

Cuando estuve decente — o al menos visible — me encaminé hacia el pasillo para ir directamente a la enfermería; necesitaba saber si nuestra accidentada salida había servido al menos para salvar una vida y, por qué no, intentar reunir un poco más de información. Cuando pasé por la puerta de la sala vi que Alice estará intentando dormir a Maddie sin muchos resultados. Me sorprendió gratamente la escena cuando vi a Jasper a su lado, observando y cuidando con atención los movimientos de la muchacha. Como un maldito espía no invitado me quedé observando la escena durante un tiempo mínimo, sólo unos segundos…los suficientes como para que mi amigo se percatara de mi presencia. Dejó a las dos pequeñas mujeres solas después de echarlas una última mirada y caminó hacia mí. A pesar de que tenía mejor aspecto físico el gesto de su cara evidenciaba el sentir de la pérdida que todos nosotros habíamos sufrido.

—Hey, tío… ¿cómo estás? — me preguntó dándome una palmada en el hombro.

—Por lo que veo, igual que tú. No demasiado bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé — susurró — Esto ha sido un mazazo en toda regla — asentí.

—No podemos lamentarnos eternamente, Jasper…y menos cuando estamos luchando minuto a minuto por nuestras vidas — mi amigo asintió aunque con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué pasa?

—No sabes lo que siento que cargues tú con la responsabilidad, Edward —murmuró mientras recorríamos de nuevo el pasillo de camino a la sala de curas — Sé que las cosas han cambiado y que nada es como lo era hace una semana…pero aún me siento responsables de vosotros. Sois mis chicos, mi equipo….y lo seguiréis siendo hasta el final. Ya he perdido a muchos de mis hombres…no quiero perder a más — me llegó de orgullo la gran capacidad de responsabilidad de mi amigo.

—Me alegra oírte así de fuerte, amigo…pero tú lo has dicho. Las cosas han cambiado, y mucho. Te aseguro que yo no soy el responsable…aquí la mandamás es Bella — una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios — Además, tú ahora no puedes hacerte cargo de nadie. Estás un poco mejor, pero sigues estando como la mierda — se pasó la mano por los rizos rubios. Al parecer ya había pasado por la ducha, haciendo de su aspecto un retrato un poco más agradable.

—Nah….estoy bien, bueno…estoy casi recuperado. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Y es hora de ponerme ya las pilas, no aguanto más tiempo viendo a todo el mundo haciendo cosas mientras yo me limito a mirar. Tengo que empezar a echar una mano o creo que me volveré loco — sus ojos azules se cerraron por unos instantes mientras suspiraba — La…la niña…Maddie….Bueno, ella es…preciosa, ¿verdad? Es como una luz en medio de toda la oscuridad que nos rodea….pero los recuerdos me matan. Supongo que sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no? — puse la mano en su brazo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Jazz…Y tengo que decir que eres aún más fuerte de lo que pareces. Ahora vamos a ver si la doctora necesita ayuda con ese hombre, ¿de acuerdo?

No me molesté en tocar la puerta antes de entrar al lugar que se había convertido en nuestro segundo punto de reunión más habitual; sabía que ahora mismo Rosalie estaría en su punto álgido de rendimiento con su nuevo paciente, aunque jamás me imaginé verla en tal escena.

La rubia estaba prácticamente encima del cuerpo magullado de James para poder taponar con fuerza la herida del hombro que sangraba profusamente. Emmett miraba la escena con la cara más que pálida y empapada en sudor mientras Félix sacaba paquetes de gasas y todo aquello esterilizado que pudiera servir para contener una hemorragia de ese calibre.

—Que no se pare… ¡Que no se pare! — gritó Rosalie. Los mechones sueltos de su precaria coleta se movían de manera descontrolada con cada movimiento que hacía al retirar las ganas empapadas en líquido rojo por otras nuevas — ¡Félix! ¡Controla sus constantes! ¡Este hombre puede entrar en shock en cualquier momento! —con un simple fonendoscopio Félix hizo justo lo que Rosalie le pidió; controló los latidos del corazón de ese hombre. El pobre James cada vez respiraba de manera más superficial. Contuve la respiración al pensar en la posibilidad de que otra muerte cayera sobre nosotros como un balde de agua fría.

—Su pulso es débil y rápido. Joder, Rosalie…este tío está sudando a chorros y está tan frío como un helado — las gasas se manchaban rápidamente con la sangre del enfermo. Cogí otro paquete grande y se lo tendí a la doctora. Mientras tanto, Félix negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú puedes — susurraba Rosalie — Vamos…. ¡tú puedes! — se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano — ¡Y tú deja de negar con la cabeza de una puta vez, joder! — le gritó a Félix — Edward, dame el kit para suturas. Aquí no se muere nadie mientras yo esté aquí. ¿Entendido?

Rosalie se bajó del cuerpo del enfermo para proceder a saturar. Yo mismo me puse unos guantes por si acaso, a pesar que la sangre era mi mayor enemiga. Aún así, me hice el fuerte y miré con atención la herida. Seguía sangrando y era algo constante.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunté mientras Rosalie vertía una buena dosis de suero para limpiar la herida.

—Pues que le he sacado la bala — señaló con la barbilla una bandeja de cartón manchada de sangre con lo que parecía un proyectil — Y ha empezado a sangrar. Creo que la bala estaba taponando algún vaso importante — suspiró — Tiene todos los síntomas de un choque hipovolémico — bien, yo no era médico….pero sí era consciente de que esas palabras sonaban a algo muy chungo.

— ¿Hemorragia interna? — pregunté mientras Rosalie abría aún más la herida con un bisturí que no sabía que disponíamos. Cogió el hilo para suturar y se puso manos a la obra.

—Espero que no. Han pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que se pegó la hostia con el helicóptero. Si hubiera tenido un traumatismo tan grande como para provocarle una hemorragia interna no podría haber aguantado tanto. Pásame unas gasas, por favor — se las di ante la atenta mirada de los tres hombres. Todos estábamos apretando el culo por las circunstancias — Las pupilas están reactivas y las palpaciones me indican que todo por ahí dentro está en orden….más o menos — soltó las pinzas y miró su obra de ingeniería. A pesar de que aún se podía ver un agujero casi perfectamente redondo, la herida al menos había dejado de sangrar.

—Su pulso se está normalizando un poco — anunció Félix. Rosalie tomó el fonendoscopio para auscultarlo ella misma. Asintió.

—Bien….muy bien. De momento aguantará aunque hay que tenerlo controlado. ¿Tenemos un maldito tensiómetro por aquí? — murmuró mientras se preparaba para suturar la herida exterior — Seguro que no….Por favor, ¿alguien me quiere pasar una jodida vía? Por el amor de Dios, ¡moved el culo un poco!

Emmett despertó de su letargo moviéndose de su sitio. Se acercó al armario y cogió una de las pocas vías que quedaban en él. Yo le acerqué su ansiado tensiómetro.

—Putas balas de los cojones — murmuró mientras terminaba su labor de costura — Estoy hasta los ovarios de las balas. ¡Mierda! Creo que tendré pesadillas con ellas…

Emmett se acercó a la bandeja que contenía el pedazo de metal que había dañado a nuestro amigo y la miró de cerca.

—Es increíble lo que puede hacer algo tan pequeño. Un milímetro, una desviación….y este trocito de metal lo habría matado — murmuró.

—No entiendo mucho de eso, pero creo que es del mismo tipo que la que le saqué a Garrett — dijo la doctora mientras tapaba la herida de James.

—Eso mismo creo yo — dije tras observarla — De todos modos se la llevaré a Bella. Ella es la experta en esto — miré a mi alrededor. La enfermería estaba hecha un completo asco; había un par de manchas de sangre de tamaño considerado adornando el suelo de una manera muy macabra. Sin duda tendríamos que encargarnos de la ropa sucia y desgarrada de James así como de la limpieza y esterilización de los utensilios. Quizás era hora de pensar en ir abandonando el lugar…— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Rosalie sonrió.

—Nah….descansa un poco. Mis dos ayudantes colaborarán de manera voluntaria para ayudarme a recoger todo este lío…

Enganché a Jasper del brazo antes de que Félix y Emmett tuvieran la opción de quejarse; ya habíamos permanecido más tiempo del necesario en esa sala…y también habíamos visto más de lo que deberíamos. No me apetecía nada ver a mi amigo echando la papilla. No, gracias…Demasiada dosis de fluidos corporales por hoy.

— ¿Crees que se pondrá bien ese hombre? — preguntó Jasper mientras bajábamos al garaje.

—Ya has oído a la rubia. Es capaz de revivir al tipo sólo para echarle la bronca por morirse sin su permiso — Jasper puso los ojos en blanco — Quizás me haya pasado, pero es la verdad. James estará hablando con nosotros mucho antes de lo que creemos….es un tipo duro — dije completamente serio — Puede que ese hombre sea ahora mismo uno de nuestros bienes más preciados por todo lo que sabe.

Mi amigo pareció más o menos satisfecho con mis palabras; esperaba por todos los medios que ese hombre saliera adelante para que nos pudiera echar una maldita mano y mejorar esta precaria situación.

Bajamos las escaleras para reunirnos en el garaje. Black ya estaba manos a la obra. El tipo se había despelotado ya, como iba siendo costumbre. Estaba trabajando en la camioneta, arreglando y reparando pequeños desperfectos que habíamos provocado durante nuestra salida. Alzó la mirada y escaneó mi rostro…hizo una mueca con la boca volviendo aún más difícil el gesto de su cara por culpa de su cicatriz.

— ¿Cómo está nuestro hombre? — preguntó el tipo.

—No está pasando por su mejor momento, de hecho…ha tenido una hemorragia bastante importante. Aunque confiamos en que lo superará — señalé la camioneta deseoso por cambiar de tema — ¿Ha sufrido algún daño grave?

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar con mi experiencia y un poco de tiempo.

—Supongo que ahora no tendréis muchas ganas de pisar la calle con todo lo que ha pasado — murmuró Jasper. Black hizo una mueca, su intento de sonrisa más casual.

—Tengamos ganas o no si la jefa dice adelante…adelante tendremos que ir — fruncí el ceño — Oh, vamos…no me pongas esa cara, tío. La poli ha venido hace un rato y se ha llevado a Garrett y al chaval, Seth. Están intentando conectar la radio…

—Eso está bien, ¿no?

—Pues no, colega…se ha llevado el mapa que encontramos en el helicóptero.

— ¿Y qué cojones se supone que hay en el mapa? — sacó un paquete de cigarros y se encendió uno — ¿Tú lo has visto ya? — Black negó mientras soltaba una pequeña nube de humo de su boca.

—Nah…Dios me libre. ¿Por qué no subís vosotros y luego me lo contáis? Miedo me da lo que pueda estar tramando la poli en estos momentos.

Oh, sí….en eso tenía que darle la razón al preso. Sin duda, Bella con una idea en la cabeza era más peligrosa que McGiver con un puto chicle.

Con Jasper pisándome los talones volvimos de nuevo al piso de arriba, esta vez para ir a la radio. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que no nos molestamos en hacer notar nuestra presencia llamando con los nudillos.

Lo primero que vi fue a Bella.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la diminuta habitación con una taza en la mano mientras observaba el plano que tenía ante ella. Tenía en ceño fruncido a más no poder y sus labios hacían un mohín bastante apetitoso…sobre todo después de nuestro maravilloso encuentro en el baño minutos atrás. Sus impresionantes ojos marrones se movían apresuradamente de un lado a otro escaneando el mapa por los cuatro costados, imaginando las posibilidades que le ofrecía ese trozo de papel. Llevaba el pelo húmedo recogido en una coleta desastrosa. Mierda. El jodido corazón se me paralizó momentáneamente cuando desvió su mirada hasta mi cara.

Cielo santo.

Sentí las mejillas tan sonrojadas como aquella vez cuando tenía trece años y mi vecina buenorra, Becka Stanton, me pilló con todas las de la ley cuando miraba por su ventana mientras se cambiaba.

He de decir que este momento, aquí y ahora y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, no tenía ni punto de comparación.

Me miró de arriba abajo con los labios entreabiertos y el amago de una sonrisa en su preciosa cara. Sí, venga….en mi cabeza yo mismo me sonaba un poco cursi rozando lo gilipollas…pero la ocasión no merecía menos.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! Sí, joder… ¡lo conseguí!

El chillido del cojo llamó nuestra atención rompiendo el contacto visual que habíamos creado. No me hubiera importado que Garrett mantuviera su boquita de piñón cerrada. De todos modos, la cara de felicidad del lisiado era toda una revelación de buenas noticias.

—En realidad, creo que lo hemos conseguido entre los dos — murmuró Seth.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Jasper.

—Al final hemos podido adaptar la radio del helicóptero a la de la estación…aunque hubiéramos tardado mucho menos si Garrett me hubiera hecho caso con los cables que debíamos unir. Al final tenía yo razón — el cojo rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, sí….digamos que ha sido un trabajo en equipo…—aclaró — De todas formas ahora eso da igual…lo que de verdad importa es que me parece que ahora tenemos un alcance de la hostia — me miró con condescendencia — Sin faltar al respeto, pero vuestra radio es una mierda.

—No nos olvidemos que lo único que nos hace falta para que todo esto merezca la pena es que haya alguien al otro lado que nos escuche — me sorprendió gratamente la madurez de las palabras escogidas por Seth.

—Siempre hay alguien al otro lado — murmuró Bella por primera vez.

—Pues creo que es hora de comprobarlo. ¿Por qué no empezamos ya? — preguntó muy animado — Propongo empezar con onda media.

— ¿En serio? — repuso Garrett — La onda media está más pasada de moda que el peinado de Dolly Parton, pequeño — Seth resopló.

—Primero, no me llames pequeño. Segundo, alguien con pocos recursos materiales que haya visto un par de programas de bricolaje y demás puede fabricarse una radio de alcance medio en su casa. No es tan difícil…y te aseguro que esa es la amplitud de onda más usada en esos casos — todos miramos al chaval — ¿Qué? ¿Empezamos ya o me pongo a repartir fotos con mi careto?

—Alucinante, tío…— murmuró Garrett — Empezamos por donde tú quieras, chaval…

He ahí una lección de sabiduría de un adolescente a un adulto. Estaba tan centrado en el tira y afloja de esos dos que me sobresalté como una niñata cuando sentí las manos de Bella en mi antebrazo. Su cercanía…su extremada cercanía me ponía de los nervios y mucho más después de escuchar su declaración de intenciones.

Joder…que uno no es de piedra….

Aún así, traté de recomponerme lo antes posible, quitarme el gesto de gilipollas de la cara y cambiarlo por el mismo gesto de empanado de la vida de siempre.

— ¿Crees que podremos ir al despacho en un momento? —sin decir nada asentí cual perrito cutre que se coloca en el salpicadero del coche al lado del Elvis Presley bailón. Recogió el mapa, la taza y dejamos allí a los manitas –y a los manazas- incluido Jasper.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté mientras ella cerraba la puerta del despacho.

—No lo sé — fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba a toda prisa a su lado — Este mapa…no sé — suspiró — Me da mucho que pensar. Es un poco….terrorífico….

No le pregunté por qué. Me acerqué para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

En cuanto vi el mapa por completo automáticamente me recordó a esos mapas que mostraba el hombre del tiempo tras las noticias en la sección de meteorología. Todo Manhattan estaba coloreado por zonas abarcando todos los colores del arco iris como si se tratara de las próximas temperaturas que íbamos a tener en la ciudad. Oh, sí….muy bonito. Sarcasmo mode on, por supuesto.

La zona de TriBeCa, donde estábamos, y el distrito financiero estaban coloreadas por un intenso violeta; buena señal. Sin duda la gama de los colores fríos indicaban menos intensidad de cuerpos en movimiento. Sin embargo, las carreteras principales, las salidas de la ciudad y los puentes que conectaban con tierra firme estaban remarcados en un intenso color rojo. La ribera del río Hudson era toda una oda al color rojo guirnalda de Navidad, así como otros puntos de la ciudad. El hospital, como era de esperar, era uno de ellos. Cuando lo abandonamos, después de recorrer sus pasillos llenos de seres infectados hacía ya mil años, ya parecía tener colgado un cartel de luces de neón –rojas, por supuesto – en el que se podía leer "cuidado con el zombi". Evidentemente, los centros comerciales también estaban vetados.

Todo esto nos dejaba con muy pocas posibilidades.

Me rasqué la cabeza y suspiré.

—Tienes razón, es terrorífico — asintió acercándose a mí.

—Este mapa tiene toda la pinta de haber sido realizado a partir de satélites y geo radares o algo por el estilo…ya sabes, para medir la densidad de cuerpos en movimientos y todo eso….

—Yo también lo creo…Pero no sabemos de cuando exactamente es este mapa, las cosas han podido cambiar. Los cuerpos se mueven, no se mantienen estáticos así que la marea de no muertos ha podido variar…De todos modos, si nos guiamos por este trozo de papel, tenemos casi todos los accesos cortados hacia el este. Estamos un poco atrapados…

—No hay que ser muy listo para imaginarse que las carreteras se colapsaron en el peor momento…—suspiró — Imagínatelo…toda esa gente intentando huir de la aglomeración de enfermos en la ciudad y se encontró con lo peor en la carretera. Gente siendo atacada en sus coches…sin poder escapar de allí….

—Un embotellamiento convertido en una trampa mortal. Acercarse a las carreteras es imposible. No quiero saber la cantidad de infectados que hay atrapados en sus coches — fruncí el ceño — También hay que fijarse en cómo nuestros amigos descompuestos se arremolinan alrededor del agua — señalé el río en el mapa.

—Yo también me he dado cuenta. He pensado sobre eso y he llegado a la conclusión de que no les gusta el agua. El río aparece coloreado en un intenso azul añil…De todas formas, es lógico. No tienen libertad de movimientos i no tienen una presa delante de ellos y aparentemente ven con dificultad. Caer en el agua sería para ellos un viaje de no retorno. No creo que les guste el líquido…

—Entonces no descartemos el agua como método de contención — murmuré.

—Por supuesto — frunció los labios — Mierda, el problema llegará el día que, por una razón u otra, tengamos que salir de aquí — señaló el mapa — mira…en coche resultaría poco menos que imposible salir de la ciudad y andando sería un suicidio voluntario.

—Nos queda volar, nena…—bromee. Bella no sé río. Oh, santo cielo. McGiver había regresado….

—No es mala idea, fireman. Pensaré en tu teoría ya que entre los nuestros hay un piloto experimentado. Además, tenemos que conocer a ciencia cierta cómo está el panorama en general. Me preocupa no tener acceso a comida y a medicinas fácilmente….

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella…descansa un poco. De momento tenemos provisiones y cuando estas escaseen ya pensaremos en algo — agaché la cabeza — James, el piloto, aún se tiene que recuperar…además, te recuerdo que acabamos de perder a uno de los nuestros. Descansemos…dejemos de ser héroes, ¿vale? Sólo por un par de días, por favor…—Bella suspiró. Se acercó a mí y apoyó la frente en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos.

—Tienes razón — murmuró —Descansemos y liberemos la mente. Ya hemos hecho demasiado por hoy — nos quedamos así, en esa posición, durante unos minutos. La presencia de mi poli me ponía nervioso y me calmaba al mismo tiempo. Era mi cara y mi cruz, el blanco y el negro…todo a la vez…

— ¿Harás guardia esta noche conmigo? — su voz sonaba empañada por mi hombro — Quizás podamos hablar…

—Lo haré su así lo quieres…pero primero debes comer algo y dormir un rato, ¿de acuerdo? — se separó de mí y me miró.

—Está bien…vamos allá…

Salimos del despacho dejando allí el mapa de los horrores y caminamos despacio por el pasillo para no molestar ni al bebé ni al herido James.

—Lo que voy a decir suena a locura…—murmuró —Pero tu presencia me hace sentir más segura — sonreí de lado.

—Viniendo de ti me lo tomaré como el mayor cumplido de mi vida — me codeó la espalda.

—Pretendía serlo…

En ese momento casi nos chocamos con Seth; el muchacho venía corriendo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. La primera sincera que le veía en el rostro desde que le rescatamos de ese apestoso armario en el que se resguardó.

— ¡Onda media! — exclamó — ¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Tenía razón! — Bella dio un paso hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seth?

—Creo que hemos conectado con alguien. He dejado a Garrett intentando aclarar un poco la conexión… ¡Tenéis que escucharlo! Sólo hemos podido escuchar a dos mujeres y algo sobre una pequeña comunidad…esperamos poder oírlas mejor en unos segundos… ¡vamos! ¡Venid!

Sin lugar a dudas esa era una muy buena noticias. La mejor que nos podían dar en un momento como este. Había supervivientes, gracias, Señor….Seth nos arrastró de nuevo hacia la radio olvidando nuestra inminente cena. Queríamos escuchar nuevas voces y saber en qué circunstancias se encontraban. Queríamos escuchar su historia y convencernos de que aún había esperanza…

Garrett estaba sentado cerca del micrófono. Su gesto era de total alegría, incluso de diversión…que contrarrestaba gravemente con el estado de nervios de Bella.

Era cierto, se oían voces de al menos dos mujeres, aunque con mucha estática…Finalmente Bella se acercó a la mesa y le arrebató el micrófono al lisiado para hablar ella misma.

— ¿Me recibe alguien? ¿Hola?

—Sí…te…cibimos…—Bella me miró antes de acercar los labios al micrófono.

—Soy Bella Swan, agente de policía de Manhattan y persona a cargo de este grupo de supervivientes.

— ¿Be…Bella?

—Sí, así me llamo. ¿Me pueden decir con quién estoy hablando y desde dónde las escuchamos?

* * *

_Siento muchísimo la espera. Alguna de vosotras sabéis que me lesioné la mano y estuve unos días sin poder tocar el teclado…Lo siento!_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Nathy Cullen Black, ALEXANDRACAST, Mcleanderangel, Monikcullen009, Angie palomo, Marie Mars, Manligrez, CLorena, ZAVACULLEN, Coco Cu, Karina Masen, Kriss21, Yasmin Cullen, Nyx 88, Silecitopucheta, Ettena, Isakristen, Analiaapocaliptica2012, Orisweetcullen, Laura Katherine, Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale, Esteph PV17, Evetwilight, Bellaen3D2, Lil, NekoCullenPattinson, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Guest, Bella-Nympha, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Guest, EriM, Darky1995, Miss jessygirls, Eve Runner, Huezito Cullen, Lory24, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, AlejandraZJofre, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Anybella, Penny Love Edward, Nella cullen, Marie Sellory, Gatita swan, Masilobe, Gretchen CullenMasen, Petit Chiharu, Ashleyswan, LunaS Purple, Maria Cullen, Rubí, Kimjim, Karenca Cullen Grey, Bella maru, PinkLady, AraCullen8, Luan y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando el fic, chicos! Llegamos a ecuador de la historia =) Muchas gracias por aguantar mis retrasos de las actualizaciones y por todos vuestros mensajes. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote!_


End file.
